The Story of a Red Haired Gryffindor
by HeroesOfHufflepuff
Summary: First Fanfiction. This is the story of how the girl who swore to never marry her enemy and yet she ends up dying for their one year old child. Lily Evans, James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**AC: Hey I'm Slytherin'sSoul, this is my first story! Lily and James have been my favourite couple because it seemed impossible that they would get together. I'm still in school so don't judge me too badly, please! I hope you all enjoy reading it as I have writing it. I'm hoping to continue up to their deaths in one fan fiction because I find it annoying, as a reader, when you have to keep trying to find sequels among all the other fan fiction. Okay, hope you enjoy and please, please review all help accepted. SS x**

'No mum mornings are bad coming only to ruin someone's sleep!' I moaned as my mother tried, with no result, to get me up on the first day of my summer holidays. 'Lily Evans you are getting up now and telling us about your year' she exclaimed bouncing on my bed slightly. 'No I bloody well am not! You know I sleep in!' I cried shoving my face deeper in my pillow. 'If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'm getting your sister up here' she sung floating out my room. 'Yippee' I muttered sarcastically.

Once up I could never get back to sleep. I looked in my mirror opposite me and saw my red hair in messy curls and green eyes all red. My reflection stared at me accusingly as though it were my fault it got up so early. I checked my watch and saw it was only nine thirty. Nine thirty! I'm not usually up until eleven! I pulled off my singlet and shorts and pulled on a cleaner singlet and shorts before going downstairs to my family.

'About time you got up freak' Petunia said in greeting, 'morning Petal' dad smiled and mum just grinned. 'Okay story time!' she sung pushing a plate of pancakes and syrup in front of me. I didn't usually like syrup but this was my mum's special kind so I ate it without complaint. 'What do you want to know?' I asked and she glared at me.

'Okay sixth year, let's see... Well first day was the same as second, third, fourth and fifth. Boring, so was the first few months. Alice started dating a guy she's been after since third year. I learnt loads more spells. Rose had been disappearing by herself but it wasn't until yesterday that we found out all those days we spent looking for her were a waste as she sneaking into Hogsmeade with some Hufflepuff guy. Severus kept trying to warm up to me again and no mum I won't forgive him.

'We learnt to apparate and I passed that test, I think I sent you an owl... Juliet has left school her parents chose to teach her instead. Nothing much mum' I told her pathetically but she looked at me critically. 'If you left school would you be able to use magic?' she asked me excitedly. 'Yes. But I wouldn't be able to use it properly or in front of your friends' I told her and she frowned. Honestly, she got too excited that woman.

Petunia scowled at me as the doorbell rang and she hurried out to answer. 'Oh Vernon! What a surprise please come in!' I heard her cry and looked behind me at the door in confusion. 'Lily, Tuney's got a boyfriend called Vernon. He's a good chap so be nice' dad warned me as their arrival grew closer and louder. 'I'm always good daddy' I smiled cheekily at him and he rolled his eyes.

Okay so maybe I wasn't the best behaved kid at home, who cares? I'm a teenager I can be however I want to be. And I very strongly feel I was at perfect liberty to gasp when a trained whale walked through the door hand in flipper with my big sister. 'What is that?' I asked in a carrying whisper and Petunia and the whale glared at me.

'Is this the freak Petunia dear? I'm so sorry how poorly it turned out Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but I'm afraid nothing could repair what mistake that was' he told them and I choked in shock. It could talk! 'Petunia where is Vernon? I thought he was at the door or was that another guy called Vernon dropping off a whale?' I asked innocently and I heard dad sigh sadly. Good to know he knew some things would never change. What can I say once a witch always a witch?

'You freak! Stop being so awful. I'm sorry Vernon she's going even more bonkers than usual' she told him and he kissed her full on the mouth incredibly loudly. 'Mum do you have a bucket in which I can place my breakfast? It doesn't seem to want to stay down if we have to watch this' I said loudly and they broke apart. 'Oh good, it's over. Never mind' I smiled sweetly before prancing out the room.

I jumped right up the stairs and could hear dad following after me but pretended not to hear him. I swung my body onto my bed not noticing the owl that already occupied it. HOOT! It cried and I screamed loudly and got tangled up in my blankets on the way to the floor. 'Owl Lily' dad said walking in my room and sitting at my desk. 'Really? I didn't notice' I hissed as I untangled myself and he smiled.

I got the letter off the owl and watched as it jumped through my open window and flew as far away as fast as it could. I then looked down at the letter from my school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'EKK DADDY, MUMMY!' I squealed excitedly before sprinting down the stairs dad right behind me. 'What?' they asked in perfect unison. 'I'm Head Girl! Daddy, head girl!' I yelled hugging them both tightly. 'Our Lily petal Head girl?' mum asked disbelievingly before grabbing my letter, skimming through and kissing me all over.

'Poor school. There must be a mistake Mr and Mrs Evans. No one in their right mind would make a mistake a Head. Head's are supposed to be responsible and smart. The freak is clearly neither' Vernon said from our kitchen table and I threw my slipper at him 'It was a mistake that Tuney ever met you, you ungrateful seal' I told him. 'What school do you go to?' he asked rudely. 'Hogwarts now shut that hole in your oversized face!' I yelled at him before hugging my parents again in excitement.

'I better get ready mum. Alice will be sending an owl any moment' I gushed before sprinting upstairs and changing into proper clothes. And I was right. An owl that belonged to my best friend Alice flew through my window leaving me a note before soaring out again. '_Meet us in Diagon Alley NOW! Some news to break, Lily. Potter's coming' _was all it said. I groaned and grabbed my new bag and coat.

'Mummy I need some money!' I called prancing down the stairs. 'Alright Lily dearest. How much?' mum asked picking up her purse as dad frowned and said, 'I really think I should come with you' in his usual I-Don't-want-my-daughter-to-go-without-me manner. 'Dad I'm going. Mum as much as I can have' I said and she shoved money into my hand singing 'that should cover it!'

I sprung outside and got the first cab to London. I sprinted into the Leaky Cauldron and out through the brick wall and into Diagon Alley. My favourite place in the world besides Hogwarts. I ran over to Gringotts first not wanting to keep the muggle money a second longer. They quickly changed it all and my handbag was soon rattling with all my Knuts, galleons and sickles. I sat at the ice cream shop licking worriedly at my chocolate sundae. Why would they bring Potter with them? Didn't they know I hate him?

'Merlin Lily where something more noticeable next time, you may have red hair but it's not easy to see with all these bloody people about!' Alice huffed behind me and I squealed and gave her a big hug along with Rose, Juliet and Mary. 'How were your holidays?' I asked as we sat down Potter and Black at the end of the table sitting their quite awkwardly as though wishing to be anywhere but here. 'Good. We've been at Potter's most the time. It's pretty boring at our places really' they sighed all fiddling with their hair and I glared at him. 'You?' they asked and I sighed, 'can I say boring?'

'The letters came early this year and we all knew you got Head Girl and were all anxious to see who got Head Boy. So we went to ask Remus who was in James' room. We saw James holding the badge with a dumbstruck expression while the rest of the guys laughed-'Alice said slowly but Potter interrupted. 'I'm head boy' he said in a dull voice and I tittered at him. 'Don't lie it's not nice' I chided but they others shook their heads. 'He is Lily' they said and I gasped.

'I am not working with him!' I exclaimed looking at him disbelievingly as he handed me the letter for proof. 'NO WAY!' I half yelled and people passing by looked at me as I threw the letter at him. 'No! Potter you don't deserve that! You're awful, self conscious, as rude as a pig can get!' I exclaimed still not believing it. 'Lily shut up! He's the Head Bloody boy who gives a darn?' Rose said off hand.

'I do Rose, I care! I have to share a bloody dormitory with him! James Dung Head Potter?' I moaned at her and she shrunk away. 'OI! He wasn't that bad last year considering. Just give him a damn chance Evans or doesn't he fit in your perfect little prefects' world?' Black snapped at me and I turned on him but Potter shoved him hand over my mouth before I could say anything.

'Shut up both of you. People are starring. Padfoot thanks but she isn't going to take this well. I'll stay out of her way and do everything right and she won't have anything to complain about. Her perfect life will be perfect just for our new Head Girl; I'll just be the burden to bear. But I swear Lily flower to stay out your way' he said keeping his hand over my mouth. I licked his palm but he didn't seem to mind. Eww, Potter germs on my tongue.

In the end I shoved his hand off my mouth and sat down breathing deeply. That was as much response as they would get out of me for the time being. 'Shopping?' Juliet asked in a hopeful voice and I laughed and hugged her. 'I'm going to miss you so much Juliet' I grinned and she smiled back. 'Mum and dad didn't want me here now. I had to sneak out!' she exclaimed and I laughed with the others.

We left the boys at the table and walked around buying our school supplies for our seventh year. We also brought some new books and robes just for the sake of it. We met up again at the Leaky Cauldron two hours later before leaving for our separate homes. I apparated for mine since I had my licence and no muggle money left.

'And?' mum asked as I spun into existence in our little living room. 'Saw the Head Boy he's a stuck up toerag I usually avoid but... I'm sure we'll figure something out. I got all my stuff as well and saw Juliet. Says her parents rarely let her out anymore; they're going all over protective on her' I told mum as I dropped my bags in my room. 'Apparently they were staying at Potter's, the Head Boy, place all holiday! Leave me much?' I scoffed and she tittered.

'Lily, do you think they might actually have friends other than you and each other. And they knew you hated this Potter boy so instead off inviting you they just went ahead and stayed over knowing you wouldn't want to go?' she sighed sitting next to me on my bed as I sorted through my books. 'But an invitation would have been nice. At least then I know they were thinking off me!' I moaned and she kissed my forehead before walking to my door. 'Oh and petal; we're all going out for tea with the Dursley's so wear your best and behave' she smirked before leaving. Evil, evil mother.


	2. Chapter 2

We were all sitting around the table, Petunia, Vernon, his mother, his father, his sister, me, mum and then dad next to Tuney. 'Oh yes. Did you see the news earlier? Horrible bridge collapse near Oxford, truly terrible' Mr Dursley oozed to my parents as his daughter flicked meat at me and his son snogged my sister. I was in my nice flowing white dress with my dangly earrings and nice gloss. And yet I was treated like an animal.

'Excuse me' I said through gritted teeth and grabbed my purse and hurried to the loo. I took out my wand, once secured in a locked cubicle and waved it over me to remove the filthy food Marge was flicking at me. I fixed my hair and makeup before sneaking out the back exit. 'I refuse to be seen with them' I whispered to myself through gritted teeth. 'Err, what are you doing?' someone asked as I swung myself over a wall and landed on the balls of my two feet. I looked up started and saw James Potter leaning against that wall quiet casually.

'Potter? I-I was escaping' I told him flattening my dress and hair. 'Oh um why?' he said running a hand through his hair making it incredibly messy. 'Family night out and there is no way I'm staying there. I was going to a pub see if I can find anyone...' I replied still nervously patting my hair. 'Why are you here? Don't you have guests?' I asked now working through my bag. 'Yeah, left them with Padfoot. Too crowded at home' he sighed leaning back against the wall and sitting down on the wet floor.

'Oh' I said and started making my way back. 'Congratulations on getting Head Girl. Of course there was no doubt but still, you deserve it' he said bluntly and I smirked. 'Unlike someone yeah. I worked hard for it' I said and he looked at me anger dancing like fire in his hazel eyes. 'Why, do you always act so superior around me? Like you're so much better, so much more perfect and preferred?' he asked standing up his teeth clenched.

'I'm not better but I know better! You may be good at your subjects but I am good at being nice. I know when to draw the line between fun and danger. I know when to stop asking the same person out!' I snapped back at him. 'Oh yeah. You're brilliant at it! Always showing of that you're a bloody prefect and Head Girl and that you don't know how to have fun or do something out of your league. You wouldn't know what fun was if it danced naked in front of you screaming' he laughed madly and anger flared up inside me.

'Why does it matter to you? You don't really care about anything except ruining people's lives! Do you ever think of the effect you will have on them? Or is it all just for the fun? Just for the sake of a friend's boredom?' I hissed and he glared at me. 'At least I have friends who write to me over the holidays and stay over! At least I can give second chances to people!' he yelled at me throwing a stone over my shoulder.

'What's that suppose to mean Potter? I can give second chances!' I screamed at him getting a fistful of crap of the ground and throwing it at him. 'What about me then?' he asked his voice suddenly soft and upset. 'W-What?' I spluttered completely thrown by his sudden change of personality. 'Almost seven years and you never give me a chance Evans. I've been asking and asking but you just turn me down as though it were nothing as though it didn't affect how I felt. As though I were nothing' I saw pain in his eyes before his face turned from mine.

'You would hurt me like you did the others. You would take what you want then ditch me and that is not something I want to go through' I hissed at him and he sighed. 'I swear I wouldn't. Just gimme a chance' he said before apparating. 'Bye' I said sourly before apparating outside the bathroom doors. I waved my wand again, cleaning myself up, before going back in to join my family.

'Oh I do agree! It was awful the way they died but I must say, if it were a gas leak where was the gas from? I knew them quiet well and they refused to use such things. They were more candles and do it yourself than up to date' Mr Dursley was saying as I sat back down. 'It's a bit like magic isn't it? Not a drop of gas found, according to you, but nothing wrong with bodies and all of them dead' I spoke up and Petunia glared at me from her side of the table.

'What do you think then young lady?' he asked turning his great beefy head to me. 'I think someone murdered them, in ways mug-officials can't find and the officials are making up fake causes because it scares them and they don't want to admit it' I said loudly and they all looked at me disapprovingly. 'Nonsense. Utter rubbish. What you feed into this idiot's mind I don't know but I suggest it stops now before the loony bin comes knocking' he said to my parents and I rolled my eyes.

What he didn't know was that was the truth. Lord Voldemort was killing them in no way a muggle would be able to see and muggles couldn't understand it, they wouldn't understand it. My parents don't know of Voldemort. I'm too scared to tell them about him, too scared they won't let me go to Hogwarts if they know there is a madman out there that wants me as well as many others dead.

We left the godforsaken restaurant an incredibly long hour later and I was now finally asleep in my bed fighting my way through a load of nightmares including my friends dying, Voldemort, my family dying, Me being stuck to live with the Dursley's and a little boy with a funny scar on his head. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that bowl of ice cream!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up around five in the morning a few days later covered in sweat and shaking. I couldn't go back to sleep so I tugged on my dressing gown and made my way to the kitchen. 'Whoa, Lily are you sleep walking?' dad asked when I walked through the door. 'Bad dream. People are actually up this early?' I looked outside, 'the sun isn't even up yet!' I laughed and he laughed along with me.

I munched slowly on some toast as he got ready for work. 'You feeling okay Hun?' he asked me as he grabbed his car keys and headed to the door half an hour later. 'Fine daddy. Just a little tummy thing' I kissed him good bye and watched as he left in his old car. I trudged back upstairs and into the bathroom and had a quick shower. With the towel wrapped securely around me I went back to my room and looked for something to wear.

Deciding on my white blouse and black leggings I walked back downstairs and saw my mum in the living room. I snuggled up with her and fell asleep against her side on the couch ten minutes later. Guess it's true that all you really need is a hug and then all your worries just drift away as easily as I drifted to sleep then. Merlin I loved my mother and wished we could just stay like that for the rest of the day.

Petunia was soon in the room though making a racket and mess as she prepared for her day with Vernon. 'If you stole my sunnies you are dead freak!' she screamed running down the stairs our mother a few feet behind her. She stormed up to me brandishing her lipstick and glared 'Where are they?' she hissed. 'I don't blooming know Petunia, why would I use your stuff?' I groaned and sat up moodily. 'MUM!' she shrieked and mum muttered 'Petunia, she doesn't have it let's look upstairs' Petunia stalked off with mum following he and I followed them but only to my room.

I shut the door quietly behind me as Petunia continued to tramp about the house in her preparations for her date. I, however, sat on my bed picking at my blouse bored. 'FREAK!' someone screamed and I slumped of the bed and to my door, 'WHAT?' I screamed back, gotta love family communication. 'DOOR FOR YOU!' Petunia screamed loudly and I came prancing down the steps hoping for Alice or Rose or any of them. 'Potter?' I asked completely frown by his sudden appearance at my house.

Yet here he was, leaning against the door frame completely out of place, hair in a mess, clothes all ruffled and my mum and sister staring at him wide eyed. 'Out, now' I said walking outside, dragging him behind me and slamming the door behind us. 'Err, Lily... They are still watching us' he said nodding behind him and at the window in which my mother and sister had their faces up against so their noses were squashed.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way down the road and to the little park me and Tuney used to play in. 'What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?' I asked him furiously as I sat in my usual swing. 'Erm. Okay, I came to apologize about last night. I was kinda going through a lot of rubbish and stuff and didn't expect to run into you and everything just blew out of me and I shouldn't have gone off on you... Sorry?' he said and I looked at him critically.

'... I don't know what to say. Everything you said last night was true and I know it Potter. Don't try to deny it. But we're enemy's we can't just go back to Hogwarts and have everything back to normal I mean, back as best friends. Everyone will think you drugged me and there is no way in hell I'm going to forgive you after fifth year either... I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do!' I said furiously. 'Sorry' he said looking at me while taking the other swing.

After a while he started walking around the park watching me the entire time before plucking up the courage to ask 'What was it I did in fifth year?' WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS IT YOU DID IN FIFTH YEAR? YOU, You! You were the one who tortured Severus into calling me a mudblood; you were the one who took my best friend away from me! YOU WERE A COMPLETE ROTTEN ARSE POTTER!' I screamed at him and I realised just why I was confused. Why was he apologizing, he never really apologized unless he was pulling a prank on some innocent first year.

'TORTURE? How in the name of all that's okayish did I torture him? He was always calling other people it, you said so yourself! He was a slimy git who wanted you but you were too blind to see it!' He yelled at me and my face went a horrible blotchy red. 'YOU WERE BULLYING HIM! HE NEVER CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD, UNTIL YOU FORCED IT OUT OF HIM!' I screamed jumping of my swing and running over to him.

'HOW THE HELL DID I FORCE IT OUT OF HIM?' Potter was screaming but I didn't hear I was completely distracted by a skinny sallow looking guy walking slowly over to us. 'Potter shut up. Come quickly!' I hissed grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the sixteen year old. 'What?' he asked aggressively but I quietened him with a glare. 'Snivellus' he said gleefully as he recognised my old friend.

'No Potter if you do anything by Merlin help you-!' but he was already gone and walking lazily to Snape. 'Hello Snivellus? Washed your knickers yet like dear Lily suggested?' he taunted and Snape's eyes flashed over to him. 'Stop it' I said walking out from my hiding spot as Snape opened his mouth. His eyes bulged at the sight of me and he looked between Potter and me furiously.

'No! It's not what it looks like!' I said before he exploded, but too late. 'HOW COULD YOU LILY! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO ME, TO US!' he started yelling but, after an incredibly hard time practising last year, I managed to tune him out and turn to Potter furiously. 'We are going now' I told him and started walking in the other direction but as I turned someone's hand hit him backwards. 'SEV!' I screamed as Potter fell to the floor blood flying everywhere from his nose.

'LISTEN TO ME!' he screamed at me, colour rising in his dead cheeks. 'YOU LOST THE RIGHT OF ME LISTENING WHEN YOU CALLED ME THAT NAME YOU PRICK!' I screeched at him and helped Potter pup before walking away with him limping pathetically behind me and Severus screaming at us. 'Sorry' he muttered as I opened the door and helped him in, the blood drying all over his face. 'Don't worry. It was bound to happen, better here at school anyway' I told him tiredly as I seated him at the kitchen table and went to get a wet towel.

I had started dabbing the blood gently of his face trying not to hurt him _too_ much, a little pain couldn't go astray, I mean we're still enemy's. 'Does it hurt too badly?' I asked and he shook his head numbly, 'no, its fine. Not like I haven't got punched before. His aim is just as bad as last time' he said softly and chuckled but I just frowned firmly. 'I'm sorry Lily. I've been a royal jerk to you' he whispered and leaned down to my face. 'No. Don't' I told him leaning back allowing him to clean his own face. 'What don't what Lily?' he asked me throwing the towel on the table.

'Don't say my name, don't apologize without meaning it, don't make me worry for you and don't, don't kiss me!' I told him furiously standing up and pacing the kitchen. 'I'll say your name whenever I want, I do mean to apologize; I've been cruel to you! I'm not going to force you to love me, that's absurd and why can't I kiss you... You're the one I love Lily Evans' he told me angrily as I started rinsing the towel in the sink.

'Well I don't love you! I'm sorry Potter, but you should leave' I told him pushing him towards the door not wanting to have a huge row today of all days. 'What? Lily I'm sorry please' he said but he was out the door and locked outside.

I sat with mum a few days later as we watched our favourite programme on television just as the front door burst open and Petunia came prancing in waving her left hand in our faces. 'What?' mum asked blankly but I saw the huge ugly ring on her finger. 'So you saw Vernon today, the whale or a ruggedly handsome fellow I'm yet to meet?' I asked and Petunia scowled at me.

'I'M GETTING MARRIED MOTHER!' she screamed and started hugging and kissing our poor mother all over. 'What to whom?' mum asked blankly and I rolled my eyes. 'Oh mum, it's a secret admirer! Clearly someone disliked the whale and proposed and Tuney's been keeping their secret affair all tucked up nice and quiet until now' I said sarcastically and dodged Petunia's hand as it came flying to my face.

'Oh mummy it was so magical! We spent the day at his workplace, you know Grunnings, he's a very important man there you know, lots of people reporting to him, then we went for a doughnut and coffee at the bakery across the road and then he proposed in the most romantic way! He dropped his sugar and went to pick it up when the box fell out of his pocket and I picked it up and saw the ring and put it on! Oh mummy' she sighed oh so happily as I laughed out loud.

'So it wasn't intended for you but you opened it and he played along?' I asked and she scratched my cheek, 'shut up you Freak. At least I have a man of decent family, with a job, out of school and loves me!' she said indignantly. 'Petunia you picked the box up off the floor without him being able to stop you' I said. 'AT LEAST I'M MARRIED! AT LEAST I'M NOT A FREAK!' she screamed at me and I sighed. Typical Petunia.

**AC: Okay, the last one was pretty short so this is me making up for it? I'll try not to put loads of comments up so you can just read the story Good feedback so far, but if you notice anything you don't like just tell me so I can fix it up or explain it to you. Hope we're all okay SS x **


	4. Chapter 4

Too soon was I leaving my family yet again for another year at school. I was excited though, it was my last year and I was Head Girl, I must admit I was horrified at the idea of working with Potter though. My trunk was on the train my robes were on, a smile was plastered on my face as I waved goodbye and the train had rounded the corner. 'To the Head's meeting' I muttered under my breath and directed my feet in that direction.

'Hey Lily! Mind talking me through everything before the meeting?' Potter asked from the end of the carriage. 'Potter, if you are Head Boy you should know what to do in these meetings. Anyone and everyone would know that' I told him before walking into the compartment with all the prefects inside. 'Okay a brief meeting today, we've got Potter as Head boy ad I don't want to be around him all the bloody time' I told them and a few giggled nervously. Gosh I love having them all nervous around me. It makes me frightening, powerful!

The meeting was soon over and I could meet my friends in our usual compartment, at least I would have if they were there. 'Where the bloody hell did they hide my trunk?' I muttered furiously to myself. 'Oi Evans. They're with us and thought they'd look after your trunk for you' Potter said before leaving into the Marauder compartment. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no! No way in hell am I going in there again' I whispered to myself frantically before patrolling the train for the rest of the ride.

The last time I had entered the Marauders compartment, as it is known as, Potter got down on one knee as the other made it snow gross pink confetti and love hearts while he sung my favourite song at me. The worst part was he knew all the words and the fact it was a five minute long song. People passing by all froze to look and squealed in delight at seeing him like that. He asked me to go out at the end of the song in which I promptly replied no. Doing so made me bright pink for the rest of the night.

I patrolled the train slowly and carefully avoided Snape's compartment with the Slytherin's. I did not want to start a fight and new enemies this early into the year, I'll have nothing left to do half way through semester! I sat with some first years for a while giving them the usual 'watch out for four guys in seventh year, call themselves the marauders' warning and telling them about their lessons. I still remembered when I first came here and nearly peed myself not knowing what would be expected of me.

A few good hours later we slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade station and I helped all the first years out before catching the first carriage to the school so as to avoid being seen by Potter and my friends. I took my seat at the Gryffindor table and waited as a few other people joined me. 'Lily where the hell have you been?' Alice chided slipping into a seat next to me with Rose and Mary. 'Oh! Sorry I was... You know rounds' I said lamely and they rolled their eyes.

And so the sorting began. I clapped as people were sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but every time Slytherin was mentioned I transfigured people's napkins into smiley faces. Dumbledore spoke up and said his speech as well as introducing Professor Wilt for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Finally we, Potter and I, were held back after tea as Dumbledore spoke to us. 'I'll see you later, don't wait up for me' I said as I hugged Rose bye.

'Congratulations to you both. I can think of no better people for the job before you' Dumbledore said politely and James bowed his head in acknowledgement of the words. 'Let me explain why I chose you as I'm sure it's been eating away at you in the back of your head' he smiled briefly at me and I blushed. 'James I chose you because of your outstanding grades, the care you have for those around you and your ability to never give up no matter what. James you are an outstanding role model even if you do tend to take fun a little out of proportion.

'Lily, your remarkable grades and ability to keep a clear head is admirable making you perfect for Head Girl. I hope you will manage to correct a few mistakes, keep certain people under control and help each other out in the most respectable manner. As Head boy and girl you will have the choice to plan formal occasions for the school as this is the last year we shall have such occasions except on Christmas and Halloween. Times have changed.

Now then, the Head room is on the third floor behind a rather old portrait of the Four Founders. The password at the moment is 'Ball Gowns' please tell only those you trust the most' Dumbledore beamed happily down at us as my head whizzed around with all this information. 'Thank you very much Professor for err, cleaning that up' Potter said and I nodded reverently. 'Yes, thank you ever so much Professor!' I squeaked and he laughed as Potter and I left.

'Yes Professor, thanks ever so much Professor' Potter imitated me with a squeaky voice and I slapped the back of his head laughing with him. 'Jerk, where did he say exactly the portrait would be? I wouldn't mind going to bed for a bit' I said as we reached the third floor. 'I don't know where he said it is but I know where I saw it last' Potter said pointing in front of us where a life size portrait of four of the most beautiful people I ever saw stood grinning at us. 'Congratulations! Look Salazar both Gryffindor' said the cheerful Godric Gryffindor dressed in his might red colours.

'Yes, yes. Password?' the sourly handsome man in green asked. 'Ball Gowns' I said happily and they swung forwards permitting us entrance to the chamber within. 'Holy crow' I whispered. Hangings, carpets, portraits and all shared the majestic colours of Gryffindor and a few others objects which supported the other house colours; blue, yellow and green. 'Pretty cool huh?' Potter asked smirking at me as I touched the soft velvety armchair. 'Very' I agreed dreamily and he laughed.

He took my hand in his and looked down at me with his huge beautiful brown eyes. 'Night Lily' he whispered, 'night James' I breathed back and he smirked at me. 'You called me James' he sung tormentingly and I slapped his arm. 'Piss off you hypocrite' I smiled and laughing he went into his room. I slowly walked to the thick wooden door that held my name in curvy writing and pulled it open slowly. 'Damn right!' I grinned.

It was similar to walking into a forest. The walls were an earthy green and the floor was a mossy brown, the furniture was made of wood and all over the walls were moving animals. They were not in cages but painted on the wall and yet they moved around like true animals of the forest. I stole Potter's owl and wrote a quick note to my mum as I usually did at the start of a new year.

'_Hey mum,_

_How is the whale treating my sister back at home? The Head dorm is incredible and Potter is infuriating! Oh well, not like I didn't know that already. Give the whale raw fish if he keeps coming over for dinner and say 'Lily sends her fishy kisses!' Wish I was still there. Well not really, I don't think I can watch anymore of the underwater Hoover hacking off my sister's face._

_Hope all is well, _

_Head Girl Lily Evans_

_That's right, Head Girl'_

Happily I walked over to my trunk and pulled on my mini pyjamas before curling up in my bed the happiest girl alive.


	5. Chapter 5

'Erm, Lily flower might want to get up' someone whispered into my ear, their breath tickling the back of my neck. 'Lily, Lily' they sung sweetly and their breath smelt of blue mints, yum my favourite! 'Honestly Evans, do you always sleep this long?' Potter finally asked and I jumped out my bed landing on my arse. 'GET OUT MY BLOODY ROOM POTTER!' I yelped and he laughed. 'Love the pyjamas Lil's' he smirked and I dragged my quilt around me. 'OUT, Potter out,' I called and laughing he left.

I changed into my robes as fast as possible and chucked some parchment a quill and some ink into a bag before walking into the Head room. 'Ready Lady Lily Evans?' Potter asked doing a fake little bow before me. 'Yes Sir James Big Headed Potter' I said doing a sarcastic little curtsy to him and he laughed. We walked to the Great Hall together and sat separately with our mates.

'Miss Evans, your timetable for seventh year' Professor McGonagall said tapping a piece of parchment and handing it to me. 'Thanks Professor' I grinned and she gave me the rare smile back. I waited for my friends to be finished before heading with Alice down to Potions. Our first lesson of the day. To my great disappointment Potter and the rest of the Marauders were there as well, oh well we can't have everything in life.

'Lily, my dear, how are you?' Professor Slughorn grinned as I entered the familiar dungeon. 'Good Professor, good. How are you?'I asked politely and he laughed his elephant laugh. 'Very well. Congratulations on getting Head girl, no better women for the job' he grinned and I smiled back as everyone else soon arrived and the lesson slowly started.

'Excellent job all. Well then, seems you can have an early mark. No work from me I think!' Professor Slughorn beamed and we all left in a fairly good mood.

'Hey Lily, we have rounds tonight yeah?' Potter asked walking in step with Alice and I. 'Yes Potter, we were going to meet at the Great Hall' I told him rolling my eyes at Alice who grinned back. 'Yeah, can we meet in the Head room instead? A lot less worry for me you see...' he said, 'why-? Never mind. Okay we'll meet in the Head Room at eleven Potter be there!' I called after his retreating figure. And he raised a lazy hand in acknowledgement.

'I'm getting scared about them. They didn't do too many pranks last year, and now I'm down right horrified they are going to do something huge now Potter is head boy and has power or something. Oh god what if they do it during graduation?' I laughed and Alice rolled her eyes but laughed as well. We met Rose and Mary in the Gryffindor common room and I took them down to the Head room as it was far too crowded in there for my liking.

'Lily's scared James is going to do something stupid at Graduation already' Alice told them and they laughed at me. 'Hey you'd be suspicious if you were me!' I defended myself as we threw our stuff in my room. 'Hey Lily, quick question, why do you always call him Potter, he has a first name you know' Mary said sitting down in an armchair looking at home already. 'Because he is a right arse to me and doesn't have a name as far as I'm concerned' I smiled and they snorted in perfect unison.

'Charmed honestly' Black said strutting into the room. 'Hey Sirius!' Alice, Mary and Rose grinned as he lounged across them as Potter and the rest of the Marauders walked in. 'They love me Prongs!' he sung and Potter rolled his eyes. He walked purposefully over to me and dragged me into his Gryffindor cluttered room. 'I will do everything and anything you say if you call me James' he begged and I shook my head. 'Nope, you will always be Potter to me sorry' I said and his head drooped.

'Unless you can prove you're above pranks?' I asked not sure why I was trying to make him happy. 'Okay Lil's I swear!' he said enthusiastically, 'Potter why is it so important to you that I call you James?' I asked completely baffled. 'Lily, a, I love you and b, its manners if you have known someone for a long period of time' he said. 'You don't love me Potter' I told him blushing ever so slightly. 'Nope, it's James' he said happily but I shook my head. 'You haven't proven yourself yet' I sung before joining our friends.

'Padfoot get up you dog' Potter said as we found him tackling Remus and Peter all at once. He stood up wiped dust of his robes and jumped on top of me. GET OFF BLACK' I screamed as I was engulfed by his heavy body. 'NEVER!' he yelled and everyone laughed. 'NEVER SAY NEVER' I laughed and he chuckled. 'NO LILY PIE, I won't get off' he smirked at me as he finally pinned me down. I did the natural thing; I kicked him in the nuts.

'BLOODY OW!' he screeched and I jumped up and behind my friends. 'You right Padfoot?' Remus asked between his roars of laughter. 'BLOODY OW!' Black screamed back. 'You deserved it you prick, now get out!' I retorted and he made a rude hand gesture. 'Back to you too. C'mon Alice let's go to class. See you lot later' I waved to Mary and Rose as me and Alice left for DADA. We took our usual seats in the middle of the class and the Marauders took theirs behind us. Pricks.

'Hello, I am Professor Wilt the new and coolest Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor' he beamed at us through his locks of chair. A note flew over my shoulder and onto my desk I opened it up and read, '_too up himself thoughts? JP'_ rolling my eyes I turned round to look at Potter he mouthed 'bored' back at me. I scribbled my response, '_You would know what being up themselves would mean wouldn't you. Can't tell this early. Why not talk to your friends and not me? I mean I hate you and they seem to adore your every move Potter. LE_' I levitated it over to him and turned my attention back to the Professor who was doing stupid little tricks for his own amusement.

'Lily' someone whispered behind me, 'Lillllly' the whispered aggravatingly until I spun round sending parchment flying. I summoned it over to my desk and cleaned it up before turning around again more slowly and carefully. 'What?' I mouthed to Potter as he smirked at me and he shrugged. 'Leave me alone' I mouthed before turning back around and seeing the Professor glaring at me. 'Sorry, I thought some parchment went behind me...' I muttered and he started laughing.

'Only joking my child. Tell me who are you?' he asked looking me up and down making me quiet uncomfortable. 'L-Lily Evans' I stammered and he nodded approvingly before starting to talk again. I slumped back into my usual lesson stupor and only woke up when it was lunch time. 'Lily got perved by the teacher' Alice giggled as we left the classroom in a rather hurry on my part. 'Alice will have a broken nose if she doesn't shut up' I sung pulling her from the classroom and to the Great Hall.

'LILY EVANS!' someone yelled as I sat down and I looked around for the culprit only to see Potter waving at me obnoxiously. 'What?' I groaned as he appeared next to me. 'Hogsmeade next weekend, come with me? C'mon Lil's you know you want to!' he grinned and I laughed. 'Potter, the last time you asked me I said no, the time before I said no, this time, I say no. So stop asking me so I can start eating normally' I told him and he rolled his eye. 'When has me asking you a question made you eat differently?' he scoffed.

'Well for instance, I was about to sit down just then when you screamed my name and asked the same question as last time. By asking the question you delayed the time I would start eating and how much time I would have to eat. Me having to answer another question is costing me more time so, unless it is something of a life threatening manner, let me eat my lunch in peace Potter' I answered and he shook his head in amusement before leaving with the Marauders.

'Lily, some time you will say yes and realise how stupid you are denying him a date' Rose said staring after him a dreamy look on her face. 'Rose, one day you will realise how gross you are' I told her and she laughed before digging in to her pie.

**AC: Not sure when they will start dating yet. Ideas are appreciated! So far so good, hopefully chapters will keep coming up good. I will have family visiting soon so I might not be updating as normally would. Hope we are all good any problems just tell me SS x**


	6. Chapter 6

Potter didn't annoy me for a while as I soon realised. Instead he spent his time harassing my friends to join his group in Hogsmeade. I spent my time more logically though, studying for NEWT's in which I was certain I was going to fail. 'POTTER, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT BLOODY RACKET OFF NOW I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE BLACK BLOODY LAKE!' I screamed as the usual thumping and screeching sounds came from his room as he listened to a rather new band called 'the weird sisters.'

'How about I turn it down and you come to the Quidditch match?' he asked sloping into my room. 'How about you turn it down and don't drown with a bunch of mer-freaks staring at you?' I offered through gritted teeth as I attempted to transfigure the rat sitting beside me. 'You know, as Head Girl it truly should be your top priority to support fellow students in a range of activities and not offend creatures natural to our schools environment' he said sitting next to me and transfiguring the rat.

'You know as Head boy you shouldn't be such a know it all and let the Head Girl make her own choice's whether they be right or wrong' I told him trying to return the rat back to normal now. 'What if I feel you made enough wrong choices in your life and don't want to see you get hurt any longer? What if I would throw the best after match party, allowing you to close it up whenever you feel the urge if you came to the match, knowing full well that if you didn't come it would never stop and the racket would drive you insane' he said tauntingly.

'Lucky our dorm is down here then isn't it Potter?' I told him finally managing to transfigure the bloody rat back. 'How many times do I have to tell you to call me James?' he asked moodily standing up. 'A few more' I smile serenely. 'Lily, please for the love of Merlin call me James not bloody Potter. You make me feel old' he whined sitting on my lap. 'Well you certainly don't act like it' I grunted shoving him off. He landed with a satisfactory grunt on the ground and a string of curses.

'LILY FLOWER!' someone behind me screamed and jumping I turned around to see Sirius running over to James. 'Oh my poor boy! Remus, call madam Pomfrey we might not have too much damage!' Sirius gushed in a motherly manner causing me to crack up laughing. 'I hate you Lily' James grumbled and I grinned wickedly back. 'Oh cancel that Moony, Miss Evans seems to have fixed him if anything' Sirius smirked cheekily at me and I shot a fountain of water at him from my wand. 'RUDE' he yelled and stormed out my room.

'Don't worry. Padfoot was only trying to catch you in a heated snogging session' Remus smiled steadily before following his friend out. 'Call me James okay? And come to the game, you won't regret it I swear' James whispered into my ear before leaving. I stood a moment longer with my heart pumping painfully and the sudden urge to go wherever they were going. But no these were irrational thoughts and I should not act on impulse.

I sat down drawing some parchment towards me and buried my nose into books as I studied. Nothing would distract me, nobody was here to get me side tracked and his music has ceased. All was peaceful and my mind began to drift, drift far and wide. James was soaring through the air like a bird in his search for the snitch I watched amazed as he dove and weave like a magnificent creature in the air.

The crowd cheered his name and my eyes stayed glued on his magnificent form. His eyes often strayed over to me and he'd catch me looking, I didn't spin around though I'd act as though trying to make a shape out of clouds, I could not let this happen. He suddenly dove and everyone was on the feet screamed his name, I watched amused as his broom came so close to the ground when everything went dark as he caught the snitch.

I jumped off my seat pulling my wand out from beneath my sleeve and pointed it to the middle of the stadium where he just landed and darkness had fallen. My breath caught in my throat as a pale robed figure came out with a few others one of which was holding James' unconscious body. 'Give up now. While you can' a snake like voice hissed, his voice magnified across the grounds. I started screaming orders to students, insisting they get back to class now. As they vanished to the castle I jumped down the rows of seats with the Marauders and my friends and fired curses at the Death Eaters and their master.

'Maybe we should just leave her sleeping Prongs, its only one lesson' I heard a familiar voice whisper as I got knocked another Death Eater down. 'She's so beautiful even when she is asleep' another whispered and something caressed my cheek. 'Told you that fall did nothing Padfoot' I heard another annoyingly familiar voice chuckle. 'OI EVANS GET UP!' someone screamed and I jerked into reality. 'See Prongs that is how you get a girl up' Sirius Black smirked at his best friend.

I fired a burning jinx at him and said, 'see Sirius that is how a proper girl gets her revenge' I smiled sweetly before turning to Remus. 'C'mon Charms' he said and I summoned my bag before walking with them to class. It was an incredibly long hour later when we were finally all seated around the tables for dinner. 'So Lily love, what were you dreaming before Charms?' Sirius asked sitting next to me and stuffing himself with chicken.

'Nothing, pretty rubbish actually' I mumbled stirring my soup. 'Didn't sound like nothing. Mumbling whatever it was you were mumbling' he said condescendingly. 'Did you hear what I was mumbling?' I asked trying to make it sound of no real importance. 'Sure did. 'Don't!', 'LET HIM GO!', 'you freaking poof heads'' he repeated back to me and I grinned despite myself. 'Yeah, think I was dreaming something about stuff at home' I smiled eating my dinner hurriedly.

'Why are you calling us by our first names, thought it would always be Potter and Black to you?' he asked, 'yeah. Change of heart' is said swinging my bag over my shoulder and standing up. My friends following suit. 'Potter, I'll see you tonight' I smiled and left the hall the others scurrying behind me. 'LILY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?' someone screamed as the doors swung shut behind us and Severus Snape came sprinting into my view.

'Leave her alone you snail' Rose sneered stepping in front of me with Alice. 'Doing what to you?' I asked completely bamboozled. 'DATING POTTER, AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO US!' he screamed at me and I was horrified to see tears glimmer in his eyes. 'WHAT? Me and Potter? James dating me? Sev, why would I date a pig? I thought you knew I was above that?' I snorted and he glared at me.

'Why else would he be Head Boy? Why else would you hang out with him? Him and not me?' he demanded advancing on us now. 'YOU LIED TO ME! You called me a foul name and I'm not sticking with it! Maybe he's Head Boy because he deserves it you prat' I sneered and pushing past him harshly we walked to the Head dorm.

The girls and I finished all our work and they left early for bed. James came back a while after they left and snuck up behind me on the sofa. 'Hey flower' he whispered huskily into my ear causing me to jump and spill my hot chocolate. I waved my wand and turned to see his amused eyes looking deeply into my emerald ones. 'Yes James?' I asked signalling for him to sit with me. 'Made up your mind about the match yet?' he asked as though it was of no utter importance to him. But I knew better.

'Oh I don't know. I have a lot of stuff to be finishing off you know. Might not be able to make it' I smiled teasingly at him and he frowned. 'How about you make it and I help with whatever needs to be done?' he offered sitting quiet close to me now, our faces not far apart s he leaned down. 'How about- mmph' I whispered as his lips came crashing down on my life a wave breaking the sand. Like the sun lighting the sky.

His lips like water to my fire, like a warm summer's breeze after a freezing winter's night. I leaned back on the sofa and only his arms kept his body completely crushing mine. He smiled into my lips and traced them with light kisses. Teasing me, making me beg for more. My mind was a fire not wanting to end, enjoying this while it lasted. But soon, too soon, my brain caught up and reminded me we were enemies forced to live with each other and slowly, as slow as a snail, I started pushing him back. Forcing him to stop.

'No James... Don't- listen' I muttered as he tried to win me back. But my brain seemed to be refusing to leave. Damn, how I enjoyed that kiss... 'Please come' he smiled and let go off me and left. Completely confused and uncomfortable I followed him to his room. 'Hey! Don't ignore me' I told him angrily. 'What then? What do you want Lily?' he asked turning to me furiously.

'I-Stop messing with me! We can be, friends or something, but not secret lovers or whatever. You're messing with my plans! I had my life planned out and now you're screwing it up, messing up my organization' I told him anger flaring up inside me. 'WHAT? How in the name of Merlin how am I screwing everything up?' he demanded standing between me and any exits. 'Stop kissing me, making me care. I don't want it I was fine until you came along' I yelled at him and his eyes drooped.

'I kiss you once you act like I've been doing it all along, I say something nice and try to be friendly you think I'm going overboard with flirting. When will anything be right? Why is it always my fault?' he asked and I screamed in rage. 'STOP IT! I'll go to the bloody match and the bloody party just stop flirting or kissing or the stuff you do!' I yelled stomping my foot and storming out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The match day came and I sat with my friends on the seats at the back at the top. It was quiet a quick game and I didn't bother to keep up instead I practised transfiguring things. For instance, a girl in front of me was so busy screaming James' name I was able to transfigure her Gryffindor scarf, her earrings and her bobby pins into other useless items. My friends didn't notice me doing this either as they were jumping up and down just as James went into a spectacular dive for a golden ball with wings. I think they call it a snitch?

James came out of the dive and went soaring around as the stadium erupted into thousands of cheers and lots of noise. James grinned at me as he flew over head and girls jumped up and down to reach him. Sirius, who played beater, tackled James midair and they both fell on top of a few unsuspecting first years. Remus and Peter roaring with laughter helped them up and together the entire Gryffindor house trouped up to the common room where a huge party began.

People were cheering and drinking and dancing wildly all over the place. James, I noticed, was watching me closely whilst his friends shoved drink after drink in his hand. Sirius had vanished already snogging an unknown girl, Peter was attempting to talk up a second year and Remus had already vanished to the hospital wing as he usually did this time of the month. Alice was also gone, but with Frank and into a lone broom cupboard and Mary had vanished onto the dance floor with Rose. I stood by myself laughing, as they danced, at the drink table.

The music slowed into a cute little couple dance and many couples jumped up and danced slowly to the beat. James appeared next to me holding out a hand. 'Can I have this dance?' he asked his brown eyes looking like caramel and his lips in the trace of a smile. 'Err, sure' I said taking his hand in mine and he led the way to the floor.

He gingerly placed his hands around my waist and I leaned into him as we resolved on the spot. 'Sorry about the fight the other day' I mumbled into his muscles and felt him shake his head. 'Its fine, I'm sorry for being a prick. Everything's been changing lately' he muttered into my hair. 'Merlin we're messed up. Only last year we were enemies and now, over the summer, I don't know. Everything has been moving so fast. I'm Head girl, you're Head boy, you like me, I supposedly hate you.

'I don't know what is going on. I can't remember what it was like to hate you; I think I started this year just strongly disliking you. Or maybe not so strongly' I whispered and he kissed the tips of my hair. 'I have to go. You can stop the party now. I won't be coming back until the morning. Don't wait up for me' he whispered tauntingly into my ear before straightening up and signalling to Peter and Sirius whom followed him out the room.

I looked around the room feeling lonely again and sat on the couch furthest from everyone else. Around two I stood up and called for them all to go to bed. When they were all gone I hurried out the portrait hole and down to the Head dorm where I grabbed my travelling cloak and fastened it on before vanishing outside the castle.

The full moon was yellow tonight shining eerily as I crept across the grounds. I sat by and old gnarled tree near the game's keepers hut and listened happily to the creatures of the nights. But something was wrong. I kept looking over my shoulder and shivering unexpectedly. My heart told me something bad was happening and my head was in 'auto freak out mode.'

I heard a dog snarl and jumped up drawing my wand as I rose up of the ground. Spinning around I saw a dog sitting there with his head cocked to the side and a rat sitting perched high up just a little above its eyes. A beautiful stag walked out next to them sounding as though it were laughing until it saw me. It looked at me with fear and shock in its eyes before making a loud scary noise. 'WHAT?' I yelled as it started jumping around with the dog making horrible noises at me.

But it seemed we made too much noise and attracted another creature. The three animals stopped dead and turned to face the gigantic wolf that was towering over me. I was frozen with shock as its filthy smell carried on the breeze down to me. 'ARGH!' I screamed a long high pitched scream and fell to the floor as it swung a paw out to scratch me.

'NO! LILY RUN' James screamed appearing where the stag was moments ago. 'SIRIUS DISTRACT HIM' he yelled and pulled me to my feet. The dog started jumping around, biting the wolf on its legs and front paws. I watched horrified until James screamed my name for the seventh time breaking me out my trance and he led me away from there and back to the castle.

'What... In the name of Merlin... Were you doing there?' he demanded as we closed the doors behind us and puffed for breath. 'W-what? I wasn't the one playing with a werewolf illegally' I retorted angrily. 'How did you know?' he asked suddenly up straight and listening. 'Err hello. You kind of transformed right in front of me, your nicknames are a pretty good give-aways as well. Moony, Remus the werewolf, Wormtail, Peter the scrawny rat, Padfoot, Sirius the shaggy dog and Prong, you the stag' I muttered and he looked at me with a piercing gaze.

'How did you know about Remus, us?' he asked his voice harsh and cracked. 'Remus, since fifth year. You lot, probably twenty minutes ago' I said looking around for a clock. 'You can' tell anyone. About any of us Lily. I saved your life, the least you can do is not sentence us to doom' he said leading the way back upstairs. 'Fine James' I said and for some strange unknown reason, I wasn't upset about James or any of the others for being illegal animagi. I actually thought it was really cool.

Weeks flew by I often visited Hagrid as I was quiet certain he was lonely in his hut thing. I was walking back from his hut one day when a bunch of Slytherin's huddled around me. 'Mudblood' they repeated straight after each other but I help my head up proud. No one was here, nobody would hear me if I screamed. I was completely alone. 'Shit heads, shit heads, shit heads' I joined in their chant and one stepped forward.

'No Mudblood calls us shit heads. No Mudblood can turn to us for help, mudbloods are undeserving, mudbloods are filth' they hissed and hit me with a silent curse. 'Ahh!' I screamed as agony, complete and total agony coursed through my body. 'PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!' I screeched as tears slipped out my eyes and my body was in pain, pain I never imagined would have been possible. Another of the Slytherin's put a silencing charm on me and they watched as I writhed around in pain.

'What the hell is going on here?' a familiar voice demanded and I saw James but he couldn't see nor hear me as one put the disillusion charm on me. The Cruciatus curse was still in place and I was still screaming at the top of my lungs in total agony but he couldn't see me. Then it stopped. I didn't stop to think why I whipped out my wand and cast the talking patronus charm. My doe walked over to James and he looked at it in awe as it opened its mouth and spoke in my cracked voice.

'James they've disillusioned me, Cruciatus curse. Help me' Tears streaked my face as James glared at the Slytherin's. They removed the charm and scarpered before we could do anything. 'James' I sobbed as he lifted the spells placed on me. I clutched his top and soaked it with my tears and snot but he didn't care he just hugged me back. 'Flower what happened?' he asked his voice thick with worry. 'I was c-coming back from H-Hagrid's. They surrounded me and the Cruciatus curse. They silenced me, I was too loud, then you came and they made me invisible. Please, Madam Pomfrey James' I whispered and he lifted me in his arms and cradling me like a new born he sprinted to the Hospital wing.

I woke up a few hours later and saw James sitting on the chair next to the bed I was on all pale and clammy looking. 'I hope you didn't miss class just to sit next to an unconscious body' I whispered my voice strange and unfamiliar. 'LILY! Oh my flower I've been so worried' he cried jumping up and sitting right next to my arm on the bed. 'How long have I been out? I remember up to the part you carried me to the Hospital wing' I told him immediately and his face darkened.

'You've been out a week, I got you to the wing and then she shooed me out so I hunted down the Slytherin's and deducted them about a hundred points each and sent them to the Headmaster after force feeding them veritaserum' he said not meeting my eyes as I rolled them. 'Next time pull the cruellest prank you can on them' I told him and he looked up not sure whether to laugh.

'James come here I think there is something' he lent forwards and I planted my lips on his and kissed him. My hands roamed up into his messy hair and I made it messier and messier as he lifted me of the bed and onto his lap. 'James' I moaned and he whispered my name back. 'GET OFF OF HER!' someone screamed and he dropped me onto my bed and sat in his chair so quick I had no idea how he moved so fast.

'Miss Evans. You're better. Is anything hurting? Or else you're free to go' said stern madam Pomfrey. 'I'm fine madam' I sung jumping out my bed. She gave me the evil eye but I got changed and walked with James back to the Head room. 'LILY!' everyone screamed as I walked through the door. They all jumped up and hugged me and never once did I stray away from James' side and never once did he leave mine.


	8. Chapter 8

'Okay, look it's been killing me' James said two days later as we lounged on our sofa, alone in the Head dorm. 'Yes James?' I asked and he started braiding my hair. I was reading my favourite fantasy novel and didn't look up as he continued to braid and fiddle with my hair. 'Okay, so are we going out? I would really like to know' he asked in a tired voice. 'No, you're just my friend with benefits what do you think pig head?' I laughed and turned my head around kissing him lightly on the lips before getting back to my book.

'Well I wasn't likely to know, with you always saying no and always yelling at me' he muttered pathetically. 'When have I yelled at you this year? When did you ask and I said no this year?' I asked in a slightly exasperated voice. 'Well, you always say no so I just assumed that I was nothing and this was just a fling or something' he defended and I laughed. I closed my book and threw it onto the table before turning around and facing him. 'James, this is not a fling, or a dream. You saved me from some Slytherin's and I realised I would actually like to go on a date with you and that I actually do like your lips when they're not cursing someone. So shut up, stop thinking because your head is going to explode any second now' I smiled evilly as he rolled his eyes.

'And Lily, I realised just how mean you can be when you feel like it and that you are everything I wanted and more' he whispered kissing the corner of lips so gently. 'You know what; we should do something to let everyone know we're dating... Just so they don't get too confused' he smiled at me mockingly before jumping out the room and to where ever his friends were. I guess I should tell Rose, Mary and Alice as well. Not wanting him to beat me to it I ran out the room and to Gryffindor house.

'Alice upstairs bring the others' I smiled before entering my old dormitory. It was a mess just like always but this time there was no neat little corner that used to be where I'd sleep. It was a mess everywhere. 'Yes Lily flower?' they asked sitting on their beds and I sat next to Alice. 'I understand what you mean when you said it felt weird to feel pressure to tell your friends about you and Frank' I whispered and her eyes widened before she could give my game away I told them.

'James and I are... Dating? Merlin I hate saying that. It feels like I've betrayed myself!' I grinned as they squealed in delight. 'I told you you'd regret saying no to him!' Rose laughed and I grinned at her. 'MERLIN! Since when?' Mary giggled sitting next to me. 'Well I... I guess it started when those Slytherin's got me, he was there, he saved me. Since then we've always been alone in the Head room and well... He's gorgeous how was I suppose to resist the fact he did everything I said' I burst and they all laughed at me.

'Where is he then?' Alice asked looking around the room disappointedly. 'Telling the marauders and planning how to tell the entire school he finally caught me' I sighed and Alice smiled before leaving the room, 'she's got a date with Frank' Mary said rolling her eyes and I grinned. Of course she was meeting Frank.

We went down to dinner and sat with the Marauders who kept glancing at me superstitiously. We just reached pudding when there was a tremendous bang from over head. 'HELLO HOGWARTS!' Remus' voice squeaked and he grinned proudly. 'WE HAVE SOME MAGICAL NEWS, MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE HEADMASTER'S' Peter's voice rang through the hall and he blushed a violent red as everyone turned to look at him.

'BECAUSE JAMES POTTER, FAMOUS MARAUDER AND COMMONLY KNOWN AS PRONGS, HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE' Sirius' voice boomed out loud and clear through the hall and all eyes turned to him as I frown at James. 'I GOT LILY EVANS. THAT'S RIGHT, ME, JAMES POTTER, GOT A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!' his voice giggled across the room and everyone burst out laughing. I couldn't blame them it was so girly!

And then my voice came on. '"JAMES THIS IS NOT A FLING OR A DREAM. I WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU"' it echoed around the room and people burst into applause and I watched sadly as Severus stormed from the room. James jumped onto the table pulling me, bright red in the face, up with him. Everyone cheered and a few girls gave me the death glare as he kissed my cheeks before yelling, 'And I would like to go on a date with you two my petal!'

My friends were roaring with laughter at my bright red face as I sat down quickly and everyone watched me and James for the rest of the night. 'Congratulations Lily flower!' Sirius sung as we left the Great Hall a while later. 'Go away' I moaned and he chuckled, 'naw flower! No fun' he whined and Alice, Rose and Mary laughed. James wound his arm around my waist and I looked up to him moodily. 'When the hell did you get me saying that?' I asked furiously and he laughed.

'Lily, I recorded you with my wand then amplified the sound in the Great Hall. Aren't you suppose to be smart?' he asked jokingly and I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Maybe someone knocked her out and stole her hair and drank polyjuice potion?' Sirius asked in mock worry. 'Nope. No way' I smiled and they asked how I knew. 'Because if I was some stalker-ish fan girl me and James wouldn't be here talking but snogging in the nearest broom cupboard' I said happily and they all laughed at me but agreed.

They all left the Head room a while later insisting they were tired but I knew what they were doing. They were leaving me and James alone for a while. 'Naw does Lily still hate me from dinner?' he whispered pulling me onto his lap and snuggling me on the couch. 'No, I'm thinking' I mumbled thinking about Severus and whether he was okay.

'What about?' he asked casually and I groaned in my head. 'Friendship' I replied which was kind of true. I was wondering if me and Severus could ever be friends after this. 'Lily give it up. He called you a you-know-what and he's going to say he takes it back just so you can be friends again and then he'll try and prize us apart' James said as though he read my mind.

'But he was my best friend. It was me who said we can't be friends anymore and I just feel that I can't ever forgive myself and something bad will come from this, I know it' I told him and he sighed. 'Lily, what's the worst that can come from this? He won't send you a birthday present? Trust me nothing can go wrong' he promised and I believed him but something was still nagging away at me. Something still told me bad things would soon be happening.

'Lily for Merlin's sake drop it. I know it's in your head but still. Drop it. Be happy, I mean I finally, after seven bloody long years, got a date with you. My new girlfriend' he smirked at me as I rolled my eyes. 'Girlfriend has a name you know' I laughed and he kissed my cheek. 'Yes but it's slipped my mind for the moment' he muttered. 'Prick' I said and he chuckled lightly.

'I liked you better when you weren't so snugly and more 'Lily go on a date', 'do you think Lily would like this?', 'Where is Lily?', 'Why is Lily mad at me?', 'Ohh Quidditch', 'ohh Pranking other pricks' I imitated his voice and he tickled me. 'OW!' he yelled as I kicked him in the stomach. 'I am not responsible for what happens to whoever tickles me!' I laughed as he doubled over in pain.

'LILY!' he groaned before jumping up and chasing me around the room. 'JAMES STOP IT!' I squealed ducking under the tabled and pulling myself up on the other end. 'Lily stop it!' he imitated and I laughed wildly still running away from him. 'Oof!' I groaned as he finally tackled me to the ground. 'Ha! Don't ever try to escape James Potter' he grinned triumphantly as my body struggled feebly where it was trapped beneath his. 'James get off. Can't breathe!' he jumped off and I jumped up and ran back onto a sofa.

By the time we fell asleep we were lying next to each other on the floor under the mini chandelier, in perfect peace until a voice squeaked waking us up. 'Madam Evans must wake immediately!' I felt around myself groggily wanting to know what the time was. 'Madam Evans must get up quickly Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see her' the voice squeaked again and my eyes snapped open. It was still dark that had to be the first thing that got me.

'Wassup?' I asked opening blinking my eye drowsily. 'Miss Evans professor Dumbledore wishes to see you and a friend' a tiny house elf told me. I summoned some decent robes and got changed in the bathroom before grabbing my wand and walking down the corridor with the elf to the Headmaster's office. 'I don't want a friend, just take me straight to him' I told her as I soon found out.

'My name is Gabbin, Gabbin the house elf ma'am' she told me with a little curtsy. 'I'm Lily Evans, the err Head girl' I told her as we walked down the darkened corridors. 'Erm, Gabbin do you know why Professor Dumbledore wants to see me? Have I done something wrong?' I asked uneasily. 'No Miss Evans. You have been an exemplary role model but the Head sir wishes to tell you miss of the bad activities happenings outside Hogwarts, to your family and friends' she told me and I paled.

'Good evening Lily, please take a seat' Professor Dumbledore, still old and frail said indicating a chair clearly there for me. 'Sir what's happened?' I asked weakly and he smiled sadly at me. 'I often have people come visit me Lily, loads of them a day for the same reason as your visit this morning' he said gravely. 'It's morning? Doesn't the morning have a sun in the sky?' I asked. 'It is in the very early hours, four maybe five' he said softly.

'Miss Evans, you are here to be informed of the death of both your mother and your father. Your sister was fine; she was at a young Vernon Dursley's at the time' he said and I think I fainted. I woke up in the hospital bed a while later. 'Where is the Headmaster madam Pomfrey?' I asked the maiden of the ward. 'He will be down in a few moments eat this' she said shoving a bar of chocolate into my hands.

As I ate I thought of my big sister and how being at a whale's house had saved her. The chocolate was nothing to me now. My parents were gone; I wasn't going back at Christmas. I would have no perky, pestering mother to wake me up before the sun anymore. I was completely alone with only a few friends and a sister who no doubt hates the air I breathe by now. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't become a witch, if I hadn't left them I could have protected them. I'm sure of it.

Tears were leaking out my eyes ad into my hair without my noticing. I was heartbroken. My family gone, my sister in complete denial about our relation. I had screwed up. I would stop making mistakes here. From this day forth I am a new Lily Evans, a fun, free, happy Lily Evans. I will live my life in the light, for what is right in the memory of my parents. I will die with honour not shame to my name. I would live against Voldemort and his followers and against any murderers.

**AC- Okay, they're together! Reviews are all good so far, that's great! I'm going to try and keep updating really fast, (once every day) but I have loads of exams coming up and will be revising lots. Sorry for any inconvenience, if that really could be classified as inconvenient. SS x**


	9. Chapter 9

'Ah, Lily. I was hoping you'd be awake by time I arrived' Professor Dumbledore was walking over to me purposefully as I finished my chocolate. 'Sir, please how, how were they murdered?' I asked as he took the seat next to my bed in the Hospital Wing. 'Lord Voldemort. He and his Death Eater's were attacking a muggle area and your parents happened to be in their way. I'm terribly sorry Lily' he said and tears fled from my eyes.

'Their death has taught me something though Headmaster. Life's too short to waste. If I want to do something big I should do it while I can and not wait around wondering if it was the right choice. Would you say it is a good thing that I think these thoughts after people dear to me have left?' I asked voicing the worry I had been fretting over. 'I would say, it is wisdom. Being able to look past such powerful emotions I'm sure you are feeling. I would say you are being wise with that choice of words and pleasantly surprised that you unlike many others are not blood thirsty. Desperate for the death of the people who caused your parents departure' he told me.

'So you wouldn't call me an, an animal for not mourning my dead but looking past and at what it taught me?' I asked and he chuckled lightly. 'No. You will mourn your dead but we all have different ways of showing it Lily' he told me and I smiled at him in appreciation as he left. 'LILY' James yelled and I laughed as he came sprinting over to me with our friends not far behind.

'Merlin, I was so worried. You just say we're dating and then you vanish when I wake up! Padfoot was trying to convince me it was a dream but I wouldn't take it and I kept yelling at them when I saw Dumbledore and just followed him here!' he panted before jumping onto my bed with me and smothering me with kisses.

'James I'm fine!' I mumbled and the others laughed. 'Lily you are clearly not fine or else you wouldn't be in here!' he sighed exasperatedly. 'I'm only here because I fainted!' I snapped 'exactly! You fainted, you are not fine' he frowned a big puppy frown causing me to laugh. 'James bugger off' I groaned and he jumped off looking dejected. 'So?' Alice asked sittin next to my head. 'Mum and dad got murdered Tuney was at the Whale's place' I sighed and they all whimpered.

'Oh Lily! Why didn't you tell us?' Mary whispered, 'because I found out at five in the morning and Dumbledore didn't even tell me how it happened I just right out fainted!' I told her grumpily. 'Oh Lily I'm so sorry!' Alice cried hugging me tightly. 'It's fine. It taught me to do what I want when I want and not wait for me to be in my rocker and regretting not doing it while I could' I told them and they smiled weakly.

James stayed with me for the rest of the weekend. I was released from the hospital wing later that day and went straight to the owlery to send a letter to Petunia.

'_Hey Tuney,_

_I'm so sorry! I hope you are okay at Vernon De-Whale's house. Just let me know when the funeral is so I can say my goodbyes and I'll leave you alone. If you don't I'll send a load more owls to your place all of them asking for the same thing. No I'm not blushing. The next time I see you it will be at the wedding, yes I'm still coming. Just leave the letter on the table when you finish writing and the owl will pick it up and bring it to me._

_Love always, Lily'_

I spent the next few days going to classes and studying. By time the funeral date arrived I was all packed and ready to go, but first I needed to explain to Professor Wilt why I would not be attending the next class. I was just outside the door when I dropped my bag and crouching down to get it I overheard it. A gruff voice unfamiliar to my ears muttering excitedly and I hastened to listen in. 'my lord some news-', 'promising Slytherin's-', 'no secret entrance's-'. Curious I attempted to listen in more until the door swung open.

'Professor!' I gasped as he towered over me beaming. 'Hello Lily' he grinned and with a wave of his wand my stuff flew into my hands. 'Can I help you in any other way?' he asked happily and I walked in step with him on his way to the teacher's lounge. 'Yes Professor. I came here to tell you um. Yes, I came here to tell you that I won't be here next period. I'm going to my parent's funeral' I told him sniffily. It hit me a while back that my parents would never be here again; I'd never hear mum's laughter or dad's booming voice again.

'Of course my dear. Very troubled I was when I heard such a wonderful person's parents had been murdered. For you I'm sure it must have been hard' his voice had gone from happy and energetic to mournful and sad. 'Um yeah, so I'll be going then Professor' I said awkwardly and patting my shoulder he allowed me to leave.

I sat at the front not far from Petunia wearing my long black gown with black gloves, scarf and earrings. I also had a veil around my shoulders to protect them from the biting cold. The man at the front next to the two tombs was speaking in a quiet voice I could hardly hear. Finally it was time for us all to stand up and say goodbye. I walked gingerly over to the two stone tombs having not seen them since Platform nine and three quarters I was determined to say goodbye now even if they can't hear it.

What a terrible idea. Nobody told me they were shredded to pieces! I slowly looked over at their faces and almost screamed with fright. Inside were two extremely pale and scarred bodies I hardly recognised. 'Mummy, daddy' I whispered and stroked their cheeks my fingers running over scars instead. 'It was a werewolf Lily' a wonderfully familiar voice whispered as masculine arms twisted around my waist. 'James' I sobbed realising tears were springing out my eyes.

'I know. C'mon' he said and tried easing me away but I stayed firm and stared into the lifeless eyes. 'I need to say goodbye James' I said firmly. 'Alright go on then my love' he whispered into my neck his breath tickling me but now was not the time for fun. 'Mummy, daddy I will always remember you. This man next to me is James Potter, my boyfriend. I was going to introduce you to each other over the holidays but I couldn't because of the maniacs that had killed you. Maniacs I never told you about because I was scared you would stop making me go to Hogwarts.

I'm sorry. It's a bunch of you-know-who's followers. Voldemort. There are too many muggles here any of which could be listening in so I'll tell you this. He is a magician that went bad. Really, really, creepily bad. I'm going to be an Auror though, so I can attempt to stop him. Especially after what he did to you. I love you mummy, love you too daddy' I whispered and crying I let James lead me away and apparate to the Three Broomsticks.

'Lily I'm so sorry' he muttered as we snuggled together in an empty booth while madam Rosmerta got our butterbeer's. 'Thanks James' I mumbled as she set down our drinks and he tipped her a galleon. I sipped my drink occasionally but not much I wasn't even halfway when we left. 'Lily don't remember them by what you saw there. Remember them by the shining stars you knew them by. Remember the good stuff not the gross' he told me as we walked hand in hand to the castle.

'I will James, I will' I whispered as he kissed the top of my head and the gates swung forward, permitting us entrance. The days drifted by all mashed up into one as far as I was concerned. I let them glide by not really bothered, as long as I kept up with the work and still got kissed from James I was fine. I was happy but sad. When I was with my friends, I couldn't stop laughing and giggling but when I was supposed to be trying to sleep in bed I couldn't. My mind would always repeat videos of mum and dad being eaten by a feral dog, being killed by a curse from a man with an unrecognisable face and their scars as they lie in their coffin's waiting patiently to be buried in the hard cold ground.

I was cold, I was ill and I was blind to the world, deaf to the sounds it made and the unable to recognise moves it played.


	10. Chapter 10

But now I was awake. Noticing everything around me and laughing at jokes even if they weren't funny. Christmas holidays were fast approaching and I was excited with the knowledge that I would soon be free of the cage Hogwarts had become. I wanted to see outside these ancient walls and I wanted to visit my old house and see what has become of it. I also needed to visit Petunia and collect that which had been left to me from our parent's will.

I would be busy but I would be free. 'So you're going to your sisters for a night and then coming to ours yeah?' James asked as we sat on a couch in the Head dorm. 'Sounds right Potter' I muttered standing up and walking to my room. 'Love you Lily' he called, 'night James' I called back before stripping of my robes and getting changed into pyjamas, packing my things and then falling asleep without a single nightmare.

'Oi, Lily get up we've got twenty minutes until the train leaves' James called to me from his room the next day. Looks like I was missing out on breakfast but at least he understood I liked to sleep in. 'mm Kay' I mumbled and threw my quilts of me and sat up grumbling slightly. I changed straight into muggle clothes (some jeans and a cotton top with a nice big white coat) and then pulled my robes on top. It was slightly uncomfortable but it was warm and saved me from getting changed on the train.

'Morning, thanks for letting me sleep in' I mumbled kissing his cheek as I hauled my trunk into the room. 'It's fine. You feeling okay?' he asked tapping my trunk and making it feather light. 'Yeah I'm alright just a little headache but I'll be at Tuney's soon. You can come if you want, she'll hate it but I wouldn't mind some company' I said as we walked down all the corridors and to the Great Hall.

'I wish I could but me and Padfoot already promised mum to help her' he said looking really sorry. 'James its fine. I'm only there for one bloody night' I laughed as he pulled a stupid puppy face. We sat in the Marauder compartment and discussed what we had planned for the holidays. 'I'm at my nanna's but might try sneaking out' Mary sighed sadly. She hated her grandparents more than anything. She brought her all the useless muggle things like a pen and a cardboard box.

'I'm going to be at my parents but spending every moment with Frank' Alice sighed like a love sick puppy and I rolled my eyes. 'I'm going to be with my pop all holidays because mum and dad are going to Germany and didn't want to take me. Pop insisted that I went to his and not stayed at Hogwarts' Rose groaned and I laughed. Her pop was probably a hundred years old smelt like parsnips and was completely deaf but refused to get hearing aid. I was temporarily glad to be going to Petunia's.

We all said goodbye at the train station and left for where ever it was we were spending the holidays. 'AHHH' was the first sound I heard as I apparated into Petunia's knew garden. 'NOT HEAR WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU!' I heard her obnoxiously loud voice squeal as her tiny bony fingers clutched my hair and dragged me inside number 4 Privet Drive.

'Good to see you too Tuney' I groaned rubbing my head where I swear a bald patch had just been made. 'Get your freak stuff upstairs before Vernon has to see it quick!' she snapped pointing to the hall way. 'Which one is my room?' I asked, 'the one at the far right from the stairs' she said fussily and I marched on up the stairs. Wow, could I have been allocated a more tiny room? It was clean but had hardly any space. I dumped my stuff before joining her in the kitchen.

'So you still intent upon getting married to the whale daddy brought you then?' I asked casually as I sat at the kitchen counter watching her prepare dinner. The front door opened and closed and said whale walked through the door. 'Oh Vernon! How enthralling to see you here of all places!' I exclaimed sarcastically as he squeezed his bulky figure through the door frame. 'You're here are you?' he said darkly glowering my way.

'Yes, exciting isn't it? We'll be able to pick up right where we left off last time! Looks like you gained weight might want to lay off the other sea creatures chubby; they might be going extinct the way you're eating' I smiled and he raised his fist but Petunia called for us to start eating at the table. 'Vernon how was work?' she asked as we ate our way through a roast. 'Excellent as usual. A sale went well today so I'm expecting a nice big pay check for my hard work, unlike some people' he sneered in my direction and I started fiddling with my wand under the table.

'Don't' Petunia warned me as though she read my mind and the brilliant ideas I hide inside it. 'Don't what Tuney dear?' I asked innocently and she pulled a face at me. 'I fancy some wine actually where are the glasses?' I asked as politely as possible. 'In the top cupboard over there' she said pointing behind my back. I flicked my wand and a glass flew out and over to me.

I pointed my wand into the glass and a fountain of wine came sprinkling out and neatly filling my glass. Petunia and Vernon looked at me horrified. 'Mm' I sighed licking my lips as I tasted it. We continued dinner silently they dared not to talk to me or even look at me making me grin with pride inwardly. 'Well thank you for such a lovely dinner sister. It's quiet late maybe we can discuss the will tomorrow? I'm off to bed now' I smiled and pranced on up to my room.

I slept well and got up around ten o'clock to talk with my sister about our parents will. It was awful. As we discussed it while Vernon was at work Petunia's eyes glazed over with tears as we talked about each item. In the end I cast a bottomless spell and my trunk and shove all my items in there before heading off to James' place, where I'd quiet willingly be spending the rest of my holiday.

'Lily, come in' James grinned kissing me as I walked through his door and entered his parent's house. It was big and spacious with lots of things all over the place making it look oddly comforting. 'Wow James nice house' I smiled and he grinned back, 'how was your sister?' he asked as we walked around. 'Alright. Pretty boring. Her whale of a fiancé hasn't changed much' I grinned in laughter and he chuckled.

'Lily this is my mum and this is my dad' he said indicating two beautiful people in the kitchen. His mother had long shoulder length brown hair with James' hazel eyes and his father had the easily recognisable mop of black hair and lightning grey eyes. His mother was quiet small around my height and his father was tall and of good stock.

'Hi, I'm Melanie Potter. I'm so sorry to hear of your losses' Mrs. Potter said hurrying forward to shake my hand. 'Hey, I'm Alfred Potter James' father. I send my condolences to you and your sister' Mr. Potter said shaking my hand also as James squeezed my shoulders in comfort. 'Thank you. I'm Lily Evans James' um girlfriend' I said and they grinned. 'Oh trust me Lily. We've heard all about you' his mum smiled sweetly scaring me a bit.

'All good I hope' I laughed uneasily but they soon joined in. 'Oh yes, good and funny' she grinned at me. 'I'm just going to show Lily to her room now' James said awkwardly. 'Alright son' Mr. Potter smiled as James led me away and up the stairs. 'Oi Padfoot. Lily's here' he called and Sirius came running over. 'Hello there Madam Head girl' he grinned doing a little bow to me and I laughed at him.

'Hello there stupid Marauder' I smiled and he mocked looking offended. 'Prongs your girlfriend payed me out me!' he cried in shock. 'About bloody time too' James smiled and opened the door to a plain white bedroom with a beautiful bed and fluffy pillows. 'Mine?' I asked and he nodded. "Wow, it's beautiful' I grinned and he shook his head as I stroked the pillows as though they were as frail as a new born puppy. 'Thanks James. Thank you so much' I said kissing him and Sirius left the room looking disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

'James' I groaned as we sat on the edge of my bed. 'Lily' he imitated and I swatted him on the back of his head. 'Ow' he grumbled and I laughed as Sirius waltzed into the room. 'I love you two' Sirius sung sitting in between us even though there really was no space between us. 'We love you two Padfoot' James grinned but I snorted 'speak for yourself' and he smirked at me.

'So Why are you in my new bedroom?' I asked as he tried to do the funny elbow on leg thing that kills but tickles at the same time. 'Well miss, oh I'm so happy to see Sirius, I was coming in here to tell you that dinner was ready and Mamma P said dress fancy for everyone, but! I can see my appearance is unwelcome and you'd much rather smooch yourselves to smooch heaven' he sighed heavily before pushing us backwards in his attempt to get of the bed.

'Honestly Padfoot' James said rolling his eyes. 'It's called "manners" Prongs. Some people might actually want to be acknowledge for the measure they go through to tell their best mate what said best mates parents said' Sirius sighed heavily before leaving the room. 'Drama Queen but guy version' I snorted and James let out a bark of a laugh. 'So what are you going to wear?' James asked and I eyed my trunk furiously.

'James, will you choose something' I groaned and he chuckled before waving his wand and summoning my small emerald dress with white flat shoes. 'See, I didn't even know I had that dress!' I exclaimed and he winked before leaving my room. I pulled off what I was wearing and swung on the dress and after checking my reflection in the huge mirror opposite my bed I hurried down to the kitchen ready for dinner with James' family.

'Lily how did you and James get together?' his mother asked as we ate silently. 'I um. I was being tortured by some Slytherin's-'('Death Eater wannabe's' James muttered darkly) '-Yes anyway. I was erm being tortured and I was screaming too much so they silenced me then James came and they made me invisible. They weren't holding the spell so when it stopped for a second I sent a patronus to James and he rushed me up to the hospital wing. I guess that opened my eyes to the fact he wasn't all Marauder and rotten arse' I smiled weakly and he rubbed my hand soothingly.

'That's the way. See I told you that's how every Potter does it!' Mr. Potter exclaimed to his wife. 'I bet you their son will end up saving a little girl and she will fall in love with him!' he laughed as his wife rolled her eyes at his stupidity. 'Yes, yes. Whatever you say my dear' she said absently and he scowled at her as Sirius laughed.

'What happened to the Slytherin's?' Mr. Potter asked turning to his son seriously. 'Suspended' James mumbled and Sirius shot up. 'I don't see the point of suspension to Death Eaters. I mean if they're getting suspended for doing dark stuff what's the point of sending them back to their evil parents, where they're going to learn how to become chief evil?' he demanded.

'Sometimes I'm amazed I ever hated you' I sighed and then he flung some meat at me. 'But other times I wonder how I ever came to befriend you' I snarled and the others laughed. 'You amaze me Mr. And Mrs. Potter at being able to remain sane with them running loose' I said and they smiled sympathetically.

We had an early night that night and an early morning. Merlin I was knackered. 'Lily why the hell are you so tired?' Sirius laughed as we swam in the lake down the road from James' house. 'Sirius, why the hell are you so full of energy?' I asked as I floated on my back. 'She's a late sleeper and because he has the most annoying house elf that used to get him up at four in the morning and Sirius never got out the habit' James said to both of us and we 'hmed' in understanding.

Sirius got out the lake and walked over to where I was before bombing me in the water. 'SIRIUS!' I screeched and nearby birds flew out their trees and off into the air and far away. 'GET BACK HERE YOU DOG!' I screamed and he transformed and paddled away the ugly shaggy mutt that he was. 'PRICK!' I yelled after him and heard him bark back as he swam downstream.

'James how in the name of Merlin did you become friends with him? I asked and he laughed until we heard a frightening howl from Sirius the mutt. 'PADFOOT' James yelled and swam as fast as he could against the water to where Sirius had vanished. I was right behind him. 'SIRIUS YOU IDIOT' I yelled when I spotted him holding onto a loose branch with his teeth. 'Do you know how many animals could have pissed on that?' I laughed and he rolled his doggy eyes and cried out again.

I grabbed my wand and he came floating over to us. I dunked him in the water and he transformed back into a human being. 'I still say you become a permanent dog so you eye sight gets better you stupid mutt' James laughed as Sirius pushed him over. 'I was only swimming along when this fish thing swum past and then I started racing it and it just swam over the edge! I didn't know it was an edge though!' Sirius defended himself and I laughed.

'Hey James how come the water was so warm? Everything is freezing cold out the water' I asked and he chuckled lightly before pulling me in for a hug. 'It's warm because me and Sirius came down here when we were fifteen and the water was freezing so we made it permanently warm and swam in it for a bit every Christmas holiday' he explained as we made our way back to his house.

'You never cease to amaze me' I smiled and he kissed my head in response. We spent the rest of the day with me lounging around while the boys played quidditch and practised for the next Gryffindor game after the holiday. We went to bed early and spent much of the holidays the same way. I enjoyed watching the boys being idiots it made me laugh at how stupid they were.

'I love you guys' I sighed hugging them both as we lounged in the living room. 'I love you too petal' James grinned and Sirius groaned. 'What?' I asked watching amusedly as he wriggled his way out. 'Hey if you two love birds are going to go all lovey dovey on me I'm gone' he said nodding towards the door as he walked backwards to it. 'Lucky we're not going all lovey dovey then isn't Sirius?'I grinned and he shuffled over looking shifty.

'ROAR' he laughed pushing me and James of the sofa and laughing he transformed into a dog again before running out the room. 'PADFOOT!' James and I screamed before following the dog out into the snow covered garden. 'James' his mother called from the kitchen and frowning we trouped back into the house. 'Yeah mum?' he asked casually leaning against the counter trying not to look too annoyed.

'Your father and I have to go on a job. Are you going to be okay with only Lily and Sirius? You can have friends over if you want' his mum said as her husband pulled a coat on. 'Yeah, be safe' he said kissing them both on the cheeks before they left apparating for work. 'How long will they be gone?' I asked looking at the place they just disappeared. 'Until the end of the holidays' he shrugged and started placing extra enchantments around the place.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night but James had organised for all our friends to sneak over and spend the rest of break with us, which was going to happen anyway. With Christmas just round the corner I put my head down and started thinking of the things I should get them. I never used to leave it until this late but hey, I was busy over here.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow. It was really warm in this house, no thanks to James and Sirius. Me and my friends all shared two rooms between us and today we got up exceptionally early just for the boys. It was Christmas. I wore some jeans and a small top and walked with the others to the huge ornate tree. It was big, it was fuzzy and it was glittering away as though it had no idea what it was suppose to be doing. The boys were already getting busy with organising the presents for the day. We would be opening one ever hour.

'But first... Breakfast!' Sirius cheered so we all hurried into the kitchen where Remus and Rose had been cooking. They had prepared a two course meal, the first just being fruits and little pieces of toasts and the second being pancakes, cereal, waffles, everything. We ate loudly talking excitedly about our family traditions.

'Well, me and my family used to do this huge open them now and whatever you had left after half an hour went to the grandparents to open and they took forever' Mary smiled. 'Me and my parents used to just open them, not really, you know, bothered about seeing each other's reactions' Alice grinned happily. 'Me and my family always sat in a circle and took turns in opening presents' I spoke up smiling happily at memories I would treasure forever.

'I say; from this day forth we start a new tradition. It will be our own tradition and you have to pass it down through your little families for the years to come' Sirius said lazily as we all sat around starring at the presents an hour later. 'And, Dear Padfoot, what will that tradition be? You are the one who suggested the idea' Remus asked as politely as he could muster with Sirius.

'Well, this! Having to wait an hour before opening all your presents and before you do you have to answer a question from the person who gave you the present!' Sirius smirked evilly and we all agreed. 'LILY'S FIRST' he screamed as the hour finally ended. 'No,' I moaned as he shoved his present into my hands. 'Who was your first ever secret crush?' he whispered. 'I can honestly say no one. Ask all my friends and family. I've never been interested in anyone' I said proudly and they stared at me dumbstruck.

'Prongs you are sure you didn't, oh I dunno, drop her on her head or something? Or maybe you got her at some cheap tacky shop?' Sirius suggested eyeing me up and down as though I were an imposter. 'Use leglimens, I'm telling the truth' I said shrugging and started pulling the paper of the roughly wrapped present. 'Oh Sirius!' I laughed as his present rolled into my lap. 'It's a golden snitch with the guy you love in the back who says the time every time you touch it!' he laughed enthusiastically and I laughed.

It was small enough to fasten to my necklace and had a tiny picture of James smirking at someone behind a camera as I dozed of asleep in his lap. 'Love you' I muttered kissing the real James and he winked at Sirius. 'That's the first time you said that. I'm so used to hearing 'I hate you Potter', Love is so much sweeter' James laughed at my face.

And so we passed around our presents, each opening them one by one. It took up most the day and in the end we decided to open them all up at once and just answer the questions instead of waiting. Time flew by and soon it was time for lunch. We all got bundled up in some warm clothes and headed out to a fancy cafe where we sat in the big booth away from prying eyes.

'Merlin's beard!' I squeaked ducking behind James as my nightmare walked through the door. 'Oi, Padfoot look at the size of that one' Peter wheezed chuckling and Sirius laughed as well. 'Don't' I squawked as he stood up to do something. 'Why?' Sirius asked looking down at me confused. 'He's my soon to be brother in law. Sit down' I hissed as the whale turned this way. 'How does he fit into that?' I giggled as I saw him in a fancy suit glaring at the occupants of this table.

'So you're telling me your sister is the girl clinging to his arm as though it were her lifeline?' James asked looking at me quizzically as I straightened up. 'Yes, now shut up. Girls the loo?' I asked standing up and they joined me. 'What is she doing here?' I almost screamed as the door swung shut behind Rose. 'I don't know but is that really Vernon?' she snorted.

'Yes how horrid is he? You haven't even met him yet but that glare should tell you enough' I sighed sitting on a toilet seat. 'Glare? Looked to me as though he were eyeing us like we were fish he wanted' Mary giggled and I groaned. 'Why did the whale bring my sister here? Of all the places they could be going to!' I exclaimed furiously as the others laughed.

'Alright let's go' I muttered standing up again and leading the way out the loo. Right where I walked right into my older sister. 'You?' she gasped and I dragged her inside as my friends walked back to the table. 'What are you doing here?' I hissed as she refused to look at me but instead in the mirror. 'Vernon brought me here. It's where we first met you freak. What are you doing here?' she demanded as she smothered her lips in bright red ugly lip stick.

'I'm here with my boyfriend and a few friends' I sighed leaning against the freezing cold tiles on the walls, suddenly feeling all hot and bothered by all this fuss. 'Go then. Leave with you freak little friends, and take your freak of a boyfriend and get out of here' she snapped bossily at me as she snapped her purse shut and swung around to look at me.

'Maybe I don't want to go?' I said standing up straighter and fixing the hem of my dress. 'Well then I'll make you go' she hissed before leaving the room all huffy and annoyed looking. 'See you at the wedding then sissy!' I called to her retreating figure and laughed quietly as she turned to glare at me and walked into a post. People were starring at us so I hurried back to my table with the others.

'Lovely lady your sister Lily' Sirius cursed as we walked along the streets two hours later. Sirius ad James had just got into a screamed fight with Vernon and Tuney when Petunia slapped Sirius across the face leaving an angry red hand mark. 'I could get rid of it you know?' I said as he kept rubbing his cheek furiously. 'Nah. Makes me look dare devilish' he grinned before walking into a bar. 'Screw it. He knows where we live' James said shrugging before we all apparated back minus Sirius.

Dinner that night was a huge roast cooked by all of us along with several food fights and a sappy muggle love story. Rose, Mary and Alice cried at the ending, I was laughing at them and the boys were fast asleep. We woke them up had a hell of a snowball fight before we all retired and went to bed nice and late. Probably around midnight. But we didn't care as long as we had a good time and memories to rely on it was a night well spent.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas day was soon over and Mary went back to join her nanna while the others stayed here. We didn't really do much just chilled around waiting for the end of holidays to come. Mostly I sat around with my friends and we cheered the boys on as they fought each other. 'Go PADFOOT!' Rose yelled as Sirius dive bombed Peter who ran away squealing like the rat he was. We all rolled around laughing as the boys all ganged up on Peter but it was soon over as he promptly pissed himself with fright.

But soon the time came and James' parents had not returned to take us to the train station. So we apparated there ourselves, James and Sirius bewitched the trunks to vanish to our rooms. 'This feels so weird with this lot Prongs' Sirius muttered and I snorted before apparating to King's Cross. We were very tired having got near no sleep last night so when we sat down in the compartment we went right to sleep.

'Lily get up' Rose hissed poking me in the stomach and I jerked awake. 'What's wrong?' I asked looking as everyone sat around starring at us. 'We can't find Mary' Alice muttered looking at everyone shiftily. 'I'm sure she's fine' I whispered rubbing my eyes sleepily. 'Yeah but Lily we haven't seen nor heard of her since the time she came over on the holidays' James smiled sadly and I sat up a little straighter now concerned.

'WHERE IS SHE?' I yelled and they groaned in unison. 'Let's go look for her. Maybe she's been waiting in a different compartment, or made new friends' we mumbled leaving the boys and hurrying out the compartment. 'MARY' we screamed as we ran around looking for her. People came out there compartments but we shoved them back in looked inside for Mary before hurrying back out and restarting our search everywhere else.

The train stopped and we had to change into our robes before getting out. We rode up to the castle miserably in the horseless carriages. 'Where is she?' I groaned completely annoyed at myself for not being the first one to notice her disappearance. 'I don't know Lily' James whispered as we rode up the dwindling path to Hogwarts.

I completely ignored Dumbledore's speech and spent my time figuring out just where Mary might be. But alas, my attention was caught as Dumbledore said her name. 'Now I would like to ask each and everyone one of you to be on high alert for people who have disappeared. Mary Macdonald is not able to join us tonight as she disappeared a few weeks before semester commenced. I ask all of you to tell anyone any information you may have of her' Dumbledore spoke his voice grave as my heart sunk.

'Now enjoy the feast' he smiled sadly and waved his arm as the feast appeared magnificently on the golden plates before us all. I ate in silence not talking to any of my friends; I was too busy mourning the disappearance of my friend, my best friend. She was the first girl I met, the one I sat next to during my first ever feast in the Great Hall. She was my Best friend not matter what happened. She was like my sister before we had a fight. I love Mary as though she were my sister.

The feast ended and I had hardly ate anything but it didn't matter, we were all tired and surrounded by a haze of worry for our friend who has been classified as missing. But we had to move on, we had to be strong and keep on track of the work she would have to catch up on when she reappeared. She was not dead, she will not die. She is strong the flame of the group and she will come back home safe and breathing, with her heart pumping hard.

I went to sleep still feeling uneasy but at least I got some sleep. When I saw my friends in the morning I knew instantly they, like me, had hardly slept and stayed up worrying. But we had a school day to get through, a whole week in fact. So we stuck our heads down and worked together to get the days over with and think of people who might have wanted to kidnap Mary.

As the days drifted by we all started getting the Daily Prophet to know what was happening if anyone found anything about Mary. With our NEWT's soon arriving we were forced to study for hours on end and were given absolutely no time to think let alone talk about something other than our work. The days slowly merged into one and my head was swimming with spells and potion notes.

Our exams were fast approaching and my birthday had gone by. James had taken me out to Hogsmeade via secret passage ways and we spent the day walking around buying chocolates and eating a load of junk. I also got plenty of presents from the group and we spent the night retelling our favourite memoires.

Oh Merlin it's valentines. I woke up all groggy and messed up. My thoughts were all jumped as I showered and changed and by time I got back into room I found it covered in lilies and roses. Smiling dizzily I followed the petals that trailed on the floor to James' room where he had my favourite song playing full blast though you could not hear it from the other side of the door, more lilies everywhere and chocolate laid on tables and seats. He stood in a corner wearing all black with the look of a love sick puppy all over his face.

'James you shouldn't have' I muttered and he rolled his eyes. 'Lily, I've spent six years planning this day, I think I should have done more' He chortled. 'No you shouldn't have James. This is perfect' I grinned and kissed him. 'You're perfect Lily' he mumbled. We stayed like this for a while just kissing and whispered sweet things to each other. I realised I will always love James.

We joined the rest of the Hogwarts couple down the dwindling path to Hogsmeade. We avoided madam Puddifoot's at all costs as we both hated it. Instead we wandered around all the shops buying things for each other, and snuggling up on abandoned chairs in the bitterer cold. We joined Sirius his new girlfriend, Julia. She was tall, slutty and incredibly rude. Me and James secretly agreed they were the perfect couple as all Sirius would want to do is snog and all Julia would want to do is be seen with him for everyone to know they were dating.

Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank and Rose. We brought six rounds of butterbeer's, and got Sirius completely pissed on firewhisky. He was constantly snogging and flirting with both Julia and Rosmerta. But soon our time ended and we all staggered our way up the path and all the way back to our school.

Me and James remained awake until the late hours messing around and doing stupid stuff and as I fell asleep he drew patterns on my back with his pinkie and whispered 'I love you Lily Evans' over and over again. I knew he meant it, I knew I loved him and together we will raise a family and fight the bastards who killed my parents.

The days were drifting by in a haze and not one day drifted by when we did not worry about Mary and whether she were okay. Hopefully somewhere, wherever she is she knows she is in our hearts and when we can we will save her.


	14. Chapter 14

Now it was James' birthday that was approaching and I was frantic to give him anything. So I flicked through the Prophet looking for anything that could help me in my search. And there it was. A broom servicing kit. Brand new not even in stores yet. I sent my order of that night and remained waiting anxiously for his birthday present to arrive, hoping against all hope that he would like it.

'Happy birthday James' I said kissing his forehead as he sat down at the kitchen. 'Morning love' he smiled serenely at me as I threw my present at him, trying to look calm and collected even though I've probably lost my mind with all the worrying. 'Quick open it Potter, I want to know if it's okay' I said sitting next to him and leaning my head against his shoulder slightly as he chuckled.

'Lily anything you go me will be perfect' he said happily before tearing the paper off the present. 'OHMYMERLIN!' he yelled at me looking between the present to me. 'How much?' he laughing hugging and kissing me all over. 'Like I'm going to tell you, it's a present James!' I laughed as he opened it and started playing around with all the stuff inside it. 'I knew I loved you for a reason' he giggled like a little girl on Christmas as I watched amusedly.

'Yeah, yeah. Let's go to breakfast okay?' I asked trying not to laugh is his eyes glazed over with worry about breakfast and his present. 'Fine bring it' I huffed and he leaped up gleefully and followed me while jumping about the place. 'If I knew you would get that excited I wouldn't have bothered' I muttered rolling my eyes as he fiddled with a brush looking thing.

'Lily this is amazing. Merlin, Padfoot will be so jealous' he laughed at the idea of Sirius's face when he saw this and even I admit I giggled a little but that was nothing compared to what real Sirius looked like when he saw it. 'Why does Prongs get all the cool chicks? I must have dated more than half of the female population at Hogwarts and yet Prongs gets the money spender' he whined as James showed off his present to them all.

'Go Lily' Rose giggled. 'I wish Mary was here to see this' Alice laughed as Sirius stole something and, near to blowing up, James was chasing him around the entire Great Hall to get it back. 'Although, she'd just roll her eyes, say 'look what you got us into Lily' and then eat her breakfast' Remus laughed as the rest of us sat down and ate whilst watching the boys fight. 'Too true' Peter whimpered before digging in to all the food.

'I hope they find her soon' I said miserably as Sirius beat up James playfully and James tried to tackle Sirius for whatever it was he stole. 'We have to be best friends with complete fools' Alice snorted as, crying out with pride, James sprinted back to us with Sirius hot on his tail. People all over the hall were cheering for their favourites while the Professors watched amazed at the boy's stupidity.

'I LOVE YOU LILY EVANS' James screamed as he ran from the hall and I blushed as all the girls and a few guys turned to look at me. 'Wow Lily you will not believe how many guys are all angry now he yelled that' Alice and Rose giggled into their toast. 'Shut up' I hissed as Remus and Peter wolf whistled loudly. 'Lily' a greasy voice said from behind me and I turned to see Snape.

'Don't' was my automatic response, He frowned at me and Remus got ready to fight. 'I mean what? You lot leave us alone' I said walking with Snape swiftly from the table and out the hall. We sat inside an empty classroom and he opened his mouth to talk but I interrupted. 'Don't apologize, don't say you hate me for loving James, and don't beg me to forgive you Severus. I couldn't and I'm not willing to' I told him.

His, used to be warm but now empty, black eyes stared into my green ones determinedly as he opened his mouth to speak. 'I loved you, always had always will. You used to be my best friend you used to defend me from Potter. Now you snog him and ignore it when he attacks me. I don't care though because this just reminds me that you've changed for the worse and I've stayed the same, I'll always be here for when he ditches you but remember Lily; you've lost what you could have had' he said coldly and my heart froze over.

'How have I changed for the worse? Last time I checked you were the one who called me the mudblood and James would never, ever leave me Snape! You brought this on yourself' I yelled waving my wand at the door. 'You were the one who left, even though I spent a whole year trying to apologize but then you date Potter to get back at me. I give up, you're gone' he said before slipping out the door and down the corridors.

I couldn't believe it. Severus Snape my ex best friend was blaming the end of our friendship on me. He was dumping his faults on me and saying they were my own and that I brought this never ending feud upon myself. The slimy, grease ball.

I was fuming the last few days as James and Sirius discussed books they found in our DADA professor's class. 'I think they are just nothing Prongs' Sirius laughed but James refused to shrug it off. 'James can you imagine Wilt trying to sneak dark rubbish into our school with Dumbledore headmaster?' I yawned. It was midnight, I couldn't believe I was still awake even though I had classes tomorrow but I was and I didn't want to go to bed while these two were still arguing. 'True he is too much of a goodie-to-shoes' James mumbled and I kissed his forehead.

'Night, you idiots. James just forget it, it's not like he's going to sneak Voldemort in here. Maybe he's just using them to show us what we need to defend ourselves from' I yawned again before leaving for my bed. My thoughts strayed to Mary wherever she was at the moment and whether she were okay.

We continued with our classes, drifting in and out the different rooms. Charms, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology and the free periods we spent crowded in rooms studying for our NEWT's, was it really worth it when our best friend was missing. Notes were swimming in our heads as we tested each other on the different topics. It was tiresome, it was boring and I was not willing to do the exams without getting completely pissed afterwards.

Sirius, Peter, Remus and James spent even more hours together planning their after examinations party. 'Ah Lily aren't you glad next month we will be laughing at how stressed we were because it will be so obvious that we passed examinations when they are over?' Sirius laughed as I rolled my eyes at him as I sorted through my transfiguration NEWT notes nerve's mounting to a over stressful level at all the extra work we will be getting from our professors as our time without NEWT's ticks away, painfully fast.

**AC- I'm not getting loads of reviews which is off putting but I am getting a steady flow of people adding me to their favourites which is good. I'm still updating daily and writing a chapter ahead every day. Been very busy with everything, I am planning to write a lot of chapters during my weekend so I can concentrate on work during the week. Wish me luck. Hope we are all happy with how it's going, NEWT's will be coming up fast hopefully and then graduation and we can really start their life together. SS x**


	15. Chapter 15

'Lily, stop sleeping. LILY WE HAVE EXAMS IN TEN MINUTES!' Rose's familiar voice squealed at me and I came flying out my bed. 'LILY!' she yelled as I wrenched open my bedroom door and spun to look at her confused. 'I was only trying to get you awake. We don't have exams' she rolled her eyes and I scowled at her before curling up back in my warm toasty bed. 'What?' I grumbled throwing my sheets all over me trying to keep the warmness close.

'They found some things about Mary c'mon' she urged and together we sprinted out the room and into James' where everyone sat starring at him as he read an article to them all. 'Wait stop. Start over' I said joining the others on the floor as James, rolled his eyes and started the article again.

'_Mary Macdonald, Joseph Macdonald and Karen Gail their grandmother have all gone missing in yet another attack of Death Eaters. You-Know-Who's followers have been hunting and capturing more and more wizarding families as our days go by. _

'_People investigating these disappearances have found the following; A letter Mary was writing to her friends which will be sent on later this morning for them to read and see if they find anything, A few discarded letters from Joseph's friends, unknown muggle weapons experts are now examining and an old time turner stolen from the Department of Mysteries._

'_Nothing is certain yet, about what has happened to them but our best efforts are being put forth to find them and the other witches and wizards whom have gone missing from our society in the current climate_.' James finished reading and tossed the newspaper to the end of his bed where I hurried forward to pick it up and look at the pictures.

'You hear that? Mary was writing us a letter before what ever happened, happened' Sirius said worriedly. 'What's the t-time?' I yawned widely skimming through the article myself. 'Eight thirty' James mumbled and I jumped up and got changed into my robes before joining them all the Great Hall where we ate slowly desperate for this mysterious letter to arrive.

Dumbledore stood up at the Teachers table and spoke down to us all. 'I would appreciate it if the Head boy and the Head girl would accompany me to the Headmasters office with a few accomplices so we can discuss a few matters with ministry officials' he said before walking swiftly out the room. I looked at the rest of them before jumping up and following him, the others also following my lead.

People's eyes watched us as we hurried behind the Headmaster but nobody called out or waved they just watched as we hurried along in his wake. 'Professor is this about the letter Mary wrote?' James called hurrying along next to me. 'It is Potter. We are meeting your father who will be showing it to you and asking questions now please hurry' Dumbledore said and we doubled our pace.

'Hello James, guys' Mr. Potter grinned at us and we smiled meekly back at him. 'Lily were you the first out of everyone in this room to befriend Mary? Could you honestly say you knew her the longest and best?' he asked me immediately. 'Yes Mr. Potter' I answered immediately. Not because I wanted to be the first one to see this letter and certainly not because I thought I was more important to Mary than the rest of my friends but because I generally knew I was Mary's first friend.

'Will you please read this letter' he handed the parchment to me and I read;

'_Hey guys,_

_It was great to go to your house James and escape my grandma's for a bit but I'm back here now while you are all there! I'm so lonely with only Granny and my little brother Joseph! We've been really scared lately because we've been hearing people move around outside, as you Lily, would understand we feel we have every right to creep out as Granny lives in the middle of nowhere with no other houses in sight!_

_Mum and dad sent owls warning us to be on alert as Death Eaters have been spotted; we haven't been able to get prophets here, in the area. I'm getting really scared though; I hear voices outside my window but feign sleep in case it is a Death Eater. I don't understand how anyone could spot Death Eaters out here though, it's not like anyone lives here apart from Granny! Maybe' it's in local areas. _

_I think I hear footsteps' coming to my room again maybe it is Joseph getting me for dinner_-'The letter ended in a huge wobbly line as though someone was being dragged away while trying to keep writing. I suddenly had a mental image of Mary alone in her room in semi darkness as footsteps grew more pronounced in the near silence.

_She turned her cassette player on and listened to the weird sisters whilst continuing on with her letter. She could here muffled thumps and little squeals and passed it off as her grandmother and little brother playing in the kitchen whilst cooking dinner. She started singing along with her favourite song as her door slides open and I turn around and find four masked people entering her room. I screamed._

'_MARY!' I screamed again in warning and she spun around as the Death Eater's drew their wands. They pounced on her and dragged her out her room and her quill slid of her paper leaving the wobbly line. She screamed for her friends, us, and they put a silencing charm on her. I followed them out the door, trying to help but every time I tried to hit them my hand would go straight through. I watched helplessly as they beat Mary and her family. I watched as they all screamed and the Death Eaters tortured them to unconsciousness. _

'Mary!' I sobbed returning to Dumbledore's office. I passed the letter back to Mr. Potter and he frowned at me. 'What is it Lily?' he asked and I shook my head. 'The letter, I can't believe she thought it was her brother' I whimpered and James squeezed my arm in reassurance. 'What do you think?' he asked me as the others began reading it. 'Mr. Potter, can I tell you outside? I need some fresh air' I mumbled standing up and he accompanied me as we made our way to the grounds.

'Lily what?' he asked me sounding worried as I started sobbing hopelessly again. 'I s-saw something'' I cried and he grabbed me as I dropped to my knees. 'What? What did you see Lily?' he demanded his voice calm and commanding. 'M-Mary! She was in her r-room listening to music! D-Death Eaters attacked her as she wrote the l-letter; they tortured her and her l-little brother and her grandma! I don't know why but I know w-where' I gasped.

Where tell me Lily! This can help us find her' he demanded and I gasped a shuddering gasp for breath. 'At her grandmother's house' I whispered and he lifted me up and over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and sprinted with me all the way to Dumbledore's office. He placed me gingerly on a seat where James rose automatically to my side with the others all pale and shaky. Mr. Potter told Dumbledore quietly what I told him and just before he left I begged him 'please, please Mr. Potter. Don't tell any of my friends what I saw.' He looked into my eyes and nodded before going to the fire place and vanishing.

I could never sleep after that. I would wake up cold, covered in sweat, shaking and unable to breath. James was always by my side with a glass of water and a face flannel prepared to help me in anyway and I loved him for it. He didn't have any knowledge about what I saw but he helped me recover from it anyway. He says I zoned out for about twenty seconds whilst looking at the later before coming back in tears and gasping for breath. I didn't tell him anything about what I saw other than, 'Mary is in danger.' But then, I thought, aren't we all?


	16. Chapter 16

I hated not being able to sleep. That vision was bad for me, I can't eat or sleep or think straight anymore and the worst part is they want me to go to her house, to see if I could find anything to help their search. I was horrified, James and his father got into a big row about it last night in the Head dorm as I sat in my room trying not to listen in.

'SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO DAD!' James had yelled, 'She needs to go James, to save your friend!' his father retorted and James yelled out in frustration. 'AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL SHE IS BETTER! AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL SHE FEELS OKAY TO DO IT RATHER THAN FORCE IT ON HER!' James screamed and I shut my door and walked over to my widow looking out over the first years playing in the grounds. 'JAMES THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU UNDERSTAND! People's lives may depend on whether she goes or not and just because she's scared is no reason! She will have a whole team of fully trained aurors around her at all times!' his father almost yelled and I groaned.

I didn't want James and his family to fight over me, I just wanted everyone to, well not forget it exactly, but to remember I'm only seventeen. I don't feel like I'm strong or brave or whatever the hell everyone keeps telling me I am, I feel like I felt the day my letter arrived with Professor McGonagall. Scared of the witch smiling down at me. But now it was fate that smiled upon me and I had to stand up and possibly save my best friend.

'Stop it' I whispered entering the sitting area. They sat down and looked at me ashamedly. 'I'll go. But if anything moves, or goes wrong, or happens that wasn't meant to I'm apparating out of there and not going back Mr. Potter' I said quietly and James frowned at his father as he draped a reassuring arm over my shoulders. 'James this is my decision and I need you to trust me' I said looking into his beautiful hazel eyes that couldn't seem to be able to choose between brown, gold or green.

He looked at me mournfully but nodded, 'I want you to do what you feel you can do Lily. Even if it does scare me senseless' he said in a strong voice and his father stood up. 'Change into some comfortable clothes Lily; it's going to be cold where they live' I rushed back to my room and put on some muggle winter clothes so as to make it easier for me to move around and make scarcely any noise.

'Let's go then. James you need to trust me' he said to his son before we left to the front gates of the school. The walk there was surprisingly quick and soon we were apparating to the little cottage Mary's grandmother used to call home. But now it was empty messy and partly destroyed. I shivered in memory of what her letter had shown me.

Aurors were stationed at every point of entrance or exit to the small cottage. They nodded to Mr. Potter and me grimly as we stepped over the threshold. 'Quietly, we still don't know if they are still around Lily' he whispered to me and I frowned sarcastically at him. Did her really not think I didn't figure that already with all the guards they have?

I moved forward quickly and silent through the darkened and abandoned kitchen, we walked down the hallway littered with burns and scraps of rubbish parchment. I held my breath as we reached the closed door to Mary's room. Slowly I reached my hand out and grabbed the door handle. Turning it slowly and as silently as possible I opened unprepared for what lay inside.

Her bed turned over, desk in pieces, clothes all over the room, walls scratched as though by a wild animal, blood was dripping in random places and my head started spinning backwards. _'PLEASE DON'T!' Mary was screaming attached to the ceiling by magic as Death Eaters raided her room. Her grandmother and brother were unconscious and in a bloody heap tied by rope to the bed as it stood against a wall. 'STOP IT!' she screamed and a Death Eater punched her in the mouth. Blood started dripping down to the floor._

'_No... Please' she mumbled through a mouthful of blood and I stood in the doorway horrified. Her grandmother groaned and lolled her head to the side and the Death Eaters turned on her. 'WHERE IS IT YOU HAG?' they called and she burst into tears. 'I don't know! Please just let my Grandchildren go!' she sobbed and tears flew down her face as she was unable to wipe them off._

'_Not until you tell us where you hid it!' they jeered and she cried harder and harder. 'STOP IT!' me and Mary were yelling both begging with murderers who just wouldn't give up on their search. 'Shut up you idiot child!' a death Eater yelled and shot an unrecognisable spell at her. 'NO!' I screamed trying to fight the Death Eaters or at least cut Mary's grandmother and brother loose._

_That's when it happened. A green curse was shot at the frail old lady and she crumpled against the ropes no longer breathing. Joseph came round saw his grandmother dead and Mary attached to the ceiling and screamed and cried until the Death Eaters eventually killed him too. They then let Mary down, disposed of the bodies and disapparated somewhere else in complete silence._

'No!' I was on the floor of Mary's room where the Death Eater's might have just disapparated. I was crying so hard my chest hurt, my head was pounding my ears were ringing and lights were coming behind the now closed door. I sat up and dried my face silently as I could before, sniffling still, I made my way over to the door and opened it a crack. 'ARGH!' I screamed. I couldn't help it.

Death Eaters everywhere fighting my protectors, the Aurors. The one closest turned to me and grinned evilly before heading towards me. I slammed the door yelled 'COLLOPORTUS!' I swung around and with no Death Eaters in sight I tried to apparate. No such Luck here of course. I sprinted to the only window and looked outside, Mary! Unconscious bloodied up, black eyes, bruises all over her body but yet miraculously still breathing and not swarmed by people who killed her family.

'MARY!' I screeched as the Death Eater screamed spells at the door. I unlatched the window, jumped out, landed in a heap on the floor, but I jumped up and sprinted over to her. The front door burst open at the exact same time I reached her and Death Eaters sprinted over to us. 'NO!' I screamed as Mr. Potter reached the door and looked at me horrified before apparating the exact same time I did.

_Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade_. I repeated firmly in my hand still clinging onto my best friend's body. 'HELP!' was the first thing I screamed as my feet hit the floor and people turned to look at me surprised by my sudden appearance and yell. Mr. Potter sprinted over, heaved Mary onto his shoulder in yet another fireman lift and sprinted to the castle with me hot on his heels.

'Mary wake up!' I was begging as tears streaked out my eyes and onto the floor, my hair flew behind me in an undoubtedly mattered mess and as my feet pounded one by one on the cold hard earth of the path to Hogwarts. And I swear it was never as long as it was that day. I was still aching all over from my little 'vision' my heart ached with the knowledge that Mary might not be okay. But she was here and I relied upon Madam Pomfrey more than ever on this one simple spell that was sure to wake her up. Or at least, that was what I hoped. I hoped to high heavens that this would be the day Mary would return to our group whole and healthy.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/C- Thanks for all the reviews! Amazing to see so many people responding. Hope we are all liking where the story goes, as usual any problems just shout out and I'll be happy to help SS x**

We were all crowded around Mary's bed the first weekend after our rapid return from her grandma's. 'Lily how?' Alice asked again as we all sat around our friends unconscious body. 'I have something to tell all of you but I refuse to let you repeat it to anyone' I mumbled not looking away from Mary's beautifully peaceful face.

'What is it?' Alice asked sitting in between me and James. 'I have a huge secret. It only started last year. I was doing something stupid in the Muggle Park and I don't know what happened but I started having visions, like some professional seer person. It scared the hell out of me. They only occur when something bad has happened to someone I love and I've spent the entire last year searching for reasons. Nothing, so I've just lived with it. It's becoming less and less now but with Mary I was horrified.

It is not something I ever want to do again' I whispered pale and clutching to both Mary's and Alice's arms. 'What?' Sirius chocked out and the others nodded silently in awe. 'I have visions. Huge scary visions that I don't ever want to see again' I said loudly and clearly. 'But you just saved Mary because of them!' Rose burst out. 'She's not conscious and I had to see her room get destroyed, her grandmother and brother be murdered! Watch her get harassed by Death Eaters! They could have saved her anyway whether I saw the images of not!' I moaned tears slipping out the corner of my eyes.

And then suddenly James was there hugging me, kissing me, whispering reassuring things into my hair. I knew I was safe and that this was where I belonged. 'MARY!' the others screamed and we broke apart and looked at our frail friend. Her eyes opened a tiny fraction and she looked directly at me. 'I heard what you did Lily. I love you all and know you will all be strong just stay together' she whispered in a barely audible voice and I sobbed in complete understanding.

The others screamed for madam Pomfrey, who came sprinting in, she was casting spells at the soon-to-be-dead body, my friends were screaming and crying for help but I slipped away. I walked over to the huge oak doors and sprinted out onto the Hogwarts grounds and ran a little into the forest before collapsing to my knees and screaming out to the world.

I must have been there for a whole two hours before James found me. He laid down next to me on the mossy floor where we leaned against one another's bodies crying sadly at the loss of our friend. But time changed and we were staggering up to the castle, trying to get in before curfew. We snuck into my bed and laid there for the rest of the night crying into one another. Wishing that she would come back, just one last time.

'James I'm going to be an Auror' I whispered to him at three thirty in the morning. 'I'm not going to let you kill people yourself, I'm coming too Lil's' he whispered kissing my head gently. 'I want to kill them, all of them, for killing both my families. My muggle family and now my magical one' I told him trying to explain my reasons. 'I'll stand by you Lily, until the very last breath whether you want me to or not' he breathed and I shivered. It seemed essential for me to tell these Death Eaters that they do not rule my life, and they never will.

'It feels weird doesn't it?' Peter muttered soberly one evening a few months after Mary's departure. 'Yes. I guess I always knew it was coming but I don't know' I replied as our friends shoved each other's faces into their dinners. 'Well, she said we were strong. I'm hoping that means strong NEWT results' Sirius muttered picking potato out his hair. 'Shit' I groaned annoyed at his sudden reminder.

'Lily your hair just got soup highlights' Alice muttered in the new dead voice she had acquired a few days after the funeral. 'Alice I don't give a poop' I replied mocking her voice and she slapped my arms tiredly. I hated this. They were all dead, not with it today. The marauders were sort of. They were barley with me until the funeral but now they were semi normal it was just the odd day when they'd completely flip out and into depression mode.

Rose and Alice however, Alice was only ever speaking in her new dead voice spent all her time alone and even ignored Frank her boyfriend! Rose was just quiet and kept to herself but could be normal on good days. It wasn't that I don't miss Mary; I miss her like I missed my parents! She was like my long lost sister and now she was dead, gone somewhere I could never get her back! But I had finished my mourning and wasn't living my life in the shadow of it. I had woken up and dug out of my burrow and now, now I was a free butterfly that just got caught in the NEWT net.

I walked to the head room alone and got busy burying myself in notes and revision sheets not allowing my mind to wander but instead stick to the one track, the 'get the hell outta Hogwarts and start your life' track. I'm sure not everyone has names for their train of thought but hey, I'm a weird kid, and everyone knows weird people get up to weird things.

'Ahh MERLIN'S LACEY PANTIES!' I screamed waking up a day later. NEWT examinations starting day. 'WHAT?' James yelped sprinting into my room only in boxers. 'MY EYES!' I laughed loudly shoving a pillow on my face and ending up falling of my bed with laughter. 'Lily' James groaned as I hit my head but continued laughing. 'James put some clothes on' I snorted through bursts of giggles and watched as he stormed out my room snickering at himself.

I jumped up changed into my cleanest set of robes and, swinging my bag over my shoulder, I hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. An early breakfast as I was soon to find. Nobody was there but me and a few Slytherin's that kept shooting me shifty looks. I checked my watch and saw it was six thirty. Funny I thought people usually got up this early. I ate in silence looking anywhere but the Slytherin's directly opposite me.

James hurtled in the Great Hall five minutes later and sprinted over to me just as the Slytherin's stood up. Sensing something was wrong I stood up and hurried over to James as he reached the end of our table. The Slytherin's weren't walking to the door but over to us. They were mumbling stuff I couldn't hear but got the drift. It was a chant an evil twisted chant for Death Eaters.

The drew their wands the same time me and James drew ours. 'We can't apparate' I mumbled to James and he nodded. Spells were shot at us and James jumped onto the tables while I slid under them. I heard him yelling jokes at them, trying to distract them, while I slid my way to the door. When I got there I turned to the Slytherin's and started firing silent stunning charms at them. One by one they all fell to the floor in a messy heap and James came sprinting up to me laughing his head off.

We decided to leave the Slytherin's for someone else to find and hurried out and on our way to Gryffindor common room where, no doubt, Alice and Rose were having both an argument and a breakdown about the upcoming examinations.


	18. Chapter 18

'SIRIUS GIVE ME BACK MY QUILL!' I screamed as he stole it of my hand while I studied in my bedroom. 'LILY STOP YOUR WHINING!' he teases. 'Sirius give it back or I'll kill you' I said glaring at him completely serious. 'No you won't' he said sitting on my bed just out of my reach. 'Why not?' I asked seriously thinking he would not be able to come up with anything decent.

'Because it's bad luck to kill the best man before the wedding' he winked and I flushed. 'Lucky I'm not getting married then' I smiled before jumping up and wrestling it out of his grip. 'JAMES' he squealed in an obnoxiously high pitched voice. 'Jamesie poo' he squealed yet again, even higher than the last. 'What?' James groaned leaning against the door frame as I continued to battle Sirius for my quill. 'LILY IS STEALING MY QUILL JAMESIE DARLING!' Sirius said still imitating some seriously high bird.

'It's my quill you idiot' I laughed biting Sirius' hand. 'Why aren't you using the one on the desk next to whatever you were writing?' Sirius giggled incredibly girl like. 'I was using this one!' I moaned not bothering to continue to fight but to sit on him instead. 'But it involves less moving to use that one rather than to wrestle this one off me' Sirius laughed as my face fell. 'I want this one' I said sounding like a little girl choosing her first pet.

'Prongs is jealous' Sirius sung laughing at James who was glaring at him. I jumped up and kissed James on the head before getting back to my revision. 'C'mon we got potions' James mumbled just as I sat down, after Sirius had left. I jumped up and we hurried to the Great Hall where the examinations were to take place.

We made the required potion with little to no noise. We soon finished and hurried away from the intimidating gaze of our beady eyed 'judges' as Sirius called them. We practised for our DADA one which was next. We had already done the written part of this examination so we practised our spells individually. 'Excellent job Ms Evans' the lady smiled at me as I left.

And now, finally, a few days down the track, we had arrived at our final examination. Transfiguration. We were told to transfigure a few things, obviously, as well as banishing a few odd objects and making stuff dance or sing. I think I went fairly well but the handkerchief kept sneezing when I taught it to sing my favourite song.

'All that worry and we did fine' Sirius muttered as he lounged across the sofa in the Head room. Me, Alice, James and Sirius had just returned with high hopes of getting into the auror academy. Remus, Peter and Rose were here also but their aims were for different careers. 'Can't wait until dinner' Peter laughed squeakily and I looked at him questioningly. 'Nor I Peter. We can finally eat a meal without worrying about picking it out of people's hair later on when we regurgitate it back up on them' Sirius grinned making Alice groan.

'Let's go then' I sighed as they looked at me with hungry puppy eyes. They all jumped up and bounced down the corridors and stairs to the Great Hall where we sat in a huge group at the Gryffindor table. 'Duck your head if you don't want a really long shower' James whispered in my ear and I frowned at him.

Food, all the food that was on the table at least, was pouring down on us. Soup was probably the worst. We got covered in hot sticky masses of loads of food. I yelled in surprise like half the rest of the school. The Marauders were standing under their own umbrellas and I quickly stole James' from him. 'LILY' he yelled in shock and laughter as I jumped onto him pulled it out his reach and sprinted for the doors with everyone else. Of course they were locked.

'POTTER!' I screamed and heard a few people giggle. 'Accio Umbrellas' I yelled and three more umbrellas flew to me. 'LILY BLOODY EVANS' I heard Sirius yell and smirked at him. He was standing there with a hand in the position of holding an umbrella, the other holding an apple halfway to his face. He was half smirking at others but glaring at me. I laughed at his face before banishing the umbrellas. I cast a charm on me allowing me to get hit by food but not have it stick to me.

'What's wrong Padfoot?' I called to him before pointing my wand to the door. 'ON THE COUNT OF THREE, ONE, TWO, THREE! ALOHOMORA' I yelled and a few others joined with me. It didn't work. Teachers were trying to restore order whilst students ran about screaming. 'James what did you do?' I asked as we sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table under the only umbrella.

'I didn't have anything to do with it. All I did was come in from Quidditch practise said I wished I could eat at the same time as having a shower. Those pillocks are the ones who made it happen' he grinned nodding towards his friends all of which were sitting there throwing food at Slytherin's whilst eating. 'Of course Sirius would think of something like this' I muttered amusedly as the dog himself winked at me before tossing a chicken leg at me. I dodged it but only just.

'How much longer until we can all go?' I asked bored. 'Hmm, about another minute but then you got their little show thing but you'll be asleep in an hour' he smiled at me and I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder. Remus, Peter and Sirius stood up on one of the four tables each, neither stood on Slytherin.

'HELLO HOGWARTS!' Remus called. 'IT WAS ALL JAMES PROFESSORS' Peter squawked. 'Pathetic Pete! Anyway, we seem to be all trapped in this sticky room with a bunch of Slimy Slytherin's' Sirius called to the room and girls immediately began nodding and inching towards him. 'So first, a shower' he said flicking his wand. Warm water shot from the ceiling getting nearly all the food of everyone, except all the sticky gross stuff.

'And to you, my greasy idiots, sayonara' he said bowing after flicking his wand at them. The Slytherin's all went flying in every direction. To the starry ceiling, to the walls and to other people. A huge hole formed amongst the stars and they all drifted out. Some remaining people laughed and waved as the Slytherin's flew out the room but Sirius was quick in recapturing their attention. He aimed his wand at the door and yelled 'FREEDOM' with an almighty bang the door flew open and students screamed in anticipation to get out of the room.

'That was bloody brilliant but if I have to clean it up you are dead' I laughed to the Marauders as we slowly became the last ones in the room. Alice and Rose were braiding food into each other's hair, Remus and Peter were already disappearing the mess, Professor McGonagall was storming over a menacing glint in her eye and Sirius was eating some cake.

'BLACK, PETTIGREW AND LUPIN' McGonagall yelled, I thought I could see steam rising out her ears. 'Hey kitty' Sirius smiled charmingly up at her. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?' she yelled at him. 'Well, you see, we thought we should practise our spells kitty. Sure we've done our NEWT's finished them this afternoon in fact, but we thought, just to make sure we got it correct, we'd show the school some support and allow them to eat while having a shower. We also tried passing some secrets onto Slytherin's, like flying without a broom' Sirius said lazily still eating the cake.

Remus was laughing, Peter was stuffing his face nervously and Sirius was just grinning at the Professor that seemed to be steaming. 'DETENTION THE THREE OF YOU! NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE-' she cried and everyone laughed. 'Sorry Professor, would you like us to escort them to their rooms?' I asked standing up with James right beside them. 'No, bed. Now' she said and we left without speaking another word. 'You're gonna kill that cat one day Padfoot' James laughed shaking his mattered head.

**AC- **_**super16simone: **_**The 'vision' (from chapter 16), starts and ends in italics. Sorry for the confusion. I changed it just then for you. Sorry to respond so slow I'm only allowed to check emails every so often. SS x**


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were darting past in a haze. James and I now spent hours with the group planning the dance for Graduation; it was the only part we were allowed to plan. We had organised for a band to play slow songs at the beginning and then slowly they all merge into fast beated music. We had planned for no costumes so that people could come as anyone or anything they wished.

James and the marauders would plan all food and most music. Me and the girls planned the area it was to be in and decorations. Dumbledore had given us free reign upon the entire project which was considered blasphemous from a few other professors, but he argued that they boys wouldn't plan anything dangerous, especially with me breathing down the necks. So hey, no pressure Lily.

We decided to do a little corner dedicated to student's families who had gone missing, friends who had died and of course to our best friend Mary Macdonald who was tortured to death by Death Eaters before her rapid return by me and Mr. Potter back to the school. Another corner dedicated to food, one wall to art and to the best assignments throughout the year.

We had decided to split whatever area we chose into different sections so people would no where everything is to look at achievements accomplished by our students, our soon to be graduates. Professor Dumbledore explained there needed to be an area with seats for parents and a stadium for people to present speeches aka me and James to embarrass ourselves in front of everyone.

After a few more weeks we finally decided on the Great Hall to host our little graduation dance. The girls and I had sketched rough designs and were showing where all the decorations should be placed, where best assignments and artworks would be shown and so on. We had decided to set the hall with chairs everywhere first and then as speeches came to an end have everyone select a dance partner as we banish the chairs and the band takes to the stage centred at the back of the room. Random tables with their own chairs will float onto the floor and slowly the real party shall begin.

Well, at least that's what we aim for the evening to be. A raging success, something to go down in history. The marauders (aka Sirius and James) were begging for fireworks but I wasn't so sure that would be a good idea if they were the ones planning the whole firework display. I allowed them a chance and made sure they understood perfectly that I had to get a draft of all their ideas and such. They most unwillingly agreed but Peter turned a light shade of pink when I made them all shake on it. That kid truly was a horrible secret keeper.

Days were now numbered as our plans were being demanded to be prepared in almost less than a month's time. I was becoming more stressed as I still had much to plan and still needed to double check the boy's plans. I tried my best not to let the stress show but James could detect anything from me. He made our friends do all the work one evening as we snuck into Hogsmeade and spent the day drinking butterbeer's and shopping for some new candy and chocolate.

But now it was only a night away and the girls and I were practising decorating the hall with a limited amount of time to do such. And then it came. Dumbledore had sent one of the many house elves to fetch us and we scurried into the Hall with only two hours to prepare. We instantly banished all the furniture and took up the thirds we were assigned to. Alice had been assigned to the remembrance corner; Rose was organizing the area dedicated to art and overachieving work pieces. The boys were working on the stage and food. I was to go around putting decorations such as streamers, balloons and such up.

I hurried around the room streamers trailing from my wand and hanging themselves on torch holders, little hooks in the walls and other area's so as to stay up. The golden balloons attached themselves to the now golden streamers. I summoned some golden chairs and had them all arrange themselves to sit in a few rows neatly.

Peter was fiddling with something in his hands as his friends disappeared somewhere else. Golden droplets were gently streaming from the semi darkened ceiling of the Great Hall. 'MERLIN'S BEARD! WE REALLY NEED TO GO AND GET READY NOW!' Alice shrieked causing me to jump and drop the sculpture of all the missing people. It shattered to the ground noisily causing me to go bright red and the rest to laugh at me.

'Reparo' I said hastily jabbing it with my wand and it reformed before me. 'Wigardium Leviosa' I muttered and floated it to its stand. Mary's face was in the top left corner and I pressed one finger to it. A platform appeared next to the sculpture with information about her life, her death and what she had aimed to be. I blew her a kiss before sprinting out the Hall with my remaining friends.

We were wearing flowing muggle dresses as me and my friends had agreed. Mine was light green flecked with glittering emeralds like the ones I'd wear both on my bracelets and on my earrings. Rose's was Sapphire blue to go with the clips she was to place in her curled bob of hair. Alice's was a dark colour to match what will also be dark curled hair. She was going to wear blood red pins and bracelets to add some colour though.

My hair was straight and let out to frame my face, my dress reached the floor (only just) if I wore heels. My eyes were sparkling in the right light, my lips were glossy, my hair slightly dull. My insides squirmed as we walked down the dangerously trippy steps to the Head's room where our dates were suppose to meet us.

Frank stood there nervously playing with the cuff of his sleeve; James was messing up his hair as his eyes looked around the room; Rose's date a Ravenclaw called Daniel Smits was sitting on the couch looking quiet pale. Together we took a deep breath before easing the door open and entering the room. Their eyes flew to us and I noticed immediately that the girls ditched me when I opened the door. 'They'll be down soon' I said awkwardly and James' arm slipped around my waist.

We sat down and waited, Rose was next; Daniel jumped up and they immediately left, she gave me a nervous wink and wave before the door closed behind her. Finally Alice came; her hair was now in a firm little bob with only little bits trailing out to frame her face. She was more beautiful that when I left her in the room with Rose. Frank took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush deeply as they left. She also gave me a small wink and wave as the door closed.

'C'mon then Lil's' James said kissing me seven times on the lips. Gently, sweetly, teasingly. He took my hand in his and we walked side b side, hand in hand, together forever style down the domed corridor's. 'You can't hear what's going on inside until the door opens. That way the castle might be able to sleep' James muttered as we entered the corridor before the Great Hall and I asked why I couldn't yet hear anything. 'I'll make a gentleman of you yet James' I smiled tauntingly and he kissed me briefly.

That was when the doors to the Hall flew open and the marauders stood at the front grinning broadly at us.


	20. Chapter 20

As I looked the rest of the Seventh years stood behind them all clapping and cheering. I smiled in utter confusion as they marauders took our hands and led us in. 'HEAD BOY AND GIRL EVERYONE! THE IMPOSSIBLE COUPLE NO THANKS TO SNIVELLUS' Sirius called to the room and people cheered again. The entire female population (or so it seemed) were at the front of the cheering crowd all starring at Sirius with adorning eyes.

James kissed my head before leading us to somewhere quieter. 'Lily, James. You have your speeches prepared I presume?' Dumbledore said as we joined him at a table. 'Yes professor' we said together and James squeezed my hand nervously. 'Excellent. You may go up soon, along with the rest of our students and collect your awards. Then you may present speeches and your own awards' he said his eyes twinkling at James who nodded solemnly.

'I don't believe it Potter. You went behind my back' I laughed pushing his shoulder playfully. 'I had too! You would never have let me otherwise' he laughed as our friends joined us and Dumbledore left chuckling slightly. A loud bang was emitted across the room and I looked up in surprise. 'Ah yes. Thank you Mr. Black' Dumbledore said amusedly and Sirius took a bow as he called 'Thank you Professor Sir' and girls giggled.

'Now then, if students would like to line up however they wish and parents would like to take a seat' Dumbledore smiled and students said goodbye to their parents as they walked to the side of the stage and parents filled up the seats. I stood with my group nervously as they whispered whatever conversations they were having. I looked around the room a little tearfully wishing more than ever now, that my parents were here to see this.

Tear welled up in my eyes briefly and James' arm wrapped over my shoulders and I buried my face amidst his chest. I fussily brushed the tears away horrified I would have to enter the stage with smudged mascara. 'Lily Evans' my voice was called and I held their hands and kissed James before quickly scuttling up on the stage. Soon enough the rest of the graduates joined me. I fought determinedly to keep tears at bay, at least until I got off stage and saw everyone in tears.

I had a complete and utter breakdown. Curse you Rose for insisting on wearing the not always waterproof mascara. I must have had stains all down my face because James smirked at me waving his wand and I instantly felt better, cleaner in a way. I hurried to the closest mirror and saw there were no more stains and my mascara was still intact. 'Next time put the charm on before crying. You okay?' he said quietly kissing a lock of hair from my eyes.

'Fine, just... Mum, dad, Mary, all of it really. It doesn't feel like I should be graduating without mum in tears going completely berserk that I've just got out of school and how she would be so proud. I want dad here to say she was being an idiot but to see him in an absolute mess and laughing at me when I chucked a drink at mum to make sure it doesn't look like she was crying but got sprayed with a drink. Mary should be here laughing and dancing with us, telling us we're twits for not getting together earlier. It's just not right' I mumbled and he nodded in agreement.

'If Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter will now like to present their speeches' Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out and we hurried over to him. 'Oh Merlin' I squeaked in horror as everyone's face looked up at us in wonder. I've always hated speeches. I'm a natural speech chicken. I hated being centre of attention, I hated it when people watched me and I absolutely hated it when I made a fool of myself in front of people.

'Well if you ask me this year couldn't have gone any better. I mean c'mon I'm finally leaving school with decent marks!' James spoke up as I completely blanked out. 'I've waited seven painfully long years and now I'm free! I hate speeches so I'm just going to do a recount of my time here, because, as all of you should know by now, I am clearly the better marauder' he ducked as Sirius threw a curse at him and yelled 'AM NOT!'

'Am too' I muttered and people laughed. 'Thank you Lil's' James kissed my forehead. 'Okay so it must start with the train ride I guess. I was small I met Sirius Black we had already started planning tricks to put in action when we finally arrived. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew soon joined our little group. There was this one girl I was absolutely head over heels for her and made myself seem like a complete prick in front of her. Hey what can I say? I'm a Potter.

'Anyway, I think her name was Lily Evans I'm not too sure (I elbowed him in the ribs). She absolutely hated me too shreds and I adored everything she said to me. Whether it be 'pig head', 'arrogant little toe rag' or that she'd rather go on a date with the giant squid than me. I'll give it to ya Lil's, you can be horrible when you want to be' he said nudging me and I turned bright red. 'I adored everything she did as well, whether it was cursing me, slapping me, screaming at me or throwing the hardest objects she could find at me.

'She claimed to have hated the very air I breathed but now she can't get enough of me. I had been chasing her around the place for nearly seven years begging her to go out with me, of course she refused. But hey, I got you now and you're not ever gonna leave me' he said wrapping a protective arm around me and people sighed in admiration.

'We struggled through OWL's and NEWT's and all the other rubbish professors kept thinking up to keep us busy. My friends and I soon formed a group called the Marauders. Best trouble makers in all of Hogwarts; ask Filch and Hagrid. We were always sneaking around the place, pulling pranks on Slytherin's and other first years, as well as our loving teachers. The charming McKitty almost lost her hair when Sirius asked her out. (We all laughed at the memory of Sirius on one knee in front of McGonagall pronouncing his unyielding love for her.)

'Don't worry Sirius, you'll soon be together. We must have had thousands of detentions, you wouldn't believe it. The professors seemed determined to keep us locked up safe and away from the public. Oh, we'd come and do our jobs but we'd strike back harder. For instance, in third year we had already perfected the art of loud bangs, lots of smoke and funny hair colours after drinking pumpkin juice in the morning. The after affect lasted for months.

'Mum and dad weren't too happy when they received what appeared to be the millionth letter from good old Dumbledore. We didn't care anything to have our names down in history. Nobody worked out how we were getting away with anything but now you will all learn. The secret is... 'SHEER AWESOMENESS!' all the Marauders yelled and bangs and smoke went off everywhere. I looked up and saw fireworks bouncing around the room gleefully.

'Okay, Marauder designed awards time' James sighed sadly and he read out the names. 'Most amount of detentions, Sirius Black... BY ONE!' he laughed as Sirius strutted up on stage bowing to everyone. 'Most likely couple, Alice and Frank Longbottom' I read out and they, blushing furiously, stood up to accept their awards. 'Most determined to crack the Marauder ways, Severus Snape' James read out and Snape left the room glaring at us.

We read a few more until Sirius came over and yelled 'most unlikely couple Prongs and Flower' he grinned and a tiara appeared on my head and a crown on James', the same happened to Alice and Frank. We all hugged and kissed cheeks as the crowd cheered still laughing at all the stupid things the marauders could be bothered to make awards for.

We banished the chairs as the band took to the stage as tables and other chairs floated to their places. James clasped my hand in his and led the way firmly to the dance floor. 'You look bloody incredible' he growled huskily and my heart swelled in happiness. 'You look handsome in your little penguin suit' I smirked and he grinned in laughter at me. My favourite song was playing and James sung the words to me under his breath as we revolved on the spot forever in happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

'Ahem, may I have this dance Prongs?' Sirius asked arrogantly and I laughed slightly tearfully. 'Err no? You have your own bloody date' James chuckled and I rolled my eyes. I slipped my hand into Sirius' and led the way away from James. 'Yes Padfoot?' I asked as we soon began the revolving on the spot. 'If I was you, I'd be pissing myself with excitement' he said quietly not quiet meeting my eyes.

'Why would that be?' I asked innocently now keen for an answer. 'No reason, only the fact that your bloody graduating' he grinned and I laughed at his obviousness. 'So are you' I pointed out, 'way to point out the obvious' he laughed and even I chuckled little. 'I better go. Here I'll take you to a table' he said distractedly and baffled I allowed him to lead me of the dance floor.

'See ya' I sighed as he disappeared. I wandered around the room watching as everyone danced happily and girls followed guys everywhere. Alice and Frank had already disappeared to a secluded broom closet while their parents get ready to leave together. There were a lot of people in the remembrance corner reading multiple plaques that were dedicated to the dead and missing. Many left there with tears streaking their faces.

'Lily, how are you?' Mr. Potter asked looking at me sadly. 'Good sir. How are you?' I asked taking a passing butterbeer. 'Very busy at work still, I could only make it here for a couple of hours. James says he has some important news but I haven't seen him since we got here' Mr. Potter smiled fondly. 'Really? Sirius said I should be overwhelmed with excitement for being a graduate but now, I'm not so sure that's what he meant' I said and he chuckled, 'well I suppose we'll just have to wait together' he smiled at me and I nodded in agreement.

We walked around the room a few times as more energetic songs were performed. I watched as people jumped about screaming and cheering and as more and more parents said goodbye to their children. 'Lily' a hand grabbed my upper arm and I jumped in fright. 'Severus?' I asked half surprised and half annoyed. 'Come, quickly not much longer' he said gushingly and I followed as he dragged me out the Hall.

'What is it Snape?' I demanded wrenching my arm out his grip and planting my feet firmly in the ground. 'Dark Lord, here tonight. Hunting Mudbloods get out of here quick please' he begged with his eyes and my mouth fell open. 'What?' I snorted; nobody would be able to break into Hogwarts, not even you-know-who. 'LOOK AT ME!' he screamed and I spun round to glare at him. 'They are coming, you need to get out of here while you can!' he cried to me and I rolled my eyes. 'I'm staying with James, Snape. Just leave me alone' I said and left him looking flabbergasted in the lonely corridor.

'Where were you?' James asked as I walked back into the Hall. 'Out there. Why, where have you been?' I asked and he smiled guiltily. 'Helping Padfoot and Moony get the trick ready. C'mon' he said and slipped his hand in mine before tugging slightly and leading me to a different area of the Hall, where there were less people yelling and jumping around in an attempt to dance in beat with the now raging music.

James parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank and Rose were all sitting in this secluded area talking quietly. 'Back are you?' I smiled and Alice blushed deeply while Frank laughed nervously. 'Actually, Alice I have something for you' Frank said fiddling with his pocket and taking her hand in his. 'Every day since the day I've met you, Alice, I've loved you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're an angel and you're everything I could have asked for and more. I love you to pieces and I know you feel the same, I know my mum isn't here to have a raging fit but I want to know... Alice will you marry me?' Frank asked and I gasped with everyone else.

'EEKK!' Alice squealed along with me, Rose and Mrs. Potter. 'OhmyMerlin Alice!' I squealed again and some of them laughed. 'Yes' she whispered. 'OH YES, I DO FRANK!' she cried tears streaming from her face as he slid the ring on her slender finger and they snogged. 'CONGRTULATIONS' we all yelled hugging them in a huge, messy group hug.

The Hall was slowly emptying now. James' parents had left a while ago, along with the remaining adults. Couples were now everywhere snogging each other senseless. Sirius had done so with about fifteen girls throughout the night and finally found one 'worthy of the broom cupboard' as he told us before leaving with her.

I sat with Alice and Rose absolutely fawning over her new diamond ring. It was only tiny but it worked perfectly with her, as though made just for her. She smiled holding her hand out and posing it at different angles to see the diamond flicker in different lights. James came to collect me and we slowly dawdled our way up to the Head Room. The others had agreed to spend the night with us and would be coming up later.

We were walking slowly through the empty corridors when I heard a funny noise. It was like a pleading whisper. James must have heard it too, because we stopped at exactly the same time and both crept forward slowly. 'MY LORD PLEASE!' a harassed voice screamed and there was a high cold laughter ringing through my head as a flash of green light lit the next corridor. I screamed as I recognised it and James shoved us into the closest secret passageway and silenced me with his lips on mine.

But he had heard us. Lord Voldemort pulled it open and James jumped up and fired a curse at him. He blocked it with ease and knocked James onto the ground and came after me. 'NO!' I yelled and ducked as he shot something to me. James waved his wand and a stag burst out his wand and fled down the many corridors. James jumped up and fired curse after curse at the man with the nightmarish red eyes as we sprinted backwards, desperate for an escape.

'LILY' James yelled as an unrecognisable spell hit me and I crashed to the floor tied up in many ropes with no escape. 'JAMES WATCH OUT' I screamed and he dodged the next two curses. 'Oi red eyes!' I yelled freeing myself of the slowly constricting ropes. Voldemort spun around to face me and I fired a curse at him which he blocked.

'Flee!' Dumbledore's voice yelled and me and James sprinted out the room. We heard spells fired, curses yelled and finally Dumbledore joined us at the secret entrance. 'Go to bed. Lord Voldemort has vanished; I have added even more protection to the school and destroyed the way he entered, making it impossible for him to return. Please rest and go to bed if you are unharmed?' he did not say it as a question but I replied, 'no Professor. We are fine' he nodded before leaving us.

We walked slowly together horrified at what we had seen. No doubt Dumbledore will want us in the morning. 'I told him what we saw in the patronus. I answered questions I knew he'd ask in the patronus in case you were wondering' James told me and I sighed in understanding. I was shaking horribly from the past attack, I was all pale and clammy looking (I checked in the bathroom mirror), my hair was a mess, my face was streaked with mascara and tears, my dress was singed and ripped and I had a few cuts and bruises but after a wave of my wand they were gone.

James wasn't much better so we healed each other up. We got nearly no sleep last night and kept waking up fretfully in each other's arms. The others joined us two hours later and we explained everything that had happened. There was no denying it; we were all horrified at the prospect of Voldemort. But we would all fight it, it was our job.

**AC- Don't worry, it's not over yet! I'm going to keep going up until their deaths remember! Thanks for all the reviews SS x**


	22. Chapter 22

Uneasy sleep is how I spent the last nights at Hogwarts, uneasy thoughts was how I spent my last few days. Professor Dumbledore had summoned us to his room first thing next morning so I went with James in silence. 'I'm sorry to call you here so early' Dumbledore spoke but I shook my head. 'It is fine Professor. We've been unable to sleep all night, except now we're actually doing something not just checking the windows and having heart failure when something moves' I told him and he smiled a little sad smile.

'You must be wondering why I have asked you to come here even though James told me everything through his patronus' Dumbledore said, standing up and walking around us in powerful strides. 'Well then your questions should be answered. I asked you to come here, this early, on the eve of your departure to give you a warning. Wherever you go, whoever you see you might be watched by people other than those just passing by.

'Lord Voldemort will learn, or already knows, of your names. He will soon know everything about you, where you live, what your job is, what you want to do, who your friends and family are and where they live and what they do. You have never been in more danger than you were the night you summoned for me. You could not wish to be in more grave peril. Everything you do from this day forth is taking a huge risk, especially you Miss Evans.

'Lord Voldemort will know already that you are a muggleborn against him. He will know of the relationship between you and Mr. Potter and use that to his advantages not ours. He will spin you for all you're worth like a spider does its web. I cannot stress the importance of you not doing anything to dangerous. I do advice you to follow your chosen career paths as Aurors, but to be extremely careful in doing so' he urged us as we sat in stunned silence.

I've always known I was in danger of being murdered because I was muggleborn but to be in danger for defending thousands of people lives? This is horrible. I don't want to be killed for doing good, but people were being killed for doing such things, they were even slaughtered just for sticking their nose out their front door and shopping. Muggles weren't safe, muggleborns weren't safe, and I certainly wasn't safe. But I don't care too much, I want to fight for what is right, fight for what I was raised to believe in.

James should be perfectly safe; he's a pureblood for Merlin's sake. He may be the most annoying, self confident, pig headed twat I may ever have the misfortune to meet but he should be perfectly safe. Except for the minor drawback of him fighting You-Know-Who and coming off alive. Surely that could be fixed with a simple memory charm? But somehow I knew, deep down, that even a memory charm wouldn't help Lord Voldemort keep his enemies hidden. He'd break through it somehow.

'You must make your next moves fully aware of the consequences and remain on constant watch for anything changing. For any sign of an attack as you leave the walls of my school' Dumbledore spoke firmly sitting, once again, behind his desk and upon his spindly chair. 'Yes sir' me and James said grave acknowledgement lodged in our voices. 'You may leave' he dismissed us and we left in silence.

We walked to the Great Hall, neither of us saying what our destination was; we just walked in silence to scared to speak up. 'Aren't you scared Lil's?' James asked as I told our friends of what Dumbledore had wanted. 'Yes but I guess, I'll be okay when whatever it is happens because I would be expecting it. I will always know not to be too idiotic, like some people used to be and to watch where I trod because my luck will only last so long' I told him trying to look calm and collected. 'You never cease to amaze me Lil's' he said.

And that's when it came. The last day at Hogwarts. I woke up to goo covering every inch of the castle walls. I changed into some jeans and a tank top not wanting to wear robes for no good reason. I walked to the Great Hall by myself getting prepared to see what the Marauders had planned for us all. It was, after all, their last year too.

BANG! Was the first sound I heard as the doors swung shut behind me. People were everywhere, some in their pyjamas, some only half dressed. 'Morning Lily' a few muttered to me as I passed their tables looking at everyone amusedly. James, Sirius and Peter were all grinning at me as I walked over to them. Alice was with Frank a few seats away looking bored and trying to hide the fact she was only wearing a bra and knickers from everyone. Frank was looking at her amusedly. Rose was slumped against Sirius still in her pyjamas snoozing slightly.

'What are you guys doing?' I asked pleasantly sitting down trying not to laugh as everyone kept glaring at them. 'Padfoot decided everyone should come to breakfast at the same time, I told him you liked to sleep in though. So, Padfoot summoned everyone by time we reached the Hall and they all appeared wearing whatever they were wearing when he summoned them' James chuckled. 'Of course Sirius did that' I said rolling my eyes.

'Why don't they just leave if they don't want to be here?' I asked through a mouthful of toast. 'Sirius stuck them to their chairs' James explained and I choked as I tried to swallow the mouthful. He patted my back until I could breathe easily again. 'Sirius just let them go. You've had your fun...' I told him and he looked at me and James disappointedly.

'Fine' he said in mock sulkiness, with a wave of his wand everyone could move freely. Alice sprinted from the Hall yelling threats at them behind her back, Frank was right behind her. I threw my pumpkin juice on and Rose to wake her and she followed everyone out covered in dripping pumpkin juice much to my amusement. 'And you called me cruel' James smiled innocently shaking his head as I laughed at her.

We sat on the train in near silence. We must have reached the halfway point before any of us spoke. 'We left Hogwarts different people to when we arrived' Alice choked out. The girls had been silently sobbing while the boys each hugged us reassuringly tears glistening in their unyielding eyes. 'We came here as scrawny midgets and left having felt love, loss, pain and harmony and pranks from the Marauders' I added and a couple of them laughed.

'As well as the never ending feud between James and Lily' Sirius grinned and I smiled meekly at him. 'I take it the squid wasn't much of a date then Lily?' Remus asked with a strained smile, 'yeah. Turns out he wasn't my type' I grinned at him and we laughed. We spent the trip retelling our favourite memories and our worst. 'My worst would have to be sharing a dorm with Prongs. 'Lily loves me really', she'll come round...' He was completely pathetic' Sirius laughed in fondness and I giggled a bit as James shrugged. 'At least I can keep a girl for more than two days' James smirked and Sirius nodded in agreement, amused agreement.

'Okay James, I'll be staying at Petunia for the first week then I'll be at your right after the wedding' I told him as we all got busy collecting our stuff as the train slowed down. 'Lily, I have to come with you' James said as our friends left the compartment with their trunks. 'James, it's a muggle wedding and already a miracle I'm allowed to come. You shouldn't' I told him heaving my own trunk out the compartment with him right behind me.

'I'm coming Lil's. Love you' he muttered kissing me passionately as Sirius dragged him off and I got prepared to apparate to Tuney's and the whale. It was quiet in the house. I looked around thoughtfully slightly confused. No one in the lounge, no one in any of the other rooms. Huh, looked like I was home alone. 'Quick Vernon she'll be here soon' Petunia's voice said a while later as she hurried through the front door a mountain troll right behind her. Oh no wait, that's my soon to be brother in law.

'No need, I'm here' I said swinging off the sofa and into their view. 'AH' Petunia shrieked and cowered behind her fiancé. 'Vernon, looks like you lost some weight. Dropping down to a nice and healthy mountain troll I see' I smiled at him and he moved to punch me but Petunia jumped up and chivvied me to my dedicated room. 'Tuney you're not seriously going through this whole wedding thing are you?' I asked her quietly as we got out of the trolls earshot.

'Yes I am. I love Vernon like no one will ever love you. Now stay in here for most the days and we'll be fine, don't stay in here and you'll be in trouble' she smiled evilly before closing the door behind her and leaving silently. Well that sounded like fun. I unpacked my trunk a little; getting the main stuff I'd need or want out. And so began my stay at Privet Drive.

**AC- sorry it to so long to upload. I've not been having much luck with the internet at my house. I'm continuing to the Death remember! SS x**


	23. Chapter 23

**OhmyMerlin! Guys, I am sooo, sooo, sooo sorry! My e-mail crashed just as there was a fault with my fan fiction account which, quite tragically may I add, stopped me writing and updating and even worse, from e-mailing them to fix my account! The horror! Yes, everyone I am going to finish everything here on this one story, yes, I will continue up to their death, yes I love you all! I am so, so sorry for the delay. It's been killing me at home as well as I didn't have any way to tell you guys what was going on! I love you all and will keep updating SS x Yes I changed my name, sorry I just had to haha. I thought this one was more fun to say. Crazy I know SS x**

I was wearing my flouncy white dress that went down to my ankles. It was patterned with little swirling shapes that all merged together beautifully. I was not allowed to have anything to do with Tuney's wedding other than sit and listen; she made that much clear over my stay in her house. As promised I did as told and stayed in my room, sneaking out to grab some snacks, call Alice and Frank otherwise I used the two way mirror James snuck in my trunk to talk to him. It wasn't that bad.

The dress flapped happily in the breeze around my heels as I walked up the pebble path to the church. I had a light white coat around my shoulders to keep me warm and my heels clacked loudly as I walked by myself. I took my designated seat in the front to the far right with the worst view. Tuney's friend Mallory kept smirking at me. I used to know her when I was younger. She was rude, ugly and cold hearted. I hated her and she hated me. Nothing new there.

'Is Lily Evans here?' someone asked loudly from the door and I turned around in shock. Of course the prick would come. James Potter was standing there wet in the sudden rain and looking around worriedly. People were staring at him amazed at his appearance and Vernon was glaring at me. Shit. I jumped up and hurried over to him pulling him outside. 'What are you doing here?' I hissed at him.

'I had to Lily, I love you' he said. I transfigured his robes into a muggle's tuxedo and led him in by his arm to the vacant seat next to me. Mallory looked him up and down smiling slightly to herself. It made me sick to watch so I pulled his face down and snogged him a little. There, that stopped her perving. Snickering slightly I watched as she turned a light pink and looked away disappointedly James chuckled in my ear.

The music began and Petunia glided down to her husband with Vernon's father holding her arm lightly. I watched mournfully as the tiny man began to speak. 'I do' Vernon said stiffly looking at Petunia with piggy little eyes. 'And do you Petunia Evans take Vernon Dursley to be your lawfully wedded husband?' the tiny man squeaked and my eyes filled with tears as Petunia looked directly at me sneering lightly and stammered 'I d-do.'

I couldn't do it. I jumped up let out a little whimper of pain of heart break and sprinted from the room tears flying from my eyes and to the ground. I could hear James running after me but didn't stop. 'LILY WAIT' James yelled as I threw of my shoes and sprinted to the old playground I spent hundreds of evenings swinging from swings with my best friend, my sister.

'NO, I CAN'T DO IT ANY MORE!'I screamed at him, running harder and faster not daring to stop and fall. 'Lily stop it' he muttered keeping pace with me. James stopped as I stopped; he caught me as I fell to the ground and he held onto me as I bawled my eyes out. 'I just lost my Sister James' I sobbed my heart aching and my head spinning painfully.

'I know Lil's' he whispered stroking my hair out my eyes and singing quietly to me. His voice enveloped me and I sat here gasping for breath but I began to slowly heal. 'Why are you here?' I asked patting my eyes dry. 'You needed me Lily. I'll always be there when you need me' he said. It began to storm and lightning flashed around us and I stood up and walked to a tree, trying to get away, as though it would help me.

'No you don't' he said. I leant against the tree and he stood in front of me, giving me no way to get away. He arched his head down but I shrank away from it and slid out from between him and the tree. I walked away but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards him. I was too tired to fight with his gentle pressure, I allowed him to wrap his arms around me tightly, soothingly.

I let James Potter kiss me repeatedly and heal my emotional wounds. But he couldn't touch the scars deep down, deeper than most, where my sister had savagely wrenched out my heart by selling herself to a mountain man in a tux. James kissed me gently; soothingly his lips exploring mine and I kissed back as his mouth moved my thoughts from my sister.

Rain was pouring around us, James was kissing and hugging me, kids were running around in buttoned up little coats screaming in delight but I heard nothing but my ragged breaths as James kissed me up and down. We stayed like this a while until one kid bumped into us forcing us apart. 'Sorry ma'am, sir' he smiled happily at us and hurried back over to his friends. 'We should go' I muttered quietly. James took my tiny hand in his strong masculine one and apparated back to his house where, no doubt, Sirius was waiting for us.

'Annnd?' Sirius asked drawing out the question. They are happily Mr and Mrs. Mountain Troll Dursley' I told him and he barked out laughter. I dried my clothes and hair as James led me to the room in which I'd be sleeping during my time here. It was a light forest green with soft brown carpet then was easy on your feet. The setting sun lit the room like a fire and the walls seemed to dance in celebration. The dark wooden double bed was against the wall and directly under the shaded window. It had a wooden bed stand and the wardrobe was walk-in and a darker green that the walls.

'It's beautiful. Thank you' I whispered running a hand over the silky green covers and pillows. 'Anything for you Lil's' James muttered kissing my temple before leaving with Sirius. I waved my wand and all my things from Privet drive appeared next to the door. 'Lily welcome to our home, again' Mrs. Potter smiled walking in my room. 'Thank you so much for taking me in' I said quietly sitting on the bed twisting my hands in my lap.

'No worries child. You are James' girlfriend. What is ours is yours of course' she smiled resting her hand on mine to stop them twisting around each other. 'Sorry' I muttered as they instantly stopped. 'Don't apologize. I am sure your parent's death has affected you more now than ever' she said sitting next to me a little frown on her face.

Her brown hair fell to one side of her face as she looked at me and her eyes reminded me of James' when he was wondering how best to say something. 'Just spit it out. I'll be able to cope with it Mrs. Potter' I said and she smiled faintly at me. 'It's nothing you need to worry about young one. I'm just thinking about tomorrow night. Me and James' father will be going out, it's nothing just the ministry' she said shrugging.

'Okay then, you sure it's nothing?' I asked and she laughed a twinkling laugh. 'Quite certain, Lily. Just a little business' she smiled fondly at me, 'I'm so happy James has you in his life. To help him where help is needed, to guide him when guidance is necessary' she patted my cheek gently before gliding out my room. 'Lily dear, dinner is an half an hour. Take your time getting ready' she smiled before leaving.

I took an incredibly long shower, well long for me, changed into my most comfortable muggle clothes and did my hair up fancy out of boredom. James came in my room to collect me on his way to dinner, his way of making sure I was alright and to have a conversation without anyone else around to listen in on us. I didn't mind. I found it reassuring he cared enough to go out of his way to talk to me about my sister's wedding, probably the happiest day for her and Mountain man. But not so much for me and the people my moody mood will affect.


	24. Chapter 24

'You okay?' he asked his arm winding around my waist. 'Yeah, of course. I've just been thinking about what life would be without her' I attempted to be a little lighter about the topic but of course, he saw right through it. 'Sure, sure' he grinned a mysterious grin before opening the door and permitting me into the dining room. 'Very formal Prongs' Sirius waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes in response before sitting next to Mrs. Potter.

We ate our way through a scrumptious three course meal, courtesy of Mrs. Potter when she cleared her throat as Sirius finished licking his bowl clean. Literally. 'James me and your father will be going out tomorrow night, no neither of you can come, we will be back quite late as it's something for the ministry. Don't worry just a little meeting maybe a ball to raise the moral of the place. We will be fine, maybe you and a few friends as well as Lily and Sirius could go out for dinner or something?' she said standing up and waving her wand.

She caught the dishes as they zoomed to her, 'Fine' James huffed and she patted him on her head before leaving with Mr. Potter. 'Clubbing?' Sirius offered as we made our way up to our rooms. 'Do you even know what that is?' I asked him tormentingly. 'A great opportunity to hook up with heaps of chicks at once and not get caught' he grinned and I scoffed. 'You wish, it's more of a place to get pissed, listen to obnoxiously loud music and dance with mates' I told him leaning against my door one hand on the handle getting ready to open it.

'And? You can still hook up with girls and not get caught' he pointed out and I rolled my eyes in disbelief. 'Whatever you say Padfoot' I grinned and he stomped his foot and walked off in mock huff. 'You have a wonderful friend James' I said walking in my room and slipping my clothes of and changing into pyjamas quickly. 'And you have a wonderful body' he grinned a cheeky grin and I threw a pillow to his face making him fall of his perch on the edge of my bed.

'Perve' I sung and he leapt up and kissed me. 'James let me go to bed' I mumbled and he eased me to lie down whilst still kissing me. 'James' I muttered into his lips. 'Lily' he mimicked and I groaned. He continued kissing me and I kissed back with much enthusiasm and excitement. I never thought it was possible to feel so good while James Potter was kissing me. 'James' I purred rubbing my hand all over his back whilst he kissed me all over. It was quick; it was sweet and over far too soon. James was good, very good. He snuck of to his room a while after we finished and I lay in the messy bed thinking over our little midnight game.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because sunlight was bursting into the room and my curtains were open and James was rubbing my shoulders. 'Mmm' I mumbled and he chuckled. 'Last night was fun' I said rolling over and pulling him in the bed for a comforting hug and quick kiss. He lay under the quilt with me wrapped up inside his warm body. His breath tickled my neck and smelt of blue gum. Yummy. 'It was wasn't it?' he breathed and I nodded in rapt agreement.

We laid there for a few more minutes before he brushed the quilt of and got up. 'Breakfast is ready and mum and dad left earlier for work again' he said before letting me get dressed in peace. I decided to wear a light yellow T-shirt and some black jeans with my hair in a braid. 'Morning' Sirius and James grinned as I stepped in. 'Hey' I mumbled sitting down and eating the plate of pancakes in front of me.

'So we were thinking of getting Alice, Rose, Pete and Remus here this morning and making it a proper, full day out' James told me before drinking his pumpkin juice. 'I can do that. When will they be here?' I asked and Sirius replied, 'in about ten minutes.' I rushed back to my room and grabbed my wand before rushing down and waiting with the boys in the lounge next to the fire place.

First Rose appeared with Remus they spent the night together, something I'd be interrogating her about tonight, then Peter and then finally Alice with Frank who was late because of his job at the Auror academy. Already! His mother had contacts, which had contacts that got him through training in two weeks flat and he got a job. He offered the help to us but we declined wanting to have a life before work.

So here we all were, sitting in the lounge hugging and talking about our holidays so far. 'Well, Frank and I have been busy. You know, preparing for the wedding' Alice said shifting guiltily in her chair but I shrugged it off. 'As long as it's not like Tuney's I'm certainly coming Alice' I flashed her a quick smile which she didn't return. 'I've mainly been at Rose's you know, to get away from mum and dad a while more' Remus said giving her a grateful smile which she returned dutifully.

Pete had been stuck with his parents sleeping the days away apparently. Such fun. 'Well then... Shopping?' Sirius suggested and I laughed. I couldn't help it. Of all the people to suggest we go shopping it happened to be Sirius Black the most famous guy prankster of Hogwarts. 'Shopping' the rest nodded looking at me weirdly and I instantly felt that there was something wrong, something I was missing out on.

We apparated to the middle of London and walked around all the shops. We stopped at cafes, dress shops, flower shops, chocolate shops and beer shops. Nothing caught my interest though and I soon found myself longing for butterbeer. 'How about we head up to The Three Broomsticks? We haven't been there in a while' I offered and Sirius gasped. 'My poor Rosmerta,' and he apparated away. 'Let's go then' the others laughed and we followed Sirius to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

So there we were all snuggled up in a tiny booth. I was lying against James, Remus and Rose were next to each other. Sirius and Pete kept spitting Butterbeer at each other and Alice and Frank were snuggled in the furthermost corner occasionally snogging when they thought one of us weren't looking. It was nice just to sit back at this table watching Sirius attempt to pick up Rosmerta using cheep pick up lines James whispered to him.

Rosmerta ended up throwing an entire pint of Butterbeer over him and storming off because he took it one too far the fool. We all walked outside laughing as he occasionally hiccupped and coughed up a mouthful of the warm drink. We wandered around the little town for the rest of the day pigging out in Honeydukes, pulling pranks on the nitwits that entered Madam Puddifoot's and visiting the shrieking shack where we watched Sirius, James, Remus and Peter trying to imitate the violent ghosts. But of course, they knew better.

The night was falling so we all left to James' house again. 'Okay so we've all got an hour to get ready and then we're out' Sirius said and Mrs. Potter glided around the corner with her husband. 'Wish us well children. We love you all very much' Mrs. Potter said kissing us each on the cheek twice and Mr. Potter hugged the girls and shook hands with the boys. 'What is wrong?' I asked them as the others hurried to their rooms. 'Nothing to worry about Lily dear' Mrs. Potter smiled before kissing me one last time and disappearing with her husband.

I sprinted up the stairs thinking of what tonight would bring. Alice and Rose were staying in my room with me so of course they were already there and their beds were already laid out on the floor. 'Quickly Lily I've already chosen what you will wear' Alice squeaked excitedly pulling me in the room as Rose slammed the door shut and locked it magically. 'What?' I snorted and they shook their heads. 'Lily tonight is a very important night. We are going to blow James' head off' they sung quietly together before planting me firmly in a chair in front of a covered up mirror.

I never really liked make up. They fixed up my eyes, gave some colour to my cheeks and magicked my hair to look half pretty. They helped make me feel like a princess and the dress they got me is unbelievable. I was honestly gobsmacked, robbed of words because no words could describe its exquisite beauty. 'When-? How much-?' I asked dazzled by it and the tittered. 'Not for you to worry about silly billy' Rose blushed before leaving to the bathroom to get ready with Alice, leaving me to slip the delicate material on.

The dress was black, with delicately thin lines of gold and purple created to frame the person's body perfectly. It wasn't long, just up to my knees, and was strapless. The creative designs with the gold and purple lines going thick to thin and thick again and still framing everything with amazing perfection made my heart ache. Alice and Rose slipped back in their hair and makeup ready and looked me up and down. 'If you look half as good as you do now you're going to out shine me at my wedding' Alice frowned making me giggle nervously. I still had not seen what I looked like.

They took me to the bathroom and unveiled the full body mirror and I could help but gasp. My hair was up, quite elegantly with little strands here and there to frame my face. My face looked like that of a porcelain doll and everything worked beautifully with the dress, even my horrid red hair. I squealed delightedly and hugged them both tightly and whispered 'thank you ever so much' in their ears before letting them go. They got dressed quickly and the boys knocked on our door.

'We'll meet you downstairs you prats' Rose called over her shoulder as we applied last minute jewellery. Rose went first, wearing bangles Mary got her for her thirteenth birthday and then Alice with the precious earrings Mary got her for her fifteenth birthday and then me wearing every piece of jewellery that Mary ever got me as they all worked perfectly with the dress and my hair. I reached the bottom of the stairs anxious to see James' face when I walked into the living room, anxious to see just how the famous Marauder would react.


	25. Chapter 25

I was nervous my fingers trembled gently as they tapped against my waist. Yes I was that nervous about James seeing me all dolled up. It was pathetic I do agree. I walked in and everyone looked at me with the exception of Rose and Alice who looked at James. I smiled meekly looking into those deep hazel eyes as his mouth parted open and quickly stammered, 'y-you looking amazing Lil's' he muttered sweeping up of the couch and over to me in about the time space of a blink of an eye.

'Thank you' I muttered into his chest as he hugged me closely. 'I couldn't ask to be with anyone more stunning' he grinned cheekily at me and I kissed those teasing lips. 'I love you' he whispered, 'I love you too James' I whispered back and Sirius wolf whistled. Up until then I completely forgot we were surrounded by them. 'Love birds need their loving time!' Sirius said cheekily and Alice swatted him on the back of the head.

We all left together to the wizard club Sirius and James discovered two summers ago. I don't know what it was called or where it was but they had some of the craziest memories I will ever remember. We got there on time and ordered our drinks before finding a table closest to the dance floor. Sirius already had about six drinks at the five minute mark and had vanished with a very pretty French woman. Alice and Frank were on the dance floor, Peter was trying to talk up a pretty girl and Remus had gone to get another drink with James leaving me with Rose.

'Explain for me' I grinned and she blushed and said, 'I don't know what you're talking about.' I smiled at her as though she were an idiot, 'why was Remus Lupin at your place last night?' I asked her and she blushed even more. 'I knew you wouldn't let that pass' she replied shortly and I nudged her playfully. 'C'mon Rosie, I tell you all my dirty little secrets' I laughed and she frowned at me.

'Fine. I need the loo' she grinned before skipping up and shimmied her way across the floor and to the other end of the place. 'Where'd she go?' James asked kissing my cheek as he took her seat and handed me a glass of firewhisky. 'The loo, she'll be back soon. I tried to ask her about why Remus was at her place last night' I told him and he flashed me a famous Marauder grin. 'That's exactly what I've been asking Moony. Seems like they're keeping something from us' he laughed and we formed a plan.

When the two of them finally returned we insisted on buying them drink, after drink, after drink. Well, we got them one drink and kept refilling it when they weren't looking at least. They were quite cute when they were drunk. Rose kept singing what she thought was under her breath but was so loud we could hear her across the room, and she kept glancing at Remus like a kid does their presents on Christmas day. As though to say, can I have it yet?

Remus was always starring at Rose watching her every move and always joining in when a part of the song he knew came up when she was singing. James kept coming over with the fits of giggles and would have to leave time after time as he couldn't suppress it. Sirius came back after a few more hours and roughly seven other girls later. 'Holy shit I'm drunk!' I squawked as we staggered our way across the road a good couple of hours later.

'James your girlfriend is so slow, you are probably the first wizard to date a snail' Sirius laughed madly and I jumped on him and we both fell onto the road. 'Sssstop it!' I slurred and hiccupped with unrestrainable laughter. We sat on the sidewalk unable to stop laughing for a while. Alice and Frank were probably the least drunk and maybe the ones who suggested we go to a shop and by bottles of water in an attempt to make us sober.

Sadly, it only worked on me. I went to the loo about sixty times before I helped James apparate back to his place. We staggered around rather noisily and kept hissing to shut each other up. 'Shut it you idiots. Mr. and Mrs. P probably asleep' I muttered and hiccupped with more giggles. Somehow we made our way up to our rooms without waking them and we soon got organized to go to sleep.

'Night Lil's James whispered kissing me passionately before leaving me with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank. When he left I switched the lights on with a flick of my wand and turned to glare at Rose who shrank away blushing madly. 'Remus?' I asked and Alice gasped and jumped to the edge of her bed. 'It was just a one nighter! He arrived covered in filth, and heaps more cuts and bruises. We let him in no hesitation, of course. Gave him a place to sleep. Well, it was just a joke. We were completely out of our minds Lily, Alice don't look at me like that!' she squeaked and hid under her quilts. I didn't care, all night I sung 'Rose and Remus sitting in a tree.'

The next morning we woke up all groggy and with huge headaches. James raided his medical cabinet with me first thing in the morning and we only found to headache cures. Of course we kept them for ourselves, at least we would have done if Rose didn't burst in with the others moaning for some. Jerks. So we had some of that potion shared between us all and loads of coffee and toast in the hopes of getting better.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't join us for breakfast so we assumed they were already eating in bed or had left for work. We didn't have plans for the day, not with these raging headaches and regurgitating stomachs. Nah, we were better of spending the day sleeping, which, by the way, is exactly what we did. Sleep, eat, occasionally drink and certainly vomit. All over the place.

'I am never, ever going out with you all, ever, again if you don't restrain my drinks' I frowned at them as we all laid down in the lounge waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to get home and attend to our every needs. The door bell rang and I went with James to answer it, I only really wanted to get away from the others as they tormented Rose and Remus. I had my fun last night.

'James Potter?' the man at the door asked and James nodded silently looking at him questioningly as I clung to his arm dizzily. 'I am so sorry. The ministry has just confirmed the death of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Your parents. I am so sorry' the man repeated over and over again just how much he was sorry until James collapsed. 'JAMES' I shrieked and the others sprinted in wands raised. 'WHO ARE YOU?' Sirius yelled clutching his head in pain. 'I'm sorry' the man said and handed me a letter; I assumed it explained everything, before leaving.

I slammed the door shut and magicked James to his bed. Sirius was running behind me while everyone else hurried to get help or find something that might help. 'Prongs?' Sirius sounded like a little boy who lost his parents in a shopping centre and didn't know what to do or who to listen to. 'S-Sirius' I sobbed clutching his chest, 'his p-parents are d-dead!' I sobbed and he gasped as tears leaked out from his eyes.

I will never forget that day. My boyfriend fainted and for the first and maybe even the last time in my living memory I saw Sirius Black cry. I never want to forget it, the pain on his face as he looked down at the unconscious body of his best mate, his brother. The death of James' parents affected the marauders for ages, in ways you could see and ways you couldn't. I did my best to help, so did our friends, but really, there is no way to recover after someone's death. I would know I've been living with the murder of my parents and Mary for a while now. There will always be those little things there to remind you, those little things that could bring the whole world crashing down with you, defenceless, stranded in the middle of it with nothing to do but cling on and hope for better times ahead.

**AC- Yes I know, its horrible isn't it? I'm sorry if this isn't what some of you wanted, I know but Harry didn't have any living relatives and if he did, wouldn't they have contacted him during his time at the Dursley's? There wasn't any way they could have stopped it. Hope we all keep reading ;) SS x**


	26. Chapter 26

Weeks were drifting by, slowly moulding into one another, just becoming something else we suffered when we woke up out of cold, tormented sleep. James and Sirius were the worst. They did activities with us, going for walks, shopping, eating or just sitting around but they did it in complete silence and when people spoke to them they had cold chipped and dead voices. I cringed every time James spoke, it was horrible. Deep down I knew I was the same when my parents were murdered.

'STOP IT' I screamed to them on the thirtieth afternoon. 'JAMES STOP IT' I sobbed falling onto the floor suddenly crying. 'Stop what?' he asked confused, 'you're just so, stupid. Your parents just died in an accident at the ministry. Stop walking around so, dead. It scares me' I told him refusing to look into his hurt hazel eyes.

'I'm sorry I, I don't know what to do' he whimpered and to my horror tears were seeping out his eyes before we could stop them. 'James don't cry. James, I'm sorry, I know what you're going through please James' I sobbed through ragged breaths as I kissed his tears away. 'Don't worry, just think of them as living it off in a better place James' I whispered to him, I stroked his hair and kissed his cheeks and lips trying to calm him down and persuade him it will all get better, the pain will not fade away completely, I would know, but it will ebb into something you learn to live with.

Slowly as months drifted and became one James, with the speed of a snail, recovered from his horrific cage, Sirius trailing along behind him. Mrs. Longbottom, Frank's mother came round weekly always helping us clean up or make meals. 'Thank you' I mumbled to her as she got prepared to leave one day. 'Not to worry my dear, you have all been through unbearable losses I am sure. Frank and I ourselves suffer at the hand of the Death Eaters quite a lot too. Don't look so shocked' she smiled wearily patting my cheek. 'We're pureblood's, we're suppose to support you-know-who but of course we don't' she smiled before leaving.

I decided, on a bitter cold night as I lay with James in my bed, that I did like Mrs. Longbottom even if she is rather strict and demanding. She kept everything in order. 'Come with me' I whispered to James slipping the warm sheets of me and letting the cold take over my body. I summoned some clothes and changed into them and I pulled on a long coat that went to my feet. I waited patiently for him downstairs as he got dressed and told the others we were leaving.

'C'mon then' I said taking his hand in mine and walking out the door. Tonight we act like muggles, using transport that muggles are stuck with, talking like muggles and going to muggle places. 'Lily' he muttered and I shoved him playfully. 'One rule tonight Potter, no being all pathetic' I told him and he flushed, 'don't be embarrassed I must have been worse, it's just you're meant to be fun and I'm really, really impatient so I'm going to force it out of you' he grinned like he forgot he was supposed to be sad then he remembered and I frowned.

'James quit it!' I tried to laugh and slap his hand, as though this was just a game and I was trying to get him to stop. _Okay then, plan B_ I thought miserably to myself and stopped walking and pulled him to stand in front of me. 'What?' he asked innocently his dead eyes staring straight at me. 'Stop being so bloody miserable' I growled and kissed him full on the mouth quite deeply putting as much force in it as I could.

'You aren't trying to kiss me awake are you Lily Evans?' he muttered in my ear in the cocky voice I knew so well. 'Mm, might be trying that. Got a problem with it Potter?' I asked chipping a little at his ear and he shook his head. Success! We stood on the sidewalk in the towering shadow of a tree for a while kissing each other and such things. I tried everything I knew, that didn't include taking my clothes off, and maybe just a little it worked because, unless I am much mistaken, James actually smiled and made other Marauder-like comebacks that night.

'You really never do cease to amaze me Lil's' he grinned as I kissed him goodnight outside the door to his bedroom. 'As long as you never leave me, I'll always be there for you James' I whispered kissing him again before tiptoeing back to my room. I looked at Alice and Rose as they lay in their beds snoring gently in their sleep before I slipped in my own and fell asleep full dressed.

_James had taken me to a secluded little area where the grass was wet with dribbles of rain and the sun shinned down at us, the trees swayed happily in the breeze, the little lakes water chattered away as birds and other creatures sung their songs. I was wearing a light velvety dress with elegant patterns and James was in a fancy outfit but tried to not look too out there. He was setting down the blanket on the grass as I danced around with the basket of food telling him how excited I was._

_We sat down smiling at each other kissing each other lightly and telling stories of our day. James poured some expensive champagne into our fancy glasses and we made a toast to each other. 'I love you Lil's' he whispered as I leant forward for a kiss, 'I love you James' I told him and his eyes lit up. We clinked our glasses together and drank a little sip. I jumped up with my glass in my hand and played with the lake, dipping my feet in and out testing the water. James laughed but hopped up to join me._

_We flicked little sprays of the clear water at each other laughing in enjoyment as it jumped on our legs. We stayed like that for a while before James walked over to his coat and pulled out something and sat next to me in our new spot next to the water. 'Lily Evans, I've loved you since the day I met you on that blasted school's train. My name has gone down in Hogwarts history not just as a famous Marauder but for being the only guy to ask out the girl who says no to everything about him._

'_You hate me, and yet here you are now dating me. Clearly the Great Squid wasn't the best date. I've kept everything in check and have sworn not to go back to the terrible ways I was before. I will drop everything for you even if it is just a broken nail, because that is just how much I love you. Every detention I made schemes to get you to go on a date. And hell, here I am now completely in love with you and you, finally may I add, love me back' he said and I giggled but nodded and said 'I love you James.'_

'_Then please Lily, would you marry me? Will Lily Evans do the unthinkable and become a Potter?' He asked his eyes dancing with fear and passion as he pulled out the velvet box and unclasped it to reveal the glittering diamond ring inside. 'J-James! I do, I yes!' I squealed and he slipped it on my finger and we kissed and kissed each other. It was perfect, it was everything and it was all I ever wanted. _

It was also a dream. I woke up and instantly grasped my hand feeling desperately for the ring I knew would not be there. Disappointment welled up inside me as I shoved the blanket of my body and looked around my room a tingling of sadness in my stomach. 'You alright?' a voice beside me made me jump and I saw James looking at me concerned. 'Why wouldn't I be?' I asked sliding of the bed and walking over to the bathroom with James right behind me.

'You looked upset' James said as Rose and Alice giggled and mucking around in the corner of the room. 'I'm fine James, honestly how could I be upset with you as my boyfriend' I laughed airily and he grinned. I changed into some simple muggle clothes, the casual tee and jeans but when James saw it he shook his head. 'Nope, something nice missy' he said and I rolled my eyes but changed into clean jeans and a top. 'Really?' he asked and threw some velvety material to me.

I changed into it and found it was a dress I wore stockings underneath though; it was after all soon becoming winter. He nodded in appreciation and he took my arm in his. 'Breakfast out today and lunch and dinner. A true muggle day out' he grinned an old grin I missed before apparating to a secluded place somewhere I've never been. 'What are we doing James?' I snorted as he pranced around making me spin with him. 'WE ARE HAVING A DATE IN THE... "NORMAL" WORLD' he grinned a flashy grin to onlookers and they all cheered as I blushed a deep ugly red.

Snap, snap, snap. I flicked my head up and saw James smirking while clicking at a camera. Taking. My. Pictures. 'You sure do have some nerve James' I called and he winked. People were watching us, little kids danced around James' feet and little girls handed me flowers that James slipped in my hair. 'C'mon!' James laughed and pulling me with him, he spun up and down the streets laughing loudly at little kids as they tried to copy us. But not everyone joined; some looked at us as if we fell out a tree and landed on our heads.

'James' I laughed as we finally stopped outside a comfy looking cafe. 'Yes my darling?' he asked bowing and kissing my hand all over. I yanked it out of his grasp and burst into a fit of giggles. The kids made their way home and James sat me at the table where we'd soon be eating our breakfast. It seems like I was in for a very interesting day.

**, _ ,  
(O,o)**

-"-"**— ****-AC- It's an owl! Thank you for all the reviews, I have such encouraging viewers and I appreciate it much. SS x**


	27. Chapter 27

We ate our way through three scrumptious waffles; we had to share because as much as I love them, I could only eat five bites before I was full. 'They're sooo good Lily. You're missing out' James teased as he finished them up and laughed as I frowned evilly at him. He payed he waitress and we left the cafe. No kids were waiting for us; thank Merlin, so we took a leisurely walk around the crowded little village.

'This Lily, is the little village called "Godric Hollow"' James grinned as my face lit up. 'The Godric Hollow? Where Godric Gryffindor was born? Where Albus Dumbledore came to live?' I demanded and he rolled his eyes muttering something that I didn't quite catch. 'Yes my love, the Godric Hollow' he grinned as I jumped up and down squealing. 'Where first?' he offered lamely and I begged to see the church. Ancient powers were foretold to exist there to this day.

'It's so... Beautiful' I whispered and he nodded in silent agreement. The windows with their coloured panes glittered creatively casting unbelievable patterns on the wooden floor. Some looked like dragons; some looked like spells being shot. I watched in amusement for a while, it felt as though they could move. The hard chairs were all facing the semi stage at the front and I stepped up glorying in its dangerous beauty. I don't know what made it feel so wrong yet so magnificent at the same time.

'Amazing isn't it? The different powers you can feel emitting from the walls, as though something exists inside them' a voice spoke from the staircase to the left and an old man hobbled out. 'It really is something you have here sir' James said bowing his head in acknowledgement. 'Thank you' the man smiled showing old crooked teeth. 'It feels like incredible magic, something ancient' I muttered moving next to James.

'It is rumoured, madam, that ancient wizards from medievil times were born inside these four walls, raised in this room in fact and they cast eternal spells to protect their birth right as they set off to do unknowable tasks. One returned and stayed amongst his people forever more. Some people like to believe the power they feel from this place is that of their spell and the one who returned true love of his home' the old man spoke. 'Godric Gryffindor?' I asked and he shook his head saying 'millennia before young one.'

We walked around the little cottages looking at them all. Some were big, most were small but they all fit in. It was like a huge family. All the people got along well as well, they all seemed to know each other, like they were all a big part of something and it was nice. They greeted strangers so nicely to help them all fit in. I liked it and so did James. When he stood there in silence clearly thinking deeply, the kids would all tackle him to the floor.

I laughed as it happened for the seventh time, 'you know, I would have thought that growing up with Sirius Black would have taught you to always be prepared for attack' I teased as he stood up laughing and brushing himself of for the seventh time after lunch. 'Yeah, I would like to think that too' James grinned and I kissed him quick before leading the way back to the church so we could see the graves behind it.

I wanted to see if I recognised any names. We searched and searched silently, I clung to James tightly, the man from the church had been nice enough to mention the wild and bloodthirsty ghosts rumoured to haunt the place but James just laughed every time I mentioned it. 'Don't worry Lil's, it's just a townsmen joke' he assured me but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

We watched the sunset near a little Lake James apparated to, I fiddled with my dress feeling weird in the stomach. Today had been a magical day, one I would cherish for the rest of my life and I loved James for showing me he was okay again. 'I love you Lily' he whispered into my hair as we lied next to each other watching the sun slowly dip behind some mountains. 'I love you too' I told him as the sun finally vanished.

We swam a little in the water and as we bobbed up and down James swam over to me. 'Come out, I've got a present for you' he said and taking my hand in his he led the way to the edge. He summoned a towel for the both of us and wrapped me up in one he then went over to his coat and pulled something out.

'I've loved you all my life and now the biggest thing has come. I'm scared shitless because you used to always say no but hopefully I've convinced you I'm safe. I love you Lily and I know you love me so please, please will you marry me?' he asked and I squealed. 'YES, I, why wouldn't I? Of course I'll marry you James bloody Potter!' I screamed and he cried and slid a ring on my finger and kissed me all over the face.

'I love you, I love you' we muttered to each other. We slowly cleaned up, well James cleaned, I was too busy playing with my ring, showing it in different lights. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you James, a million times over, a million lives again. I love you' I told him and he kissed me quickly before we apparated home. 'And?' Sirius demanded being the first to see us. James shook his head silently and walked out the room ditching me with a glaring Sirius.

'WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT EVANS?' Sirius yelled at me and I looked at him flabbergasted. 'Why the hell not what Black?' I snarled hiding my left hand behind my back subtly. 'JAMES HAS BEEN COMPLETELY OUT AFTER HIS PARENTS DEATH UNTIL HE PLUCKS UP THE BLOODY COURAGE TO PROPOSE AND THEN YOU GO AND SAY NO?' Sirius yelled and I tried my best not to laugh but he caught me, 'AND YOU THINK IT'S A LAUGHING MATTER?' he glared at me sickened as the others ran in the room to see what was going on.

'We saw James but he didn't say anything-'Alice cut off from the look on Sirius face. 'James proposed' I said softly and they all starred wide eyed at me. 'AND-!' Sirius began but I cut him off, 'AND I SAID YES!' I squealed shoving my hand out to them as they all clambered over to see the diamond ring. 'Cow' Sirius grinned and I laughed as he pretended to dab tears away from his eyes. 'I love you' James said appearing at my side and I grinned and kissed him.

I sat around with the girls helping plan Alice's wedding which would be in six weeks, we honestly hadn't thought of it until then. We were completely blown by the death. So we were running around like chooks with their heads cut off trying to calm her down and get Mrs. Longbottom to help plan and organize. I must admit, that lady really does grow on you. Just don't leave her and Alice alone for too long or else a scream fight about the colour of the roses will break out.

'Lily dear, thank you so much for looking after this lot' she said one afternoon as I helped her organize all the papers. 'It's fine Mrs. Longbottom. I can steal scraps of materials and roses to help use and plan my wedding' I whispered to her as Alice shuffled by and the old lady chuckled heartedly. 'I'm so happy James got you, I'm sure nobody could think of anyone more deserving to marry James than you' she said patting my cheek as little tears rolled down her aged cheeks. 'I can't thank you enough for saying that' I said kissing her cheeks.

'You really are an angel Lily, no one is more deserving' she smiled sadly before leaving with her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. I made a roast for dinner feeling rather nervous about everything all at once. James and I still hadn't set a date for our wedding, how could we it had only been engaged a few days, but helping Alice prepare was also helping me get the basics ready first. I liked to be organized that way.

I kept giggling in memory of Sirius exploding at me because he thought I said no to James, clearly he didn't know just how much I loved that idiot. I liked to think we were all going to be okay, I mean it's not like we haven't seen people we love die, it wasn't like we haven't had fights or made new friends. At this point in time I honestly felt like nothing could ruin our friendship with each other.

Peter was as pathetic as could be expected, sure he was a lot busier and hardly ever could stay round during the night but he was still there. Remus was as quiet and nerdy as usual but spent a lot of time with Rose, Alice and Frank were all snugly buggly, huggy and kissy. Sirius was all, prank and destroy but make people laugh at the same time all the time which was good. James and I kept to ourselves with anything personal but spent nearly all our time together and in the company of the others to help out.

So how could anything separate us? Why would anyone want to hurt seven eighteen year olds fresh out of Hogwarts? Deep down I knew the answer to that but sitting here right now, watching most my friends eat their dinner with much enthusiasm and in such high spirits I just didn't want to believe that there may be a man out there who wants us dead, who wants to harm me and my best friends. The people I would trust until the day I die. Because, after all, we are all Best Friends for Life.


	28. Chapter 28

Alice's dress was simple just a beautiful design in white and faint lines of red to trace certain patterns. It looked amazing in the candle light and simply stunning in the sunlight. I was quickly trying my best to get her hair into the design we planned for her only the day before. 'Hurry up Lily!' she screeched at me as she finished up her make up. 'Merlin Alice! You're worse than bloody petunia' I laughed back but finished her hair and added a blue brush/clip thing that used to be her mothers.

'You look stunning' I hugged her before changing into my dress. It was simple and it was elegant something Alice and James had agreed on, probably the only thing they agreed on. 'I love you Alice!' I squeaked before walking down the red carpet Frank had selected to lead the bride to her husband. Frank was grinning but I saw tears in his eyes, he better hope they're tears of joy, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting next to Rose in the crowd all winking at me and waving subtly. I grinned back and shook my butt a little to show how nervous I was. Sirius gave a bark of quiet laughter.

Watching Alice marry Frank is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I held her flowers and caught a glimpse of her already teary face. Gosh these two were pathetic. But I must admit, to my great embarrassment even I teared up a little as they snogged. My best friends just got married! It has to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. We all knew it would be those two first, they were so perfect for each other it was creepy.

'That will be me and you one day Lil's' James said confidently as we stood next to each other watching the happy couple receive their millions of presents. 'I hope so Potter' I grinned and he winked. 'I call best man!' Sirius exclaimed jumping next to me and I laughed. 'You may have the honours Sirius, but me and the girls already made a pact if we were to get married. We decided to when Alice chose me as Maid of Honour. I get Rose, Alice got me and Rose gets Alice' I grinned and we spent the day together talking happily to those who would listen.

'Enjoy the honeymoon Alice' I whispered as we helped her into the cabbie. 'I will. I love you guys, be careful and keep those idiots from breaking themselves' she smiled at me and Rose. I grinned back, 'that, my dear, is exactly what I was made for' I told her and the two of them chuckled. 'Bye Alice' Rose said and we kissed her on the cheek goodbye and watched as the cab drove down the road.

'PARTY!' Sirius yelled from inside the house and, laughing, Rose and I ran inside as it bucketed down with rain. Butterbeer was passed around, kisses were handed out and the boys pulled their fair share of pranks on just about everything and everyone. 'I love ya Lil's' James chuckled and I laughed. 'Urgent floo to James Potter' an aged voice said from the fireplace. The music shut off and Sirius yelled for James who staggered over to the fireplace, me right behind him.

'Hey professor' James said straightening up and throwing his full bottle of butterbeer behind him. 'Hey Dumbledore!' Sirius called and I glared at him. 'Sorry about your losses James' Dumbledore said mournfully and James bowed his head in acknowledgement. 'Could you please tell me who is in the house at the moment?' Dumbledore asked and I did a quick scan of the room. 'Rose, Remus, Sirius, Pete, James and me sir' I replied before James could and he grinned.

'Excellent. Are you all prepared to join the order of the Phoenix? I believe I mentioned it once? It is a group set out to defeat Lord Voldemort in his rise for power' Dumbledore told us and we all fell silent. 'Yes sir' I said and James nodded reverently at my side. 'Well someone has to keep the two lovebirds alive' I heard Sirius laugh and call out, 'I'm in Dumbledore!' The others all agreed and Dumbledore told us the date and time of the next meeting.

'Wait a moment' Sirius said holding up his hand and I looked back at him. He looked at the watch and grinned as if he found the time hilarious, 'we have ten minutes to get ready for the meeting' he laughed and I flushed. I pushed everyone back and sprinted up the stairs to my room and jumped over the beds to my wardrobe. I pulled out some clean jeans and a respectable top before diving for the toilets and getting changed.

I braided my hair and allowed it to sit next to me on my shoulder as I ran downstairs to grab my wand and magic the house clean again. 'Let's go' we yelped and apparated to the meeting. 'Ah good. I was wondering if you would figure out it was ten minutes from then' Dumbledore smiled amusedly at us and Sirius puffed up in mock pride. 'All because of me Sir. This lot would be completely lost without me' he boasted and I rolled my eyes. 'And you wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for my patience and good heart Padfoot' I told him and he frowned at me.

It was amazing. The people here were serious and dedicated to their work. And there was heaps of us, I'm not even sure the whole order was here. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter seemed to know quite a lot of the people so I just clung to James hand as he introduced me to everyone. Many people seemed to know of James' parents and sent their condolences.

The meeting was quick and organized a lot. I recognized a few people from Hogwarts who had also just joined the order. It seemed to me as though this were just a meeting to introduce newbies. That I was grateful for as I wasn't sure I'd be able to cope with getting straight in with the work. Introductions were always nice. So we spent the meeting greeting everyone and learning of what they have done and plan to do next.

Dumbledore stood up and explained the intentional aim for the Order and what he hopes to see happen over the year. 'Oh, and one other thing before we leave if I may' Dumbledore spoke up as everyone got prepared to leave for their homes, 'I would just like to put you on alert that some Death Eaters have joined Lord Voldemort's ranks and will be celebrating by torture of muggles. Everyone please keep an eye out for any muggle baiting happening' he finished off and everyone nodded and left home.

'I'm going to send a letter to Petunia when I get home' I told James and he nodded in understanding. What was the point, I asked myself, if I was getting this information and not telling Petunia to be on alert? She could be the next target and it could be because of me. So I wrote a quick note,

'_Hey Tuney,_

_I'm not going to make this a habit just if there is something important, life threatening important. People like me, except evil, are going to be looking around for normal people like you. Just keep an eye out because whoever they catch they kill. Make sure you reply or else I'm going to be at your place tomorrow at nine am. I love you._

_Lily Evans'_

I finished it up and shoved it in an envelope and apparated to her house, shoved in her mail box and apparated home. I felt rather dizzy after that with all the spinning and not breathing. It can really do someone's head in.

The rest of that day drifted by in a haze and I was tired a lot and very worried about my sister. Eight am the next morning I apparated straight to her house fuming. I stormed up the path and to her front door with gravel crunching under my feet. I banged on the door. 'What?' Vernon snapped answering it with his stomach wobbling about. 'Where is my sister Dursley?' I demanded stalking in and searching the place.

'She's out with her friends, normal people, she won't be back until tea' Vernon snapped back and I spun to face him. 'Where did she go?' I asked drawing my wand and his eyes did not once waver from it. 'I don't know she didn't say she just left' he muttered and I frowned. Petunia would normally boast about it if she was going out, especially when Vernon was around.

'I'm going to find her' I said absently and apparated to the only place I knew Petunia would go with her snooty friends. I landed dizzily and almost collapsed on the floor with dizziness. But I stood up and sent my patronus to James so he would know I was out shopping. I didn't really want to get too worked up about Petunia I would go to her house later. See if she was home then, but now, now there was shops that needed looking in.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hmm, lunch time already_. I walked up the street the voice in my head egging me on. That makes me sound like a psychopath doesn't it? _The voice in my head egging me on_. It was a strange voice, it started talking when I apparated here. I skipped along the road though, feeling as though I could do anything in the world, perform spells I never thought possible. Well it felt like that anyway.

I stopped at a café and the voice in my head said to eat something. I frowned I've been thinking like this for ages. Well an hour. The voice was getting weaker and weaker though. I looked around suspiciously and saw it. The man all dressed in black with a ridiculous mask on. My mind reeled back to the meeting, Dumbledore speaking, Death Eaters getting promoted, hunting down muggles. Tuney disappearing. 'Hey' I yelled and they vanished.

I yelled out as everything dawned on me suddenly. I apparated straight to Hogsmeade and sprinted up to the castle. But it was locked with no way to get in. I yelled out in frustration when a phoenix patronus appeared telling me the next meeting was in place at the safe house we discussed last meeting.

I apparated there right away and ran inside. 'Professor Dumbledore!' I yelled and he turned around a little grimly. 'They have been taken. Three muggles, I don't know who but I know it will take place tonight' he said and I caught up yet again. 'No' I exclaimed as everyone else appeared around us. 'What's happened?' they all asked but Dumbledore didn't say anything until we were all seated.

'The muggles have been chosen, they have been taken to Malfoy manor which is where the ceremony will take place. I need to send some of you down there to save the muggles and stop the Death Eaters before lives are lost' Dumbledore said and I stood up. 'Me sir. It has to be me' I said and he bowed his head.

'With all due respect Albus, She is only a child' Minerva McGonagall said also standing up. 'Well then this is a chance to prove myself isn't it Professor?' I retorted and shaking her head she sat down muttering. 'Okay Lily' Dumbledore said and James jumped up looking pale. 'Sir I've received word the accident at the ministry, the one that killed my parents, was set up by Death Eaters. I can't let Lily go alone, I have to go' he called out and despite his pale and illness looking his voice carried on strong.

'Hang on, if they're going I am' Sirius said also standing up and I grinned at them. 'Well it's organized then. The three of you are going on this mission' Dumbledore said and signalled for us to follow him through to the back room and for McGonagall to take over the meeting while he explained everything to us in private.

'I cannot stress the danger you put yourselves on when attempting this mission' Dumbledore began. 'They took my sister sir. Doing that they made it personal' I said and he looked at me confused. 'How do you know? Do you know who the other two are?' he asked and I shook my head. 'I went to her house and got told she went out. I went to where she might have gone and got imperiused without realising it sir. When the charm weakened I knew and went straight to Hogwarts. You weren't there but I got the patronus and came here. I don't know who the others are' I told them and James paled further.

'Okay then' Dumbledore said before going into an explanation and giving us a rough plan, we would, it seemed, have to break in during the night. My head was swimming with the plans as I left the tiny room with James and Sirius around seven that night. We apparated straight to James' house and changed into black clothes so as to make us less noticeable. The other three wished us luck as we apparated to Malfoy Manor.

It was huge and worth every penny by the looks of it. Huge and towering over the bushes and birds in the garden. I tiptoed past the fountain and over to the back door. It creaked a little as I opened it but the Death Eaters inside did not hear. I hurried through to an empty hallway and scurried along with my body pressed against the wall in the shadows.

James and Sirius made no noise as they followed me through the house. I heard unrecognisable screams in the floors below but I could not find a staircase down. 'Protecto Encahrmenti Relevio' I whispered and a golden square on the floor glowed lightly. I hurried over and lifted the carpet shoved on top of it. There was the outline of steps going down, but there were no steps to be seen.

I cursed and James and Sirius ran over to me. 'The Death Eaters are busy doing a greeting thing. No idea where old no nose is though' Sirius whispered before standing guard at the door again. 'How do we find the stairs?' I whispered to him and James muttered a string of incantations under his breath. Slowly a staircase leading down appeared. 'I love you' I whispered and he winked.

I led the way down, the screams becoming more louder as I went. 'Stop' I whispered as we reached a locked door. Sirius had put more enchantments on us to hide us from whoever was beyond this door. 'Good luck' I whispered to them and they squeezed my hands. 'Go' James breathed and I burst the door open with a huge bang. 'ARGHH' someone screamed and in a sudden burst I recognised Petunia. 'TUNEY!' I screeched and made myself invisible as James distracted you-know-who.

'OI noseless' Sirius yelled and I let out a little sob of horror as Voldemort turned on him. Spells echoed around the room, yells mingled together and Voldemort kept twisting around searching for me. I crept along the skirting boards before getting behind Voldemort and near Petunia who was tied, bloody and beaten, to the blood spattered floor.

'YOU' she yelled at me and I felt myself go incredibly pale as my spell flickered out. 'Shut up Petunia' I muttered untying her and trying to put invisibility spells on both of us at the same time. 'HELP' she screeched 'silencio' I whispered and Petunia fell silent. 'LILY' James yelled and I called back 'I'm coming just keep them back' Death Eaters could be heard sprinting down the stairs.

'Diffendo, Diffendo, Diffendo! BLOODY ROPES!' I yelled in frustration and James and Sirius began duelling Death Eaters as they spilled into the room. Some I recognised from my time in Hogwarts as I helped and shoot some spells at them. 'Lily?' a greasy voice at my ear told me one had got behind me. 'YOU!' I growled as I turned and saw Severus Snape firing spells next to me. 'Quick, they are going to kill soon' he whispered. 'You knew my sister was here and did nothing?' I demanded heaving at the ropes, desperate for them to loosen.

'There was nothing I could do' he muttered and that is when it happened. Energy coursed through my body, a dangerous power as though someone drugged me, I yelled out and with my yell the ropes curled up into tiny ashes and people were blown off their feet. I had trusted Snape when I was eleven, right up to when I was fifteen. But for him to know someone I loved life was in danger and to do nothing. It made my blood curl.

'RUN' I screamed and Sirius got hit by something from Snape. I made him feather light and James heaved him over his should as we sprinted up the stairs disarming and stunning Death Eaters on our way out. Guess we had blown the whole 'get in and out subtly' part of the plan. 'Some are still in the main room' I yelled to James and he nodded in his concentration. 'Maybe we can just get rid of this lot and keep quiet until we are out' we locked eyes with each other and simultaneously cast disillusionment charms at each other.

'Meet me outside where we arrived' I heard James yell and Death Eaters fall down from where he was leaving. I decided to go my own way. Obviously we couldn't just apparate out so I drew my wand, and clutching the invisible Petunia hand I fired Death Eaters out the way and ran as fast as I could while holding a dumbfounded sister at arm's length.

'C'mon you ungrateful lump of nothing' I cursed pulling her along. That must be when the silencing spell ended because Petunia let out a deafening scream. 'What?' I asked temporarily confused and turned around. Bad, bad idea. 'Bullocks' I cursed under my breath. Voldemort was sprinting out the house followed by all of his faithful minions. I glimpsed Snape among their ranks.

'Get them' the voice hissed and the wind carried the message to me. 'PETUNIA RUN' I screamed and we sprinted into the garden, no sense of direction just me and Tuney. We ran and ran and ran. Petunia clung to my arm sobbing her heart out but sprinting alongside me as I fired repeated amount of spells behind us. 'LILY' Petunia screamed and the air rippled around us. 'NO, no, NO!' I screamed as Voldemort appeared before us. Petunia threw herself to the ground as curse after curse came at us.

'PETUNIA RUN, GET TO JAMES' I yelled and she vanished into the greenery. 'Well if it isn't Lily Evans, the famous Mudblood' he-who-must-not-be-named hissed and my blood boiled.


	30. Chapter 30

So there I was being circled by the most feared wizard in the entire world. _Calm thoughts Lily, don't worry Lily. Keep a cool head Lily._ I chanted that in my head while the nose less freak spat threats and insults at me. One by one his faithful Death Eaters and my ex best friend joined us and his circling. Something moved from Behind Snape and I saw Sirius winking at me. Oh thank Merlin.

'Oh I wouldn't think so Mudblood' the ice cold voice of Voldemort spoke and I realised he read my mind. 'Well, you will one day learn to close it to my powers you filthy mudblood' he snarled and I could have sworn he would had smiled... If he had any lips. 'NOW' James yelled and they fired repeated spells at the Death Eaters. I grabbed Petunia and with them behind us we ran into the cover of more bushes. This house was a bloody maze.

'James?' I asked. Petunia and I were alone, who knows where in this bloody garden and we heard people sneaking around. 'ROAR' someone yelled and jumped out. I almost shat myself until I recognised it as Sirius. 'IS THIS THE BLOODY TIME YOU PRICK?' I screamed and Petunia curled up on the ground sobbing. 'Shut up! There are two of them over there one spell and they'll find us, one more screw up and we're dad mate. C'mon Padfoot, summon the brooms' James muttered and the three of us waved our wands and summoned three brooms.

I wasn't a dead awful flier but I wasn't as good as those two. I had refused point blank, however, to allow Petunia to ride on the back of one of them. I felt this suffice enough as I had, after all, seen them on the Quidditch pitch and it was just plain suicide to ride on the same broom as either of them. So I rode my own with Tuney sitting on the back. 'The two other muggles are beyond dead' Sirius had told me, 'I saw them in the main room of the celebration. I think your sister would consider what he was doing a bubbled bath, after she had been in that room.' I shuddered as I mounted the broom.

'Petunia sit behind me or stay here' I told as she crawled away from the broom. 'Can't we do that thing where you vanish from one place and appear in another?' she sobbed and I shook my head. 'Protective enchantments against it' I told her. She most unwillingly made her way over to me, sat on the broom and squeezed the breath out of me she was holding on that tight.

We kicked off from the ground and rose steadily in the air. Death Eaters had seen us and were attempting to knock us down. 'HELL YEAH BITCHES' Sirius yelled and a spell hit him as he attempted to dive bomb the Death Eaters. James went racing after him, dodging the spells aimed at him. He caught Sirius and Flew off, laughing madly, into the sunset with Sirius unconscious on his lap. 'THAT IS WHY I REFUSED TO SHARE BROOMS WITH YOU' I yelled at him and he laughed even more loudly, if it were possible.

We flew around a few hundred kilometres away from that awful house before landing. Petunia was bawling her eyes out and hugging me. James had enough brains to know to drag Sirius around the corner and attempt to revise him there before Ministry officials arrived. 'Lily, Lily!' Petunia sobbed and we sat on the ground hugging each other. 'It's okay. I got you away' I whispered to her looking around for the ministry officials.

'No, it's n-not... Thank you b-but-'she sobbed and I looked down at her. 'I love you! I love you L-Lily, I always h-have how couldn't I?' she cried and my heart stopped. 'W-What?' I spluttered and she cried harder and blushed. 'Lily you idiot! I've b-been so j-j-jealous of you! You're a w-witch! I'm just a-a stupid muggle! I used my j-jealousy and turned it into h-hate. I m-missed you so much! I love you Lily, you're my sister!' she sobbed and even I started crying.

'Merlin we're pathetic' I sobbed wiping tears of her face. 'I love you too Tuney. I always have, that is unquestionable. I knew you were jealous but you just got so; short, with m-me!' I sad like a blubbering idiot and then I heard the sound of movement from where James was with Sirius. 'You guys can come out' I called and the pair of them walked around. 'Petunia, sorry but, who else was there with you?' James asked and I smiled at him.

'I d-don't know. Sorry' she whispered looking at him horrified. 'Sorry!" I squeaked and jumped up. 'Tuney this is James Potter, James this is Petunia. Tuney he's my boyfriends, hell, he's my fiancé' I told her and her eyes went wide and looked at my hand. 'OH MY GOSH!' she squealed and I laughed as she tackled me in what we used to call her 'bear hug'. 'I want to come, hell, I have to come lil' Lily' she laughed and a tear leaked out at the use of my nickname. 'Of course! You get the seat where the most important people sit!' I grinned and people apparated all around us.

She was startled for a moment but got over it. 'You swear?' she asked me as we walked to the side as the Aurors interrogated James and Sirius. 'Of course Tuney. You're my sister' I whispered hugging and kissing her like a sister would. 'I'm sorry about my wedding, about Vernon' she muttered looking completely lost and hopeless. 'It's fine, honestly Tuney. I know what you were thinking, believe it or not, and I don't care. I love you too much to care' I told her. She burst into tears and hugged me all over again.

''Scuse me we need to interrogate the muggle' a burly Auror said walking up to us. 'Why? Oh sure' I said and she looked at me terrified. 'Tuney these are wizard police. They just want to know what happened at that place. Just tell them all you know and then you're done' I told her and, wiping away her tears, my big sister took the lead and walked with the Auror to wherever it was they'd interrogate her.

'You sure?' James asked appearing at my side. 'Sure they're only gonna ask questions' I smiled at him but he frowned at me. 'What?' I asked after awhile of enjoying the tickling sensation you get when you are the happiest girl in the world. 'They ask questions, then they erase her memory' he said looking at me baffled. My mind worked slowly, barely processing what he said. _Ask questions, erase memory_. 'No' I whispered. 'NO' I screamed and shoved him away from me.

I ran forward to where they had gone and saw them talking heatedly at the end of the road. 'NO STOP' I screamed but too late. The man took his wand muttered an incantation and caught my sister as she fell. 'NO PLEASE! NO' I screamed running forward. He laid her on the ground and looked at me confused. 'NO YOU ASS HOLE' I screamed shoving him backwards and trying everything.

'LILY!' James yelled and ran over to me. The Auror walked of looking at me like I was completely nuts. 'No, James it's not fair' I whispered and he kissed my head. 'I know Lil's, I know' he whispered and like a slap I realise he was crying. 'W-What's wrong?' I asked him stroking his face. 'You were s-so happy. I'm sorry' he whispered and I tried to kiss his tears away but it didn't work so I just wiped them away.

Petunia began stirring so I hit her with a stunning spell and lifted her up. 'Help me. We need to take her home' I muttered through ragged breaths but Aurors were walking down to us. 'We need to interrogate Ms. Lily Evans' they said and I groaned. 'After I get my sister home you bastards' I muttered and apparated to 4 Privet Drive. Vernon was yelling at me and attempting to punch me so James restrained him while I got Petunia tucked up in bed.

I woke her up before yelling to James and apparating back to the street. The interrogation seemed to go for hours and it was midnight by time I got back to James' house. My face was all wet and snotty from crying, my eyes were huge and puffy and my clothes were filthy from crawling and running through the Malfoy Manor garden. 'Holy shit. And I thought the boys were bad' Rose moaned when I shut the door behind me and turned to see her sitting up on her bed.

'What-?' I moaned and she clicked her tongue as she led me to the loo. 'Have a shower, wash your hair and clean your face. I'm waiting and time is ticking' she said and shutting the door to the bathroom behind her. I washed myself up and brushed my teeth and braided my hair before walking back into my room wearing only a towel. She threw some clothes at me and I crept back into the bathroom.

I walked back out in my dark green, really fluffy pyjamas ready for bed. Rose braided my hair again for me and tried to distract me from the events that night. It didn't work of course. She began singing a song three of us would sing if one was upset. I sobbed even more and she held me like a mother would their daughter. I loved Rose; she was always there for me. So we went to bed maybe three that morning. My eyes were red no matter.

I couldn't believe my sister had apologized to me. I accepted of course but Petunia had told me that exact information I craved to hear and now, now she has no memory of telling me her darkest secrets. And it would have to stay like that for the protection of Wizard kind .But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. My heart yearned for me to visit my sister but I knew that would be impossible, firstly, her husband would be less than understanding, secondly, she would probably skin me alive if I turned up at her house with no warning and thirdly, my sister doesn't even remember it.


	31. Chapter 31

The days were an unstable haze, dark and gloomy. I tried not to fall into a depressed stupor and I fought my terrible grief to stay happy for the sake of my friends. I mean, it's not like I can bitch at them for mourning James' dead parents and then fall into depression because my sister lost her memory is it? So I acted as normal as I could it didn't seem like the others noticed anything which hurt, really deep inside, but hey, I should be grateful that I'm not ruining their time.

'Lily, let's set a date' James said. 'What?' I snorted. We were alone sitting in his backyard on the grass watching the sun set. 'I'm sick of waiting. Let's get married, get jobs. I want to begin my life. I want you to stop mourning your sister, you think I don't notice but I do' he whispered and my breath hitched in my throat. 'W-What?' I stammered and he smiled a quick dazzling flash of perfect teeth.

'I know Lily; I know you still cry about that at night but you try to hide it from us. I want to get married though, I want to start our lives so we can get out of this terrible rut' he said and I nodded dumbfounded. 'I wanna get married James, I do but can we get jobs first?' I asked quietly and he chuckled a deep masculine chuckle that made my skin tingle. 'Sure, jobs first' he smiled. 'I just want to ensure the fact that we will definitely have something to fall back on' I laughed as he rolled his eyes and leaned back pulling me with him.

So the next day we got up at the crack of dawn and went with Frank to work. He and Alice had returned two days prior. 'Don't worry. You guys have defied him more than once, more than anyone else has done here. Just walk up tell Fredrick Dumbledore sent a message, don't worry I told him too, and that you wish to join our ranks' Frank sighed as we fretted all the way. 'Thank you Frank, thank you so much' I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

'Oi Fredrick my friends are here. These two are the real deal though' Frank winked at me before leaving. Fredrick was a tall muscular man, it seemed, and looked very intimidating. 'Hello, it must be Lily Evans and James Potter then?' he said shaking our hands. 'Yes sir. I believe you knew my parents they were Aurors before they were murdered' James said and Fredrick shook his head. 'Yes a terrible accident' he said.

'Now then let's cut to the chase. You want jobs and I need all the Aurors I can get' he said as we sat in his office. James and I remained silent as he spoke. 'I've got plenty of space open so you've got the jobs. I know you're meant to go through all the bloody training but from what I've heard you two have beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named twice. Some men, and women, haven't even met him, just his little minions. So I firmly believe that from what you have accomplished so far is evident enough that the two of you are more than capable at what you're doing.

'If people complain about you getting jobs right up show them just how well you can work a wand, because to survive the Big man, is to be better than what I've got here. I'm not saying they're useless but more than half of them wouldn't even get to raise their wand before he killed them. Frank's a good man; he'll help you all out. Get your and your friends asses down here and consider yourselves employed. Ignore the dickheads who say you or your friends don't deserve it and show me you've got the guts' Fredrick finished and I sat in stunned silence.

'So, that's it? We just get here tomorrow at whatever time you need us and were working for the Auror office, no training needed?' James asked his face reflecting how I felt. Complete disbelief. 'I got the owl from Dumbledore kids, he says you and your mates are more than capable and I know Dumbledore don't say that about anyone so I figured its worth getting you to work here if you really are gonna kick some butt' he grinned excitedly at us and my heart soared.

'EEK, Thank you, thank you, thank you!' I yelped and hugged him so much. 'Thank you Fredrick, it means a lot' James grinned shaking Fredrick's hand as I blushed an ugly red colour that ruined my hair. 'You're welcome. Get here nine sharp tomorrow morning. Bring all your mates that want to work here' he waved us goodbye as we left. 'James! I have a job, we have a job!' I grinned and he laughed as I shimmied my way to the apparating point.

'WE'RE BACK!' James yelled as we arrived, spinning crazily, at the house. 'Annnd?' Sirius drew out the question and I frowned. 'WE GOT THE JOBS' me and James yelled happily jumping up and down crazily. 'We got you jobs too if ya want them' I added and they all hugged us. 'Thank you' they sung and we sat around talking excitedly I noticed Rose frowned a lot so when I could I would have a private chat with her.

'What's wrong?' I asked her and she blushed lightly. 'I just... I don't know if I want to be an Auror' she muttered uselessly. 'You don't have to be, the offer is just there if you want it' I told her and she frowned. 'Yes I know. You are all going to be Aurors and I won't be. I'll be in a stinking office somewhere completely alone while you lot fight evil bastards together' she muttered and I laughed confused.

'Rose, we'll work it so we can still hang out together. Honestly, what friends would we be if we just shunned you out because you didn't want to risk your life every day? Personally I think you've got the right idea, but mum, dad, Mary, Mr Potter and Mrs. Potter. The Death Eaters have affected me more deeply than you. I just feel like I have to do this you know?' I told her and she smiled weakly, 'I always knew you would Lil's' she smiled and I giggled but was glad to see she was noticeably more talkative after that.

So we all get up incredibly early the next day from nerves and I spent two hours trying to decide what to wear. 'Alice help me' I hissed and she rolled her eyes, 'struggling myself here' she muttered back and I drew my wand, walked to the bathroom and summoned 'clothes.' Whatever came I would wear. Jeans and a top and new running shoes. Well, at least I'd be able to run. I thought helplessly and made my way to the kitchen for a hurried breakfast.

'Nervous?' James asked stirring his cereal but not eating it. 'Just a bit' I grinned as my stomach churned. 'We should be okay; I mean it wasn't a dream was it? And it's not like they expect us to fight him again and I don't think we could mess up and we've got nearly everyone with us...' James mumbled 'James, stop rambling on. You're gonna give me a headache before I get there' I frowned massaging my temples and he kissed my cheek.

'Morning all' Sirius called as he finally entered the room after everyone else arrived and we all grumbled in response. At about ten to nine we all left together for the ministry not wanting to be late. 'I thought you'd be here early' Fredrick grinned as we spun into being. I blushed and a few laughed nervously. 'Jut to clean things up, we're all hired?' Sirius asked raising his hand slightly in the air. 'Yes you are Mr-?' Fredrick said. 'Black, Sirius Black' Sirius finished for him.

'May I ask why a Black wants to be an Auror, I thought you all supported he-who-must-not-be-named?' Fredrick asked with the air of trying to remain calm. 'I'm not really a Black, I ran away and they disowned me' Sirius grinned cheaply and I rolled my eyes but Fredrick looked impressed. 'Took some guts' he nodded leading the way upstairs. 'So first thing first, introductions' Fredrick said opening the door to the Auror office.

'Right. OI YOU LOT' he yelled and the whole Auror team starred at us. 'Newbie's, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom used to be Prewett' Fredrick said and everyone chorused 'hey.' 'Sirius Black? _Black_?' Someone enquired. 'Alas, my soon to be friend. I was counted among the Black family. However, upon my becoming a quick thinker fifteen year old I ran from that dump they call home and practically lived at old James Potter's place. Now I own an apartment that I haven't seen for a good few months' Sirius grinned widely and I rolled my eyes.

The Aurors, I deemed, were good enough people. I got to meet Alice's cousins; Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They also had an uncle who married into Sirius' family but it became so confusing after that I gave up on understanding. 'So basically you're all bloody related' I interrupted Fabian and he grinned 'hell yeah red.' 'Call me that again and I'll kill you' I cursed and he grinned even more. 'Then I herby nickname you 'Lil red' he snorted and high fived his brother.

My friends and I spent the whole day helping finish off paper work go on little trips with people and got the 'feel' of the place. Everything seemed welcoming and warm and we couldn't wait to get home and tell our friends. Remus hadn't been able to come because of his 'furry little problem' and Peter just wouldn't be able to cope and Rose, instead of coming with us, had decided to visit the _Daily Prophet_ and enquire for a job there. Another reason I was so excited to get home. I was desperate to see how my friend went.

I was desperately proud of all my friends. Through everything we had been through, loosing Mary, loosing James parents and in some cases fighting Lord Voldemort with me and James, they had pulled through and started their lives like any other person and though we may be in war we kept brave faces and comforted each other, because that is what we do best. Friends are supposed to care for and nurture each other. I loved each of them, even piggy Pete and stinky Sirius, because without each and every one of them I doubt I would be who I am today. Without them I doubt I could safely classify myself sane and living like a normal person with grief a figment of the past.

I loved my friends and I liked to think they loved me, well I knew James loved me any way. So when I go out there and fight those bastard Death Eaters it will be for those who I lost at their hands and it will be to protect my friends from the wrath. I would not betray them in any way, I would not let them be harmed further by those bastards and if one Death Eater should harm them in any way. I will make it my duty to kill them. Because anyone to touch a hair on the heads of my friends will suffer the wrath of a pissed of Lily Evans.

Rose got the job, Remus found work in a muggle library, Peter had been gone for two weeks now. We were all incredibly busy what with planning a wedding and a surprise birthday for Rose. Yes, it had been a whole year and we ignored birthdays and Christmas, they just don't seem that important when you are suffering from heavy losses. But this year I was determined to celebrate everything that came along. Christmas, Easter, getting jobs, weddings, not so much funerals, Peter eating four pizzas without a break, birthdays and anything else you can think off.

I was happy to be busy planning and working and looking after everyone. I felt mature, like I had grown up. We were juggling, parties, work and dealing with stuff from the Order every day, it really would be enough to give anyone a pile of dung instead of a brain but for me it helped me think straight. I think, knowing that I have a lot of stuff I need to do help me think, well that's what I told everyone anyway, inside I'm dying.


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up every day with a little dance going on in my stomach. I had a job; I have finally secured my future. I was also becoming incredibly busy planning a wedding. We had ignored things like birthdays for a whole year of being wrapped up in our blankets of grief but now Rose's was coming. Alice and I had agreed, since Rose had helped and will help plan both our weddings we would plan her surprise birthday. So we were also incredibly busy with that.

It didn't help her birthday was tomorrow. While she was at work at the Daily Prophet we spent every second planning, balloons in every corner of the room, streamers on every ceiling place, confetti on the floor and food everywhere. Music to be blaring in the background and lots of guest to eat food and dance. It wasn't too hard but it wasn't exactly easy.

'GET IT UP NOW' I screamed at Sirius who was playing with the streamers rather than placing them around the lounge. It was the big day. Alice was steaming over the cake in the kitchen, Frank was getting furniture out the way, Remus was getting the music ready, James was organising the food, Peter (we found him at a park completely lost three last night) was throwing confetti on the floor.

We had ten minutes until Rose was here and Sirius hadn't put anything up and the cake was still cooking, everything and everyone else seemed to be doing okay. I had been floating from each person and offering my help. 'LILY!' Alice suddenly yelled and I ran into the kitchen. 'Oh Merlin' I yelped. The cake was a horrid black colour. 'Okay calm down, the oven might have done something. I-. We can fix this' Alice said worried by my sudden rise of colour.

'DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING' I whimpered half yelling. We spent the remaining ten minutes firing any and every spell at the cake until; it went a rich creamy colour. 'Hello-?' Rose's voice echoed from the hallway. 'Quick!' I hissed to Alice and pulled her into the lounge. Lucky we all dressed before getting ready. The door creaked open and Rose's hand switched the light on. 'SURPRISE' we yelled jumping up.

Her face was priceless. People apparated all around us arriving just in time. Rose grinned and instantly went to Remus for a dance. She drank a lot of butterbeer and ate plenty of the food we had laid out. People were screaming along with the multiple songs, dancing like no one was watching, making out like only Sirius could and snuggling like me and James would, and well were. What can I say? We're in love and always will be til death do us part.

People were doing everything, vomiting because they drank too much, pissing themselves because they missed the toilet, having to take a muggle cab home they were that drunk and making out like nobody else was in the room. I am proud enough to say I didn't get too drunk, and was able to return order after too much. Everything calmed down near the end and it was mostly catching up with old friends and sharing stories. It was amazing on how much had changed, how much had happened.

The night was wildly fun and a complete success. Everyone left around midnight and I waved my wand to semi clean the room. We all staggered up to bed completely dead with exhaustion. I didn't mind, as long as Rose had a good day which she told me with full confidence before we fell asleep. It certainly was a day to go down in the history of our friendship for sure.

The day was coming closer so fast it wasn't funny. I spent every waking moment that I wasn't at work completely buzzing over my wedding plans. I never was a fan of huge white weddings with exotic flowers and the latest fashionable wedding dress, just simple and beautiful was fine by me. But one thing I had to have at this wedding, no matter how pathetic it may seem was a place dedicated to those I lost.

I was going to have mum's favourite flowers for my bouquet, dad's favourite music to be played, Mary's jewellery to be worn, James' parent's wedding rings look alike. I was also going to have a wall dedicated to letters they sent us and all our favourite memories with them written down. I was determined to have them remembered at my wedding; I was determined to have one part of them there to see the happiest day of my life.

Once me and James say I do, there will be a whole minute to remember those who should have been there, the father who was supposed to give me away, the best friend and mothers who were supposed to be there and help me get ready, the father who should have helped his son. Then we will move on. To the things a normal wedding does.

James made me swear we would get married at the church we visited in Godric Hollow because he had a wedding present he could only get there for me. So I spent all my time after work locked in a study with Rose and Alice planning a wedding, at work I was hunting down Death Eaters. They boys, however, spent their time in between work doing their best to distract me. Something that really got me worked up.

'Oh Merlin' I groaned as Alice left the room to get a drink, 'what?' Rose asked toying with her hair. 'It's Alice's birthday next week! We haven't planned anything!' I whispered and she looked like I slapped her, exactly how I felt. It had been exactly three months since Rose's birthday and I hadn't thought anything of it but Alice's was now raptly approaching. 'Don't worry' James whispered from behind me and I jumped so did Rose who also paled. 'Who's there?' she asked and I turned around. No James. 'Me' James said slipping off his invisibility cloak.

'Don't worry, that's why me and the boys gave up distracting you. We've been planning the party instead, well, we've been planning every party really' he frowned and I grinned. I'd bet you anything Sirius had put them up to that. Planning everything just so he could get the day in what happens. 'Even Christmas?' I teased and to my shock he nodded, 'yeah. Merlin it makes us sound pathetic' he groaned and I laughed but agreed.

James slid the cloak back on and disappeared though as Alice came back. I went to check the boys plans for everything so far, planning the wedding was really getting to my head. They had done brilliantly which Sirius had said was because of their 'Marauder skill' I laughed at them but then quickly left because I had told the other two I was going to the loo. I grabbed drinks on the way though so I had an excuse for being late to return.

Busy, busy, busy. Work was getting more complicated fighting Death Eaters and bringing many in only to have them escape again. Rose was also getting more hours at the office as she was supposedly doing so well. We hardly had time anymore to plan anything as we were all so bloody busy. I left in the early hours of the morning with James or someone else and would return with them late into the night. It was often hard to plan ahead with our timetables being so unpredictable.

But somehow we did it, somehow we managed to plan parties, plan weddings and work with both our personal jobs and the order of The Phoenix. 'Happy bir-day Alice' I slurred at four in the morning. It would be me and Alice heading to work today. 'How did you know?' she groaned and I laughed despite my tiredness. 'Alice, we're best friends. I know everything' I grinned and she frowned. 'I hope you didn't tell the others or plan anything' she muttered and I snorted, 'no way I could plan anything. To bloody busy with the wedding' I told her and she grinned as we left for work.

Work wasn't all bad today. We didn't go out on the field and got easy inside jobs. We also got to leave early. So we got to her surprise party early and thankfully they were ready. 'LILY' she yelled when they all shouted surprise and I laughed at her fuming face. 'You said-!' she yelled but I held my hands up as Frank took possession over her. 'Hey, I said_ I_ didn't plan anything. It was all the boys' I winked at them and they raised their glasses back.

She got over it after twenty minutes. She laughed at jokes, loved all the presents, ate almost all the food, danced with all of us, and screamed along with the music with me and Rose while the boys watched laughing. It was a hell of a night just like Rose's and everyone had so much fun and got incredibly drunk. Totally worth it though to see us all smile and laugh and party like we used to. We all went to bed in high spirits happy as could be. Except for the fact all of us had work tomorrow that is.

**AC- Hey guys, sorry about this. This chapter is kind of making up for the fact that I missed like everything over the past chapters. Birthdays even Christmas. So the next few chapters are exactly what those will be dedicated to, celebrations. All the reviews are amazing thank you so much. You really are awesome. Any enquires just review and I'll fix it up. I love you guys! SS x**


	33. Chapter 33

And now the day was here. It was probably five thirty in the morning and I was already running around trying my hardest to get everyone ready. 'Sirius I swear if you drop that thing one more time I'm gonna drop you from the top of Big Ben' I yelled and laughing he ran off carrying it securely in his hands. Remus and Pete were helping James get ready, Alice was getting my stuff ready and Rose was trying to get the church decorated and ready.

'Okay Lily twenty minutes' Rose muttered brushing make up on my face and added mascara to my eyes while Alice fixed my hair. 'Rose you tell me the time every second. I think you're more nervous than I am' I whispered my heart seemed to be skydiving within me. 'Someone needs to be nervous' she grinned and I laughed, 'oh believe me I am.'

And suddenly it was my go. I clung to my father's old watch and walked down the carpet leading to James. People sitting on the seats either side of me were trying very hard to take subtle pictures but the flash blinded me none the less. James looked incredible. We had decided on muggle clothes for this part of the wedding, so he was in his black tux with the white tissue and lily in his pocket. He grinned at me as I arrived and I caught a reflection of myself in his glasses. I was dressed in white, obviously, but the dress was beyond floor length, and had a rich elegant pattern in black down the right side.

I started crying, little tears leaking out the corner of my eyes. I was so excited, so nervous, so bloody happy. And suddenly it was my turn to speak. 'Oh Jesus. James, no words cam sum up the love I have for you. Nothing could make me happier than standing here and marry you. I want nothing more than to get married, go to work and have kids because with you I am happy, you are my phoenix song' I told him and he smiled at me before talking.

'Even though you said you'd never want to date me I never gave up on you Lil's, you're like the forbidden fruit. I tried every year for six years to impress you, too conceited to notice that everything I did actually pushed you away. I don't care if you are, or used to be best friends with a slime ball, I still want to marry you and nothing you say, and you've said quite a lot, can push me away' he said. 'I do', we said and slipped the rings on our fingers.

The first song was the song my parents got married to. Me and James waltzed around the room and people slowly joined it. Rose and Remus danced past smiling fanatically at us. 'They're gonna be a great couple' James whispered and I nodded in agreement. The second song after that was the one James parents got married to and we danced to that to pay our respects.

'I wish they were still here' I said as we sat down and I clutched my father's old watch tightly in my gloved hand. 'So do I. I wish they could see us now' he muttered fiddling with a strand of my hair. 'What do you mean you wish they were here?' Sirius asked sitting next to us with the rest of our friends. 'Well it would be nice to have our parents see us get married' I told him. 'They did, Lily, by dedicating stuff to your parents of course they were here.

'You used important things that they loved and brought them to your wedding, really if you think about it, you made sure they had some part' Sirius smiled kindly and tears rose to my eyes. 'You held your father's watch walking down that blasted carpet, that's like holding your father's arm. You held your mothers favourite flowers, that's like hugging her after you say your part. You danced to their songs that was like dancing with them. They were more involved than you think' he said and I started crying. 'It's true' Rose, Alice, Remus and Pete told us and me and James clutched each other with grief.

My family had been here, well everyone except Petunia who ignored the invite I sent her, my best friend Mary will always be with me for I shall always wear the jewellery she left me. 'Gift time!' James chuckled as Sirius jumped up and down excitedly. We had organised for the gifts to be placed on a table at the entrance rather than given to us throughout the day. So we walked over there and I placed them in one bag so we could open them after James had given me mine.

'Okay, no peaking Lil's you gotta trust me' he muttered taking my hand in his and leading the way. Everyone had left, at James' request, and it was just us. We walked together down what felt like loads of streets and with my mind's eye I imagined the rows of little cottages with their twinkling lights and happy families sitting around the tables or fireplaces.

'You excited?' James asked holding my hand with one of his own and covering my eyes with his other. 'A little' I admitted and I felt him grin. 'Well we're here so stay here and swear you will keep your eyes closed' he whispered eerily into my ear and rolling my eyes I clamped them shut as he lifted his hand off my face. I grew impatient as I heard him fiddling around with keys of some sort.

'James hurry up' I groaned, I could imagine how stupid we would look to muggles or anyone looking in on the scene really. Two people in wedding clothes, newlyweds by the looks of it, standing outside some random house, the groom playing with keys while the bride stands there like an idiot with her eyes shut. I giggled a little and James instantly asked why. 'Can you imagine how stupid we must look?' I snorted and even he laughed a little.

'James can I look yet?' I asked and he replied with a quick 'no' and a kiss on the cheek. I groaned and he laughed put took my hand and eased my forward about five steps and placed both my hands on a smooth fence or gate. 'Now' he breathed in my ear and my eyes jumped open with my excitement. 'James you shouldn't have!' I exclaimed jumping up and down despite myself.

'I should have Lil's. This is the start to a new life. I'm secret keeper, you're my wife we live here' he said and lifted me up bridal style. He kicked open the gate and marched up to the doors with me cradled in his arms. 'Open the door for me Lil's' he muttered and I laughed but opened it for him. And so there we stood laughing on the threshold of our new home for the first time.

It was semi furnished as James wanted me to do most of that part so the house was suitable for both of us; as long as he got to design the bedroom he was fine. 'I want only good memories in this house Potter' I whispered as we snuck up to the bedroom after he locked the door behind us.

The next morning I lay awake in my bed thinking over my life so far whilst James made me some tea downstairs. I was eleven when I lost my best friend and came to Hogwarts, I was fifteen when I lost my yet another best friend, I was seventeen when I started dating my enemy, I was also seventeen when my parents and my best friend died and I escaped Voldemort for the first time, I was eighteen when I got engaged, I was eighteen when my fiancés parents died and I evaded Voldemort for a second time and I'm nineteen when I married James now. Everything was happening, but I liked it.

'I love you James. I can't think of anyone I'd prefer to spend the rest of my life with' I told him when he came in with a full breakfast on a tray. 'I love you too Lil's, til death do us part' he repeated our lines from the night before as we snuggled up in bed and shared the breakfast. 'I'm glad we didn't go on a honeymoon James. I don't think I could cope with being so far away from everyone for such a long time. I think it would have been great though, you know, if we weren't in middle of a war' I told him and he agreed completely.

I suppose this is one of those special things in my life that I will always remember. Just knowing that I was lucky enough to lie in bed with my husband, James Potter, and feel completely at home, like there is no one else I could rather marry and that I was perfectly safe in his arms. Because I was, I know I was this man would stop at nothing to make sure I'm safe and happy. That is why I loved him, because he was just so amazing and important like each of our friends. Everyone I know means so much because given the state of things you just don't know when it will be there time to go.

**AC- I hope we are all liking where this story is heading, they die when they are twenty-one and I'm getting really sad knowing that soon this story must soon end. But don't worry I'm going to fill these next dozens on chapters right up! I'm getting nervous and I love the reviews! Thank you all so much they mean so much to me. SS x**


	34. Chapter 34

Work, work, work. It seemed like that was all we did a week after our wedding. 'NEWLYWEDS' Sirius yelled when he saw us come in and everyone else yelled 'congratulations' to my great amusement. 'Did you like the "gift" Red?' Sirius asked, everyone had been quick to pick up on my nickname, 'yes' I slurred and he chuckled and messed up my hair.

'Yeah, yeah. Congratulations to the newest married couple; do you think they should start their work though?' Fredrick was walking around in a stroppy mood. 'Sorry sir. What can we do?' I asked and James rolled his eyes. 'Potter, the male, help Black fill these out Evans, sorry Potter, the girl, help Longbottom, the girl, fill hers out' he said indicating to the people as he spoke. I giggled a little at the whole gender thing but got straight to work. Yet I soon found myself willing for the time to speed so I could go to The Order meeting tonight.

'Alright, you're dismissed. Potter's, Black and Longbottom's only though' he called many hours later and Sirius groaned. 'I feel so left out being the only singular surname' he whined and James punched him playfully on the arm, 'get a girl then Padfoot' he laughed as Sirius tackled him I rolled my eyes and left with Alice and Frank.

'Yes, excellent. Thank you Minerva, Very well' we listened to Dumbledore before running to our seats as he entered the door in which we were all crouched around. 'Good Evening' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling as he looked around at us each in turn. 'Lily, James I wish to congratulate you on your marriage, yes I was there. It was beautiful indeed' he said softly smiling at us. 'Excuse me sir, but where is everyone else?' Alice asked her hand raised slightly a look of confusion on her face.

'Yes, Mrs. Longbottom. It is in fact it is a very good reason only you few people are hear. It was at the request of your friend Remus Lupin that I spoke only to you' he said gravely sitting down. It was true; it was just Peter, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Rose and I here. 'Remus Lupin or as I'm sure you all know him by 'Moony?' He has requested that the moment he leaves I speak to you and explain his decisions, he says he knows just how protective you will all become nearing the subject' Dumbledore spoke with a grave voice and it gave me the chills.

'Now, so we are all on the same page here, Mr. Lupin has expressed high amount of trust in the six of you and he knows you would never betray him if his life depended on it. This may come as a shock to some but not so to others, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf. I beg you not to betray him for all your time knowing him has known him for what he is. Mr. Lupin has been a werewolf since a very small age and nobody but I would permit him into a magical school. You were all perfectly safe because once every full moon he would disappear beneath the whomping Willow.

'I beg you do not leave your friend because of this, ah for lack of better choice, infection. Mr. Lupin has willingly signed himself up, knowing full well of the conditions, to, shall we put it; bunk with the dogs, for a few nights. He has gone undercover with other werewolves. Remember this was his own choice and he wants you to understand he does it for the better hope it will make a change' Dumbledore said and tears sprang to my eyes.

'Bloody Marauders. Always gotta put bloody danger first then safety' I cursed and the others chuckled dryly. 'I can't believe he didn't tell us he was a werewolf' Alice whispered looking at me wide eyed and I felt bad. I had known since fifth year, how could I not with his constant disappearances? 'We knew' James, Sirius and I said guiltily at the same time.

We looked at each other amused excuses forming in our heads. 'He was in our dormitory, how could we not know? So we, do I have to say it in front of our ex Headmaster, not meaning to be rude sir' Sirius grinned at Dumbledore who merely chuckled. 'Well we were Prefects and I'm not exactly that daft' I muttered. 'And I wasn't about to go blab was I?' I said going defendant on my choice from so long ago.

'Of course not, of course not, Lily. I suppose I was just one of the many other students' Alice grinned and I smiled back. 'Is that why you lot knocked me out with that potion every bloody full moon? Or threaten to prank me "hardcore" if I followed or asked questions or looked out the windows at those nights?' Frank asked glaring at Peter and James and Sirius accusingly, all of which just shrugged grinning at each other.

'I can't believe you boys' I muttered shaking my head, 'and yet you married the worse one! Old Prongs always going on and on about Lily, and why does she hate him and why won't she go on one date, and why won't she see through his pranks, and why does she hang around Snivellus and why can't she just act like she does in his dreams or why can't she sleep in-'Sirius was cut off as James placed him in a bubble and floated him out of sight. 'James he was just getting to the best part!' I exclaimed as he waved Sirius goodbye.

'Trust me Lil's you do not want to hear that' he muttered grabbing my hand and apparating to our cottage in Godric Hollow. I had organized most the furniture by now. The lounge was a warm fuzzy yellow colour that seems to dance in the sun, decorated with mismatching furniture that just fit it with the room.

The kitchen walls and floor are all black but the appliances were white and green. The dining room wasn't much different. The hallway was just wooden and light browns. James had decorated the main bedroom all gold carpet and blood red walls. The rest of the furniture only allowed those two colours. And the rest of the rooms were just there and we let our friends decorate them.

It was exquisite and so, so like us. Well that's how we looked at it. Something beautiful and rare. I guess it sounds silly to be talking of a house we just designed as though it has feelings but some part of me just, well I guess it's ever since I was told I was a witch, but some part of me sees everything as a living soul with feelings.

Things with the Order soon also affected us at work. Jumping up on Death Eaters without telling my head Auror, stopping secret Death Eater raids without telling my boss it was happening. It is completely true that we didn't know about the raids or attacks until after we signed up for the jobs to stop them but it left us with no way to explain to Fredrick who was becoming more troubled by the amount we knew.

Dumbledore would write to him about Merlin knows what and he would cool down but if any of us should do a particularly big job he'll get nervous and tenterhooks all over again. I'm not gonna lie, it was hard to live with. Our boss not knowing if it was safe to tell us about suspected Death Eater action but in the end we were who we were and he had to accept that or live with less employees.

Time was milling by as slow as possible and Sirius' birthday was approaching. James and Peter, whenever he was actually here, would spend most their time trying to think of good ideas for his birthday but it took two seconds for Sirius to notice their disappearance and know instantly what they were doing. So of course, being him he instantly demanded he plan it with them. They didn't mind though, I guess we all knew it would be like that for the Marauders.

'I can't wait til this bloody war is over' James groaned as we sat on the sofa's talking one night. It was all of us, Alice, Frank, Rose, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I sitting down talking happily after a yummy dinner. 'I know I might be able to fix my motorbike' Sirius said before instantly frowning. 'Motorbike?' I inquired and he grinned cockily at me. 'Ah yes dear Lily. Mr. Prongs and Wormtail took pity upon poor Padfoot and bought him a lovely bike... That he is teaching to fly' he added and jumped out of reach as my hand swung to his head.

'I swear if you fly that thing, or hurt any passengers Sirius, by George help you' I muttered and he laughed loudly. 'Now Lily, would I hurt anyone who doesn't have it coming for them?' he asked innocently. 'Oh let me see, there was Snape in first year, Heckley also first year, Jones second year, Robin fourth year, Fork third year need I go on?' I asked counting on my fingers and he frowned at me disapprovingly. 'Snape was a slime ball, Heckley was impolite, Jones was just plain annoying and Robin and Fork were so stupid to even question my awesomeness' he replied shortly making the others laughed but I just shook my head.

'If anyone gets hurt you're paying the price, no matter what Black. On your head be it' I told him playfully and laughing he left the house probably to make sure the damn bike worked. Everyone else left shortly after as me and James got ready for bed. Alice would be calling in tomorrow to help get the food set for the party for Sirius tomorrow so there wasn't much of a long wait for me and her to see each other again. I would just have one sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**AC- Really sorry I haven't updated recently my head has just been blown out the water but I'm back and I'm back writing. Okay how about nice long chapter for you all because it is my birthday tomorrow! Yes I know, I'm incredibly excited as well. I'm going to be really busy (Australia times) Saturday through to Sunday though and probably won't update. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot and its great hearing from all different people whether you write or not your reviews do mean something. SS x**

The party was a complete bloody blast and everyone had a great time. Sirius, James, Alice, Frank and Rose got completely pissed and Peter found a girlfriend. Well a girl that could bear to kiss him for more than two seconds and that he would be meeting the next night by the sounds. Sirius must have had fifty drinks, very strong drinks. Alice and Frank disappeared after their tenth; Rose stayed the full night and came home with me and James.

James was always hanging around me or teasing Sirius and Peter. When he was with them I was laughing at Rose as she tried to use multiple pick up lines on the same guy over and over again. When he was with me we were snogging, playing with each other, teasing each other and annoying our friends. We danced once or twice but that was only when a really good song came on.

Now however was the next day. Rose was sprawled across her bed in the guest room snoring so loudly I was amazed James could sleep. I however, was downstairs fixing us up a batch of coffee. I took them their own mugs to wake them up and said breakfast would be ready downstairs in twenty minutes and that they really should have a shower. And they really should because all I could smell when within five metres of them was alcohol and lots of it.

So I busied myself in the kitchen making toast, pancakes, porridge and the likes. They slumped down the stairs just as I finished laying everything on the table. 'In the dining room' I called to them in a chirpy voice and they came in grumbling. 'How can you not be hung over?' Rose said starring at me accusatory. 'I learnt my lesson last time we went drinking' I laughed them suddenly remembering that was the night James' parents died I shut up and served them food.

We ate quietly occasionally talking but otherwise silent. 'I like your dress' Rose complimented, it was pretty dress I'd give it to her. It was short and yellow with pretty white flowers on it. 'Thanks Rose, Mrs. Potter got it for me' I said blushing deeply at mentioning James mother. 'It is beautiful' Rose grinned before stuffing her face with maple syrup covered pancakes. James met my eyes and smiled weakly before looking back down but I watched him.

Rose left a few minutes later for work and James and I spent the day lounging around when a magnificent eagle owl flew in and landed on the table before us. 'Who is it from?' I asked as James detached the letter from it and opened it up. 'Juliet, Merlin haven't spoken to her in years' he said guiltily. I slid of my seat and sat with him reading over his shoulder.

'_Hello James, Lily._

_Congratulations on your wedding I hope you are both incredibly happy. Also, congratulations on your jobs I always knew the two of you would become Aurors. Tell everyone I send my congratulations, even Rose and her job at the _Daily Prophet_. _

_I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a while, you must have tried to send owls but mother and father put spells against anything finding us or ever reaching us and that will be why they fly back to you. We get scraps of the _Daily Prophet_ and that is how I found out of your marriage and of Frank and Alice's. Please pass along my congratulations._

_I am so sorry to say this is the last time I will be able to send letters to any of my friends. I love you all loads and miss you with all my heart though. Mother and father have decided we are to move to Australia where they receive no news of anything from England, where we will be most safe from Voldemort. I'm sorry about everything I hope you are all happy together. I wish I could see you face-to-face just one more time but I can't. _

_We leave tonight and this is the last time I can talk to any of you. Mother says you are not to send letters to us or try and commune in any way, I'm sorry. I would move out but I can't, and I certainly could never impose on you all either._

_I love you all from the bottom of my heart,_

_Juliet'_

I sat there frozen. We never sent her letters and she has a perfect excuse for us, we didn't tell her of anything we had been through and here she is telling us she is moving. I'll give it to her; she really does know how to make me feel like rubbish. 'We never did anything' James whispered placing the letter on the table. 'She wouldn't have expected you to. She was my best friend and I haven't contacted her in years' I muttered tears stinging my eyes.

We sent the letter to the others, to let them know that Juliet never forgot us like we did her. Alice and Rose were sobbing according to the others when we called in earlier and so was I. We had no way to contact Rose or apologize or anything. I sent about twenty owls that night to her, but they all came back one after the other no matter what.

'I feel like a bitch' I moaned to James the following day. 'Well she did explain that you couldn't have sent them anyway' James said handing me a cup of tea. 'And? Doesn't mean I shouldn't have tried!' I exclaimed and he rubbed my shoulders reassuringly. 'Lily, you tried. But she's gone now nothing you do will change that. Here, at the end of the war we will have a vacation to Australia and find her yeah? I swear that is what we will do' he promised and I took that to the heart.

I had finished work about two hours ago, now I was helping Dumbledore set up our house for the meeting. Well, he was sitting down as I summoned more chairs and baked cookies for everyone; he just sat and watched me amusedly. 'Sir-'I began but he interrupted. 'Dear Lily, I do feel we have well passed the time of using "sir" and 'Professor". Please you are my equal it would be an honour for you and your friends to call me Albus; after all we are comrades are we not?' Dumbledore said smiling at me over his spectacles.

'Of course sir, I mean Albus' I said hurrying back to the kitchen to check on my cookies. 'Thank you. So Lily what was it?' he asked following me while sucking on a minty éclair. 'What was what? Oh, right. Well, _Albus_ sir, I was, I was just wondering if you had heard of Juliet recently?' I asked him and he frowned. 'I assume she sent you an owl? Yes her parents were quite certain that their family would be safer beyond the clutches of Lord Voldemort' he said gravely. 'I was just wondering why they would think that. I mean they weren't being targeted, or their family didn't' do something did they?' I asked rearranging the room.

'I believe Juliet's father had done something to cause an up stir among the Death Eaters, but he informed me that it wasn't such a "big deal" as he put it. I believe his wife, Juliet's mother, is just overreacting but rightly so. Anything anyone does against the Death Eaters certainly is something worth hiding for. Some purposely resist Lord Voldemort, others like them, may act by accident and suddenly fear for the lives of their loved ones and go beyond the usual worry' Dumbledore said seating himself comfortably on one of the many chairs.

'Are they safe? I don't want Juliet or any of her family, to get hurt' I said sitting down also. 'Yes I believe they are exceedingly safe in Australia. Far from anyone else' he said sadly and I let out a muffled sob before hurrying onto the kitchen to get the cookies out the oven. 'Is everything okay Lily?' he called as I started placing them on plates. 'Yes, just dishing them up. Everyone will be here soon' I called trying not to burn my fingers as I placed them all decoratively around the plates.

I brought them in the room, balancing them on my arm as I placed them on the tiny lounge room table. 'I hope it is not a hassle for the meeting to be here tonight?' Dumbledore asked innocently. 'Of course not. I do this every night sir' I said trying not to drop the blasted cookies. I heard him laugh lightly and blushed. 'Sorry for the rudeness. Just a little stressed after work, we've been at the Death Eaters again and Fredrick is under a lot of strain with all the mishaps' I explained rushed and he smiled light heartedly.

'But of course, a lot of duty with being an authority among the wizarding world. A lot more so than in the muggle world' he smiled at me and I nodded, 'tell me about it' I muttered. The doorbell suddenly rang and I jumped up. 'You wouldn't mind getting that do you sir? I haven't got dressed yet...' I said waving a hand to show him my destroyed and filthy clothing I wore to work. 'Why of course, we must after all keep up our appearances' he said and I wasn't sure he was being sarcastic. Instead I ran up the stairs summoned my top and jeans and got changed.

I came back down and found the room already packed, it surprised me and I slid down the remaining steps. 'Whoa' I squeaked sliding to a halt and rubbing my behind. 'Hey Lil's!' James called waving to me from amongst our guests. 'Everyone here? Excellent' Dumbledore called restoring order in the tiny room. 'Now, I am pleased to say Mr. Remus Lupin has come back from the mission he took on alone. He comes back well and in perfect health' he said waving a hand to where Remus actually was standing surrounded by his chirpy Marauders.

'Now I have some difficulties to get through. This meeting was called urgently later this afternoon as I have some grave news for us all. Lord Voldemort has knowledge of what is happening in these meetings, knows of our next attacks. This brings me to two hard to believe conclusion; we are either being spied on or someone among our numbers is betraying us' he said and there was a loud outbreak of annoyance from those assembled.

'Who is it?' someone yelled, 'Bleedin' Traitor!' Hagrid yelled and I watched sadly as Peter squeaked in horror and hid behind Sirius, Remus and James. I walked over to them quickly not liking to be alone. 'I'll tell Alice and Frank tonight. I hope we catch the bastard who is selling us out' Sirius muttered looking pointedly at Remus. I don't know what but something strange was going on between those two.

'Okay, so is everyone at your apartment now?' I asked trying to change the topic. 'What? Oh yes, Merlin Lily they've been with me since you two had got this place' Sirius laughed at my face. 'I sold mum and dad's Lil's. Too many memories' James explained to the obvious confusion all over my face. 'Oh' I whispered. 'That's how we got this place' he grinned wrapping a hand over my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

'I like this much less than many of you let me assure you. But there is no way to catch them at it. I trust all of you and I sure hope we trust each other. There is nothing we can do about the matter but there is still something we can do about Voldemort. That is why we are here and it will do us well to not forget it. _Strong as we are united, weak as we are divided_. I need about two groups of five teams to keep guard over Little Fidling. I have received word Death Eaters are targeting that area' he spoke loudly and clearly over those who still muttered amongst each other.

Ten people raised their hands for that job and he took them into the study to explain it further. People sat together eating my cookies for a few moments before leaving. Once most were gone I sat with Sirius, Remus, Peter and James. 'How were the dogs?' James asked as I joined them. Clearly they waited for me before asking. 'Rude. Some were rather pleasant and took notice of me when I said they didn't just have to attack innocent children. I told them my story.

'Well, I told the ones I trusted my story. Some already include themselves among the Death Eaters and kept a close watch on me. When I could however I would tell the quieter ones of Dumbledore how he fights to make things right for us, for the werewolves, the monsters of the wizarding world' Remus said proudly and I grinned at him. 'Don't call yourself a monster; it's just your furry little problem once a month. You're not nearly as bad as Lily' James winked and I slapped him hard I hope. Sirius smirked and Remus and Peter laughed lightly as James grumbled incoherently at me.

'What was that honey?' I asked sweetly and he scowled at me, 'nothing my love' he muttered. Dumbledore came back in then. 'You are all free to go' he smiled at the remaining people who jumped up and left at once. 'Did the others leave already sir?' I asked standing up. 'Yes Lily, they have gone to attend to that little problem. Remus would you mind talking with me for a moment. If you wish the others may join. I need to hear a recount of the events with your fellow werewolves' Dumbledore said taking sitting down also.

Remus agreed but I made to leave. 'Sorry I'll just do the dishes' I said smiling at them and Sirius joined me. 'What's up with you Padfoot? Aren't you happy Remus is back?' I asked watching him as he sauntered across the kitchen drying everything and placing it back where it belonged. 'No, no. I'm excited, honestly. Just what he's been doing is, creepy' he decided but I didn't believe a word. The way he looked at Remus, accusingly, annoyed and mistrusting. It didn't fit with what he says now.

We finished up and joined everyone in the lounge for the end of what Remus had to say. 'Excellent. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow I hope' Dumbledore said as Remus left. I hugged them all and kissed their cheeks goodbye until it was just Dumbledore, James and I left. 'I hope you do not mind my prolonged stay' he said politely. Of course not sir. Anything we can do to help?' I said smiling at him nicely.

'Yes. Stop calling me sir, I tend to prefer Albus' he smiled amusedly at me and I blushed. 'Sorry sir, old habits die hard' James shrugged happily. 'Yes and one more thing before I leave your humble house tonight. You are both in danger. James you've heard this before I know, but Lily hasn't. Since the day you evaded Lord Voldemort within Hogwarts and thwarted him in controlling my school something in which I thank you for, you have placed yourselves quite high on his wanted list.

'Lord Voldemort is works towards catching the Wizarding world and having total world domination. This is something bigger than that which happened inside Hogwarts. You two are in danger of him finding you. James, you've put the Fidelus charm on this house, and I believe entrusted Sirius as secret keeper not so long ago. May I ask your permission for when I leave tonight to place my own protective spells around this little cottage?' he asked looking at us with his astonishingly blue eyes.

'I... Of course' I said James nodded beside me. 'Thank you. Alas, I must go now. May I see you both in perfect condition upon our next meeting' he smiled kissing my cheeks and shaking James' hand goodbye. We heard him leave and place more enchantments around our house to protect us. _Honestly the lengths that man goes through just for us_ I find myself thinking as I snuggle up in bed with James listening as Albus popped home.


	36. Chapter 36

**AC- Merlin readers! I am so sorry for my tragic ignorance of my story! I am writing, I swear! I've been so busy lately it's not even funny. I'm supposed to be on holidays I know! Anyway I hope we like this chapter; yes we are drawing near the end as sad as that is. I am so, so, so sorry for not updating! I'm trying to continue writing as often as possible and I'm trying to update as often as I used to. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the one chapter or more a day routine. Thank you for reading, thank you for the reviews and the constant readers who add me to their favourites! Thank you to those of you who review and give words of advice it means a lot. SS x**

I was rather tired now. I had been spending most my days running around doing stupid errands for the Auror office with Alice. 'I bet it's because we're girls' she hissed as we hauled stuff up the many flight of stairs. 'They aren't that sexist are they? I mean come on, it's not like we haven't proven we are good at fighting' I muttered my chest hurting. 'Maybe the boys have said we need protection' Alice groaned and I rolled my eyes. 'I would much rather you wouldn't jinx that Alice. I think it is because they are running out of things for us to do...' I told her stopping to catch our breath for a moment.

'I know you don't believe that Lily' she said blandly blowing her hair out her face, 'or don't you read the bloody Prophet anymore?' I ignored her and just focused my energy on heaving the boxes in front of us. 'Sorry that was mean' she apologized a moment later. 'It's fine. I just don't like not fighting, I don't like being told to shut up and haul around boxes while they risk James' or Sirius' or Frank's lives' I told her softly and an understanding past through us.

'Fredrick a word please' I called as we finally arrived where he said to meet him. 'Yes?' he asked distractedly still focusing on the folders before him. 'Why are we not on the bloody field?' I asked fury enveloping me. 'I- What?' he asked clearly confused. 'I am sick of hauling your shit around! You want to move it do it yourself! I want to fight I don't care if it's dangerous I was under the impression you understood I was capable' I told him and he looked at me bemused.

'What do you mean Potter?' he asked getting concerned. 'Don't act like you don't bloody well know! Making Alice and I move your shit around while you send everyone but us to fight Death Eaters. Why do we get the box job?' I asked stepping forward my eyes so furious I felt they could burn holes right through him. 'Yeah!' Alice agreed causing me to giggle slightly in my head.

'Alright sorry. I guess I didn't realise, again sorry. Merlin I guess I've been up to my eyes in work I haven't had time to see what's going on around here' he said again getting distracted by some folders. 'Just... Let me see what you've got going on' I sighed moving him over and looking at them. 'Are you serious?' I laughed rolling my eyes at Alice who sneaked a peak at the folders before trying to stifle a giggle.

'Fredrick, Sirius and James planted fake folders of work in your office to distract you. To cause a stir. These are those fake folders you dimwit' I laughed out loud as his face turned a horrid blotchy red colour. 'POTTER, BLACK HERE NOW!' he yelled a vein pulsing in his forehead. 'Shivers. We're out, I don't want them to kill us for telling you' I squeaked grabbing Alice and shuffling out the room as fast and discretely as we could.

'Yes sir?' I heard James ask casually flopping himself on a seat. 'WHAT ARE ALL THESE? WHY ARE YOU PLACING FALSE WORK IN MY OFFICE WHEN I WAS CLEARLY BUSY ENOUGH!' he yelled at them ad me and Alice tried to contain our giggle from our hidey spot on the other side of the door. 'Well Fredrick, we were getting a bit bored-' Sirius tried. 'BORED? WHEN I SEND YOU ON THESE BLASTED MISSIONS WHERE YOU FIGHT FOR YOU USELESS LIFE AND YET YOU'RE BORED ENOUGH TO CAUSE MORE SUFFERING FOR YOUR BOSS? I OUGHT TO FIRE THE PAIR OF YOU BASTARDS NOW!' Fredrick screamed and me and Alice tiptoed down the stairs.

'They are in loads of trouble' I giggled to Alice as we joined the remaining Aurors in the tea room. 'What happened?' Rolf the smallest asked grinning cockily at us. 'You know those folders they slipped into Fredrick's? Well Alice and I just tipped Fredrick off about them and well, now they are in it, the deep end without floaties as my mummy would say' I laughed at their reactions. 'Nice going' Frank nodding approvingly kissing his wife's forehead as he slipped his arm around her waist and they snuggled together.

'Well, at least we get to go back on missions now' Alice said playing with a strand of her hair. 'Why did I have to marry the arrogant, bullying, idiotic, annoying guy in our year?' I sniffled acting envious of their snuggling, causing Alice to laugh unstoppably. 'What?' Frank asked looking at us as though we had gone mad. 'Nothing. Just something we used to laugh about at Hogwarts' I told him laughing along with Alice at the use of a joke we had used countless times in Hogwarts. I was amazed we still remembered it.

'Geez thanks whoever it was that dobbed us in' James muttered slouching in the room with Sirius both looking thoroughly downcast. 'What happened?' I cooed walking straight to his side not meeting the others eyes. 'We get your jobs for the next three months and you and Alice get to go on all the most dangerous missions' he sighed sadly. 'YAY!' me and Alice cheered high fiving each other. 'Wait Prongs!' Sirius said holding up his hand. 'They sold us out! Bitches!' he gasped dramatically raising his hand to his heart in mock horror.

'No!' James joined in pushing me from his side nearer to Alice. We glanced at each other before falling into fits of hysterics. 'You... idiots!' I gasped between my fits of laughter. 'Lily! How could you?' James asked continuing with their mock horror act. 'Don't be a fool Potter. We all know you had it coming to you' I teased tickling his ribs before cracking up into another fit of giggles. He glared at me clearly unimpressed.

'You are so paying when we get him' he said through grinded teeth as we all cleared off to get back to work. I shimmied my hips at him smirking before following Alice and Frank down the hall to the office we shared. 'James, I hate your wife' I heard Sirius yell and a thump and a yelp told me one of them hit the other. I grinned to myself before sitting in a swinging chair and spinning around the office for probably two minutes.

We finished work in a matter of time; I got to sit around and gloat watching Sirius and James heave the boxes up and down, from top floor to bottom floor handing out things to different ministry employees. Now, I was at home with a furious James who was fun to annoy no matter how much he hated it when I did. 'Prongs, Potter, Prick, Prat, Pathetic, Puggly, Pupid' I sung tormentingly. 'You're making up mumble jumble words' he muttered trying to block me out. 'No I'm not! Merlin Potter you pathetically puggy Prongs with your prick from a prat of a pupid brain' I said trying to use all the words at once and he snorted.

'Stop' he suddenly growled flipping over so that I sat on his lap. 'No' I mumbled against his lips. 'Lily Evans, are you saying no, again, to James Potter?' he asked raising an eyebrow. 'No' I whispered kissing him lightly. 'Then what did you say just then?' he asked his voice teasing me. 'No' I repeated and he chuckled. 'I still need to get you back from work today you know' he whispered dangerously in my ear. My heart fluttered in excited fear, though I would never admit it, and I know he knew it did because he chuckled. 'Nervous Evans?' he asked innocently but I shook my head not trusting my voice to respond. 'Sorry? I didn't hear that' he smirked. 'No, not nervous' I squeaked quietly and he laughed loudly.

But his punishment wasn't too bad. A little kissing, well lots of kissing and a little sweet talk. I mean, who calls that punishment? Soon I was busy cooking though and he was telling me about this one time Sirius got a muggle girlfriend and what a catastrophe _that_ turned out to be. 'You two really are horrible with girls aren't you?' as he told me the catastrophic end. 'Like you could do any better!' he defended themselves. 'Oh please you were fifteen? Just turned sixteen? Any normal guy can read a girl by then' I snorted.

'That's not true and you know it' he sneered playfully at me. 'Sometimes I wonder just how pathetic you are James. The girl was giving him all the signs, her name was Mariette right? Well she used the silence after the mentioning of 'how things were with her family' to say 'not so well, I don't want to talk about it' but answered anyway hoping he would know to stop the conversation or comfort her. By saying' ohh I've always loved romances!' when Sirius mentioned that stupid movie she was saying 'oh hey could you invite me to go see it? You know, like a date?' Are you really that daft?' I asked banging his head lightly with a wooden spoon.

We talked a while longer as the beans cooked and the toast heated up. I really wasn't in the mood for a proper meal tonight. 'Fine then miss I'm-so-smart-my-husband-is-an-idiot, next time we'll get you to sneak on a date with them and you can hiss advice in his ear' James snorted winding his arms around my waist and hugging me from behind. 'No way. I am not about to tag along on his date James. I'm not a third wheel type of girl' I told him kissing his cheek as he rested it on my shoulder.

We ate through a small dinner consisting of beans and toast and glasses of wine each. I told James stories of when I was little and he told me stories of when he was young. When we finished eating we continued with our stories but snuggled up next to each other on the couch like a real married couple would do. We were tucked up in our nice and warm bed in a matter of time though. And as soon as we drifted off the first snow of the year began to drift lazily past our window landing gently, decoratively on our window pane or on the grass down further below. When we wake it would truly be a beautiful sight.


	37. Chapter 37

_The first thing I felt in the morning was the empty place beside me where James usually slept. Fear lit up inside me and my eyes flew open in search of him. 'James?' I called and heard a chuckle. 'I'm only in the loo Lil's' he called and I smiled reassured. 'Look outside, it's beautiful' he called so most unwillingly I stretched and stood up. With the quilt wrapped around me of course. _

_I dragged my feet over to the window and peaked out the closed windows. It was a breath taking view. Fine layers of snow covered everything in sight as though we lived in a winter wonderland with all the cottages, cars, lawn and drives were snugly covered by the white snow. People shuffled by, trying to reach the shops and for most men the pub. I smiled to myself and giggled in its beauty. 'James, I want to go to the pub. I want to be a muggle today' I called making my way downstairs._

'_What-?' I started before screaming and running upstairs. Away from the Death Eaters searching our house. James had just come out the bathroom already dressed. 'DEATH EATERS, JAMES WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!' I screamed trying to get my head clear. The quilt was in a heap at my feet ad my heart was pounding as he smirked at me. James' face was changing, his nose went backwards and his hair receded into his skull and after mere moments Lord Voldemort was standing before me. 'That's right, mudblood, Death Eaters. Here for your death' he sneered and shot a spark of light. _

_James body was revealed. He was hanging from the ceiling near the loo's door. I noticed with a jolt; he was only wearing his boxers and was covered in blood. The red blood dripped to the floor and his chest heaved with his last breath. I looked at him horrified, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. 'No, James' I whispered stretching my hand to him. There was a high cold laugh and a flash of green light and I had an out of body experience, I got to watch as my body fell to the floor never to move again._

'NOO' I yelled jumping up in a dark room. 'Lily wassup?' a tired voice stirred beside me. 'Where am I? What is happening? LET ME GO' I screamed fighting with whatever was wrapped around my body. 'Lily stop. LILY' the same voice yelled and I was scared even more. It was the voice of my husband who was supposed to be dead. But then so was I. 'WHERE AM I?' I screamed flailing about kicking wildly. 'YOU'RE WITH ME, AT HOME' he yelled and I felt arms restraining me.

'NO!' I sobbed frightened. A light flicked on and James came into view. 'J-James?' I stammered and he looked at me worried. 'Yeah it's me...' he whispered stroking my face. 'You were dead; you-know-who was here. I saw you dead, I saw him kill me' I muttered confused beyond belief. 'No hush Lil's. It was just a nightmare' he cooed stroking my face still watching me with those watchful hazel eyes.

'I'm scared James' I whispered burying myself into him and the quilt covering us. 'So am I. But we're gonna be okay Lil's. Guess how I know?' he whispered back kissing my forehead. ''Cause we got each other and we got our friends. So when that noseless bastard comes to get us, we'll fight back Lily 'cause that's what we do. We stick together and we watch out for each other. I love you Lily, nothing is going to come between that. I would die to know you are safe Lil's' he murmured rubbing a soothing circle on my back.

'Ditto' I whispered before yet again drifting off to sleep. A dark light, like a shaded lantern woke me. 'Sorry' James whispered pulling back the curtains in which I realised were the light. The sun hid behind clouds and snow fell thickly to the ground. 'Its fine, I should get up. What's the time?' I asked stretching. 'About nine. You okay Lil's?' he asked sitting next to me on the bed and kissing my cheek worriedly. 'Yes, don't worry about last night. Don't tell anyone either' I told him tapping his nose before going to the loo.

'You were screaming... Screaming like crazy, it killed me Lil's. To hear you scream like that, as though you were being tortured' his voice cracked and he looked away. I suddenly came over hot with shame. 'James don't. Like you said, it was just a nightmare. We will get over this together' I whispered taking his hand in mine and kissing it.

We ate breakfast in complete silence and I got the chills ferociously. I was sitting in the lounge my breakfast bowl next to me on the floor when James re-entered the room with a blanket and he wrapped it around me. 'I'm sorry James' I whispered as he stood in front of the window watching passers-by. 'Don't Lil's. It was just a dream. We're okay. I guess it just makes me feel like he is closer, closer than he already is' he explained still looking outside and not at me. Again fear ignited inside me.

What if Voldemort was closer? What if it was because I had the dream that he now knew where we were? My mind whirled with the thousands of possibilities each worse than the previous, each sending shivers down my spine and making my temperature drop. I came safely to one conclusion. If we were to die it would be my fault. 'Don't think that' James' voice woke me to my surroundings. 'What?' I asked trying to sound innocent. 'You're trying to blame yourself, don't' he said looking at me with his penetrating eyes. I turned away suddenly finding I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to be near him.

'I'm going to get dressed then I'm going out' I told him standing up and he was at my side in an instant. 'Please' he whispered but I shook my head trying to clear it. 'I need fresh air. I'll be back for lunch though and I'm going to stay within Godric Hollow James. I swear' I smiled weakly before hurrying from the room. I changed into a long black dress with a black cardigan on top and then a thicker green cloak to go on top of that. I had rich black gloves on and even a little cap to keep me warm.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and found James waiting for me. 'Ready?' he asked checking his pockets to make sure he had anything. 'Alone. I 'm going alone James. I just need to breath' I told him thoroughly annoyed. His face fell and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. 'Oh no. No, no, no. I mean it Potter. You're not coming. Go to Sirius' or something. I'll be home soon' I said sliding out the door and shutting it softly behind me. I felt his gaze behind me watching as I closed the gate and made my way down the street to the shops.

It felt good to be outside ploughing my way through snow. The breeze played with my hair and the cold brought colour to my cheeks. My nose tickled and my eyes were fighting the gust of wind as it threatened to topple me over. I jumped in the nearest building, the pub. People were singing joyously loud and drunkenly. The slurred their words and the wives sat together sipping martini's trying to keep up their reputation. 'May I join you?' I asked the group who looked me up and down before nodding.

'Which of the fools is your husband?' a dour looking lady asked. 'He's home, I came here for a break and to not get thrown about by the wind' I told her politely. She stuck her nose in the air and returned to the conversation with the lady next to her. 'Are you sure your old enough to be married?' another older looking lady asked. 'Oh yes. Yes I'm quite sure I'm old enough' I told her and she rolled her eyes muttering about 'young idiots these days.'

'Don't worry lass, they're all like it' the younger perky lady said from my left and I smiled at her. 'What's your name cupcake?' she asked, 'Lily, Lily Potter we moved here a few days ago. Got married in the church up the way' I told her shaking her hand. 'Yeah, heard about your husband. Bit of a troublemaker the townsmen have it' she winked. 'I'm Amanda Picken my husband owns this place' she grinned. 'Lovely meeting you' I smiled gently at her.

'How long have you been married?' I asked scooting to sit nearer her. 'A good five years now. We got married when we were nineteen' she jabbed a finger behind herself to a young man with dazzling blue eyes and wavy blond hair. 'He's my husband, his name is Robert' she explained and I nodded in understanding. I left a few minutes before twelve. Skidding my way on the slippery ice back to James forgetting the awful thoughts I had before I left. I just wanted to be with him again.

So we spent the day snuggled together not bringing up my feelings earlier, not talking about my nightmare just snuggling. James tried to cook dinner but spilt half of it and burned the rest so laughing I went to the pub got some chips and dips and that is what I shared with James for tea. We also drank alcohol... A lot of it too.


	38. Chapter 38

Back and forth back and forth. It felt like I was on a swing, at the Auror office one moment, at home the next and then with the Order of the Phoenix later on. Everyone was getting excited at work as we were getting hints about Death Eater activity rumoured to take place tonight in the middle of some town out west, everyone was nervous in the Order of the Phoenix as they know of the work in the Auror department and also intend to aid us without being noticed by Lord Voldemort. I was pacing our room at home as James was in the bathroom trying to choose what to wear.

'Potter I swear if you're still in there when I came back upstairs, by Merlin help you-!' I threatened storming downstairs for a drink. There was a knock at our door and I went to answer. 'Amanda oh Merlin hey! How are you?' I asked allowing her in our house. 'I'm fine cupcake how are you?' she asked hugging me slightly. 'I'm good. We're good. I'm just waiting for James to get out the bathroom so I can change. We have work late tonight' I explained and she smiled hesitantly. 'I'm glad you're okay. You seemed a little err, distracted at the pub the other day and I told Rob I was just coming to check on ya' she smiled patting my arm slightly.

'Hey look while you're here, how would you and Robert like to come round for tea one day? Just pop around and we'll be able to cook something up' I told her relishing in the fact I knew someone in Godric Hollow. 'Well now. That sounds like exactly what we need. A good old time from the pub! You sure it couldn't be a hassle? I mean you do work nights obviously' she said grinning excitedly. 'Not a bother at all! I would love to have you round for some tea. James would just love to meet you and I can't wait to meet your husband properly' I smiled warmly.

'How about I give you a few days notice of our next free day and you tell us if you can make it yeah?' I asked as she got ready to leave. 'Only if you're sure, cupcake. I'll see you around, pop by whenever you wish' she called walking down the garden path and I closed the door sipping my drink before jumping upstairs. 'Who's that?' James grumbled doing up his belt. 'Amanda, she's married to the fellow that owns the pub' I told him kissing his cheek before setting my drink down and changing into some pants and a loose top. All black.

James had got himself a drink so we finished up quickly before going to the area we had been told to meet the Aurors at. 'Alright now we wait for Black' Fredrick muttered as we spun into existence. 'Lovely seeing you too' I said walking to stand with Alice and Frank. 'Hey you know who we haven't seen in a bit' I muttered to James who looked at me questioningly, 'who?' he murmured into my hair. 'Rose. We'll have to catch up later with everyone' I whispered back. And rolling his eyes he agreed.

'Alright so we all know the plan?' Fredrick whisper barked as Sirius finally arrived. 'Code names? Escape routes? Backups?' he asked us trying to restore order. 'Yes' we mumbled and he glared at us. 'Repeat your names now' he ordered and we did. Alice and Frank were Birds, Sirius and Fabian were Dogs, James and I were Animals and Gideon and Rolf were Rabbits. Not everyone agreed with their names but hey we wanted to use something subtle. If someone yelled, 'curse those birds' you'd think it was because they were making a racket.

'Escape routes by pair' Fredrick snapped. 'Run like F*ing hell' Sirius muttered under his breath and I elbowed him. 'Disillusion charm, sneak out back following no path and when finally in reach of apparition point leave immediately. All in silence' I recited when it came to me and James. Sirius rolled his eyes and mouthed nerd. I elbowed him again and he bent over from where I hit him.

'And you all know who your backups are and how to reach them' Fredrick said glaring at us as though to mention otherwise would be the last thing we did. 'Alright Birds, Animals, go to your station' he told us and everyone wished us luck as we spun on the spot. We were circling an aged building where the Death Eater attack was supposed to take place. It was old, party destroyed, uncared for and really beautiful. Well it would have been if it were in a good condition.

'Ready?' James asked squeezing my hand. We were at the east side of the building and the wind was blowing in our faces. 'As I'll ever be' I whispered kissing his cheek one last time before we got to work. James yelped quietly and I knew it was time to go. When he yelped it meant we set off. Fredrick had put a spell on the leaders and apparently it was James tonight. As if his head wasn't big enough.

We crept forward sticking to a path outlined on paper, now in my memory. We ducked under ancient tree's, over old shrubbery and dodge between the other real animals. 'Who do you think lives here?' James whispered not letting my hand go. 'Death Eaters?' I suggested and he rolled his eyes. We stepped forward a careful amount of steps before coming to a halt at an aged oak door. 'Care to do the honour?' James whispered and I rolled my eyes drawing my wand from my pant pockets.

'Hush, they could hear us you animal' I muttered tapping the handle with my wand. It unlocked silently. I tugged it open and it made a horrible creaking noise. 'Silencio' James muttered pointing his wand hastily at it. We snuck in the room and consulted memory maps. 'Top floor?' James suggested. 'No we have to search this horrible place, like last time with T-Tuney' I said pulling him into a hallway.

'Hang on. I'll send a message to the others, let them know what we're up to and check up on them' he said tapping his wand in mid air but I stopped him. As much as I want to know how everyone is and what they're up to, I didn't think we could risk it. 'No' I told him leading the way forward. The house was eerily silent, I felt at unease. Surely we would have run into someone by now. 'I wonder if there is a dungeon...' I whispered idly to myself. 'Maybe' James muttered back and I remembered he was there and blushed slightly.

'Point me' I whispered and my wand pointed to the left door and down. 'What did that do?' James asked curiously but I cupped my hand over his mouth and snuck downstairs. 'What it was supposed to. This leads to a dungeon' I told him opening the door and tiptoeing down the waiting stairs. Something was wrong though I could sense it; pulsing in the air, making my heart jump wildly and my head to and suddenly I went into one of my freaky vision things again. It had been so long though I forgot what it was like and I panicked as the fog obscured my sight.

'_Birds, Rabbits oh shit, shit, shit what was the other one Fabian?' Sirius hissed as they hid from advancing Death Eaters. 'I don't bloody know!' Fabian hissed back and I watched as the Death Eaters got closer and closer. I called out to the two of them to move, to get out while they could but of course they couldn't hear me. 'What's that?' a Death Eater grunted holding up his hand to stop his fellow from walking forward more. Sirius and Fabian shut up and looked at each other pale and scared like shit. _

'_Do you think?' the Death Eater asked and the other one nodded but snarled, 'no course not. Just keep going you fool' and in a flash I understood. They were expecting us; it was a trap to catch Aurors, to maybe kill us. The Death Eaters walked past and ignored the two boys frozen around the corner. 'Send to Fredrick, let him know we're following two of the pricks' Sirius ordered Fabian and stalked the Death Eaters like a bird does its prey._

'_NOO' I screamed at them, I tried to pull them back but my hands went through them. They followed the Death Eaters all the way to the staircase in which the real me and James will be crouched moments later. _With a great shuddering gasp I came back to reality. 'James we have to get down here now and get Sirius and Fabian out. Tell the others to flee, it's a trap we need to get out now' I semi yelled urgently instantly trying to run silently down the stairs. 'What?' James spluttered.

'James this isn't a practise, tell them to get out now. I had a vision, we need to leave immediately!' I yelled and instantly my hands flew to my mouth as my eyes went wide. This was so not good. People could be heard scrambling around below us and I prayed it was Sirius and Fabian. 'WHERE ARE THOSE BLASTED DOGS? GET THEM IN HERE' I yelled trying to sound Death Eater like. Hopefully Sirius and Fabian would understand. I continued running down though hopefully I would be able to find them.

'We're here, what's going on?' Sirius demanded pale and looking scared like Fabian. 'We need to leave now. This. Is. A Trap!' I yelled and we sprinted up the stairs. 'STOP THEM' someone yelled from not far behind us and I yelped and ran faster than I ever thought I could. 'No!' someone cried out and I turned and saw Fabian being bowled down by the Death Eaters. Well I wasn't about to leave him there to die.

'RUN' he screamed at us but we fought the Death Eaters and ignored him completely. Spells flew, curses were yelled, screams were shouted and fists were thrown. I was anxious to get away but wasn't sure I would be able too.


	39. Chapter 39

We had been locked in this hell for fourteen days. Maybe more maybe less I couldn't know. It was just me and James, we had succeeded in freeing Fabian and helping the two of them escape but we got caught ourselves and paid the punishment. I cannot believe how long the pain from a Cruciatus curse could stick with you for. My limbs were in too much pain to move my head ached and my heart sank lower and lower every day.

'James' I whispered and his tiny hand reached out to me in our darkened, frozen room. 'Will, we ever' I coughed heart retching throat burning coughs. 'Will we ever escape?' I whispered to him when my coughing fit was over. '...I dunno Lil's he muttered back. His voice was cracked and broken from his screams and lack of use afterwards. 'I don't like this' I told him.

We had been knocked out by the Death Eaters and dragged off someplace else. Snow was always falling thickly outside through the blocked windows ,there were no sheets to keep us warm, no other clothes to change into, no food to eat and no furniture unless you include four walls, a locked door, two windows and some wooden floor. My wand was hidden in the folds of my clothes; thankfully they hadn't taken it off me. James still had his as well but we soon learnt magic was of no use in this room.

Anything we tried didn't work, accomplished nothing. My hair was a mess, I was always shaking, my clothes were beyond ruined and it seemed James was no different. It would take a true miracle for us to escape. I thought words of comfort and support to myself and tried to be strong and not so scared whenever James was awake. Death Eaters hadn't tortured us in seven days. It was fine by us but it was also nice to know we weren't ignored, that we did have people around us no matter how deadly.

I tried apparating again not giving up, just wanting a way to escape. It didn't work. I tried summoning food from home it also came to no result. I started crying again and James hugged me tightly. It really did seem we wouldn't be getting out. 'I'll get the mudblood ready for the Dark Lord' a voice sneered entering the room and I clutched at James. People beyond the door were muttering incoherent words and I felt James reach for his wand. I had a sudden idea by his movement.

Pulling my own wand from beneath me I screamed, 'STUPEFY' at the Death Eater and he fell. 'James quick apparate!' I yelled and he grabbed my arm and spun on the spot. Nothing happened. 'THE DOOR' he bellowed and it slowly began shutting. I jumped up, fell over, jumped up again and ran towards it. 'NOO' I screeched as it closed in front of me. 'NO PLEASE NO' I cried banging my fists hopelessly against it.

James was yelling, cursing them and running around the room unable to give up. It was horrible. The room stank of our shit, vomit and stench. I couldn't believe we had come so close to escaping. 'Lily, let's try a patronus' James whispered in my ear suddenly at my side. 'I want to kill the mudblood' a high cold voice rang through our cage. Surely death is better than this. Surely it would be better for me to just leave this cruel place at the hand of Lord Voldemort. But I couldn't just leave James.

It was our first kiss that I thought of as I summoned my doe. Amazingly, she came at my call. She tossed her beautiful head backwards and skipped around the room. My heart soared as happiness and warmth engulfed me. James' magnificent stag, like his animagi form, also erupted from his wands tip and joined my doe. The door of our enclosure slid open and the Death Eater before it fumbled at the sight of the two magnificent creatures. 'LET'S GO BEFORE HE GET'S HERE' I yelled diving out the door with James while it still stood open.

Loads of Death Eaters were on the other side yelling in shock or aiming deadly curses at us. But it was our Patronus' that took the curses for us, that protected us from harm as we ran down many halls. We followed my doe as James' Stag guarded our escape from behind. 'STOP!' people yelled behind us but we continued running shooting our own curses at them. Some dropped but most dodged.

'LILY TO THE LEFT!' James screamed taking my hand and pulling me to the left and for a moment I was confused. But all confusion left me at the sight of the unmistakable front door. We blew it open with our wands and as soon as we reached the cool fresh air and piles of snow we spun on the spot thinking only of our humble home in Godric Hollow. And it was outside our home that we spun into existence.

'OhmyMerlin!' I groaned dropping instantly to the empty roads ground. 'Food' James croaked his voice cracked as he stumbled towards our empty looking house. I stayed in the snow though too tired to move. Eventually I got up and made my way inside. James was piling plates high with anything from the fridge, freezer or cupboard. We magicked them all to the kitchen and ate the entire lot of it. And drank all the drink as well. Screw actually making coffee or tea or whatever. We were thirsty.

'We should tell someone we're okay' I mumbled trying to stay awake as I snuggled into James on the sofa. 'Mmm' James purred and fell asleep. 'Maybe later then. Not like they're gonna be outta their minds with worry' I whispered to myself and also fell asleep. Our snoring was quiet and soft. Snow began falling thicker and thicker outside and the people walking around beyond our door didn't see us as we slept the evening away.

'Lily get up' someone muttered prodding me. 'Piss off mum too early' I said slapping away their hands. Hmm, the hands were too rough. Maybe it's dad trying to wake me. 'What?' the person snorted. 'Go away I'm too tired to play dad. I wanna sleep' I mumbled curling into a ball and hugging a nonexistent pillow. 'Seriously Lil's get up. I made ya breakfast' the voice of whoever the hell it was said and I smelt pancakes. 'No' I snapped burrowing my head further into the bed.

'Lily it is James Potter your husband trying to wake you up to eat in our house at Godric Hollow' the man said poking me repeatedly. 'What?' I grumbled sitting up and opening my bleary eyes. 'Oh for Merlin's sake!' I yelped as everything came rushing back to me. Absolutely everything. I can say I now hate any memories I could possibly associate with Death Eaters and I can honestly say I cannot wait until their precious 'Dark Lord' is buried six feet under the fifthly ground where he belongs.

'Here Lil's I know you're starving 'cause I was when I got up except you get food right away I had to go buy some before I could eat' James grinned placing the food on my lap and I ate it greedily. We both washed up and had exceedingly long showers and changed into our most comfortable clean clothes. 'I'm going to tell everyone we're okay' I whispered as we snuggled up nice and warm on our bed. 'I'm coming it's already one in the evening. I'm not sure how long we slept for' he told me as we pulled on all our coats and gloves and hats.

We apparated straight to the apartment they shared. I had never been here before so I looked around earnestly. 'Rose shares a room with Alice and the boys share two rooms between them' James whispered taking my hand in his and leading the way in. 'Hello?' I called out looking for them but it seemed no one was at home. 'Maybe they're at work' James mumbled and we apparated there.

We ignored all the passers-by and ran all the way to our office desperate to find them as worry settled in our stomachs. 'SIRIUS!' James yelled, 'ALICE!' I screamed running to my best friend. They looked up baffled and everyone's faces made the perfect comical O.O Laughing, I ran into her arms crying and hugging and laughing all at once just happy to see them again. I never thought I would when we trapped in that hell hole.

'What the-? Lily, James what happened?' everyone stammered before roaring out in what I hoped was delight and came in for more hugs. We stayed like this just hugging and kissing in delight of our reunion before it was mine and James' turn to tell our story of our supposed great escape. It was more like a desperate bid for freedom to me though. We were still incredibly skinny but at least the pain from the Cruciatus curse was gone and I had clean clothes and food in my tummy.

Everyone gasped and sobbed in the right places and we became known as 'the couple to fight until their last breath' our new label was quickly recognised by all employees in the Ministry of Magic and every time someone walked past us in the following days they would great politely and with complete respect. I honestly felt like royalty but me and James both agreed it was too much and asked them to stop. It seemed while we were away the Aurors had asked everyone if they had seen us, they had gone beyond all measures to find us desperate to see us again. I was grateful and so was James.

We were lucky to have friends who go to extraordinary lengths to have us alive and safe. I trusted all of them, even, Remus, Peter and Rose who didn't work with us at the Ministry but also spent all their free time devising up plans and trying to help find us. My heart warmed as I sat with them in their tiny apartment sipping hot chocolate while the tried to distract my mind from the previous events. I honestly have no idea what I would do without such loving friends, without the most wonderful people in my life. I counted myself lucky to be friends with any of them let alone all of them.


	40. Chapter 40

**AC- Sorry I didn't update the other day; I was at a sleepover and well yeah. I wasn't able to update there. Sorry. How does everyone like the story? This chapter is just mellow and cute as I don't have the time or patience to write anything huge and important. Yes I am drawing ever closer to an end and have already started to draft my second story. I hope we are all excited and will be able to read it when I publish it after The Story of a Red Haired Gryffindor. More reviews would be great but I have a steady, review every chapter. I think you know who you are and thank you ever so much for the support. I'm back to school tomorrow and I have no idea what I'm going to do with writing chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to fall back into my old routine but everything has changed dramatically over the holidays. Yes, I got the gifts from Rose, from the picture Harry has of them dancing 3 Thank you much indeed, SS x**

And before we knew it was Christmas. The blanket of snow had turned into a storm of snow blocking anyone from getting out their homes. James and I slept in a bit resting up and relaxing during out month from work. Fredrick had practically been begging us to take more time off but really, we just wanted to get back to work. So we accepted a month but that was as far as we would go, even our friends got upset by our choice claiming we needed to be completely a hundred percent okay.

But I tried not to think of our feud as I got up that morning. I didn't bother getting dressed; I just pulled on my gown and made my way downstairs to where James had agreed to wait for me. We had a tiny tree in our lounge with glittering lights and fancy baubles. We also had fake snow surrounding the tree but really that was as far as I could be bothered to go decorating wise.

James was seated next to the tree our breakfast laid out on the floor beside him as snow drifted lazily from the roof and vanished just before reaching any solid objects. Grinning I went to sit with him. He hugged me sweetly and kissed my forehead and murmured 'happy Christmas Lil's. May there be many to come' in my ear. I blushed and nipped his ear in return. 'Happy Christmas James' I whispered before pulling back and sharing out our meal.

We waved our wands and vanished the plates before turning to our share of presents. The pile was pretty big and rather intimidating. I instantly knew we would be spending plenty of time working our way through it. 'You first, we'll take turns' James smiled handing me the first gift his hands touched. I nodded quietly and turned it over in my hands. It was small and neatly wrapped. The note said it was from Alice.

I pulled the wrapping of with exceeding ease and a small box fell into my hands. I flicked the clasp and inside was a small doe pendant with a stag entwining itself around her. James attacked the pendant on a silver chain he created with his wand and placed that around my neck. My hand would occasionally subconsciously raise and stroke it. We summoned James' present from Alice and I watched him open it gleefully.

James' received a lot of sweets from Honeydukes, a carton of Butterbeer and a golden watch with 'Marauder' inscribed inside it. Next I opened my gift from Rose. It was a pleasant emerald/black hat with soft grey gloves and a lovely black coat. I put the hat and gloves on immediately but decided I would look weird with a coat on top of my dressing gown on top of my pyjamas. I watched happily as James opened his while watching my gleeful face and chuckling to himself.

James received an elegant black scarf, some gloves and a stag pendant with a doe to carry around. Next I opened my gift from Remus which was a beautiful book on handy charms and some sweets from Honeydukes and some beautiful emerald earrings. James had received a thick black coat and some boxes full of candy and some broom equipment.

From Sirius I had got a bike helmet, which could only mean bad things, a note that said to be warned of a dangerous man with frizzy black hair and a box full of mice. 'AHHHH' I screamed jumping up of the floor throwing the box of the blasted things everywhere and James rolled around laughing. 'JAMES POTTER IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO WITH THIS YOU ARE DEAD' I yelled vanishing the critters with a simple spell I learnt in year six at Hogwarts from McGonagall during an incredibly dull Transfiguration lesson.

James had also received a bike helmet, an umbrella and a box with the same warning. He had sense enough to throw it. Next we opened Frank's gift. I had a dazzling emerald bracelet and James had got a box of pranking equipment from a muggle and wizard joke store. I made a mental note to myself to not trust anything he gives me until a fair amount of time has passed since Christmas.

Finally we were down to just Peter and each other. From Peter we got an elegant photo album to share and an album each. In mine were pictures with me, my friends and the Marauders, me sitting in the library studying, me with my friends, me and Severus, and some others just of Hogwarts. In James' were their best pranks in action, the four of them hand in hand, a picture of a school map with figures moving around, me and James, James and everyone else. We kept these albums with us at all times.

James had gone and bought me loads of sweets, loads of scarfs and fluffy hats. He got me doe earrings, a stag necklace and some beautiful silver and emerald rings. From me James had received a new top, some rude joke books, pranking equipment and broom servicing stuff. As well as a promise to go for a broom ride one day together. I loved him and I knew he would love to have that one day.

Lunch arrived and we busied ourselves with musing over our presents, dressing up in all our clothes, eating most our sweets and lunch or sitting and hugging each other. Really as long as we were together we were happy. I wanted this to last in my memory forever. Just one white Christmas snuggled up with James on the sofa wearing our many new things and pigging out on food while flicking through the photo albums and fixing up his broom. Not all of it was my ideal job but Merlin was it worth t, if it brought me closer to James.

So there we were a happy married couple sharing their first Christmas together happily. I started cooking dinner a while later, even though there was only the two of us I had no doubt Sirius would be visiting for anything he can scrounge up tomorrow. James helped cook, sing Christmas carols, cut vegetables or just get in the way and blow up pieces of food in my face. It was fun, it was messy and it was adorable when James slipped over in a puddle of gravy on the floor trying to clean the carrots next to it.

He fell flat on his arse and had huge puppy dog eyes filled with worry when he looked up to me with his hair drooping grossly down his face. I couldn't help but laugh loudly throw a towel at him and try to get back to cooking without laughing hysterically. He went to have a shower and get dressed as I served it up quite a lot of time later. I also got changed into a fancy dress as he was wearing his dress robes and I felt left out.

We ate the roast loudly laughing at each other and recalling our fondest memories from the passing year. When we made Peter laugh so hard he peed yet again, Rose's birthday, Sirius' birthday, the day spent shopping and all the others we shared together. We dimmed the lights and turned on Christmas carols really loud before dancing around the house stupidly and throwing food at each other.

It was an incredibly late night as we stayed up well into the night having to attempt to clean our humble cottage so as to not have rodents feasting here. I could have done it easily if James hadn't insisted on helping then spraying me with a jet of freezing cold water and provoking me to chase him around the place yelling threats and trying to get back at him just as cruelly.

So it was a late night and we got up around eleven the next day. Thank Merlin we didn't have work. Instead we visited the others in their apartment cleaned the rest of our house, visited Alice in Frank in the house they brought a few days ago and celebrated Christmas all over again as a group but without presents. Instead we went to clubs, pubs, parks, lakes, towns and other randomly cool places.

It was a long, beautiful unforgettable day which was best spent with them all. Peter had vanished half way through the day claiming he had important work to discuss with people we were better of not knowing, I got worried about that for a while. Hoping he wasn't in trouble with some idiots and that he was okay but James and the others quickly assured me he had been disappearing for ages lately and coming back with no signs of harm or conflict. I took it to be a good sign as I had no idea how I would cope with losing anyone else, especially after all those I had lost so far.

It was unimaginable, it was hurtful but I got over it. 'I built a bridge and drowned my worries in the water underneath' like Rose had said. But even so, something put me off about the constant disappearances of my good friend Peter Pettigrew. I hoped he was okay and was much stronger than he looked. Because there will be many days when I will need him as well as all my other friends, just like James, and it would be awful if he wasn't there then.


	41. Chapter 41

So it was a nice day all up. We spent two days celebrating alone and with friends and a few days after we got right back to work. James and everyone was getting all secretive as I noticed with a slight dread that it was my birthday soon. I was turning twenty, twenty! And I've been keeping a** huge** secret. Even before Christmas. I'm pretty sure people are going to start noticing though; it's not one I can hide easily.

I'm pregnant, there I've said it, I'm 3 months pregnant according to the wizarding pregnancy test. I have no idea how to tell anyone, I don't know why I'm not telling anyone and I'm scared on how they'll react. And an expecting mother should not have to stress! My doctor, Penelope Greengrass asks why I don't bring the father; I say he's at work all the time that's why we have such a good income. Work. I guess that's why I'm scared to tell everyone. I don't want to not work.

I'm getting ready to leave for lunch with Rose and Alice right now. I was rushing about trying to find a coat to cover my little bump. Yes it was small but it was also noticeable. So finally I decided on wearing my new coat, hat and gloves on top of my jeans and shirt. 'Ready Lily?' they called from the lounge room of my cottage. 'Yes just coming' I called back grabbing my purse and jogging down the stairs. 'Good, let's go. It's good to be able to go out with just us again' Rose grinned as we walked out the front door. I locked it behind me as we made our way out to explore more of Godric Hollow. Sure I lived here but it wasn't like I knew everywhere there was to go.

'Ohh, this looks nice. Let's stop here' I said after half an hour and we were strolling pass a cute little coffee shop. 'Yes this is adorable. And I have huge news for you both!' Alice laughed happily and led the way to a table. We got seated and ordered our food and drinks before she decided to share. 'Okay so this is a shock. Frank and I have known for a while now but decided to share today. We're, well I'm, expecting a baby! I'm pregnant I have been for about three months according to the doctor' she told us and Rose squealed in delight. 'Merlin's beard! Congratulations' I said awkwardly hugging her like Rose.

'Okay listen' I said as our food arrived and we began eating. 'Me too. Alice, Rose... I'm pregnant, 3months as well. I haven't told anyone, not James, you have to swear to wait until I break the news okay? Please' I begged as they squealed loudly in delight bouncing up and down in their chairs. 'Shut up!' I exclaimed trying to stop people looking at us baffled. 'OhmyMerlin Lil's!' Alice laughed as Rose chocked on her coffee in the excitement.

'Swear you won't tell anyone! Please, I want James to know before you blab' I begged getting worried by their excitement. 'Of course mama' Rose smiled patting my hand reassuringly. 'Alice?' I asked looking at her sternly. 'Only if you swear to tell James tonight Lil's. You won't be able to keep this from him' she said frowning at me in a worried way and I groaned. 'Alice please. I just... I don't need this pressure' I muttered sipping my tea. 'Lily, you're creating more pressure for yourself honey. Tell James and watch as your life becomes so much easier' she smiled sympathetically.

'Will you join us for dinner then? I'm gonna need both your help' I whispered completely embarrassed. 'Course sweetie. What are best friends for?' Rose grinned giggling slightly. 'Thanks' I grinned weakly and they changed the topic much to my relief. 'So what time Lil's? Do you want me to bring Frank? Or is it just us and James?' Alice asked as we got ready to leave. 'Seven, bring Frank but that's all okay?' I said standing up pulling my coat tighter around me and smiling as I clutched my purse. 'Dress nicely!' I called as they apparated to their homes.

I waddled up the road and decided to stop at the pub and visit my muggle friend. 'Hey Lily!' Amanda grinned waving frantically from the bar. I made my way over to her instantly feeling at ease. 'Hey Amanda looking good' I smiled at her as she served the man a drink. 'You too, you too' she said joining me on the other side. She brought two drinks but I didn't drink mine after being told it was bad for the baby.

'How are things? I haven't seen you since, well quite a while ago now' she laughed like wind chimes. 'Yes I know! I just popped by to ask if tomorrow night is good for you to come round for dinner?' I asked stirring the drink with my pinkie. 'Yes, it would be lovely, we both organized to have the night off! What time?' she asked excitement shining through her. 'Oh how about any time from six to seven okay?' I asked nervously and she nodded frantically. 'Sure, sure. I can close the pub early about six thirty and be at yours by seven alright sugar?' she smiled nervously and I nodded quickly. 'Of course. I have to go right now. I have a meeting I need to be at bye. I'll see you both then!' I called slowly backing out the smoky place.

So I was busy cooking for Alice, Frank and Rose when James got home. 'Hey James' I called as he closed the door behind him. 'Hey Lil's sorry I'm late. Been busy planning stuff' he mumbled kissing my cheek as he entered the room. 'It's fine. Just get cleaned up quickly I've got Alice, Rose and Frank coming over' I told him and he looked at me quizzically. 'So you get dressed up for them not me?' he frowned like a puppy. 'Haha. Nope I got dressed up because it's a formal occasion. Now hurry up they'll be here soon' I shooed him upstairs before fixing my hair and hurrying back to the kitchen.

They arrived on time and dinner was served moments later. You could tell I was anxious. James kept hugging and kissing me trying to calm me down and Alice and Rose excused me from the table several times to tell me to get a grip. Finally I plucked up the courage. I have no idea why I was so nervous, it kinda freaked me that such a small thing could have such a huge impact on me but I was also very busy concentrating on being able to string more than three words together.

'James honey, I've got some news. For all of us here' I said in what I hoped wasn't a nervous cracked voice but a chirpy, overly proud, excited voice. James looked at me expectantly and Alice and Rose made frantic 'hurry up!' motions with their hands. 'I'm... James I'm pregnant. I have been for three months' I said loudly trying to look at them but ended up concentrating on my messy plate. 'Honestly? You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?' James asked excitedly and I looked up to the eyes of an excited child.

'Yes, James you're a father' I told him strongly. He jumped up and pulled me with him kissing and hugging in delight. 'We're expecting as well! Alice is pregnant too!' Frank roared hugging us and shaking our hand. Rose hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, 'now watch as you get spoilt rotten by James.' We finished our meal and I summoned pudding and dished it up. Everyone was chattering excitedly as I handed out the dishes with James' assistance.

We finished around ten o'clock that night. James and I wandered up to bed and fell asleep instantly. He sent an owl ahead to Fredrick, the idiot he was, to explain I wouldn't be coming to work as I was pregnant. Fredrick replied straight away with a congratulations and good luck message to me. I frowned when I saw it and chucked the letter the instant James wasn't looking. I guess I didn't like all the attention. I'll have to rub it all off onto Alice somehow.

Dinner with Amanda and her husband went splendidly. He was a handsome man a rather decent bloke. James had fun talking with him, discussing muggle things that James tried to act all-knowing on. I gossiped with Amanda about our neighbours for most the time and I also broke the pregnancy to them. Predictably they had the same reaction as Rose and Alice and Frank. Honestly I was going to get sick of all the congratulations pretty fast if you asked me.

The next few days were a haze and soon it was my birthday. James had planned a huge party, well, more of an afternoon picnic in the beautiful sun with everyone near the sea at a park. They brought a Frisbee, a basket of food, no alcohol, juice, balloons, a footie and some other bits and bobs like a blanket. We set up the blanket and basket under the shade of a tree as the others played with the Frisbee.

James, Alice, Frank and I sat together not talking of our expected babies but of our friends and how stupid they were. Sirius was running around in perfect imitation of a dog, not like he had experience or anything, as Rose, Peter and Remus threw the Frisbee between each other and Sirius was stuck on all fours trying to catch it in his mouth. Ew, I know. But it was definitely amusing to watch.

When they calmed down a bit we cranked open the juice and poured measured amounts in the cups before toasting my birthday and how may I have many to come. We also toasted the babies to come and may they live peaceful lives. Pfft, not with James as a father. We ate lovely sandwiches, grapes and such accompanied with tons of juice as it was very hard to sit in the sun and not feel all thirsty with two people inside you. Haha, I have another person inside me!

I spent the day enjoying myself, mostly, and trying not to think of my baby too much. I didn't want this pregnancy controlling my life but that didn't mean I wouldn't be careful! I wanted to have this baby but I didn't want to be one of those mums who cringed at anything. The day was a blast and I went home knackered. I had a quick shower some chips and went straight to bed. Yes I was tired.

**AC- Yes Harry and Neville are on the way! I hope we are all excited! Thanks for all the support I hope you can understand though that I will be doing a chapter every two days, yes two days. I just can't cope with writing a new one everyday sorry. I'm getting some very important exams coming up and I'm focusing on them for the moment. So sorry for any inconvenience (if it really is one) for the two day thing. It's just too much for one person. Thanks for reviews, thanks for the support SS x **


	42. Chapter 42

Music was blaring from downstairs in the early hours of the morning. I was about four months pregnant now and James still hadn't learnt that no, I did not enjoy waking up to the screams that he calls 'music'. More like 'how to react when seeing a horror movie'. Groaning I heaved myself of the bed, pulled on some jeans and a loose top before waddling downstairs. I wasn't feeling too good today.

'James will you turn that racket down? The muggles are gonna start thinking we're different' I snapped as he shook his butt at me while polishing the late Christmas gift from Petunia. A horrid vase. He grinned cheekily and replied 'but we are different Lil's!' I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms looking at him sternly. 'But they aren't meant to know Potter, that's the whole point of the International Statue of Secrecy... Remember?' I asked teasingly and he chuckled but got back to cleaning. I guess that was an upside to being pregnant, James actually trying to clean the mess he makes.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down in the lounge watching James clean for a bit. He whisked my bowl away as soon as I was done and cleaned it with a flick of his wand. I muttered to myself before collecting my coat and making my way to the door. 'Lily, I know you're ill' James called after me. 'Yeah, how?' I called back trying to open the door without making too much noise. 'I'll tell ya if you get your pregnant butt back in here. I know you're trying to sneak out and see Amanda' he called back and I heard his father's voice in his own.

'No' I groaned hurrying with the lock but he summoned the keys from my hand and I cursed myself for leaving my own wand upstairs. Moodily, I stomped back to the room he moved onto and threw myself down at the dining table. 'How' I demanded not meeting his eyes as he chuckled heartedly. 'Lily, I was awake last night when you got up to vomit love' he winked kissing my nose as I groaned again.

'I didn't want to wake you up' I mumbled stupidly but he smiled down at me softly. 'Lil's I'll always know if you're ill, whether you wake me or not. I love you forever and this is the sort of stuff I should know just by the look of you' he said kindly stroking my hand softly before getting back to cleaning. 'Yeah, yeah. I have stuff I wanna talk about James. Our stuff. Like this baby' I said trying to get his attention which I immediately had.

'What? Is it hurting you? Is it coming? Is it hurt? Are you feeling okay? Did something go wrong?' he asked suddenly rushing to my side checking temperature and all. 'No, Merlin No. James! It's not hurting me, no it's not coming, it's not hurt, yes I'm fine and no nothing has gone wrong so far' I told him patiently brushing his hands away. He sat down next to me looking into my emerald eyes with his hazel ones.

'James I want to know if it's a boy or a girl. I want to stop calling it,_ it_. I want to start fighting over names and choosing stuff for it and planning the bedroom. I want to learn about my baby' I told James and he nodded slowly. 'You sure? There is still that tiny chance they might get it wrong...' James said looking around us. 'I'm certain James. I want to start doing something during my time here' I told James and he grinned. 'Other than cleaning?' he asked in mock offence. 'Yes James, other than cleaning' I grinned.

Alice and Frank came to visit a few days later with exciting news. 'It's a boy! We checked today, it's too horrible waiting, we just found out we're expecting a boy!' Alice cheered sitting next to me on the sofa as the boys sat on the opposite one. 'OhmyMerlin Alice! Congratulations!' I squealed hugging her close. 'Are you two going to find out or wait?' she demanded giving us both a stern glare. 'Find out. We want to know what we're having. I'm going doctors tomorrow with James' I smiled and she hugged me tight. 'Yay! Baby buddies' she laughed and I giggled a lot at that stupid name.

They spent the rest of the day over and we talked excitedly and organised to have tea together the following day. James and I would be going to their right after the doctor appointment at two. We waved them good-bye before eating dinner and going to bed. But I couldn't get to sleep. I was too excited. I was going to learn the gender of the baby inside me tomorrow, how could you expect me not to be excited?

'Hello is Doctor Greengrass here? Lily Potter has an appointment for two' I said making my way to the receptionist. 'Yes, floor six at Doctor Wilkins. Next please' she hollered and we moved to the stairs fast. We made our way up the many flights huffing and puffing before finally reaching our destination. 'Here' James said taking my slender hand in his and pulling me through a door. Penelope sat smiling from her desk at the fireplace behind her so I knocked on the door.

'Yes, goodbye Albert. She'll be fine. Ah Lily!' her face lit up when she saw me with James and she bustled over. 'Mr. Potter a pleasure to meet you' she said shaking his hand politely and he tipped and invisible hat to her. 'Hello doctor. We were here to enquire about the progress of our baby and, well I want to know the gender. We've both agreed' I told her and if possible her face lit up more.

'Of course, but I insist you call me Penelope. I get so sick, so fast, of people calling me doctor all the time. It can get confusing you know, practically living in a building full of them' she grinned chuckling mildly to herself and I never really thought of how confusing that would be. 'Well, you know the procedure. Get comfy Lily' she said indicating the bed so I laid down and lifted my top just under my breasts. She waved her wand and a reflection appeared showing a baby curled up inside me.

'What is it?' I asked desperately. 'I don't know... If it'll just budge over a little bit I'll be able to see' she said looking at the picture intently. 'Is it okay? There is no damage right?' James asked also looking at it mesmerised. 'Yes, yes. The baby is fine and wait a moment... well congratulations you have a baby boy!' she laughed as the tiny fellow rolled over sunny side up. 'Oh James' I sighed watching as our little boy sucked on his fist.

We left the hospital an hour later unable to contain our excitement as we made our way to Alice's. At four months I was advised not to apparate or use floo powder as the consequence was causing harm to the baby so being who he is, James insisted on travelling the muggle way. So we caught a bus and train to the Longbottom house. It was only a small single floored building with a cute flowery garden and lovely big windows. I can understand why Alice loves it.

'And?' I heard Alice squeak as we walked in. 'OhmyMerlin. Alice, we have a boy! We're expecting a baby boy too!' I yelled running in to the yellow lounge where she was waiting. 'Ahh' we laughed jumping up and down hugging each other. 'Names! Lily we have to get on with names!' she yelped rushing to lead the way to the office. 'Frank you're cooking!' she called behind us as we scurried up the stairs. 'You better help James' I called following her.

It was a tiny yet pretty room. The walls were a fair peach colour and the carpet was just a bunch of fuzz. We grabbed a stack of parchment and dragged it to us starting to draft names for our babies. My list consisted off, Harry, Neville, Tom, George, Fred, Edward, Sam, Albert and Adam. Alice had very similar names, Neville, Ronald, Joshua, Albert, Henry and Bill. 'Ohh, Harry is such a cute name!' she giggled adding it to her list. 'James get your arse up here!' I called and heard him make his way to the room.

He appeared at the door, beer in hand and a cheeky grin smacked across his face. 'Ladies?' he asked in a sexy voice and I threw a quill at him but he ducked. 'Come here and bring that with you' I told him. He picked up the quill and slouched over to us. 'Cross out names you don't like, please' I said puling him down for a quick kiss and he took the quill and crossed out, Tom, Edward, George, Fred and Albert. 'There happy?' he asked cocking his eyebrow. I nodded and shooed him from the room. 'Frank need you for a moment' Alice called and her husband came. He did the same before leaving.

'So we very nearly have the same list' Alice grinned comparing the two. Mine now consisted of Harry, Neville, Sam and Adam and hers had, Neville, Henry and Bill. 'Yours has less, help me chose some to cross out' I frowned pulling mine towards me again. 'Sam and Adam. Can you really see them with Potter at the end?' she asked and I frowned. 'I like them though' I muttered but crossed them out anyway. I guess they really didn't sound right.

She started to right down a list of things she wanted to get for the baby and well, knowing I would probably need the same tuff I decided I geminio her list and sketch while she wrote it down. I started with my eyes intending to draw my face. They were shaped perfectly, as though I was looking in a mirror while drawing but the face seemed to change. I decided it looked more like James' than mine.

Soon the head had a tiny body, like a babies. His fists were in the air in a destroyed room. The cot was in ruins, the floor was covered in rubble and there were pieces of wall missing. I coloured the baby's hair black and left the rest just ink and parchment. I looked at the picture for a while until it scared me and I set it alight. I tried to convince myself the picture meant nothing but deep down something stirred inside me when the baby started burning up.

Dinner was a nice small thing and James plucked the courage to share a story, one I wasn't too pleased with. 'Well, there was the day that Sirius first got his bike. I don't think Lily has heard this, with good intention behind the act of not telling her... Sirius and I were being followed by some muggle fools, I think they're called polease men, and Death Eaters. We got caught in this dead end place and were being snapped at by the fat muggle man.

'Anyway, Death Eaters were approaching so we, you know, vanished the lights so they wouldn't see us. But they did. So Sirius jinxed the muggle car to scare them off, you know, to show them we were in charge of what was happening. Anyway they fled and we got to chase them for a bit. We were fine Lil's, honest. It was just a bit off fun' James winked at me as I scowled in his direction. 'You wait, one day "just a bit of fun" is going to get you killed' I warned him causing the others to chuckle into the dinner.

We left an hour later ready for a goodnights sleep. Well I was anyway. James just wanted to get out of range of me and my anger at him. 'You know what? Here go over the list, tell me what you think Potter' I snarled when we arrived home shoving the parchment in his hand. 'I've had a worrying day and I'm going to bed night' I called and he waved me goodnight as he walked into the study studying the list of names and stuff we'll need before, and eventually after little baby boy is born.


	43. Chapter 43

Four and a half months pregnant. I'll tell you, I never actually thought I'd grow up; you know and have a baby. I still didn't believe I was pregnant. I ate a lazy breakfast and James and I had agreed to go for a leisurely wonder around the park we spent my birthday at. We wanted to enjoy the sun while it lasted. We walked a lot but James snuck into a clump of trees and transformed into the magnificent stag that was his animagi form. He pranced around like a stuck up prick but permitted children to climb on him.

It was rather enjoyable riding around on his back with little kids watching me in awe and claiming as one so politely told me that 'it was amazing that such a pretty stag could be so nice and smart' as one little boy told me while clambering all over James the now famous Stag. Loads of little kids came up to us to play and they really did climb all over James. He was incredibly patient as they clambered up and very nonchalant if they accidently hurt him. He would shake his head but that was all. I must admit I was impressed.

I rode on him for a while amused with all the people watching me ride by. 'James change back, I don't like looking like a loner. It's really awkward talking to a dumb animal' I told him and he snorted rudely before vanishing behind a toilet block and coming back human. Finally I had my husband back and I entwined my fingers in his to let him know how much I really did appreciate this. We wandered around talking but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

Little kids that we passed earlier had come running up to us demanding I brought the stag back but James started playing with them so they wouldn't be too disappointed I took the stag home. Later though, when James had finally finished playing with the kids, clouds started forming up ahead so we went someone secluded to apparate home. Yet, for some unknown reason, we couldn't. We tried multiple locations in this little town and found that we came to the same result. I guess it was good as I shouldn't be apparating pregnant anyway.

'Hey James, what do you think is going on?' I asked as he tightened his hold on my hand but he shook his head and I could tell he was in deep concentration by the look on his face. Worry started building up in me as he pulled me down numerous streets, when he started looking left and right frantically, groaning quietly when he saw something or someone and then pulled me down another street in his haste to get away. I asked him again what was happening but he just made repeated shushing noises every time. Fear was enclosing upon me more and more as he pulled me further and faster until... BANG!

Screams and yells of horror were echoed all over the town, on either side of us and James swore loudly. Then I saw them. The groups of Death Eaters walking our way shooting killing curses at anyone in reach. Muggles or not. James shoved me down as one came soaring right at me and it flew over my head, ruffling my hair. I landed awkwardly and fidgeted around, trying not to hurt the little baby inside me.

We shot our own continuous flow of spells back at them and tried to protect surrounding muggles while trying to find somewhere safe to hide. The more I thought about it the clearer it became we had never been in a worse condition. A pregnant witch with her husband cornered by people who want both dead in a street with a wall blocking any exits. We have no help, we have no back up, we have no where safe to hide, we had possibly hundreds of people to look after and we had nearly no way to contact anyone outside this bubble of danger. Just how I wanted to spend my pregnant days, NOT!

This totally sucked. James was screaming curses and pushing me behind a car when the idea hit me. 'Expecto Patronum' I squeaked and my talking silver doe fled from our place and flew to our friends in multiple forms. 'LILY RUN FASTER!' James screamed pulling me up and sprinting to the wall I knew waited for us. We had about ten Death Eaters following us and only the two of us to keep them back. We really don't stand a chance. Spells followed us as we slipped and skidded down the alleyway with rain bucketing down on us. 'POTTER' people yelled and we dove behind a nearby bin for cover as jet green curses flew overhead.

Suddenly a loud roaring of an engine and a flash of glaring lights zoomed over head of us and James screeched 'PADFOOT!' The bike spun around and I saw the three people seated on it. Sirius and his passengers were looking wildly for us so I spent sparks in the air. This was good as it caught his attention and showed him where we were hiding, it was bad as it got the Death Eaters attention and showed them where we were hiding. They were creeping closer and closer there spells getting more deadly and closer to us.

James and I jumped up shooting more and more sparks in the air to get Sirius to park his bike nearby. The roar of the engine got louder and louder until at last, it landed only a few feet in front of us. I took Remus and Frank's places as they jumped off and helped James. 'The muggles!' I yelled in Sirius' ear and he took off with me clinging to his back. I was fairly confident the three boys we left behind would be able to take down the Death Eaters I left them with.

'DOWN THERE, QUICK' I screamed and Sirius jerked the bike downwards to where there was loads of people running and screaming amongst the constant bangs and flashes. We landed neatly between the line of Death Eaters and the running hordes of muggles. 'Protego!' I yelled while the Death Eaters were distracted by our sudden appearance on a flying bike. But I was forced to blast away our protection so I could actually try and knock down some of the Death Eaters.

We were fighting our best but it just wasn't good enough. They were coming closer and closer and easily more deadly. 'Do we have back up?' I asked Sirius the moment I got a chance to ask. He shook his head and yelled' trying to get through boundary. No brooms will work and you can't just walk in or out. Only my bike could do it.' My heart sank as the realisation hit me. It was almost certain we wouldn't be able to get out of here. It was almost certain we would die in this cage of Death Eaters.

Ducking, swerving, cursing, screaming spells, protecting muggles and running back and forth. Back and forth. I was getting tired faster than I'd ever admit and the baby was constantly squirming inside me as though desperate to help. But suddenly I could breathe a semi sigh of relief as they ground shuddered and the air we breathed seemed to freeze. Then we heard it, the great yell of war cries and swear words as Aurors joined the fray. 'Oh thank Merlin' I sobbed ditching the fight and sprinting for the gleaming bike. I dived on and kicked it into life desperate to find James and get out of here.

I was getting higher and higher with the wind whipping my hair back and forth in front of my face until something horrible caught my eye. A black haired, bespectacled man was standing rooted to the spot in ropes as an incredibly pale and bald man with no nose circled him. 'James' I breathed and let the bike freefall to the roof in which they were stood. Grunting I pulled the bike back under my control and landed on the roof. I dived sideways and slid mostly off the roof just hanging by my hands to dodge the many green curses sent to me.

I pulled myself up groaning in the pain and energy needed. Finally on my own feet again I was able to fire curses and deflect those sent to me. I was getting closer and closer but Lord Voldemort was getting further and further. But quite suddenly Alice appeared bleeding a little and very pale appeared on my left as her husband looking just as pale appeared on my right. And together they distracted You-Know-Who enough for me to sneak over to James and start unbinding him.

'Hush I'm here' I murmured as he squirmed frantically and made moaning noises. He was gagged and tied tightly from neck to ankles. After mere moments though I had cut him free with my wand and we were helping fight Lord Voldemort. 'STUPEFY' I screamed and miraculously my spell hit the intended target. 'GO' we all screeched knowing he would hardly stay down long enough to let us escape. Alice and Frank jumped from the roof and apparated on their way down as James and I sprinted over to the bike and flew off into the darkening night.

With James flying the blasted bike I was able to cry freely. I buried my face in his back and sobbed for what felt like forever. The hot wet tears were sneaking down my cheeks and dropping to my neck but I didn't bother wiping them away. I felt that wiping them away would be trying to hide the fact I was scared and upset. Not wiping the tears away, to me, felt that I understood sometimes there are more important things than always having to look brave. To me it meant I accepted I would cry sometimes.

When we got home we didn't talk about what we had just been apart off, the only words we spoke were; 'is the baby okay, are you okay?' 'Yes we're fine James'. We went straight to bed after a long shower each. We both cried, a lot, and snuggled up in bed just rubbing my tummy where the restless baby slept. I don't know when but at some point we both drifted off into our own slumber.

**AC- Thanks for all reviews they mean a lot. Yes we are coming ever closer to the end, but I will be starting a new story right away once this one is done. Thanks again SS x**


	44. Chapter 44

Being five months pregnant is annoying. I was left at home while James went to work with nearly nothing to do. Well, there would have been nothing but I did remember I had a baby to arrive in the coming months. I was still bored, don't get me wrong, but I did have a way to waste my time. I was sketching up more plans. Not of a baby in a destroyed room, I never allowed myself to think let alone draw that again. No, instead I was sketching our study. I mean without the furniture.

It was a room Alice had designed but we didn't use often. My first task was getting rid of the furniture. So I did. Then I needed to decide on a theme for my baby. Well that wasn't hard. It needed to be a place everyone loved and the baby would grow to adore. I chose Hogwarts. Well, not necessarily Hogwarts but the whole area of Hogwarts and around. I was currently adding the last touches to the walls and carpet right now. James had helped me a lot when he could as I wasn't much of an artist and he was better than me.

On one wall, the one with the door was a painted Hogwarts where you could see everything, the castle sitting high with surrounding mountains, Hagrid's hut with the pumpkin patch and where it led to the forbidden forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Giant Squid in its lake. Opposite the door wall was the one with the window. Under the window was a little town James and I had christened Hogsmeade. Above and around the window were a few clouds with a sun painted on. The two walls between the two main walls were just painted with trees, to resemble to forbidden forest and the dwindling path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

The floor, as I decided, was a thick shaggy brown carpet soft under the feet to resemble the path to Hogsmeade. I really was proud of this room and I really did go all out for it. I did not want my baby to have some commoner room, this baby deserved above and beyond. I was currently working on the ceiling though, I did mean it when I said I was going to give the baby boy an above and beyond room. The ceiling was just black at the moment but I was adding little white and yellow dots to be a night sky for the little one to look at when falling asleep. I was going to cast a difficult spell on the 'stars' so they would glow in the dark like real ones.

'You better like this sweetie' I grumbled to my stomach as the baby squirmed inside me. I was getting bigger as time went by and he was starting to kick. It wasn't a comfy feeling but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling either. I guess I didn't mind as long as he'd soon be in my arms in this room. I couldn't wait. I was determined to watch James whenever he was holding our little boy (until he gained my trust) so I could be sure he wouldn't do something stupid or dangerous when I wasn't looking.

I could tell James was just as excited. He was always going on about how he couldn't wait to have a hug with a little baby, and how he never saw a baby when he was little. I thought he was cute when he was excited but according to Sirius it's just the same as when I started dating him and it was guaranteed to get worse once the baby was born. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, Alice and Frank would be joining us for tea tonight; me and James had finally decided on a name and wanted to celebrate with friends.

So when I finished painting I checked the time and rushed to the bathroom. I was already half an hour behind my schedule. I jumped in the shower washing my hair and such. I changed into a simple flower dress and magicked my hair into position. I ran downstairs and started cooking just as James arrived home. 'Hey how's your day been?' he asked casually slumping himself into a chair. 'I've just finished the baby room and am currently getting ready for dinner tonight. Remember everyone is coming over? You better get ready' I told him and chuckling he did.

There was a knock at the door and I ran over to answer it as James watched the food for me. 'Hey come in, come in' I sighed happily at the sight of Rose, Alice, Frank and Remus at my door. 'Sirius and Pete are going to be late sorry. They forgot and are taking incredibly long to get ready. Also, they want to try the muggle cabbie' Remus muttered hanging up his cloak with the others and I smiled at him. 'It's fine. As long as you guys are here' I told him and he gave me a weak smile in return.

So I got them all seated around the table and I dished up while James kept them entertained. I don't know what he was doing but I heard everyone laugh quite a lot. I grinned and waved my wand at the plates. They sat themselves in front of our guests and James and I took our own out. 'Wow, been busy Lil's?' Alice grinned looking down at the jam packed plate in front of her. 'A bit' I grinned back and she winked.

'So what's the special occasion?' Sirius asked arriving a moment later. I waved my wand and his and Peter's food arrived. They immediately dug in and I grinned. 'Well, Lily and I have news' James said looking at me happily. 'We've decided to name our baby Harry' I smiled at everyone who clapped respectfully. 'Good because we're naming our little boy Neville. Congratulations Lil's!' Alice called and I raised my goblet to her. We talked excitedly for a while when everyone finished in the lounge.

'Hey Alice, come see what we've done to the baby room' I whispered leading her up the stairs. 'We wanted something different and special, so we agreed on this' I told her opening the door and she squealed. 'Oh Lily! It's beautiful' she gushed. 'Aw, thanks. I've been working on it while James has been at work. He'd come help when he could but it's mostly been me' I told her and she grinned. 'You always were outstretching yourself Lily' she laughed as we made our way downstairs.

'Congratulations Lily, James' Remus said walking up to his slowly. 'Thanks Remus' I grinned and he smiled back. 'Look, I have to leave. I've got some work I need to do. Sorry, I'll send an owl later alright?' he said in a dull voice and frowned. 'What are you doing Remus? I hardly see you anymore' I complained and he laughed lightly. 'Nothing Lily. I've just been helping Dumbledore and I've been busy at work as well. I'm sorry' he said but James clapped him on the shoulder. 'It's fine Mate. Just be safe alright. I know it's the full moon soon and I know I won't be there, so be careful alright?' he said looking his best friend up and down as Remus nodded.

'Okay I'll see you later' I said rushing forward and hugging him. He hugged me back before walking outside unnoticed by anyone. Well that's what I thought anyway but Sirius had come over moments after asking where he'd gone. 'He has some work to deal with Sirius why?' I asked him softly but he just shook his head and walked away. 'What is wrong with Sirius?' I asked James when I got a moment and he looked at me confused.

'What do you mean, what's wrong with Padfoot?' he asked kissing my cheek. 'Nothing, he just seems annoyed by something' I mumbled sipping the drink in my hand. 'Don't worry about it Lil's. Go hang out with Rose and Alice' he said nudging me in that direction. I gave him a quizzical look before wandering over to my best friends. 'Hey girlie, haven't seen you in a while' I laughed nudging Rose with my shoulder and she grinned back.

'Your one to talk, getting pregnant and such. I mean come on! You've changed heaps from Hogwarts Lil's' she teased. 'I know. I mean for one I used to despise James and now I'm married to him, another, I swore not to have kids and I'm expecting my first, and I used to be best friends with Severus Snape now I can't stand anything to do with him. It's just the problem is to decide if all is for the best or worst that's got me' I sighed.

'The best' Rose and Alice said immediately and I frowned at them. 'No seriously think abou it. Can you honestly say ditching one of your childhood best friends and marrying your enemy and bearing his child is for the best? In less than two, maybe three years?' I asked. And they frowned. 'Lily don't think like that. Nothing's going to happen to you two. You'll be old and in your rocker in about fifty years surrounded by hundreds of grandkids and you'll still wonder about your past. Just forget it and live' Rose said giving me a stern glare.

'I know, I don't think about it every day. It's just tonight I was thinking about how my life would have been so different if I didn't start dating James' I muttered my minds eyes wandering through the endless possibilities. 'I'm not regretting marrying James. I'm just in a world of my own at the moment' I promised them and Alice nodded. 'Don't worry. Frank says I'm the same' she grinned and I laughed.

'We'll have to do this again. I love catching up with everyone' I grinned as they all got ready to leave a few hours later. 'Definitely. We'll do it later on, when you finished the baby room' Alice laughed hugging me. 'Yeah, it's a shame Remus left early though is he okay?' Rose asked hugging James and I. 'Sure he's fine. The full moon is coming. He's always ill and tired working up to it. It sucks that it's every month' James said kissing her cheek and hugging Sirius and punching Pete on the shoulder.

They all left and I cleaned up before joining James in bed. I rubbed my tummy and little Harry kicked out at me. 'Sorry Harry. I'll go to bed then' I laughed quietly rolling over and turning off the lamp on my bedside table and listening to James' snores from next to me in the darkness. It must have been a rather short time before I drifted off as well. All I remember is Harry moving around and kicking out. It hurt a little but as long as he was comfy I was fine.

**AC- I should have been finishing off my homework... Due tomorrow... But instead I wrote this chapter, fixed up some of the old ones (not fully, I'm too lazy to do that much work but I did fix minor things) and I've updated my story. Be grateful ;) Thank you all very much for the support I hope you like this chapter, SS x**


	45. Chapter 45

Time was flying and I was six months pregnant. I spent my time at home; finishing of furnishing Harry's room. It now contained boxes of toys along one forest wall, a cot and diaper changer on the other and a rocking chair against the other wall to watch the baby as he sleeps, to check up on him if he is upset. It was a cute room and I loved just sitting in the rocking chair looking out over the cot, changing table and boxes of stuff.

Alice came over frequently for tea or just a get together seeing as Frank and James were nearly always at work and we were nearly always bored. We went to Diagon Ally, and just had a wander around the street we missed so much. We also brought stuff. I got myself a kitten named Elvendork, a name James and Sirius had always been obsessed with and I got myself and my kitten some necessities; such as toys, food, bed stuff, kitty litter stuff and other things me and Alice agreed she would need.

Alice had got herself and Frank an owl and owl stuff, a pile of baby books and chocolate. I didn't want the baby books, I could just borrow hers. So we wandered around, just milling by the shops, stopping to look at window displays or buy some ice cream and snacks. We headed back to my place as it were closer and we played with Elvendork and Oscar, the owl, for a while. They were amusing to watch and despised each other.

I placed the cat's stuff everywhere and cleaned up some dishes before settling down with Alice and we talked about what they might be doing at work. 'Probably just talking about us stuck here while they go out and fight Death Eaters' Alice laughed sipping her tea and I grinned. 'No, James would be fretting about the baby; Frank would be fretting about leaving you home alone. Sirius would be jealous that we fought of You-Know-Who three times, and everyone else will be betting on something stupid like Quidditch' I told her summoning some chocolate cookies.

'True, Lily, very true. I can't wait until I get this baby out of me though. I love him and all, Neville is an angel, but I just want to be back on the field. I want to fight Death Eaters and have a healthy bouncing baby to come home to. One I will know and get to watch grow up' Alice smiled dreamily. 'That's what I most look forward to as well. Watching as they go from, a tiny thing you can hold in one arm to graduating Hogwarts and having their own kids. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be there to support and watch Harry as he grows. It would kill me' I smiled sympathetically at her.

We continued talking a few hours more until James came home and she left with her stuff to find Frank. 'So how was your day?' James asked pleasantly seating himself next to me in the lounge. 'It was nice. I got a surprise for you James' I grinned and he winked back. 'What is it?' he asked excitedly. 'I brought a kitty and her name is Elvendork. Just like you always wanted' I rolled my eyes at his excitement. He ran around the cottage searching desperately for the cat that followed at his heels. Of course he didn't notice until I pointed it out to him.

'She's so small and orange!' James exclaimed hugging her. She was. She was about the size of my palm, covered in thick tuffs of orange fur, she had huge black eyes and a soft snugly body to hug. She was very energetic and loved chewing everything. She also liked jumping on you and yowling until you stroked her. She and James immediately attached and became best friends. It was incredible to watch. Well, until James started teaching her to jump up on you and to attack your hair. I admit that was when I drew the line.

So we had a late dinner and James insisted on letting the kitten out, claiming to have full confidence she would return six the next morning. 'Yeah, whatever James. I'll show you if that cat runs away' I muttered snuggling up inside his warm body as we lie in bed falling asleep. The last thing I heard was his deep chuckle before I finally dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up probably half six to find James next to me snuggling the cat. 'Are you serious?' I laughed rubbing my eyes and rolling over as he grinned triumphantly at me, 'Told you so Lil's' he tormented and I threw my hand backwards trying to slap him painfully. Of course he dodged it though. He jumped up, cat still in arms, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

I had a shower, changed into some track pants and singlet before also making my ay downstairs and eating the food he made. And I must tell you James Arrogant Bullying Prat Potter, is a rather good cook. Never undermine James Potter, he is capable of anything and I'm not lying when I say that. He's a bloody perfectionist if you ask me but he begs to differ.

We spent the day walking around the town I had come to know so well in my time off. We visited Amanda in her pub and had a drink, we had lunch in a friendly looking cafe, and we sat in the church just looking at the stained glass windows and their different reflections. It was just being with James that made me happy and I nearly cried out in annoyance when he said he was going on a mission tonight.

'WHAT?' I yelled banging my mug on the counter back in our kitchen at home. 'Lily, I always go on jobs, I'm an Auror. So are you. I don't see why you're getting so worked up, I let you go out on dangerous missions' he said grinning at my furious face. 'You only let me go because you have to come as well. I don't want you by yourself, I mean, what if you died, Harry would have no memories of his father and I would be a single mum' I moaned swinging myself down on a nearby seat.

'Lily it's nothing. You're not going to be a single mother; my son will grow up knowing I'm a complete pain in the arse but an awesomely fun dad. Anyway, you know I'm going to be fine. Lil's stop worrying, you know I'm careful' he chuckled and I moaned. 'Oh yeah Potter real careful. Running around with a deadly werewolf every month, becoming an illegal animagi, fighting you-know-who three times and coming off alive' I muttered glaring him in the eye.

'Take that back, about Remus' he whispered his voice suddenly dangerously soft. 'Yes, of course. He can't help it I know. I'm sorry James, I just don't want you to go' I whispered immediately ashamed of myself. Why would I say that? Why would I say something so cruel? _Because I didn't want James to leave me_ I answered myself but shook the thought from my head. Of course I didn't want to lose him but I didn't want to insult my best friend behind his back. I may be mean but I'm not a backstabber.

James engulfed me in a hug sighing deeply. 'Lily, I have to go. If it's going to stop these bastards you know I'll do it. They killed my parents' he whispered before kissing my ear. 'I know. Just swear you will be more careful than you ever have been in your life. I mean it James if I get the message you died I'm going to kill you myself' I warned and he laughed. 'You wouldn't be able to kill me if I were already dead' he teased. 'I'll hunt you down and kill you again then. Potter I'm more capable than you think' I smiled and he rolled his eyes in typical James fashion.

So he left at midnight giving me a quick hug and kiss goodbye. I was now sitting on the couch, alone, hugging my knees worrying about him endlessly. I guess it was silly for me to be so concerned, he has, if course, proven he was more than capable numerous times but still... Nobody can help it when they get that quickly spreading ache in their tummy for a loved one. Or at least I couldn't. I sat there for a while watching the window, only moving to get a better view and to make sure I would be able to see if he came home and that I had enough coffee to keep me awake the whole night until he returned.

I must have fallen asleep because sunlight was creeping through my eyelids, someone was standing in front of me grinning stupidly, and my body ached all over from the awkward position in which I fell asleep. 'About time you got up' James laughed as I groaned and my eyes flew open. 'Yeah, yeah Potter. You okay? How was work? Is everyone alright?' I demanded as he handed me a cup of coffee. 'We were fine. Caught a few Death Eaters, no sign of you-know-who though. We're doing a report of it at the Order meeting tomorrow and we're doing a written piece for Fredrick and one for the Prophet' James muttered rubbing his head repeatedly.

'Okay. Good. I love you' I whispered kissing his face and curling up against his chest with his arm wrapped around me protectively before drifting off asleep again. This man really did know when and how to let me rest. Thank Merlin. I don't think I could put up with someone who wanted me awake all the time. I would have collapsed by now.

My dreams were sweet with a little baby swimming in and out of them. Little Elvendork would be big, small then big again but mostly my dreams were of a family of three and an orange cat that was incredibly fat.

**AC- Sorry it took so long. It's nearing midnight where I am and I've only just fixed the problems with Microsoft. Hope you like it, sorry it's so short, SS x**


	46. Chapter 46

It was either really early or really late, I decided from the lack of light. My eyes flittered open and I immediately checked the time. 'OhmyMerlin! It's only five?' I cursed and heard a grunt from next to me. James was lying on the couch asleep with a little drool dribbling from his mouth. Okay, eww. I sighed and wiped it away with a flick of my finger before stretching. We had a late night last night and I had been getting up repeatedly until now.

I looked around our lounge tiredly. It was pretty clean, a few plates on the table, a shirt on the floor and some mugs next to my feet on the ground. I picked up the china and washed them in the sink watching the hazy light of the sun try to shed proper light on our tiny garden. I sighed and drained the sink before walking back into the lounge again. James was still asleep slumped awkwardly against the pillows snoring so lightly. I smiled slightly; he still looked like an idiot even though most people would look at him and think 'OhmyMerlin he's so cute when he's asleep!'I just saw James sitting awkwardly snoring his head off.

I picked up the shirt and walked upstairs gathering the rest of the clothes that would need washing. I then dawdled back downstairs and shoved them in the washer and watched as they spun round and round in a never ending circle. 'Boring' I muttered pushing myself of the cold hard tiles beneath me and into a standing position. I looked around and saw a flicker of something outside in my garden. Curious I opened the door quietly and walked over to where I saw it.

I brushed away leaves of bushes and stepped over the fallen flower petals determined to see what had set of the flickering light that had caught my attention. A watch. A broken watch by the looks of it. I knelt down and picked it up in one hand. It had two hands, numbers up to twelve around its edge and a picture of a little boy in the centre. The glass was broken but the hands still ticked away. I smiled at it sadly before walking up to the only fence it could have come from and dropped it over the edge. The child that lost it would find it soon anyway.

I turned around and looked out at my tiny garden. When we first moved here it was a complete mess, until I was pregnant and got my time of work it remained a mess. However with all that time off and a complete baby room an expecting mother was in need of something to do when a best friend already had plans. So I gardened. I got up every morning dressed up in dirty clothes and pulled on my garden hat before marching outside and pulling up weeds, planting new plants and reviving the ones that still had a chance.

Let me tell you it wasn't as easy as it sounded. I had to keep eating and drinking to make sure I had the energy, I had to always wear a hat and raincoat to make sure I didn't get wet and was protected from the sun if it was ever out. The garden was slightly small but still cost me a lot of effort and time. Now though, as I looked over it in the slowly growing sun light I could see loads of plants blooming, the bushed spreading their leaves like the trees behind them, bugs crawling around and not a weed in sight. I would admit to anyone that I was damn well proud of this garden and how... _Alive_ it looked as though every plant was breathing and dancing in the little breeze.

Smiling yet again to myself I walked back inside leaving the door slightly open and went straight to the kitchen my little baby squirming in my tummy. 'Harry stop it' I muttered; it made me slightly queasy if a baby moved inside me when I was standing. He stopped instantly and I was worried something happened. But he kicked out and I knew he was okay. I grabbed a bowl of fruit and a glass of juice before walking outside and sitting in the chair already out there and eating my little meal.

It was incredibly peaceful out here, watching little birds singing while building nests, little ants running in one line and watching my kitten trying to catch the birds and get some fruit of me at the same time. Idiot. I laughed as she climbed up the tree yowling crazily before falling backward when mamma bird swooped her. She came trotting up to me tail held high, spitting and hissing madly before jumping on my lap and glaring at any other animal if it came too close.

'You know you deserved it Elvendork. Trying to upset a bird then getting upset if it fights back' I told her as she growled from her throat. 'Oh yes, I'm so scared' I said in mock horror and she lept lightly from my lap and watched me with her tiny eyes. 'Hey, I'm not an idiot you are' I laughed. Okay yes, I was talking to a cat but seriously? She is so stuck up! We walked inside together I laughed as she ran into a door and she laughed as I ran into a wall. I guess we were even.

James smirked when he saw me as I entered the lounge. 'What?' I asked nervously sitting next to him. 'You are talking to the cat you hate as though it were your best friend. And you walked into a wall' he said in a casual voice and I blushed. 'Oh shut up' I snapped sitting down with the cat right next to me. I guess Elvendork couldn't really classify as a kitten anymore. She had grown so much in two and a half months I could rarely ever recognise her.

Her fur was still a crazy orange, she still had cool eyes and a crazy face but I guess she met Sirius. She was a lot more playful always running around, yowling crazily and jumping up at us. As well as stealing food, tripping James and singing incredibly badly every time there was a knock at the door. Yep, she met Sirius alright. I'd bet anything that he was the one who taught her all this nonsense. Not that I minded, it was quite funny watching James fall flat on his face numerous times.

She was such a cute kitty, I mean cat. It was amusing watching her annoy James. Later on we went for a walk, just me and James, looking as people shopped around with their kids and husbands and boyfriends, we watching the pub go from so busy you wouldn't be able to find a table to so quiet you wondered if anyone was there. Finally though, we went home and shared a quiet dinner in the garden. The sun was slowly setting and drowsiness was over powering me. I quickly skipped upstairs leaving James to clean up and went right to sleep. Guess I did have a tiring day... Doing nothing!

It was my nine month mark. They kept me in Mungo's (shiver) as I was expecting at any moment. Alice was in the same room as me though, that was my one condition to staying here. If I was locked in the damn hospital then so was my best friend. Rose would visit us every day, so would Frank and James, bearing gifts and mountains of chocolate that she struggled to sneak past the doctors. Merlin I loved Rose.

Finally Alice's night came. I couldn't hear anything from the room next to me where she had disappeared but James assured me she was giving birth. I was so excited for her and couldn't wait until she came back in. And she did. James had stayed next to me the entire night and she was wheeled through the door in a wheel chair a baby in her arms sleeping and Frank grinning proudly as he pushed her chair next to me. I shook James awake before holding Alice's little baby, little Neville.

He had her face. That was the first thing I noticed as I looked down at the bundle in my arms. 'Oh Alice, he's just like you!' I whispered in excitement. He had tuffs of hair already on his head and he had the same beautiful round face that I saw nearly every day, he had his mothers face. 'Thank you Lily, really. I don't know what I would have done without you' she whispered stroking her son's head. James talked with Frank excitedly at Alice's bed while we cooed over the baby as he snored gently now back in Alice's hands.

It would have been twelve o'clock that night. Alice and Frank had got to go home with their little son swearing they'd visit me first thing in the morning. James stayed with me the night saying Sirius was watching the house. We were talking, just talking. We talked about what we hoped our baby would look like, what we wanted to teach him, what we wanted him to learn and who we wanted to be his godparents.

It would have been twelve o'clock that night. It was just a little kick but it hurt. Something must have moved, something must have happened because I blacked out for a bit. James' screams for a nurse brought me round and I realised our baby was coming. I grabbed his hand as they pushed my bed to the room next door. James stayed by my side the whole way. As I screamed, as the doctors tried to calm me down and as our baby arrived in this world.

I wasn't allowed to see him though. Something was happening, I don't know what. My son was rushed into another room and I was screaming for him. Desperate to see my son. People were saying things to me, probably trying to explain what was happening but all I wanted was my baby. It wasn't until James took my hand that I calmed down and looked up into his humoured hazel eyes.

'Lily, they're cleaning him honestly you idiot' he said laughing at my face as I blushed. 'Shut up. Is he okay? Did you see him? What does he look like? Is everything okay with him?' I asked immediately. 'He's fine, I didn't see him and the doctor assures me he is perfectly fine Lil's. We finally have our little boy!' he exclaimed jumping up and down as I laughed overjoyed.

It was July 31st and I have a tiny baby boy called Harry clutched in my arms. He is my son, I physically gave birth to him and now finally after a painfully long two minutes of waiting while he got washed I finally got to hug him. James carried him to me from the door but that is the longest he got to hold him. Now he sits by me on the tiny bed stroking Harry's hair and saying just how much Harry has my eyes and I told him just how much Harry looks like him.

And as we sat here, in the early morning of July 31st I couldn't think of any dangers in our future. It was us, Harry, James and I that I saw. I could already see myself in five years making a birthday cake for the little boy who played on broomsticks with his father in my backyard; I could already see Harry taking his first steps, going to his first day of school. In all these thoughts there were me and James in them. Waving him goodbye, helping blow out his candles on the cake, there to fix his little scratch as he rides the broom for the first time. I can honestly say as I sat here this wonderful morning I could not imagine a thing that could harm us. Clearly I forgot Lord Voldemort.

**AC- Sorry I didn't update, I've been at work most the day and struggling to find other things to distract me from revising for exams. I cannot not believe I forgot about my story! The horror! Harry has been born... YAY! Haha, which means we only have a year left (story year, not real year). Lily and James died, 1981 and harry was born 1980. That is my logic if some of you are confused. I hope we like the story, more reviews are appreciated but I am thankful for those I get already. I will introduce the prophecy next chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! SS x**


	47. Chapter 47

A loud crying noise woke me up in the middle of the night. I grabbed my wand and entered Harry's room. It was fairly lit with the stars and I could see him easily sobbing loudly in his bed and occasionally kicking out in his cot. 'Oh Harry, sweetie hush' I cooed my voice exhausted as I picked him up and he instantly calmed down. His emerald eyes, so like mine, were looking deeply into mine, making me uncomfortable. I lifted him up so his head sat on my shoulder and I bounced him a little and patted his back. 'Go to sleep Harry, go to sleep my son' I whispered stroking his head.

I was soon seated on the rocking chair, cradling him in my arms rocking both of us slowly, back and forth, back and forth. If it didn't get him asleep it did get me to rest. My eyes were closed and I was snoring lightly. James was soon lifting my son out my arms and waking me up though. I guess morning came faster than I thought. 'Sorry, Harry wouldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you' I whispered stretching in the chair.

'Don't worry Lil's. I understand. Come on, I've got breakfast ready downstairs' James said laying Harry down in the cot and kissing his forehead before joining me downstairs. I was eating the pancakes James made watching as my husband bounced my son on his knee and ate his own plateful. The pancakes were incredibly yummy. 'Thanks for this James, making breakfast. I guess I was tired from trying to get harry to sleep' I muttered rubbing my eyes. 'Lily, he's been here a week, he's still getting used to everything, and is only a week old. Don't worry. Everyone is coming for dinner tonight though, go take a nap. I've got Harry don't worry' James promised.

I was asleep for the rest of the day. I guess James was really good with babies, even if he never saw one when he was little. He was waking me up about seven that night. I had a shower washing my hair and changed into a flowery dress and gave Harry a quick bath while James got dressed. James was in a clean top and jeans; Harry was wearing a clean diaper and a top with a snitch on the front.

I cooked dinner while Harry and James played in the lounge and met everyone when they arrived. The food was served and I got to see Neville as we ate. Alice was holding him and he had virtually stayed the same since I last saw him. 'Oh Alice he's adorable' I cooed gently rubbing the tuffs of hair out his eyes. 'I can't believe Harry's eyes Lily! Just like yours!' she laughed watching my son as he struggled in his father's arms. 'Here' I said taking Harry from James and he instantly rested. James ate as me and Alice talked while eating.

'Congratulations Lily' Remus grinned holding Harry's little fist as we all rested in the lounge. 'Thank you Remus. How are you? It feels like years since I last saw you' I laughed giving him a quick hug. 'I'm fine, everything is good with work and my furry little problem' he smiled tiredly and I remembered it's the full moon next week. 'I bet it's taking its toll, trying to keep up with everything' I whispered holding his hand reassuringly for a moment. 'Yes, you'll have to excuse me' he said disappearing as Sirius arrived.

'What is going on with you two?' I asked a little annoyed. 'What?' Sirius asked innocently playing with Harry in my arms. 'Sirius, I'm not an idiot. Why are you and Remus fighting, or avoiding each other or whatever it is? Tell me because I am not in the mood to be played with' I warned and he moaned under his breath. 'Well dang it Lily. I don't trust Moony okay? Just forget it alright? It's nothing just something between me and him. I'll tell you if it's serious' Sirius said seriously and I frowned but James spoke up to the room.

'Now Lily and I would like to announce who the Godparent of little harry is' James called to the room. I fixed my annoyed expression to a happy one and walked to James' side. 'We've both agreed that there would be no funnier, stupider, unexperienced man like Sirius. We know you will always do what is best for our son, will do all you can to protect him if we're, you know, gone. Sirius will you do it, will you be Harry's godfather?' James asked and I grinned at his dumbfounded expression.

'Hell yeah! You got my Marauder oath!' Sirius called out loudly starring pointedly at Remus before bowling us over in a hug only Sirius could give you. 'Well thanks. But err be careful won't you? He's only a week old Padfoot' I muttered untangling myself and Harry from Sirius grasp. Everyone laughed happily and I went straight to Alice, Frank and Neville. 'I wanted you two, but well. James insisted Sirius would rather die than have anything happen to our son and I know you two will be busy with Neville as well. I just wanted everything to work out' I muttered awkwardly and Frank laughed. 'Lily, I assure we do not feel left out in anyway' he said hugging me briefly.

There was a loud bang of fire and a phoenix appeared. 'Fawkes?' James asked rushing forth and grabbing the letter the bird had left behind.

'_Alice, Frank, Lily and James,_

_Please meet me at Hogwarts immediately. Important business. Congratulations._

_Yours truly, Dumbledore_

_PS. I enjoy Acid Pops'_

'What?' I asked holding Harry tightly. 'Let's go!' James yelled grabbing Harry from my arms handing him to Sirius. 'Watch the house!' I yelled as we apparated Alice and Frank along with us after giving Neville to Remus.

We sprinted up to the castle we haven't seen for so long. It hurt my heart to see the moonlight shining down on what I used to call home. We sprinted through the gates, somehow able to run right through them, and we ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. We didn't stop, we didn't talk we just ran until at last, at long last, we finally reached the entrance to his office.

James repeated the password and we climbed the ascending stairs to Dumbledore's office. 'Sir?' I asked falling onto the chair before him and his desk. He looked up from stroking his phoenix and we were all stunned into silence from the tears we saw glisten in his eyes. He wiped them away and signalled for the others to sit. They did so. 'I... Sir what is happening?' James croaked his voice sounded different.

'A few hours ago this evening I had a meeting with a possible future Divination professor for Hogwarts' Albus Dumbledore began and we listened in rapt silence. 'She wasn't too good until she went into a sort of fit. And she gave me the next great prophecy, a prophecy about both your sons' he told us and I grabbed James arm tightly as Alice did Franks. We all sat in stunned silence, horrified.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_ Dumbledore repeated the prophecy starring into each of our eyes with his piercing blue ones. 'If I am correct, this means; either one of your sons can be the boy of the prophecy as it gives no exact date of birth, either one of your sons will have a power Lord Voldemort knows nothing off and ultimately either one of your sons will grow to kill or be killed by Lord Voldemort.

'And now I come to the worst news. As I had no choice over where this meeting took place, one of Lord Voldemort's followers had overheard this prophecy, but not heard the full extent of the one of which we speak now. Of course, he hastened to repeat what he heard to his master. I now wish to request you to allow me to add further protection to both your homes' Dumbledore looked at us, but none of us spoke.

'By allowing me to add this protection there is less of a chance Lord Voldemort will find you' Dumbledore said still watching us. 'Of course you may add the protection sir, but please. Who told him? Who told You-Know-Who?' James asked in a cracked voice and all of us nodded. 'I cannot say upon their urgent request. I assure you though; he has told me of his actions in the hope to protect you. Alice, Frank, if you could please await me with your son at your house, I must have a moments more time with Lily and James. I assure you I will be there within the hour though' He gave them a swift glance with his blue eyes and they nodded, 'of course. We shall see you soon professor' they said before running out the office.

'Sir?' I asked my voice was dead and my heart was heavy. 'Lily, James. It is because your son is a half-blood Lord Voldemort believes it is your son the prophecy talks of. I ask you to allow me to put up even more enchantments than necessary as it is more than likely Lord Voldemort is more infatuated with your family than the Longbottom's. I also ask, I strengthen the Fidilus charm already placed around your house and I stress that I would like to be your secret keeper' Dumbledore's voice was full of strength, sorrow, pain and bravery. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and allowed James to do the talking.

'Of course sir. But I have to say no to the last one. I trust Sirius with both me and my family's life. I hope you understand?' I nodded beside James as he spoke and didn't even question the last bit, of course he was speaking the truth and I trusted him. I wouldn't doubt Sirius either. 'But of course. I understand this is hard for you and that you would like to sleep on it. Allow us to go straight back to your son' Dumbledore spoke and he produced a portkey hat.

I held onto it and we spun into existence in my cottage's kitchen. I tore Harry from Sirius' hands and sprinted upstairs to Harry's room. I sobbed into his little chest and held him tightly rocking us back and forth on the rocking chair. I could hear Sirius and James yelling at each other trying to explain it to each other, to help each other understand the mess we've been thrown into.

Dumbledore came to Harry's room and added protection around the entire house before saying goodbye and heading for Alice and Frank's house. I wrapped Harry up beside me and we lay in bed. James crept in at some point and we hugged Harry between us both of us crying and stroking back Harry's hair and kissing both our son and each other. I couldn't comprehend just why Lord Voldemort would target a half-blood over a pure-blood. I was trying to understand why we were the targets and why it was happening to us all night. Not once did I drift off to sleep like Harry and James. Not once did I relax my guard.


	48. Chapter 48

Dumbledore visited us once more the in the following week prior to our meeting. He begged us to quit our jobs and remain in our tiny house until all was safe, until the war had been won. I guess we didn't argue because silently James and I agreed we'd rather die than let our son die at the hands of Lord Voldemort or any of his followers. True Harry was only a few days old, hardly able to sit, walk or talk but I just would not be able to live with myself knowing I let him die.

So we quit our jobs and kept our doors locked allowing only the closest of our friends in. Hopefully everyone else would understand. Dumbledore was sweet enough to introduce us to a close friend of his and I was astounded to realise it was Bathilda Bagshot, probably the most famous author of the age. She was incredibly old, exceedingly nice, was very funny and had the most unbelievable stories of Dumbledore in his youth. I didn't know whether to believe them half the time.

She came round every so often and became our hero on days we just couldn't see an end to pain and torture. Sirius also came over every day with bags of food, toys and treats for us all. He was our light in eternal darkness. He often brought Rose and news of what's happening outside our safe bubble. I guess we were lucky to have such great friends.

Sirius had taken me and James out on a special day. We snuck out of our little cottage, not wanting Dumbledore to know. We went to a little park with a little fountain and James and I danced around it as Sirius watched Harry in his pram and took our pictures. I didn't mind about having my photo taken, I was wearing my best clothes and the stuff friends had got me for Christmas, just like James.

In one picture, my favourite picture, it was me, James and Harry. Just the three of us, our little family, we were all bundled together in one strong gust of wind and Sirius had taken our picture. I was holding Harry and James was hugging us lightly, I waved Harry's hand and kissed it at the same time. When we magicked the pictures to move it will look pretty cool I decided. James and I danced around one more time, bathing in the excitement of our moment's freedom, in our moment of no worry.

But we went home later on after a stop at the bar and making up feeble excuses for not visiting Amanda before. The days were more boring but James and I recounted our favourite moments of that one day, and we worked together to get our pictures moving. They did, we got it working! We sent copies of the pictures to our old friend, Rubeus Hagrid, games Keeper at Hogwarts and to a few other people but that was all.

Sirius! Hello, how is... Sirius what's happened?' I faltered when I caught the horrid look on his face, when I saw the tears run down from his eyes. Harry was squirming anxiously in my hands to see the man at our door and I tightened my grip on him as Sirius stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. I followed him to James, completely thrown by the silence. He sat opposite James wringing his hands nervously. I sat beside my husband and moved Harry so he sat facing his Godfather. We watched in silence horrified for what we would soon hear.

'Rose, little Rose. W-What threat c-could she possibly p-pose as?' Sirius sobbed his voice was harsh and cracked. My voice hitched in my throat, my head refused to hear more and yet I was mesmerised with fear, begging to hear what happened to her. 'Sirius we have to know what's happened' James said his voice was strong but not enough so that I couldn't hear the fear and repulsion hidden inside it. 'An accident. At t-the small office for the _D-Daily Prophet_, that R-Rose worked in' he choked out and I started rubbing my hands up and down Harry's pyjama sides.

My head went into a whirlwind of confusion, and grey colours. I was having a vision again. _I nearly cried out when I saw Rose, her hair all frizzy and in a messy bun behind her head. She was flicking feverishly through stacks of parchment and files, her clothes were messy and it was easy to see she had been crying. A lot. 'Oh Rose' my lips had barely moved, I hardly made a sound but she looked up at me, right at me. _

'_Lily? Lil's you should be at home, with James and little H-Harry' she exclaimed rushing forth to give me a hug. But she ran right through me. So she can hear and see me, just not touch me. _Okay_, I thought_, I can work with this. I can save my Rose_. 'Rose I'm having a vision, I'm not really here. I am at home, with James and Sirius and little Harry yes. I don't know why you can hear or even see me but I need you to concentrate, hard. _

_Rose, something is going to happen here, something really bad. I don't know what; I haven't heard the full story. But I know it happens in a small office, where you work, for the _Daily Prophet_. Rosie, you need to get out. Now!' I said rushing around the tiny office. 'I can't Lil's. It's stupid, I know, but they lost the list of Death Eater names and I have to find it, I can't get out this office until my search is complete. Eve has locked me in from the inside out' she whispered._

'_What?' I yelled throwing my arms up in anger. 'Why are you here? What's happened?' she asked rushing to my side. 'This is a vision Rose, that's why you can't touch me! Something has happened to you I don't know what, but it was incredibly bad or else I wouldn't be here' I cried out marching around her office. 'No nothing can happen to me here Lil's' she whispered but a loud ticking noise from underneath us shut her up._

'_Help, please someone help! I need to get out' she suddenly screeched beating her fists upon the door to her office. I screamed as well but we could still here to ticking, as it got louder and faster. People were running around screaming on the other side, there were bangs and spells yelled but nobody stopped to help Rose. 'Please someone! Help! Please I'm locked in an office, please!' she screeched still flailing about, banging loudly against anything._

'_No please' I sobbed curling up into a ball and sobbing on the floor. I didn't want my visions anymore; I didn't want to see people I loved die. 'Lily,' Rose was sitting next to me crying unstoppable tears; I knew she understood her death was here. 'Lily, try to get out of here, please. I don't want you to see this' she whispered but I shook my head. Nothing could harm me here, nothing would be able to hurt me and I didn't want her to die alone. 'Tell everyone, when you get home, tell them I love you all so much, and I didn't want it to end like this' she sobbed curling herself up into a ball. _

_The ticking stopped and I looked up scared. Rose was looking at me confused. 'What-' she whispered but then it happened. Flames began licking at the door, screams were echoing everywhere, I could smell the foul stench of burning flesh, I could feel the flames licking away at both me and my friend. Rose, my friend. I opened my eyes and looked beside me. She was there, screaming, her flesh was bleeding, falling off in horrible chunks before being licked up by the flames. She held her hand up to me, screeched one last horrible time before blacking out._

Her final scream echoed in my head. With a final gasp and a final shudder I forced my eyes open yet again to see James and Sirius' faces looking over mine. I registered the fact I was lying down and that Harry was not still with me. James was trying to talk but I couldn't hear anything, nor could I talk. I shook my head frantically and felt pain shoot through me.

'Noooooo' I suddenly screamed, 'No, please' I sobbed and flipped myself onto my side and vomited. Suddenly my hearing was back. James and Sirius were yelling frantically and Harry was crying obnoxiously loudly. I grabbed James' hand and pulled him down to me. 'What's going on?' I whispered in his ear. 'You're burnt Lily, horribly' he muttered back tears leaking out his eyes. I raised my hand and looked at it, before vomiting again.

The flames must have got me, though I only had minor burns, from what I had learnt, they looked horrible, possibly infected. 'Where's my wand? Or yours, quick' I demanded instantly. James handed me his while Sirius sent an urgent message to Dumbledore. I waved the wand all over my body muttering a string of incantations under my breath, healing incantations.

Dumbledore arrived almost immediately; he raised his own wand and cast his own charms over my sore body. I had a shower upon his request while James and Sirius describe what they had seen. I just stood in the water for probably half an hour before actually cleaning my burnt skin and washing my filthy hair. I changed into thick fluffy pyjamas and pulled a robe tightly around me before going back downstairs.

'The Daily Prophet building and the inhabitants at the time were burnt alive. I had a vision. Rose could both see and hear me but could not touch me. She was locked in her office and couldn't get out, she was looking for a list of Death Eater names, that was why the lit the place up. I was locked in with her, we screamed for help, but I think people on the other side were fighting Death Eaters, I don't know.

'There was a ticking, a timer maybe like a muggle bomb. It stopped, I thought we were okay, so did Rose, but then it erupted, all around us. Flames everywhere, screams from everyone. I couldn't escape, neither could she. I saw Rose die, I saw my best friends get burnt alive' I said walking into the lounge where they sat. They had listened in silence to my story and nobody spoke for a few minutes when I finished.

'That is what the Aurors are telling us. That the building was lit up from fire, no sources found yet though. I do not believe a vision has had any physical effect on you before, why now? Why were you burnt?' Dumbledore spoke and broke the silence at last. 'I don't know sir. It's never happened before, like you said. When there was a fire, it was everywhere, the ground, the air, the walls, everywhere. Could that have something to do with it?' I asked. James was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand and Harry was pulling Sirius' hair.

'I don't know Lily, but this scenario does remind me of one before these times. A seer was predicting the fire in an ancient building, she got horrible burns and nearly died as an after result but she saved many people. I understand your case is different, you see that which had already passed by, but the affects aren't much different, you just got off better than this certain seer. She died ten months after she got burnt' he explained and curiosity sparked up inside me. 'Please sir, anything you know' I mumbled.

'_Vos occiderem visiones__._ Visions that could kill you. You were lucky, Mrs. Potter, to escape alive. If you had remained in that vision for mere moments more, the burns could have worsened and eventually kill you' Dumbledore's voice was grave and firm. It gave me shivers. 'Lily could have died?' James whispered and I realised he had stopped rubbing my hand. 'Well I'm here so, so let's just focus on the cause of this fire' I mumbled giving him a weak smile.

'Death Eaters, it was a list of their names. Of course they were going to kill anyone possible to have anything to do with it' Sirius spoke up. 'Very good Sirius, I also, thought it was Lord Voldemort and his follower behind this unfortunate event' Dumbledore said gravely. It was too much, though. My best friend had died, I saw it, I burned with her and now, now I just wanted a rest. I wanted space.

'I'm sorry I can't' I whispered walking out the room. Sirius ended up spending the rest of the night with us. We didn't talk, eat, or drink. We just sat in silence thinking it over. But I revisited my vision, I yet again watched her writher in pain from the flames. Slowly the others drifted of, and I would at some points but would wake from constant nightmares. Would this horror ever end? Would I ever be free again, to live my life without visions, without the daunting fact that Lord Voldemort is hunting down me and my family desperate for our instant murder?

**AC- Sorry, I'll explain my intentions at the last chapter I know you must hate me haha. Thank you ever so much for the reviews, it warms me up inside which should be impossible as it is so cold here! Haha Thank you all so much SS x**


	49. Chapter 49

Mostly I spent the next few days thinking about Rose. We were permitted to go to her funeral and say our final goodbyes but really, we weren't allowed outside afterwards. I was fine with this; I was protecting my son that way. James could easily see through my fake laughs and forced smiles though, he understood that the pain from the loss of my best friend was unbearable alongside the pain from my burns. James knew all I needed was both time and peace.

So when I sat with James and Harry in our little garden he didn't badger me to talk or smile or react in any way, he just hugged me quietly as we snuggled with Harry. We watched the cat climb trees, dive in bushes and chase any other animal everywhere. I laughed whenever Elvendork fell over, or ran into something but mostly I was just glorying in the comfort of James' arms snuggling me inside him and Harry snuggling into my chest as I hugged his father. It was harder to recover from a death when you were locked in one house, day after day.

It was now early December however. Snow was falling lightly outside the window to the lounge and James was upstairs tucking Harry into bed as I began writing the first of many letters. I caressed the hair from my face and pulled the parchment towards me, quill poised to write,

'_Dearest Alice,_

_How is little Neville? He must have grown so much since I've last seen him, I know Harry has. He has his father's features, as you know, but my eyes. Only my eyes. James is putting him to bed now as I'm here writing to you. _

_Have you heard about Rose? Have you heard about me? She died, she was burnt alive. Padfoot visited us; he got halfway when I had a vision. But it was different, Rose saw me and she could hear everything I said. It hurts to think of it. I saw her die Alice, I saw her get burnt alive while locked in her office. I got burns from the fire as well; I was burnt but not as bad as her. I got to hear her screams, as well as many others, I got to hear their cries for help and I couldn't do anything. Her lasts words were to me, she said she loves us all dearly. I miss her Alice._

_I miss you too. Every day, I've been silent, just watching not talking. James is okay with it, and I try to talk but I can't. Every time I open my mouth I think of Rose and how she could hear me and how I couldn't save her. I feel like a failure, like I let her down. Do you understand? I understand if you don't, it's not like you had these visions. I wish I could see you again. But neither of us can leave our house. You're lucky you can walk around your town though; James, Harry and I are locked inside twenty-four/seven. Padfoot does our shopping._

_He comes around daily now. Of course Harry loves it, he adores his Godfather and his Godfather adores him. It's quite funny watching the pair of them. Things are tense though, he flinches when he see's my burns. Not intentionally, but I still see it, his fear and sorrow. I don't know what to do. Thankfully though, the scars are healing, faster every day with the spells I place on them. He doesn't flinch as much anymore. But I was scared when he did, like he saw something I didn't._

_People say only time will heal our pain. But what heals the time we've spent suffering with pain? I have a baby to look after, to provide for but I see James doing more and more of my jobs every day. I want to get back into my old routine, sit, smile, laugh, and feed Harry. But every time I talk, every time I look at something I think of Rose or the flames that killed her. It feels like I'm caged by it, like I have no escape._

_Alice how are you doing over there? How are you coping? I know it has affected you also. Please send me an owl back, I feel like a fool for just blabbering on about me all this time. I don't know how, but somehow we will get through this like we do everything else Alice. You're my last best friend from school. You have to live or I don't know how I'll live every day. _

_Give my love to the family,_

_Lily Evans'_

Sighing, I stretched backwards in my chair. I reread the letter three times before tapping it with my wand, muttering a complicated spell that Dumbledore taught me under my breath and watched as it vanished to Alice's. I heaved myself of the cushiony seat and waved my wand to close the curtains around the house before waddling up the stairs and heading to my bed. I stopped off in Harry's room though, to kiss him goodnight myself and then went to my bed with James. It was a rough night and I woke multiple times covered in sweat.

I was just playing with my little boy, sitting with my husband. I guess this is what newlyweds and newborns are meant to do, play and talk and whatever else. We were married, we had a son, we were still young and yet something was wrong. I tried, very hard, to play with my little boy and laugh at my husband's jokes, or when the cat fell over. I was lucky to have recovered from my infected burns, I was lucky to live. But I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I see Rose, my mum, my dad, my mother-in-law, my father-in-law, Mary, all of them. Dead in different ways, Rose, she was burnt with rotting flesh dangling from her bones, my parents gnawed to death, my parent-in-laws blown to pieces and Mary, little Mary on her death bed.

I would cry every night, I didn't care if James heard me, I would cry every night because I saw them, I would cry every day because it hurt, I would cry endlessly for Merlin knows how long because when I felt it all together, the pain, the unstoppable pain and the knowledge it was never going to end, all that together and it was a miracle I was still here. I amazed myself and I'm sure I amazed James.

'Lily, what would you like for dinner?' James asked and I sighed. 'I don't know James. I'm sorry, everything... It hurts' I mumbled and he kissed my forehead. 'Its fine my flower, we've been through hell' he whispered pushing himself off the seat and busying himself in the kitchen. 'James, how come you aren't upset?' I called to him. 'I am, I hide it on the inside though petal. You and Harry need someone to stand for you, to keep everything going, in your despair, when you're wounded I will do what I can to provide for our family Lil's, you two need me and I need you. Of course what you said when my mum and dad got killed helped' he replied and I pondered his words.

'What did I say?' I asked walking into the kitchen, Harry held firmly in my hands. 'I'm not telling you Lil's. You'll figure it out. You always do my love' he murmured kissing my nose. 'Tell me please?' I asked and he shook his head. 'Nothing, it was nothing big. You just said to wake up. So I did, because I could see you wanted me to, you needed me to' he said quietly before turning around and I had the sinking feeling I made him cry. 'James I'm sorry' I whispered stretching out a consoling arm but he shrugged me off and I walked back to the lounge to hide my shame.

'It's fine Lil's, I'm fine' I heard him whisper. I got Harry bathed and dressed before coming back downstairs to help James. Harry was having a little nap before tea and I was here to help, to 'wake up.' But I couldn't do it. I laughed and I danced with James, I smiled and I chopped up vegetables but I couldn't for all the effort it cost me, I couldn't forget them. Put them out my mind for mere moments and when I tried, when I even attempted to just brush them to the side for painful moments I saw Rose burning, I imagined my parents being gnawed by wild animals, I imagined James' parents blown to shreds and I saw Mary in her last seconds all at once. I hated it, I hated my visions.

'Lily, don't try to forget them. I know that is what you are doing. Just, just think really hard on what is happening now. Or at the time you need to side step their visit. I know it is hard Lil's. I know, but I can imagine this would work. Try concentrating with all your will on the job you are doing at the time, like now, cutting the carrots. Don't think about forgetting them; just think about the carrots and nothing but the carrots. Try it for me, for Harry' James whispered into my neck before kissing it and drifting creepily out the kitchen.

And I tried, a billion times. I tried all day, night, the day, the week, all the time! But nothing worked, nothing would just brush them aside and I'd burst into tears. I was embarrassed when Padfoot came around and he saw me balled up sobbing my heart out, but there was nothing I could do, nothing would work against the horrors I had and had not seen. So now as I snuggled Harry on the rocking chair in his room I didn't think. I let nothing enter my head. I just listened to my son's gentle snores. And I think it worked because nothing entered my head except how cute my little boy will be in a few months time. I hope I'm there to see him grow, I can't imagine anyone else raising him.

But then I guess I wasn't the one in control of my fate; I had no choice over who let me live or die. I tried not to think about this but now, in complete peace hugging my 6 month old son it was hard not to. He was so small, so gorgeous and I hardly knew him. Every day I learnt something new and it was hard for me to imagine when I would stop learning from my son, little Harry Potter. But things happen, times change and I hope I'll still be there to see him at least. But then that is all I have really, hope.

**AC- I promise a bigger chapter for Christmas! **


	50. Chapter 50

It was Christmas day already and despite everything I had sworn to myself that I'd be happy, today of all days. For Harry, my son and for James, my husband and for both of them, the only family I have left. So I woke up especially early and dressed warmly before slipping into Harry's room. I woke him up gently, bathed him and attempted to brush his hair before giving up and dressing him into a top and diaper and carrying him downstairs.

I set him on the kitchen's counter in one of those baby chair things and waved my wand as together we watched kitchen utensils prepare our breakfast. 'Watch out' I laughed scooping him out the chair and into my arms before dancing around the kitchen with him. We must have been a little bit loud though because James appeared at the door way, wearing only his pyjama bottoms with his hair a complete mess. 'Merry Christmas Lil's, Harry' he yawned. 'Merry Christmas said Harry' I replied and he snorted, 'said Harry?' he asked and I shrugged.

I dished up the readymade waffle and we ate them greedily, with the exception of Harry whom seemed determined to get as much baby food into his hair as possible. Clearly he takes after his father. I waved my wand banishing the clean plates and Harry's mess. 'Go get dressed James, I'm going to get Harry ready for the presents in the lounge' I smiled leaning forward and kissing my husband before picking up my son and carrying him to our tiny lounge.

By time James found us in the lounge I had successfully sorted the presents into three individual piles, one for James, Harry and I. Of course being the new baby Harry's pile was much bigger than James' and mine. But we didn't mind, we were likely to be playing with Harry's toys as well. James jumped into the room, making his own grand entrance, waving his arms about and shooting coloured smoke everywhere. Harry roared with baby laughter and I laughed at my son's reaction.

We tried to get Harry to open his presents but he ate them, instead James and I took turns of taking pictures and helping Harry. 'Smile!' I grinned from behind the camera lens as James struck a 'sexy pose' and Harry was drooling over his present. When Harry was happily playing with his toys we opened ours. When we finished James began playing with Harry as I cleared up the wrapping paper mess. They started playing baby Quidditch though, where James ran around the room carrying our baby in his hands above his head dodging and diving and such. Harry would squeal with delight and I couldn't help but take more pictures.

Nearing ten o'clock we got bundled up in warm clothes before taking a quick peak outside, a two minute wander. Up two streets before scurrying back home. And James really did use the two minutes to his advantage. Neither of us wanted to carry Harry for the entire walk, and the road wasn't so slippy with ice so we took turns pushing him in his pram. Whenever it wasn't my turn, well, I'm just going to say James really did use it to his advantage.

I was quite happily wandering up ahead as James pushed Harry's pram, just minding my own business, singing quietly under my breath. Then my voice was about seven times louder and James was chuckling behind me. Of course I shut up immediately and spun around to glare at my husband. I wanted to yell, but it would grab muggle's attention. Instead I stormed up to him and his humoured self.

'James Potter! Don't you ever do that again' I said and it sounded like I yelled, I knew he got the drift. _Quietus_ I yelled in my head and tested my voice, back to normal again. Happy with this result, I walked ahead again and kept glancing back at James, just for safe measure. But, alas, he caught me off guard yet again. He tripped me over as I skipped in the air and fell face first in a pile of snow. 'James Bloody Potter!' I screeched jumping up spitting snow and fuming with fury. 'Home now' I yelled marching over to him and he really didn't need telling twice.

He spun the pram around and scurried off, me right behind him. We rushed inside the door, locking it behind us, before taking off our layers of clothing. We played with Harry a few moments before lunch, meaning, we would levitate him in the air, a fair bit over our heads, before floating him softly back down. James had attempted to spin Harry, gently of course, above his head but needed a shower pronto with all the vomit that came down. I still hadn't stopped laughing from his facial expression as vomit came flying down on top of him. I cleaned up the mess and took Harry to the kitchen to help/distract me from making sandwiches.

James came back down with the perfect poker face and I instantly snapped into 'beware Marauder mode'. 'What have you done?' I asked watching him closely. 'Nothing Petal, why so suspicious?' he asked casually leaning against the table counter. I didn't buy it though, something was going to happen. I took one step forward, one step when all hell broke loose. But it was pretty cool, I'd give James that.

Plates, bowls, mugs, spoons, napkins, anything in the kitchen that couldn't hurt you went flying up into the air. I was screaming, Harry and James were laughing and the cat was hissing. The stuff went into dance mode and flew around the room dancing perfectly. James put Harry somewhere safe, while I watched everything completely distracted. James appeared next to me and bowed taking my hand in his. He kissed me, before pulling me into him and dancing around with everything flying around us. And it was one of those happy moments, when everything thing you thought you never would see happens, and you're with the person you love most and just can't. Stop. Laughing.

Music would start playing and little fireworks would erupt with every step we took and so together we danced faster and faster. And with all of it, all at once, your kitchenware flying around, music and fireworks erupting at every step you took, there was no way anyone would be able to not look and laugh at it. James, Harry and I couldn't stop laughing. It was so much fun jumping around together with everything at once. At some point we picked up Harry and danced around with him, still having much fun.

'Oh James' I sighed as everything flew back to their proper place and we started our lunch. We ate our sandwiches, Harry his baby formula and we drank our pumpkin juice still glorying in the little event from our kitchen. 'To a Happy Family' we toasted clinking our goblets together. And as we finished our food I noticed Harry becoming considerably more tired, so as James agreed to clean the dishes I tucked our son in bed. Allowing him to rest for a while. It had been, after all, an amazing day so far.

'Harry's asleep' James pointed out as we watched snow drift lazily past the window. '10 points to Gryffindor' I cheered waving my hands up in mock celebration. James chuckled before kissing my neck and murmuring, 'maybe we should do something fun' he kissed my neck again and slid of the couch. I sighed dreamily and heard him chuckle. 'James' I muttered opening my eyes and in a bang I was suddenly hoisted into the air by my ankle.

'Let me down Potter' I snarled crossing my arms as my hair covered my stern face. Roaring with unmistakable laughter I heard him mutter the counter-curse and catch me as I fell. I arrange my hair so it was out my face and saw we were going outside, into the knee deep snow. 'James what-?' I asked and then he dropped me. I fell to my arse, like a complete loser and squealed in fright. 'James bloody Potter' I screeched rolling over and whipping out my wand.

He dodged my spell so I jinxed a mound of snow to follow him until it hit his target. While he was distracted with the gigantic snow mound I started busying myself in making snowballs, as you had to physically make them with magic being no help until they are already made. 'Oi redhead' James yelled, and glaring I looked up. Just in time for a well aimed snowball to hit me full on the face. Oh that was it.

'Ahhhhhh' I screamed waving my wand and cursing snowballs to hit him on the back of his head as I threw more of my ready made snowballs. Hopefully, no muggles were watching. 'Hey, stop it!' he screeched like a girl and I fell over laughing. 'Never' I called back throwing more and more. But as he ducked behind a bush he rose back up with arms full of snowballs. Ah crap. 'Don't you dare!' I warned looking around frantically for cover but too late. I was thrown backwards a few feet with the force of the first shower of snowballs, screaming my head off.

I heard James running over to me and I spun myself around, in the snow, and dragged myself over to a nearby tree. 'No more wands Potter' I yelled and heard his ''Kay' in response. Satisfied, I started climbing the tree as subtly as I could. It wasn't a very tall tree, just average height with loads of low hanging branches. I swung myself up trying not to grunt too loudly with the effort. But it was hard work and I wasn't exactly the fittest person after being stuck at home half a year.

'Where are you Evans?' he called. 'Near the tree, you better not have any snowballs' I called back and watched as he made his way over grinning evilly. Smirking to myself I scootered myself up the branch more so I sat above where he was preparing his snow fort. I jumped up and down on the branch and roared with laughter as James looked up horrified as a tree load of snow collapsed down on him. 'Lily' he screeched.

I shook snow out my hair, and brushed my hair from my face before jumping out the tree and landing next to him on the ground. I ducked down as he threw his last snowball at me and I scooped up my own mound in my hands. 'Don't ever challenge me to a fight James ruddy Potter' I laughed throwing handfuls of snow at him. I watched as he brushed off his glasses and ran away, as far as he could, which admittedly wasn't too far.

I jumped out the way as more snowballs came at me and I couldn't stop laughing as James tripped up his feet and landed face first in the snow. 'No' I groaned as he finally grabbed me from behind and tossed me onto the ground lightly. Giggling I twisted around so I was facing him. He slowly leant down beside me and pinned my arms above my head as he sat on my waist. 'James, get off me' I groaned and he chuckled and kissed my lips to shut me up.

Every time his head rose, I would open my mouth to complain and his lips would come crashing back down. The most I was able to get out was 'Ja-mmph'. Soon his hand weren't restraining mine and they immediately rose to his hair entangling themselves. 'Oh Lily' he sighed as we lay in the snow with flakes falling all around us. 'Oh James' I sighed burying my face in the hollow of his neck.

A few moments later we walked back into the house hand in hand. I attended to Harry while James cleaned up the lounge, placed the presents in their owner's rooms. I dressed Harry warmly, attempted to brush his hair, gave him so milk and played with him for a while as James hurried around the house. I also tried to help James cook the muggle way but in the end both Harry and I had to help. Not that we did of course. Mostly I pulled stupid faces when either of them looked at me and I talked in stupid voices or impersonations of people.

Soon thought I got them both into it. Harry would squeal in delight every time I turned to look at him with another stupid face and James would crack up every time I tried to impersonate one of our friends. James also started making stupid faces and talked in stupid voices. Later on we were dancing around the kitchen jumping up and down stupidly and singing in terribly high voices. It was a heck load of fun.

When we started eating the setting was beautiful. Snow was falling thickly outside; we had soft music playing and the dining room lit by candles. Harry was in a high chair at the table and James and I sat across each other, sometimes brushing our legs together. We tried talking poshly but gave up quick enough. We had decided on red wine to accompany our roast that night. So we made a toast, 'To being Happy, to have survived this long. To little Harry Potter may we watch him grow for many years' James and I echoed each other before clinking our glasses and sipping politely.

'Thanks for waking up flower' James whispered and I nodded, 'thank you for a great day James' I whispered blowing a kiss to him. Harry interrupted our conversation with a loud, smelly burp and then filled the awkward silence with his baby laugh. 'He so got that off you' I muttered and James starred at me affronted. 'Nuh-uh! Sirius taught him that!' James claimed jumping up as I handed him the baby. 'And whose friend is Padfoot?' I asked rolling my eyes and he glared at me accusatory. 'He's yours too' he muttered and I smiled unamused. 'Go amuse Harry while I clean' I told him and he walked out the room.

And later on was my most favourite time that day. We were alone, James Harry and I. Not that anyone else would be there anyway but still, it was nice. We were all snuggled together, me lying with my head in James lap and Harry cradled in my arms snoring lightly. James was brushing my hair back with the tips of his careful fingers and I was just rubbing Harry's back.

'I wish we could stay like this forever' James murmured in my ear before kissing my forehead. 'Mmm, It's so peaceful and the snow is so, so delicate. Like Harry' I whispered back kissing Harry's head and he stirred silently in his sleep. And really as I sat there watching the snow, my son asleep in my arms as his father stroked my hair, I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be, of anyone I'd rather be with. It was so beautiful. Everything I expected family life to be.


	51. Chapter 51

The next few days in Godric Hollow were a complete bore. Pretending to be awake on Christmas day had actually slapped me in the face and proved it wasn't as hard as I believed. So now I found myself more than happy to be stupid and have fun. Dumbledore came on a surprise visit wishing us a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and all the other nonsense and James was in such high spirits he wished to show Dumbledore his Invisibility Cloak.

I watched as the two men talked about it for hours on end, describing how it had been passed down, from father to son, mother to daughter, discussing it's invincibility and age and then how there is nothing like it anywhere and how intrigued Dumbledore was. Of course James lent it to him as he didn't use it in any way at all being locked up and all. Even if I did catch him sneaking out yesterday and had him own up to sneaking out quite a lot.

'Well, I must be going. Thank you for allowing me to borrow your cloak James' Dumbledore smiled setting down his mug of tea. 'Of course Albus. Come any time in the future' I smiled getting up and shaking his hand like James. He ruffled up Harry's hair before walking outside and apparating to Hogwarts or wherever it was he needed to be. 'So, you let him take your cloak' I said waving my wand and gathering the mugs and plates. 'Yeah, I could do without an excursion for a while' James said helping me carry them to the kitchen as harry sat in the lounge.

'Yeah. Could do without leaving me locked here' I said and he frowned. 'Lil's' he began but I cut him off. 'James, I understand. You needed air to breath, space to destroy. You're a Marauder for Merlin's sake. I get that... It's just when I couldn't find you, I'd worry and all these horrible things would bubble up in my head and I'd get scared for me and Harry' I told him and James bent down and kissed me. 'That is exactly why I stopped Lil's. You think I didn't notice that whenever I came back you were huddled up in the far corner of Harry's room?' he whispered before going to play with our son. I tried to laugh at the stupidness of it but couldn't.

Days were slowly drifting by and soon, too soon, it was my birthday. Not that I remembered. I was sleeping in, as per usual, when I felt tiny hands poking me all over my face. 'Wassup?' I mumbled through a mouthful of hair. I opened one of my eyes a crack and saw Harry sitting on my bed. 'What you doin' here buddy?' I asked sitting up lazily and pulling him onto my lap. I checked the time. Hmm, Ten in the morning.

Harry was pulling my hair as I was pulling his, gently of course. James came in carrying a tray of breakfast and started singing Happy Birthday with Harry clapping along. I smiled happily and pulled James, and the tray, onto the bed to sit next to me. We shared out the food when they finished singing and ate slowly. It was pancakes, waffles, strawberries, oranges, apples and melted chocolate. To drink we had hot chocolate or orange juice. I know it probably wasn't the healthiest or smartest breakfast but Merlin it was good.

'OhmyMerlin, James that was so good' I grinned kissing his chocolate covered lips. 'Mm' I sighed and he chuckled roughly. 'Right back at ya' he said kissing me harder more rougher. 'James, Harry is here' I said pushing him back gently still kissing and he laughed before stopping. 'Fine then' James grinned cockily before placing the plates and cups on the tray and vanishing them. 'So baby boy, what we gonna do today?' I asked tickling Harry as he rolled on his tummy. He squealed out in laughter.

'Mamma!' he yelled and I instantly stopped. 'Did he say-?' James asked and I nodded instantly. 'Mamma, mamma!' Harry cried and I pulled him up closer to me. 'Harry!' I smiled hugging him and kissing him all over. His first word, 'mamma.' Pride welled up inside me as James and I repeated words to Harry who just kept squealing 'mamma!' James carried him to his room to get him dressed as I got changed myself.

I went downstairs and found a small pile of presents waiting for me with Harry and James. 'Mamma, mamma!' Harry called as I walked to the door. 'Hey Harry!' I waved enthusiastically and he screamed in delight and crawled over to me. I picked him up and went to sit next to James on the floor by the presents. 'Happy Birthday Lil's' James grinned handing me a small gift.

'What is it?' I asked excitement lighting up instantly. 'It's a surprise Lil's' James said rolling his eyes and taking Harry from my arms. I frowned at him before ripping the paper off. A small box fell on my lap and I looked at it confused. I placed my finger under the lid and flipped it open. A loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday to you' broke out from everywhere, confetti was flying from the roof and inside the small leather box was a delicate pure gold ring with the tinniest emerald in the middle. 'Oh James!' I exclaimed throwing my hands around him and kissing him all over.

I slipped it on my right hand ring finger and admired it more as slowly the song came to an end and the confetti stopped. He handed me another gift and I saw it was from Harry, 'thank you baby' I cooed and he screeched 'mamma'. Slowly in one swift moment the paper was on the floor and I was holding, a little round glass ball that had a picture of our little family asleep on the couch. 'Who took this picture?' I smiled at James who shrugged and muttered 'Padfoot has his ways' as I laughed.

Slowly the hours ticked away as I opened, gift after gift from family and friends. Family as in cousins and uncles and aunts not my parents as they're dead, or James' parents, or Petunia. That would just be creepy and crazy. 'Thank you' I sung snuggling into Harry and James tickling them both. 'Welcome Lil's, want some lunch?' James offered and I nodded enthusiastically. 'Sounds great' I grinned and walked to the kitchen with him and Harry.

As I took two steps into the kitchen my favourite song began to play, Harry started to squeal as little birds flew around and the cat tried to catch them. 'Elvendork' I laughed as the cat jumped up at us playfully. 'Stop it you nutter' James muttered trying to ease the cat away with his foot. Of course the cat would just jump around more whilst yowling crazily. Jams tried making sandwiches, soups, and organizing fruit to dip into chocolate. He didn't do too badly which was good. For drinks we had butterbeer and firewhisky. Pumpkin juice for Harry.

'I wonder what his favourite drink will be when he's older' I sighed dreamily as we watched Harry playing with his giant, snow owl teddy. 'Butterbeer' James answered immediately and I twisted round from my spot on the floor, leaning against his legs to look at him questioningly. 'Oh come on. Don't pretend Butterbeer isn't your favourite Lil's! It's everyone's; from the very moment you taste it!' James smirked at my dumbfounded expression. 'How would you know, not everyone prefers Butterbeer over other drinks James' I said and he grinned. 'Nah that's only Sirius and his fortnightly need to get drunk' James grinned and I smiled before turning back around to watch Harry.

'What about his favourite food? Or favourite game?' I asked doubting James could answer both. 'Food I don't know, that will be his own special difference' James laughed before turning on me with a stern look. 'Obviously his favourite game will be Quidditch' James smirked and I rolled my eyes. 'Or maybe he will have some sense knocked into him' I retorted and he growled playfully. 'Oh yeah? Or maybe he inherited my genes and would hate the thought of flying on a piece of wood fifty foot in the air' I snorted and James play, tackled me to the floor.

'James' I screeched as he tickled me. 'Lily' he replied an exact echo of me. ''Harry Potter will love Quidditch for his entire life because he is a replica of his unbelievably handsome daddy' Say it Lil's' James taunted and I groaned under the pressure of all his tickle. 'No' I moaned and he tickled more and more. 'Fine, fine! Harry will love Quidditch because he's like his dad! Happy?' I gasped but he shook his head. 'All of it. Word to word' he demanded and I groaned even more. 'Harry Potter will love Quidditch for his entire damn life, because he is a replica of his unbelievably handsome daddy' I muttered through clenched teeth. 'See it wasn't that hard' James smirked standing up and playing with Harry.

'Shut up Potter, you arrogant toe rag' I sneered and he laughed at me. 'Aww, c'mon Lil's, don't be that way' he smiled like a puppy and I shook my head firmly. 'Harry she's being mean' James moaned plunking Harry on the ground and sitting next to him a fake miserable stare on his face. 'MAMMA' Harry screeched loudly and I laughed before picking him up and snuggling him closely. 'Harry, it's my birthday! I'm supposed to be mean' I said and James snorted.

We wrote letters back and forth with Alice and Frank and Neville before settling down and talking on the sofa again. 'I love this house James' I murmured stroking Harry's hair. 'I love our family, Lily' James whispered into my ear. 'I love you James Potter' I muttered back. 'I love you too Lily Potter' James whispered but I could hear the smirk in his voice as I recalled an old fight going on between us in Hogwarts.

_POTTER' I screamed in the Grounds of Hogwarts. 'What's wrong Evans?' James asked. He was lounged under a beach tree, with his famous Marauders next to him. Again, he was with a golden snitch catching just before it went out of reach. 'WHAT ARE YOU TELLING EVERYONE THIS TIME?' I had demanded drawing right up to him and standing with my hands on my hips, tapping my foot impatiently on the wet grass. 'What? I've told people many things my flower, you'll have to narrow it down a bit' James smirked glancing at his friends proudly. _

'_DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T BLOODY WELL KNOW' I screamed kicking dirt up at him. 'Oi watch it Evans! You nearly got a speck of dirt on Moony's book' Sirius piqued up and I moaned in frustration. 'Sod. Off. Black' I muttered not even looking at him, but glaring at James. 'Alright, alright. Keep your orange wig on' he muttered and I threw a punch at him. He dodged, but only just. 'So what was it my lovely Flower?' James asked casually standing up and brushing himself off. 'Potter, I'm not saying it' I said loudly, blushing slightly. It was awful._

'_Well then how am I going to stop the rumours?' he asked evilly standing closer to me casually, almost as though we were friends, or even, possibly, horribly, _dating_. 'I-Well... Please Potter. You know what I'm talking about, just stop the damn rumours' I begged ashamed of myself for giving in so soon. 'But I don't know what they are Lil's. How could I?' he smirked leaning down slightly. I saw Sirius flick his wand, as though to stop an irritating bug as I spoke the cursed words everyone was whispering about. _

'_Everyone is talking about how much I love you, how much I want to be a Potter' I said and to my utmost horror and disbelief my voice was magnified so it echoed across the entire school grounds. Sirius waved his wand again before jumping up. 'NO!' I yelled as people already started running up to the castle, gleeful looks on their horrible faces. 'JAMES POTTER' I screamed. 'LILY POTTER' he yelled back and I pulled out my wand. _

'_STOP THE DAMN RUMOURS' I screamed and he smirked. 'Lily Potter! I love you' he yelled and the remaining people sprinted off to the castle. 'I won't stop the rumours' he called after me as I ran up to the castle, plans already forming in my head. I spun back around, pulling out my wand and fired a bat bogey jinx at Potter. Sirius hit me with a spell that scribbled, 'Lily and James Potter' all over my clothes. 'NO' I yelled and sprinted all the way to the Gryffindor common room._

I really can't believe you sometimes' I whispered to James kissing him lightly. Together we spent the rest of the day with Harry playing, eating and occasionally sleeping or talking. It was sweet, simple and everything. It was something we'd been doing a lot, locked in this house, but I guess today we just made it different. Somehow.

**AC- Soooooooo, sorry for not updating. I had it all planned out, a chapter a day but then school just blew me over. Sorry. This is one of my longer chapters, even though it doesn't look like it haha. Thank you for the reviews and all the people adding me to their favourites and stuff. Means a lot to me. Thanks SS x**


	52. Chapter 52

Days had been sailing by at an incredibly slow speed. My raven haired baby's vocabulary had increased to saying 'mamma' and 'dada' we are immensely proud knowing he was at a rather early stage to already be talking. We were in late January and Sirius had just left after another joyful visit. Harry has now taken up screeching mumble-jumble and 'mamma' and 'dada' every time he saw Sirius. Let me tell you, you really can get a headache in just two seconds.

February had arrived slowly. We had been spending many days locked up in our small cottage, the air was always the same, I had grown so used to its same familiar smell, everything always felt the same, there was nearly nothing new to touch when we had felt everything in this house already, everything looked the same, my pristine garden and filth free house. We didn't get to explore new thing in this cottage, we had nothing new to muse at, to entertain ourselves with.

I was quickly running out of things to do. Get up, have shower, get dressed, brush hair and teeth, help Harry get washed and dressed, eat breakfast, sit with James and Harry, eat lunch, play with James and Harry, eat dinner, use toilet when necessary, put harry to bed, sit with James and then finally go to bed. It was always the same every day. It was a rare treat now, for Sirius to come over as he was now very busy at work. What with all the Death Eater activity.

I woke up late, as always, on February 14th to rose petals scattered around my room. The occasional rose found on a flat surface. I brushed off the bed sheets, and slipped my feet in some slippers before walking to the door. Gently I eased it open to the find the floor there covered in lilies. I walked to Harry's room and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't there. I hurried back to my room and tied a dressing gown around my figure before scurrying down the stairs.

I didn't know where I should go so decided to follow the lilies to our living room. James was playing with Harry and didn't notice as I leaned against the door frame and watched them tickle each other. 'Harry, its valentine's Day. No stealing your mummy from me' James grinned winking at our son who just looks at him confused. 'Well, at least I was able to get you into one of those blasted muggle penguin suits' James muttered ruffling young Harry's hair.

'James, it's hardly appropriate to turn our son against muggle attire at such a young age' I said and his head whipped up to meet me at the door. 'Hey Lil's, Harry and I were just playing' he said looking at me contentedly. 'I know, I was watching for a bit. You haven't had breakfast have you?' I asked and he shook his head, strands of hair getting in his eyes. 'Nah, we were waiting for you flower' he smiled and I shook my head laughing. 'Alright Prongs, let's go eat' I smiled and he took my hand in his as the three of us walked to the kitchen, James carrying Harry.

We made chocolate cupcakes and ate them instead of a proper meal. We then cleaned up together. I was happy to clean with the two of them as it helped entertain us for an additional ten minutes. 'Lily, want to be my Valentine?' James asked and I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he didn't forget. 'Nah, Harry already asked, sorry' I said in a calm voice while my head imploded with laughter. 'Oh really, then you wouldn't mind telling me what it was you planned to do with a baby on Valentine's Day? I mean, you do know he's not even a year old yet?' James asked cockily but I shook my head.

'Oh no Potter, you're not getting the dirt on my dates' I grinned and he rolled his eyes. 'Oh yes, I'm sure there are many secrets you keep between yourself and my seven month old son' James said sarcastically. 'Oh James, you'd be surprised. Harry is an amazing man' I said trying to keep a straight face. 'Yes I can see it now, all those times I'd sneak out and Harry and you would be home alone for minutes on end. So romantic' James grinned throwing bubbles from the sink at me.

'That is not how you treat a girl on Valentine's Day!' I squealed as he shot a jet of water at me from his wand on the counter. 'Lucky I'm not dating said girl' James chortled now covering me in bubbles. I cursed myself for leaving my wand upstairs and stood rooted to the spot devising a plan to get James back as he covered me in multiple cleaning soaps.

'That is it' I muttered through a mouthful of soap and water. I spat the liquids onto the ground and hurtled myself at my husband. 'DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN' I screamed slapping him all over. 'Ow bloody Ow!' James shrieked as Harry laughed and shrieked 'mama' or 'dada.' I wasn't intentionally causing harm; he wouldn't have bruises but a lot of red handprints. 'James, you should not ever mess, with Lily Evans Potter' I laughed as he rolled over in the puddles we made on the floor. 'Alright, alright. Lesson learnt' he groaned pushing himself up into a sitting position.

I shoved him lightly before standing up and then falling back down as I slipped in the water. James got Harry of the counter and we watched him play in the puddles for a bit. In the end, James waved his wand and dried us off before clearing up the puddle as we finished up the dishes. Once everything was away and back to the pristine state we sat outside watching Elvendork, yet again. We snacked out on chocolates and strawberries before it started raining and we retreated back into the cottage.

Here we watched the rain pour down and thunder clouds roll on over head. Harry was happily pulling the cat's tail as Elvendork tried to sleep. James was trying to work the television (Sirius got it as a belated family Christmas present) and I was watching the clouds. The murmur of the TV in the background was barely heard by my ignorant ears; instead, I was listening to the gentle pattering of the rain on our windows. I could feel James' eyes straying from the screen to me but I ignored it and continued my silent watch of the outdoor world.

'What is wrong James?' I asked finally giving into to his demanding eyes. 'What is so fascinating about the rain?' he asked me. 'It changes everything. We were outside moments ago, now we're inside as everything droops with threw weight of the rain, everything is finding more life to live off' I said not looking away from the paned glass.

'I will never understand you. I mean, you always seemed to hate me; you never wanted anything to do with me. Now you're my wife and gave birth to my son. You always kept yourself locked up and away from me and my friends, now you're not scared to talk to us, you even tell us stuff you never told our friends. You always stayed quiet in class unless a teacher asks you to talk and you answer perfectly. You never seemed to have the patience to look beneath the surface with people or anything really but now you sit hear telling me why the rain is so, so enchanting. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?' he asked in a pained voice.

'Yes. I did hate you, but you changed. You helped make me love you, don't decline it, I'm grateful you did. You helped prove to me that your friends would really do anything for you, whether it is Remus, Sirius or Peter. I'm still too shy to speak up in a class. I guess being locked up, in a house I love to love, just lets me explore what I never thought I would have time to acknowledge' I whispered brushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

'Everything is changing so fast Lil's. I guess its okay for us, locked up in a tiny cottage every day, unaffected by the outside world' he murmured. 'Unaffected?' I gasped. 'Well, we hardly have any pain inflicted upon us from outside forces' James said looking worried and confused. 'I am not_ unaffected_ by the _outside forces_' I yelled standing up and glaring at him. 'Rose died! I have been locked inside a house, where I got to see firsthand as she got fried alive! Every day and every bloody night I watch it over again, the pain and the sorrow as she looks at me! I know you weren't exactly a best friend, but surely you could have the heart to know what this torture is.

'To be locked in the same house where I found out she died, to be locked in the same house where I saw firsthand exactly how it happened. Every day I walk in this room and stay here for hours and not a moment goes by where I recall her death, the screams, and the smells. I would always tell myself that you get this as well, not the whole visions of her death, but you would recall how we found out. But no, now you're telling me the only way I've been getting on is a _lie_. I guess its okay for you; she wasn't your best friend, but think for me and how I am affected. How what happens outside, to innocent people actually does hurt me too' I screamed running from the room as tears fly down my cheeks.

I flung myself onto the bed sobbing heavily into the pillows. There was a knock at the door minutes later. It opened a crack as I burrowed myself into the numerous sheets and pillows. 'Lil's' James whispered in a cracked and upset voice. I ignored him. 'Flower, I didn't mean affected mentally. I understand it is hard for you, me as well, but I mean we were safe physically. I'm sorry to have made you revisited those horrors' he said softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

I slithered over to him and rested my head on his lap. 'I'm sorry' he croaked and I realised he had been crying. My heart seemed to shatter at this piece of miserable realisation. Not only had I reopened my own, old wounds but I had sliced open James'. 'Oh James' I sobbed slipping a hand out my sheet wrappings and wiped one of his tears away. 'I put Harry to bed before coming here' he whispered lying down next to me. 'Thank you' I breathed as we lay together looking up at the cream ceiling above us.

'Was it horrible, the way Rosie died I mean?' James asked gently. 'She was locked in an office, from the outside in. She had no way to escape. Nobody could hear her cries and I had to watch as flesh was burnt off of her bones, I had to watch as she got murdered by unstoppable flames' I told him turning my head slightly to see his face better. 'I'm sorry you had to see it, if there was anyway, you know I would do it to stop these visions?' James asked and I nodded silently turning my head back to the ceiling.

But suddenly his lips were crashing down on mine. It was surprising but I was quick to respond. My hands entwined in his hair, and his were quickly wrapped around my tiny body. He was perfect at distracting my wandering mind and I didn't mind one bit. I would prefer this any time than revisiting the horrors of my past.


	53. Chapter 53

James was still asleep when I am woke up especially early a few days later. I tiptoed into Harry's room after I had got dressed up. I washed him and dressed him properly before carrying him downstairs and placing him in his high chair, which I moved into the kitchen. He watched me make breakfast and all the while I talked to him. Remus, Peter and Sirius would be here soon at my urgent request so I was sure to make enough for all.

I magicked up some balloons, soft but loud music and forced Elvendork into a suit when the doorbell rang. Giggling to myself and Harry I opened the door to see two of the three boys standing there grinning goofily. 'So where's old Prongsie?' Sirius asked goofily taking Harry from my arms. 'He's upstairs sleeping; I'll go get him in a bit. First, I thought I'd leave the rest of decorating to you lot' I said hugging them all. 'How are you Lily?' Remus asked politely. 'I'm good. It's been hard, cooped up here... But we're okay so far. How about you?' I asked leading them into the lounge. 'Nah, we're good,' they replied.

'Okay, watch Harry. I'll go get James' I said blowing Harry a kiss before walking out the room. I slowly made my way upstairs and eventually into James' and mine room. James was sprawled across the bed, wearing only his boxers. His hair was messier than usual, his mouth was slightly agape, and one arm was hanging off the bed. Smiling I slithered into the bed myself and stroked his abbs. Merlin, did he have abbs. I mean how did he exercise when locked in here? How did he keep such an amazing body?

He stirred slightly but didn't wake. I started kissing him. First his lips, gently, only teasing. I traced his lips, slowly with my pinkie, then kissed them again, rougher than last time. I twined my hands in his hair tugging slightly and he nearly gave me heart failure when his hands moved up to cup my face. 'Morning' I whispered when he peaked out his eye. 'More wake up calls like this i think. That is, if you're okay with getting up early? What time is it anyway?' he asked yawning slightly and pulling me down onto the bed beside him.

'I got up at six, I think it's seven now' I whispered back. 'Oh wow, do you think you could handle being up this early Lil's? You're not going through some serious illness are you?' he teased and I shoved him lightly. 'Get washed and dressed, I want to eat' I mumbled. 'Why?' he groaned kissing my nose. 'It's your birthday. Happy Birthday, by the way, and your present is waiting downstairs. Two of them in fact. One from me and about three other people. Be quick,' I kissed his cheek before sliding off the bed and making my way downstairs.

Peter had arrived at last. He was losing weight, I couldn't help but notice, and his hair was getting thinner really fast. But I brushed it aside and served out dishes of food. I grabbed Harry's high chair and placed him between mine and his father's seats. We sat waiting patiently until finally James' footsteps were heard on the stairs. 'On three,' I whispered. 'One,' grinned Sirius. 'Two,' smiled Remus as James could be heard checking the lounge. 'Three' I said as James feet reached the door of the room we were in. 'Happy Birthday!' We yelled as James stumbled into the room.

'What-? Padfoot! Moony! Wormtail!' James yelled running up and hugging his friends. 'Prongs' they all cheered hugging him back excitedly. I watched enviously. James' friends weren't dead or in hiding, he could count on them to be around whenever. His time wasn't as limited as mine was. Of course I could call them my friends, but that was in, friends, not lifetime besties. Just friends. I was grateful, but I was also jealous.

'Told you it was a good gift' I smirked as James kissed me and Harry. 'I love you,' he smiled and I laughed pushing him down into his seat. 'Here we go,' I said waving my wand and food dished up to everyone's plate. 'Cheer's flower' Sirius winked before digging in. I watched them happily, before eating my own food.

'Thank you for all coming to this house, on this day all for me. I can't put into words how much it means, not only to me but my family. Cheers mates' James said making his birthday toast. 'Oh yes. That will be a speech to go down in history,' I smirked kissing him over Harry's head. 'Oh please! I just ate' Sirius exclaimed and I threw half a sausage at him laughing.

'Present time!' Remus grinned at James who immediately perked up like a dog. 'Okay, in the lounge' I said picking up Harry and carrying him as I followed the men into the tiny sitting room. It must have been a while since I last looked at them all properly, I decided as I took in each of their faces while James opened his presents. Remus was easily much older than he was a year ago, much shabbier too. Sirius, well he hadn't changed much except the bags under his eyes and his hair longer than usual. Then Pete. He did as I said early, looks as though he lost some weight, and looked as though he also had been losing sleep. I hoped dearly it wasn't over me, James or Harry.

'Thank you Lil's' James said holding up his present. It was only something small, just a figurine of a stag and a doe that you could enchant to move around and watch as they played together. They were made of glass. 'Welcome. Do you guys want drinks? I'm in the mood for a butterbeer' I said standing up and placing Harry next to his father. 'Yeah alright' they all said and I smiled before leaving the room.

In the kitchen I took my time opening each bottle and pouring them into glasses. I wanted James to have time with his friends, alone with them for a bit with Harry. I listened to their laughter and jokes whilst happily humming to myself. I sat in the kitchen for a while just watching the butterbeer in the glasses. Silently someone walked up to me and I turned in shock to see who it was. 'Remus, what are you doing? I'm just coming now' I smiled rushing to gather the glasses.

'I just came to check on you' he smiled grabbing some glasses himself. 'Oh well… I'm fine. I was just thinking, leaving you guys alone for a bit. I know you haven't seen each other in ages' I said smiling sadly. 'Lily, you're a part of our group as well. They're wondering where we are, c'mon. And Lily, just forget about "not belonging" okay?' he smiled nervously before helping me take everything into the other room where everyone was waiting happily.

'Thanks Lil's' James said kissing my cheek as I handed him his drink. 'You're welcome James, Happy birthday' I said kissing him back and gathering Harry in my arms. He was still small and snugly and I couldn't help but notice how he fit perfectly in my arms. I snuggled into him as his father continued to open his presents slowly. I laughed, I smiled, and I cheered along with all the others.

'So how do you want to spend the rest of the day?' Sirius asked glancing at me and in a click I understood. 'No Sirius,' I warned. 'We are not sneaking out; none of us are leaving the house until absolutely necessary. Dumbledore owl's to me about what is going on. I know _he's_ getting stronger and I am not letting James or Harry or I leave this house until _he_ is dead' I said and he grumbled.' I agree with Lily' Remus spoke up and I flashed him a quick appreciative smile before turning sternly back to the other three. Eventually they gave up, one by one.

'How about lunch in the garden? I could use with some fresh air' I said standing up and handing Harry to Peter. He looked confused for a moment but quickly adapted to holding a baby. James smiled wearily at me but nodded.' Yeah, fresh air sounds perfect Flower' he sighed and followed me to the kitchen. 'But Petal! We would only be out for a mere moment and then right back! I swear Marauders honour even!' Sirius complained but James thumped him in the stomach. 'James don't do that. Sirius we are not going outside get used to it, Pete you're holding Harry wrong Remus can you help him?' I asked busying myself with preparing food. James talked with Sirius as Remus helped Pete. I kept my eye on all of them.

'We won't go Lily. I swear, I won't let them drag me off' James said kissing my forehead and I gave him a sorry smile. It was true what I said. About the owl Dumbledore sent me, about Lord Poop-In-His-Pants getting stronger every bloody day. I can't believe Sirius hasn't caught him at wand point and started a bunch of fireworks for killing him yet. It's either Pooped-Pants really was getting stronger or the Marauders were losing their touch. The horror I know.

I looked down confused because I kept standing on something. I found strips of black material under my foot. Seems like Elvendork found a way to get his suit off, not that that surprised me. I waved my wand, banishing the shreds and got back to preparing food. Remus came to help at some point but I shooed him back outside where I could hear them playing a game in the faint sunlight. I smiled and turned some music on, James' first album of the 'Weird Sisters.' I turned it up really loud and could hear their cheers from outside. Chuckling happily I grabbed the food platters and carried them outside and placed them on the tiny table. They continued their game so I watched for a bit until Sirius hit me with a jet of water. 'OI!' I screamed jumping up and getting him back, but curse that dog he dodged.

We screamed, dodged, slipped over, shot back our own streams of water and cursed loudly as we continued this foolish water fight. Finally we called a truce and began eating and drinking the foods and drinks I set out minutes ago. Thankfully, somehow it was still fresh. I didn't bother to think too long about it, as I knew we had been playing far too long and I was way to hungry and thirsty to do much thinking anyway.

'Where is Harry?' I asked realising suddenly that my baby was missing. I heard his scream of laughter and stared accusingly at Sirius whom jumped up and waved his wand. Harry zoomed into his arms and I scowled at him when he refused to tell me anything other than 'he was in a safe place while we played'. Of course, being Sirius safe could be anything from, sitting on a seat to hiding at the bottom of a gutter as safe.

We played more games, including truth or dare, tag, pillow fight, teaching Harry words, trying to teach Harry to walk, and just all round good natured gossiping. Yes, some of it is extremely childish, but, when you are as limited as we are to resources we could use for games. Well, if you are ever in that situation maybe then you will understand. So the day was a blast and James and I stayed up all night playing a game of our own.

**AC- Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to update late again. We are coming ever closer to the last chapter, roughly 2 more to go. I will update them on the same day so don't blame me if it takes a while. Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement. It means a lot and I love it. Thank you, you've been great readers SS x**


	54. Chapter 54

My letters to people were getting shorter by the day. I was running out of things to say as I didn't want to repeat myself every letter. But when you do the same thing every day, there is nothing new to talk about to be honest. I'm sure some people, somewhere would understand. James was starting to show the strain of being locked up, we all were. Little Harry having not been outside the walls of his house, excluding our garden, for most his life, James, being a Marauder and needing all the space he can get to destroy and me, the little book worm needing books.

Sure, our friends did what they could, with what they had but really. It wasn't much. Sure, we got presents and food and tiny gifts that they were used to having, like new jewellery or hair clips, or books, or pranks to pull or even a new toy to suck on. I felt so sorry for my son and hoped he didn't have to suffer all this to come out dead at, the end of what seems to all of us, an endless wait for freedom. Alice and Frank could only know a morsel of what we feel like; At least they have the freedom to walk beyond their front door. At least they can commune with people beside one another. James, Harry and I were locked up and locked up good.

So we got owls from People, they all had a decent length as they had stuff to talk about but mostly I was stuck with repeating myself and asking questions about the outside world. I never thought, ever since I joined Hogwarts, the wizarding world, that after a few years of magical teachings and lessons, I would be spending a good year locked inside the same house for days on end, with nowhere else to go all because I gave birth to my enemy's son on a certain date.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it wasn't Alice and Frank and that they weren't murdered straight away but why, why of all the families did it have to be mine? What had I done to deserve this never-ending punishment? Clearly someone somewhere has something against me and killing of any friends or family isn't enough to torture me with. No, I had to sit by and watch my one year old watch as people walked past our house, as he watched but never met them. I had to sit by and watch my husband as he went part crazy from being locked in this same house, every bloody day. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit with the crazy part, but I sure did feel like we were both slowly losing our minds.

I blamed myself. I don't know why, I guess it was easier for me, to let me know there was someone at fault for our misery. So day by day, minute by minute I sat sobbing on one room, always the same room. And I knew James couldn't help but notice my strange disappearances. I couldn't understand why I did this to me, why I would let myself deepen my anguish feelings but I did and did so without complaint. Sometimes you just have to take the torture on alone. You just have to work things out alone.

So I did. Being me and all I guess that is it. I have to do nearly everything myself, saving James, helping Harry, doing my homework, babysitting, teaching and reading. All alone and no distractions. It was stupid but it was how I lived. Sure people could join me at times, like when I was talking and when I was sleep or playing and whatever, but mostly I was a solo girl. James wasn't, he was a people person. He had to be with someone at all times, he loathed being alone. That's why I let him watch Harry.

I spend days up in Harry's room sobbing my heart out to his stuffed owl or reading a long lost muggle book I discovered under his cot. I still amazed myself sometimes. Losing stuff one moment, rediscovering my childhood the next. So slowly, I started rebuilding my confidence, my brain power. Being locked up did not help, but not doing anything didn't help either. It was up to me to remain sane in this endless trap.

Months had been drifting by speedily escaping from me and my family. James and I spent many days writing to people, requesting that they got money out the Potter Vault in Gringotts and bought presents for Harry on his birthday which was in only a few days. Sirius, being the Godfather, took this role upon himself most profoundly. It was brilliant watching him come over once a week with two regular shopping bags of pressies.

'Thank you so much Padfoot' I smiled one afternoon as he dropped of the last lot of presents. 'Welcome my dearest flower!' he said in a booming voice. 'Yes, yes. Would you care to join us for tea?' I asked politely. 'I would but I can't. I've got another job for the Order tonight. I'm sorry' he said sadly and I smiled a fake smile. 'Its fine, kill all the bloody Death Eaters you can alright? Even try the noseless one' I said in a fake happy voice of encouragement. 'Anything for you flower' he said kissing my cheek before leaving.

'He'll be fine. I know you hate them going now, now that we're locked up and can't go as well. But we'll live Lil's and maybe... Maybe it's better this way' James said from behind me and I glanced at him. He was paler than usual and looking at me as though depressed. 'Oh James,' I sobbed flinging myself into his arms and skiing his cheeks and before I knew it I was crying. So together we sat on the wooden floor sobbing our hearts out into each other's arms.

_*July 31__st__ 1981*_

'Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday dear Harry. Happy Birthday to you,' James and I sung to our now one year old son. Harry's hair was still that messy black fluffy, his eyes were still shockingly so much like mine and he had grown so much. He had even started walking to my great pleasure. 'Happy Birthday kiddo' James grinned passing Harry his present. 'Papa' Harry yelled and tore the paper off. I was quite impressed.

'Fun, fun' he screamed waving the gift above his head I could barely recognise the stuffed owl I knew it was. I handed Harry my gift but took the paper off myself, not wanting him to ruin the pretty pattern. 'Mamma' he laughed sucking on the gift already. It was a figurine of his father on the broom. 'How did you get that made?' James asked grinning at me as we took turns passing Harry gifts.

'I got Sirius to get the figurine of some Quidditch player, and then I transfigured the appearance a bit' I smiled skiing James' lips lightly. 'You are amazing he mumbled before we turned back and watched Harry. 'Don't forget old Bathilda is coming over for tea James' I sighed as he started magicking everything to fly everywhere a while later after gift opening. 'Alright, alright. Let me have my fun' he said happily watching everything zoom around. 'How about a game of Quidditch?' James asked and I shook my head. 'No way' I laughed and he groaned.

'I know! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! I'll teach you the muggle sport of _soccer_' I grinned crazily and he looked at me concerned. 'What?' he snorted and I laughed at his expression. 'Don't worry, it's completely safe. Although you'd probably rather it wasn't. Here, let me explain when you put everything back' I said. So he waved his wand and everything zoomed back to place. I summoned a football and carried Harry outside where I would explain the rules to James.

He quickly grasped the concept and I sat Harry in a garden patch to watch as me and his father played a quick game. We spent nearly the hole day playing stopping occasionally to get Harry and hold him so as to have him join in, or for a loo break or to eat and drink something quickly. Harry was crazily impressed and was excited beyond belief. They were both slightly grouchy at me when I said we should stop as Bathilda would be round any minute.

Good thing to because an Owl swept inside the house letter in beak. I tore it open and read:

'_Dearest Lily, James and Harry,_

_Young Neville has had such a lovely birthday. We send our wishes onto Harry. It's hard to believe they are both a year old. We had a small party inviting most people around our neighbourhood that we counted as friends. Dumbledore was against us inviting anyone who would apparate in as it would be dangerous. Don't ask me how it is dangerous, we just do as we're told. _

_Frank had such a blast playing with little Neville and I rather enjoyed taking pictures and talking with friends. I hope Dumbledore will let you three do something nice; it is completely unfair that you aren't allowed out. But I suppose it is for Harry's safety. I hope the three of you are okay, I wish we could see each other face to face just one more time Lily. You're still my best friends even if we haven't seen each other for over a year._

_It has been quiet. No word from anyone as to what is happening outside our enclosure. I can't decide whether it is a good thing or bad thing not knowing what is going on. Frank, the man he is, is dying to get outside and fight Death Eaters. It scares me when I run in on him alone and he is practising spells he would use against them. But, I confess, I do feel the same way. Desperate for some action other than rushing Neville to the loo when he needs a pee. I'm sure you three, of all people understand._

_I must be going now. I will write again soon, I swear. I love you all to bits. Happy Birthday Harry, hope you're okay Lily, James,_

_Yours truly,_

_Alice, Frank and little Neville Longbottom'_

I nearly burst into tears reading her letter. It was only then did I realise just how much Alice meant to me. She was my best friends ever since our first night at Hogwarts. She was nearly always sleeping over with me, Rose and Mary whenever we had a sleepover. Alice was the rock of our group, one of the founders of our group. She wasn't only the last best friend I had; she was also one of the last members of my family, my school family. She was always there for me, still is always there for me and she would never leave me, not by choice.

It was true every word of her letter and it killed me to know it had been a full year since I'd seen her round face and her bouncing baby or her strong firm husband. James came into the room, placed Harry on the floor and took the letter out my hands. He read it for himself and sighed. He placed it on the table and hugged me in his arms. I love James Potter and I will until I die.

Bathilda arrived, perky and full of news as always. We had a little tea outside and watched jams and Harry playing 'junior soccer'. I listened happily to the news Bathilda had and secrets of the past about Dumbledore. 'Oh Bathilda. I don't know what I'd do without you, but these stories are incredible and nearly impossible to believe!' I exclaimed as she told me of Dumbledore good, brave and wise old Dumbledore and his relationship with Grindelwald.

'Oh child. If you were there you would understand. It nearly killed dear Albus to catch him, but he did' she said nodding wisely before sipping her drink. While we sat outside in the fading sunlight I decided to write another letter. Two letters in fact, one to dear Alice and another to Padfoot. I sent them off after Bathilda had left and went to bed quite happily with James after tucking Harry in.

Little did I know the end was soon upon me.

**AC- Hey! The next chapter is the last one! Not sure whether to be excited or sad. Yes I will be doing another story after this, hell yeah, but I'm still drafting at the moment so it will be a while before I start publishing it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter SS x**


	55. Chapter 55

James and I had been arguing over whether or not we should go to Sirius' lately. It wasn't much of an argument he would suggest it at breakfast or dinner and I'd say 'but we don't need to. You just want to get out.' Admittedly, I did want to go, rather badly to but for my families protection I refused to allow any of us. I just wanted to be safe and face it; we can get Sirius to come here when he has the time.

Turns out we didn't need to go to Sirius' as he came here though. 'Hey guys, I just thought of something' he said lazily walking in our house nearly giving me heart failure. 'Hey Padfoot. What is it you just thought off?' James asked as Sirius slouched down in one of our seats taking Harry from me as he did so. 'Well, Death Eaters have been coming after me recently. You know the usual 'get Black,' 'he is their best friend,' 'he must be the Secret Keeper' right? So I was thinking let's make Pete the Secret Keeper!' he said excitedly and I got lost in confusion.

'But Sirius, Pete wouldn't be any better against those Death Eaters than you are. Hell he _might_ even be worse!' I said a ghost of a smile teasing my lips. 'Oh ha-ha Flower. Seriously though think about it. They wouldn't suspect you to trust him with something like this would they? They would think he'd be too cowardice wouldn't they?' he asked proudly. 'I get where you're going Padfoot' James said looking at me with an expression I didn't recognise. It was a mix between, worry, confusion and hope.

'Well where is he?' I asked something stirring inside me. 'I've sent him a patronus to meet us here' Sirius grinned and I rolled my eyes. 'But why don't you want to do it?' James asked confusion and worry in his voice. 'Oh well. I just thought it was about time Pete got something big. I mean he's been our best mate for years and he isn't about to sell you out. You gotta trust me with this' Sirius begged and I groaned in defeat.

Peter walked in looking as worried and tired as ever. 'Hey Pete how are you?' I asked as he sat down. 'Good, how are you?' he asked politely looking around a little twitchily. 'We're good. Actually we were just talking about you' James said and I shrank into James' shadow. 'Really? W-Why?' Peter squeaked looking around worriedly. 'Well I told them about the Death Eaters mate and I told them my solution' Sirius grinned slapping Peter on the back. Pete fell face first onto the ground. I giggled a little but took Harry form Sirius.

'W-What solution?' Peter asked as I smiled warmly at him. 'We want you to be Secret Keeper for us Peter' I said and he looked horrified. 'Unless you don't want to mate. We would completely understand-'James began but was cut off. 'I want to. I want to be the Secret Keeper' Pete said loudly looking at us right in the eye. 'Excellent. Sirius if you will' James smiled as his best friend stood up with Peter. 'Alright Pete. You're the new Secret Keeper, just keep a clear mind and you'll be fine alright?' Sirius asked nervously but his friend nodded and hurriedly left the room. 'Bye!' I called a few moments after the front door slammed and Sirius and James laughed at me.

A few days had drifted by from this sudden arrangement. I was supposed to write a letter, or Pete or Sirius were meant to mention it to Dumbledore but I had already told them I was writing a letter. Oh well, I will tonight I guess. At least, that's what I say every day. Pathetic I know, but I just wasn't in the mood and it probably wasn't that important.

I woke up on Halloween bright and early with my husband and my son. We had spent the last few months sending letters to and fro with our friends. We also spent the previous days playing soccer and planning the day of Halloween. It was going to be fun, I was determined for it to be a blast. I dressed Elvendork up as a feral cat, not that much needed to be changed he was feral enough already. Harry was dressed all in black and white. James and I just wore normal clothes though, my creativeness ran out by time it was our turn.

We played a quick game of soccer before breakfast at James' demand. But Harry was soon crying out and I sat him in his chair and gave him some food to eat. I made James and I some pancakes with edible spiders on top. Even I amazed myself with my obsessive muggle-ism when it came to traditional festivities. James would laugh at me and the way I dressed the cat but I didn't care it was fun at the time. I really wished we could sneak some ghosts out of Hogwarts though. That would have been so cool, and to see Harry's reaction as well...

We sat in the garden for a while around ten that morning. Listening to the neighbours as they fed their children chocolate or talked to each other about the bills and how expensive everything was getting. 'Too true that' James couldn't help but agree with them and I nodded sadly. Hopefully we'd grow to see a better world. 'I can't wait til this damn war is over. We'll be able to take Harry trick-or-treating; we'll be able to take him for a game of Quidditch on that damn broom too. Oh I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!' I sighed excitedly as though expecting a mid-war miracle.

'Life is going to be good Lil's. We've just gotta wait here and before we know it we'll be out again all thanks to the Marauders and Aurors and whoever else our family hero is' James said kissing my forehead. 'I know. But I want to be there to see Harry in Hogsmeade, or when we first take him to Diagon Ally. Damn it, I wanna take him now' I sighed watching to birds fly around above us. 'Patience is a virtue' he said and I elbowed him. 'Not if you're me. I want out and I want it now' I cried out causing the birds to fly away.

I turned my head to James and saw him watching me with a kind of fascination on his face. 'What?' I asked nervously and he shook his head grinning. 'Just never thought I'd see you yelling at a grey sky before' he smiled kissing me again. 'Yeah well, war's change people' I said and he laughed happily. 'All for the good I hope' he whispered. 'But there are some that go bad' I mumbled and looked away from him as tears teased my eyes.

'It's alright Lily. We're alive, everyone's still fighting' James said solemnly but I just, I guess I don't know what I was feeling. Depressed, shell-shocked, angry, envious and all round pissed off. I guess those are a few words I could use, Depressed from the lack of freedom, shell-shocked by the amount of emotion, angry at the fact I was unable in the fight the never ending war, envious of the people who can fight this war and pissed off by the fact I was to remain locked up safely away while people died.

James understood because he stood up took Harry and left. He knew I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. I started screaming. I cast the muffliato spell around me and screamed and screamed and screamed. I kicked stuff, smashed garden decorations and started crying. I curled up in a ball and sobbed for a while. I could hear tiny footsteps and soon my baby was hugging me and kissing me his tiny hands poking me in the eye by accident. 'Oh Harry' I sobbed holding him closer.

I heard James in the house, walking around talking to himself or the cat. I wasn't sure. Eventually I got up, repaired the broken garden ornaments, dried off my face and walked back in the house, Harry firmly in my hands. James hugged me and kissed us both muttering apologizes and confessing that everything was his fault. I shut him up with a big, long kiss. 'Nothing is your fault unless I say so Potter' I whispered before kissing him again.

'Here eat a chocolate' James smiled popping one into my open mouth as I turned to reply to him. I smiled and tried to swallow it. 'I love you and I'm sorry for being such a party pooper' I said kissing him passionately. 'I love you too, I'm sorry for being the party pooper as well' he murmured against my lips before kissing me back. 'I won't ever scream or act like that ever again. I will dedicate the rest of my life to providing a good mother to my son and the best wife I can be for you' I promised and he laughed. 'Ditto' he whispered.

We had a quiet lunch, just the three of us, happy together in the mid day sun. I wanted to sneak out and James suggested we do so multiple times. 'Just sneak out to Sirius' for dinner! It couldn't hurt' he would laugh but I would frown and shake my head. 'James as much as I want to and believe me I do... But Dumbledore said we were safer here. I just, I guess I'm going by Dumbledore's words. Please just trust me' I would reply so he would shut up kiss me and then ten minutes later we'd go through the whole thing again.

'Alright enough. Sorry, I don't want to start a huger argument but James we are not leaving this house until the damn war is over okay?' I said. 'I know. I'm sorry just haven't seen him in a while' James muttered looking down ashamedly. 'Its fine and I know what you mean. It's been a year since I've seen Alice...' I whispered wiping a stray tear from my eye. 'I forgot. I'm sorry. I've had the Marauders over plenty of times but you haven't seen Alice once since we've been locked up' he whispered stroking the back of my head as I turned around.

'Why don't you go see her now? C'mon Lily, I know you said not to start a huge fight but... I think you should just floo right over there. I'll send a Patronus in advance and I swear I will not go anywhere with Harry. If it would make you happier to go see her then go' he said kissing me as I looked up. 'But James... I can't just go' I said worriedly stroking my son's hair. 'Sure you can look-'he cast the patronus spell and I watched his stag soar out through the window, '-They're expecting you now' he grinned cheekily and I slapped his arm sobbing with joy.

'Oh James!' I cried kissing his face. 'You swear you won't leave this house?' I asked pulling back and looking him firmly in the eyes. 'Of course!' he said and I kissed him again before sprinting upstairs. I pulled of my old tattered clothes and scrounged through my wardrobe desperately for something nicer. And I did find something. A light dress with beautiful patterns some sparkly shoes and a nice light cloak to go on top. I laughed in relief and pulled it on. I then did my hair fancy and sprinted back down to James who said 'your fireplace awaits my lady' and bowed. I laughed kissed him again and kissed Harry still laughing with joy.

'I love you James, I love you Harry. Be good, write to Sirius if you want, please don't leave the house. I'll send a patronus before I head back okay?' I said hugging them both. James laughed and said it should be fine. The last thing I saw as I spun out of the cottage was James holding harry and the pair of them waving at me laughing at the same time.

'Lily!'Alice yelled running over to me and tripping over her feet but jumping back up again. 'Oh Lily!' she yelled bounding into my arms. 'Alice, it really is you!' I laughed hugging her back equally as hard. Frank stood to the side watching us with something in his arms. We were crying before we knew it. It had been so long, since we hugged or saw each other face to face.

'I missed you, I missed you both' I sobbed still hugging her and looking at Frank who grinned back. 'We missed you too!' she cried gripping me tightly. 'Is that Neville?' I asked choking up as I nodded to the baby in Frank's arms. 'Yeah. We celebrated his birthday, sorry you couldn't come' Frank said walking forward and I let go of Alice to peak at their baby. 'Oh he is an angel. He's grown so much and still has your face Alice' I smiled kissing her cheek as she laughed like wind chimes.

'Oh I should have brought Harry!' I exclaimed suddenly. 'Oh well, I'm just glad you're here, did you ask Dumbledore or was it just the 'screw him I'm here' type plan that the Marauders are so famous for?' Frank asked politely. 'I would just like to clarify Marauders are not rubbing off on me, but yes it was that type of plan' I mumbled and he laughed loudly hugging me briefly. 'Good to have you back Lily' he chuckled kissing my cheek swiftly.

Neville was much bigger than when I last saw him, his hair was longer and thicker and he seemed to have the most beautiful eyes. Alice and Frank had also changed quite a lot since I had last seen them. Alice was thinner and had bags under her soft eyes, her hair was also lighter, it seemed as though there was less of it. Frank was taller and more masculine. He was still strong and brave looking but his hair was also lighter and he had bags under his eyes.

'We've been so worried' he sighed handing Neville to Alice. 'So have we. At least you two are allowed out your house though' I smiled sadly. 'Oh Lily, you're jealous! It isn't that great. We aren't allowed in other people's houses, we're only allowed a certain distance from our house... It really isn't that great' Alice said humbly but I shook my head. 'No but you get fresh air, we get to sit outside in our backyard. We watch as people walk in and out our front door but never doing ourselves. I've been going crazy' I whispered and Frank whispered something to Alice, took Neville out her hands and left.

'Lily, sweetie, I'm not going to say you have nothing to be jealous off, but I am going to say toughen up. You want to leave your house fine go ahead but remember You-Know-Who is waiting for you and your family. It is fine to go straight from your house to ours as we have protection also but Diagon Alley would be far too dangerous and so would your neighbourhood. Death Eaters are everywhere and it's not worth risking the lives of you and your family just to see the streets again' she said and I cried harder and harder into her arms.

'Come on, we're going to sit outside' she said helping me up off the floor. I walked outside with her and she whispered 'you look great by the way' in my ear. I burst into a fit of giggles at this. I could imagine what I looked like easily. One moment clean and rather pretty in the dress with my hair done up and then suddenly in a blubbering mess sobbing my heart out with makeup running down my face. She probably though I was pathetic. 'Thank you' I giggled back and she grinned.

We made a detour to the bathroom so I could get cleaned up and refreshed before walking outside where Frank and Neville were waiting for us. Neville, it turned out, was wearing a cute little suit but had already started trying to eat the tie of it. I laughed as Alice chased him around the garden trying to fix it back up. 'I miss coming here' I grinned at frank who chuckled in response.

I looked back at the house and at the window of the study and recalled the fond memories of sitting up there arguing over names, what colour the table cloths should be for the wedding and other nonsense with a pang. I remembered Rose nearly falling out the window walking in ridiculously high heels, I remembered Frank serenading Alice from that window, and I recalled Mrs. Longbottom yelling at her son and daughter in law as they made out in the bush from that widow. Good times, best memories.

'Are you staying for tea Lily?' Alice asked hours later as they began preparing food. 'Oh Merlin, no. Sorry I should get going' I laughed pecking her cheek and Franks and little Neville's forehead. 'It was great seeing you flower!' Frank called from the kitchen as I scurried down the corridor. 'You too!' I called back and spun around to see Alice hurrying behind me I sent a patronus before hugging her. 'Be safe' she said hugging me tightly. 'You too. I love you' I sighed hugging her back. 'Love you too sister' she waved as I stepped back. I spun out of her house and landed in the kitchen of my cottage.

'James?' I called and heard his hurrying feet. 'Hey!' he grinned cheekily, Harry at his feet. 'Hey baby!' I said crouching down as Harry tripped into my arms. He squealed in delight as I spun him around in circles in the air. I hugged him close to me before setting him down again. 'Dinner's ready, I just finished putting it on the table' James grinned and I smiled back. 'Thank you so much' I sighed as he led the way into the dining room. It was set out beautifully and I placed harry in his seat before collapsing in my own.

'So how were they?' James asked as we ate slowly through the magnificent roast. 'They were good, Neville has grown so much and they've changed a lot as well. It is amazing' I said sipping the wine. 'I'm glad you had fun' he smiled and blew me a kiss. 'Thanks for talking me into going James, thank you so much' I said and he nodded silently. 'So what did you two get up to huh?' I asked tickling Harry lightly and he squealed with delight. 'We wrote to Sirius like you suggested, your muggle friend came round looking for you and said she'd be back in the morning then we spent the rest of the evening preparing dinner, muggle style' James said and I laughed.

I was left with cleaning the dishes as they had prepared the meal. James washed and dressed Harry for bed and played with him in the sitting room. I placed the last dish away and went to collect Harry for bed. 'C'mon Harry time for bed' I said walking into the lounge and James handed him to me. 'Night, night Harry see you in the morning' James said. 'I'm going to bed too okay? Love you' I called walking out the room. 'Love you too' he said yawning. I was halfway up the stairs when there was a tremendous bang.

I saw James sprint into the hallway as I ran up the stairs. 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-' he screamed but was cut off by high cold laughter and a flash of green light as a voice yelled 'Avada Kedavra!' Harry was buried amidst my arms as I staggered up the stairs and into his room. He held onto me as I stacked box after box against the wall cursing myself for leaving my wand in the kitchen. I sobbed listening to footsteps draw nearer to the door.

I ran to the cot praying it was just some cruel, cruel joke from the Marauders. I refused to believe James was actually dead. '_Please, please be a prank. Please let it just be a horrible and cruel joke' _I begged but no such luck. Another loud bang echoed around me and I could see without looking the neighbours lights flick on. 'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' I screamed as I dropped Harry in the cot behind me before spinning back around to face the pale, noseless man leering in front of me.

'Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside, now...' Lord Voldemort hissed. My heart tightened painfully as the cold voice penetrated me, as I recognised the voice I knew so well after our many battles. 'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-' I whispered. My hair was jumbled and my heart was racing. James was dead. It was only me and Harry. I knew it would be like this. Ever since Dumbledore told us it was Harry Voldemort wanted I knew Alice and Frank weren't in that much trouble, that Lord Voldemort actually wouldn't stop until he got my son and killed him even me and James if he has to.

'This is my last warning-' His voice was, clear, cold and pierced my heart. It forced back memories of James and I as together we fought the man before me now to save Hogwarts, to save my sister and to save each other. And now James was dead and I was alone fighting our enemy. I knew I wouldn't come out of this alive, I knew I had seen my son for the last time when I dropped him in the cot behind me. 'Not Harry! Please... Have mercy... Have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-' I begged, I couldn't believe it yet I was. I was begging with the enemy.

I was crying, I noticed with little interest as tears dripping from my chin to my neck and clothes. My heart was going faster and faster and Harry had remained silent all this time. I was... so proud of my little boy. Even if he didn't know how close he was to death. Even if he didn't know this would be the last time he will see his mother as she begged with her murderer.

'Stand aside- Stand aside girl-' his final warning fell upon deaf ears though. I wasn't listening, I was remembering all my last moments with Harry and James. I was revisiting my treasured time spent with my friends, my family. And as he said those deadly words, the two words that killed me I remembered the moment I first held Harry and finally I remembered the first time James kissed me. How a fire had lit up inside me and I felt as though I could fly but I was gone as my body hit the floor. I was gone as the wand that killed his parents was turned upon my son.

Suddenly I was in a green land, so beautiful. There was a fountain and my family and my friends were all around me. I saw Rose, Mary, Mum, Dad, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter. Then finally I saw James. He stepped forward with a hand held out, still wearing the clothes from which he died in. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I kissed him sadly as our family congregated around us. 'Hello my flower' my daddy said and I ran forward and hugged him and my mummy.

A few years later I think, I couldn't be sure as we didn't grow here, we didn't age at all. But a few years later James and I along with the rest of some of our family were behind a glass wall and on the other side was a small boy with achingly familiar hair and eyes behind dorky round glasses. 'It's Harry' I whispered as he came closer to us. James held my hand as our son stopped right in front of us and I raised my arm to rest on his shoulder.

Tears flew from both James' and mine eyes as our son felt behind him for us. Slowly realisation dawned on his face and he whispered 'Mum? Dad?' James and the others nodded in unison with me. He stepped forward pressing his hands against the glass a though wanting to get through, to come over to the dead. I smiled sadly with even more tears leaking out as he looked up into our faces disappointed. A bang brought him back to his world eventually and he whispered 'I'll be back' before wrapping himself up in James' cloak and disappearing.

Harry Potter did come back, a few times after that and once with a red haired boy. 'A Weasley' James laughed and I smiled holding his hand tightly. But little Ronald Weasley didn't see us when he stood up we disappeared until our son came back. Eventually Harry stopped visiting us and James and I were left with our family undisturbed until summoned again.

I was pushing myself through a tiny hole, fighting to get out to the other side. Soon I was crumpling to the floor and then jumping back up again. I saw an old man, Bertha Jolkins, a young boy, from Hufflepuff I decided from what he was wearing and eventually I saw Harry and Voldemort. They were in an enchanted cage, in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. Well Great.

'Your father is coming... He wants to see you... It will be alright... Hold on' I tried to tell him and I think he heard it. We both watched as James clambered through and looked into Harry's eyes. I saw his pain and sorrow as he straightened up and I saw his shock when he saw our old murderer. Back in the flesh and attempting to slaughter our son.

'When the connection is broken we will linger for only moments... But we will give you time... you must get back to the portkey, it will return you back to Hogwarts... do you understand Harry?' James said his voice strong even though it echoed as mine had. 'Yes' our son gasped and I was crying again. I was desperate to tell him how much I loved him and that he would be fine but his friend from Hufflepuff spoke before me, I didn't listen I was too busy trying to scare Voldemort.

'Do it now... Be ready to run... Do it now' James whispered. 'NOW' Harry yelled and it pierced my heart to walk away from my son as he made his desperate bid for freedom. Instead I walked with James and the others to Lord Voldemort to hide Harry from his sight. We were shouting at Lord Voldemort while we could and he waved his wand at us trying to move us away and eventually we disappeared, again.

Sirius joined us in the land of the dead. James was so sad to see him, so was I. He blamed himself for our death but I wouldn't have it and soon talked him to sense. He told us every little thing that had happened to Harry, to him, to Remus, to Peter, to everyone since we died and I was grateful for the news, not matter how bad it was. It kept me on alert of how my son was going and it warmed my heart to know he was alive.

Peter was soon dead and we banished him from our land. We did not want a betrayer among us, no matter how well we thought we knew him. Soon though, probably a few months after Peter's disgraced arrival, Remus arrived and shortly after that James, Sirius, Remus and I visited a forest. The forbidden forest to be exact. We stood together, in normal bodies and clothes around a seventeen year old Harry Potter. I didn't know how to react as the joy erupted inside me.

I was proud to see he still had my eyes and James' face. He was tall, the exact same height as James and had a few scratches and scars. I saw a lightning bolt one on his forehead and knew that was where the curse was fired so many years ago. Harry's hair was a complete mess, just like his fathers and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I knew he knew we were here, but not forever.

'You've been so brave' I whispered still looking him up and down. 'You are nearly there. Very close. We are... so proud of you' James choked out walking over to his son who seemed unable to talk. 'Does it hurt?' Harry asked and I smiled inside as he asked the question that must have seemed childish but she knew if it were her she would have asked long before then.

'Dying? Not at all, quicker and easier than falling asleep' Sirius grinned at his godson clearly proud of what he was seeing and talking to. 'And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over' Remus whispered. 'I didn't want you to die. Any of you. I'm sorry-' I knew the words weren't directed to me or James and I understood that. He knew his father's friends better than his own parents all to the fault of Voldemort.

'You'll stay with me?' he asked directing a question to us all but it was James who replied. 'Until the very end' he said as strongly as he could. 'They won't be able to see you?' Harry asked and I saw the worry in his eyes and smiled. 'We are a part of you. Invisible to anyone else' Sirius said. So the dog did know something I giggled in my head. Harry looked directly into my emerald eyes and said so very quietly 'stay close to me.' My intentions exactly.

We walked through the forest until running into Death Eaters. Harry followed them with us right behind him. It was hard for me to believe the last time I saw him and talked and hugged him he was only one and now he stood next to me, our arm occasionally brushing he was seventeen and able to stand without my help. And soon we came to a clearing, we hung back with Harry and watched the Death Eater's for a while. 'My Lord' Bellatrix LeStrange spoke. I recognised the lady who tortured my best friends to insanity, the lady who killed one of the men beside me. She fell silent as her master raised his white hand.

'I thought her would come. I expected him to come. I was... It seems, mistaken' Lord Voldemort spoke I glanced at my son mournfully. He placed his wand and his father's invisibility cloak beneath his robes in a pocket and stepped forth. 'You weren't' was the last thing I heard him say before he dropped a stone and we disappeared. Dumbledore was the last one who heard from Harry. He explained their conversation and I grabbed at every piece of information I could. It was the last time I'd be hearing of my son for many years after all.

So we all stayed together, our family and our friends in the land of Dead patiently awaiting our son, his friends and his family. When he did arrive we spent family time with him. It was many years until then though. I was patient and so was James. We were proud of our son, with his dad's hair and my eyes. He was ours and we were proud of him and his choices.

**AC- My last chapter! I really did not want it to end and I will be updating with another story later on this year. Maybe after I see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. I was really sad writing this but I'm glad I got a decent length out of it I want to thank all those who read and I want to thank even more the people who reviewed. You've all been great. Don't give up hope there is a chance I will put another chapter up before Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2. I'm currently thinking it through you know, deciding who it would be about and what would happen. If you guys would like to request a story from me then I'd be more than happy to write one for you. Thanks again for reading and reviewing SS x**


End file.
